Son of None
by AxeO'War
Summary: Before he was Patron of the Dead, Anubis was but a fragile orphan pup struggle to survive the cruel world that is his life in the house of Set. One day, his life changes completely...When Set murders Osiris, a desire for vengeance in him is spurred as the young deity in training begins a long path towards exacting his payback, at the price of his innocence.
1. Chapter 1: Abuse

**Hey there everyone, happy new year and how's it hanging? Don't worry Ratatoskr will answer it for you! After writing the first SMITE fic and seeing that it didn't do so well with little to no views, I decided to try again with an origin story on my favorite Deity, Anubis. Written by me and Shiryu Rex/Squdge of the GRC.**

* * *

The Nile flows gently across the barren desert of Egypt, giving lush green life to the arid land, a balance of life and death on the land that can host so little. The papyrus reaves along the river banks gave a calm and simmering sense of peace to the weary eyes that may have seen too much sands already. A figure ran through the greenery, darting from bush to bush, it was dark and small, fast and agile. One glance alone would give the impression of an animal, and one would be spared to think that it was an animal. The figure darted again, skimming across the water surface as he reaches for the reaves on the other side of the river, the male figure has a jackal head, with two pointy ears perking up on his head, his eyes were two amber pupils that shines like the gold nuggets from Nubia, his fur was dark as the night with some shades of brown on the torso section and belly.

"Anubis! Anubis! Please come back!" A female voice cried out as she ran after him, she sounded frantic, distraught even, as the sound of her footprints denote her paces as she ran across the small river stream of the Nile, her sandals wet with river's water as she ran up the riverbanks and left her footprints on the blood red sand. "Anubis! Where are you? Please my child, calm down, your mother is here for you." Said his mother, a goddess, Nephthys, she was clad in red dress with her signature crown on her head, the crown has a cyan gem in the middle of it while her hands were sporting bird like feathery wings.

Anubis, the young jackal pup was curled up in a bush, with his ears drooped down and he cried without end, he held his forehead, where he felt the searing pain and wound inflicted on him sting him to no end. But it wasn't the physical wound that hurts him the most, it was the emotional and mental trauma that cuts deep into his heart and soul. He cried his tears into a river as he lay down on the grass, unable to comprehend the painful torment that his father inflicted on him almost everyday for no apparent reasons or purposes that he can comprehend.

Nephthys heard the weeping of her child, the canine like whimpering sound coming from the bushes and knew where to find him, she made her way through the treelines of palm trees and date palms. She remembers that her son has a place where he would hide whenever he wants to be away from his parents, as she expected, when she found Anubis, her heart was shattered into pieces to find him curled up and shut out the world from his eyes. "There, there my son. Let me see that wound for you." Said Nephthys as she knelt down and pick up the young juvenile, he remains disturbed, sniffing and coughing from the torturous experience. Nephthys gasped out, seeing the scar running across his narrow forehead, it ran from the upper frontal lobe down to his temple. "Oh no! Don't worry, I'll heal it for you, you don't have to worry about a thing." She assured him while putting her hand on his forehead, her palm glows a radiant emerald green light with particles falling slowly down on his head, healing the scar slowly. But it didn't fully remove the scar from sight, it was visible but for now, it has healed and the pain seems to stop.

"Why...why did he...hurt me like that? I didn't do anything…" The pup whimpered and sniffled holding his head with both paws. "Why does he torture me everyday mother? He doesn't want me!" He shouted out at Nephthys who held him up close to her chest, letting him feel the warmth of her breasts and the milk from her nipples to calm his troubled child mind. But it didn't, not anymore. There was only a deathly silent ruling over them, as Anubis felt her lifting him up from the ground and went back to the riverside estate. The occupant inside was throwing a temper tantrum again as he uses his scythe to smash the wooden furniture, sending shrapnels around the living room. The blade slashed across the table and chairs, throwing wooden parts around. Its wielder bellowed out in agonizing sorrow and hatred, a chaotic mixture of emotions like his own role, the God of Chaos and Wild Animals himself. "How can this be!? I've tried everything and still he doesn't seem to bear the slightest hint of being my son!" He exclaims and tossed the urn inside the house against the mud brick wall, shattering it into pieces. "Is he even my son? Is he? No he can't be…" He curled up in a fetal position as he held his metal mask, his muzzle seems to be a long elongated beak like section of his face. "Nephthys! Nephthys! Come in here now and explain to me why is he not my boy!?" the deity screams out at Nephthys as she was heading back inside, seeing Set, her husband writhing in agony like that troubles her to no end.

"He is your boy but you don't want him to be your son. How much more can he take these torments until he finally give up on you?" She asked, almost sounding like she was firing an armor piercing arrow at Set's own heart, the deity looked at Anubis with an intense glare, seeing something that he hated lies within the childish expression and innocent eyes of the pup.

"That boy...you said that you're pregnant thanks to me. Then how come I can't feel a single sense of familiarity, an essence of me in him?" He retorted now pointing his finger at Anubis's face who then hide it by turning away from Set. Nephthys took offense to this and slapped Set across his face helm, causing him to fall on the ground.

"It matters not what was used to create him! It matters more whether you love him or not." She huffed out at him and went to take Anubis upstairs to his bedroom just a hall away from Set's master bedroom. "Don't forget that Ra is calling for you to assemble at his palace to nominate the heir to his throne!" She retorted to Set who was on the ground, reeling from her physical assault. He grunted and panted out at his wife's sudden attack on him.

"Very well! Perhaps when I am Pharaoh then I will have the right to nominate my heir!" Said Set as he got up to his feet and get himself properly dress in Egyptian traditional trousers and garments. His sports a black and red suit of armor with a scarab emblem on the front and held his scepter in hand before walking out into the desert, the wind and red desert sand engulfed his form and brought him teleporting away. Watching from the window of his room, Anubis sniffled as he watched in apathy, the sight of his father fading into the desert wind and the sandstorm that he controls.

"Why is it that he hates me so much?" he sniffled while looking up at his mother who was hugging him tenderly on his bed. "I don't understand why he hates me so much mother, do you?" He asked her pleadingly, looking up at her face in an attempt to find an answer to his burning question.

"I don't know Anubis...I'll try to reason with him to stop this, have faith and be strong my son. I'm sure that there will be a light at the end of this dark tunnel." Said Nephthys as she hugged Anubis in and rock him asleep with a lullaby sung to his ears.

[hr]

Far from the barren Red Desert, was the bustling capital city of the Kingdom of the Sun, the walled settlement is the home to thousands if not millions of populaces living and working in the bustling markets, the workshops and docks of the place. There Ra's palace stood proudly, proclaiming the victory of the sun over the evil serpent Apep. Set has arrived at the courtyard of the palace and was making his way into the palace, passing through the corridors and into the inner sanctum, he found Anhur, Bastet, Sekhmet, Sobek, some of whom he had fought with against Apep. Before his eyes was Thoth, the most intelligent of the deities and by extension the pantheon. But of course, there was his brother, Osiris. The green face god of law stood with a flail and crook in his hands as he and Isis waited for Ra to make his entrance into the throne room. There was something that bugs Set more than anything, and it was Osiris, whenever he came near Osiris he felt an insatiable desire to viciously maul and destroy Osiris, the polar opposite of chaos. But wait, there's more to the hatred now than before, he felt a strong conviction and innocent in Anubis, since the day he began to raise the jackal, he felt that something was off about Anubis, now his feeling has been confirmed to be true. Osiris IS Anubis's true father! The same essences of law and order, a conviction of protection over the helpless and counter chaos flows in Anubis's veins just like Osiris's.

Set once he had sensed this stopped dead in his tracks and made a slow robotic head turned over to Osiris. The same essence he had felt in Anubis he now felt within Osiris. Yet he could not figure out how this could have happened, or why. It began tearing at every fiber of his being as he tried to figure out why he sensed the essence coming from Osiris. He made a quiet growl only he himself could hear not to disturb the meeting of the Egyptian deities. His anger boiled more as soon as he figured out that there was adultery happening in this place of order. Ironically the sin coming from Osiris the deity of justice. If he wasn't so madded with rage Set would have laughed. Instead though Set sighed out, and began making a slow walk over to Osiris.

He looked around the room for servant who were carrying glasses of wine. Once he found one of them he scooped up two of the glasses for a "friendly" conversation to the man who had cheated on his wife. The act of adultery burned at Set, but vengeance burned worse knowing who Anubis was related to. He calmly stepped up to Osiris and sighed. "Hello Osiris… Fine… Day for a… Peaceful… meeting between the deities…" Set said with a hint of suppressed rage.

Osiris turned to Set with a confused face and Isis too looked at Set with a suspicious expression in her eyes. "I see that you have a rather...pleasant maybe the wrong word here...but still somewhat pleasant day, yes?" He asked his brother while maintaining a calm composure.

"Are you anxious that you won't be crowned as the heir of Ra?" Asked Isis as he crossed her arms at Set, Isis herself was rather witty and was quick to pick up hints of distress from Set himself seeing as the God of Chaos himself was being rather awkward with his speech towards Osiris.

"Hail Ra! Hail the sun as he who shines above all commands your attention!" Anhur proclaimed next to the throne as the door to its left opens, then came Ra, the hawk sun God of Egypt. The lion bowed his head to Ra and took a step back to let Ra sat down on the throne.

Ra smiled slightly and nodded to Anhur. He looked at his resident Egyptian deities with a calm, but not warm smile waving to everyone of them. He looked down in the crowd and saw Khepri bowing to his face. To this Ra sighed slightly and cleared his throat, but before he could speak Thoth came over to him and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you my friend. It's been so long since we have made a meeting of this magnitude with most everyone arriving to this ceremony." Thoth said excited. Ra signed out and patted Thoth's shoulder, but sighed. "Y-yes Thoth thank you. Please take your seat. I kinda need to make my own announcement." Ra said. Thoth of course noded and strode back to his seat while Ra cleared his throat looking to his allied deities.

"Hello everyone. Glad you all could make it." Ra said sitting in his throne chair casually. "Huh. I need to make some adjustments to this thing. Feels like I'm sitting on a rock." Ra said with a slight confusion mostly to himself. He cleared his throat and looked back to the other deities fully trustworthy to each of them.

Even though the dark shadow in the room was clearly set. Seeing the bright, and divine light of Ra made Set frown under his mask. The sheer cheery nature of Ra seemed to weigh down on Set's shoulders. He however didn't drink the wine. Instead he patiently watched as the meeting commenced.

"From our victory against Apep, we have emerged to an era of peace and stability unlike any we've seen before. Therefore, I shall grant a the honor of ascending to the throne to the descendants who have brought stability and justice to the masses and our worshippers. The chosen heir…" His eyes narrowed to Osiris who was among the mass of deities, "Osiris, giver of laws and upholders and justice, you shall succeed me when the time of my divinity comes to an end." Ra proclaims before summoning the his blessing sunlight on Osiris.

The other deities clapped their hand in thunderous applause they all look to the benevolent lawgiver and began to chip in their hopes and expectations for him. "I now declare a vote, who approves of Osiris as my heir shall lay their cartouche on the table with Osiris's name written on it. Thoth shall judge the legitimacy of the vote." Ra proclaims and allow the deities to scribble Osiris's name on their kartouche, the ones against simply chip in a no. Anyone with a neutral opinion simply leave an empty cartouche.

"Congratulation love, you have been nominated!" Isis squeaked out cheerfully as she hugged Osiris, her husband held her tenderly in with both hands and kisses her lips as the deities begin to chip in their votes. First was Anhur, who approved Osiris, then Bastet with a no, then came Khepri's cartouche.

Khepri looked at his carouche confused. Due to his massive beetle appearance he seemed to have an issue holding a feather correctly. He scratched his confused and conflicted head trying to come up with a way to hold a writing utensil, and for a decision. "I can't figures this out… A little help? Guys?" Asked Khepri.

Thoth walked up to him and Cleared his throat out. "Khepri. Your other form. The humanoid one. Your arthropodic form… it's a bit…Large." Thoth admitted. Thoth of course was possibly the quickest writer within the pantheon, and scribed a "yes" in a near light speed. Khepri nodded his head, and quickly morphed into a more humanoid form in a bright flash of light. The form of course had him wearing a scarab shaped mask with a glowing yellow optic that covered his whole face. He wore a red and white skirt with a golden stripe at the bottom that wrapped around the skirt with cyan rectangular shapes in the center of the gold stripe. He also wore gun metal gloves with a golden cuff, and metal boots. The boots had a golden covering over the calf and a three toed claw shoe.

Thoth casted his vote in quickly and looked back to Khepri warmly. "Here we are. Have you made a vote?" Thoth asked. Khepri nodded and casted in a blank vote much to Thoth's confusion. "I couldn't think of an answer so I just left it blank." Khepri admitted which caused Thoth to facepalm.

Then came Sekhmet, the famous lioness daughter of Ra, she placed her cartouche on the table and turned away to let others followed up. Thoth himself could see just how ruthless and aggressive she was just by looking at her expression. The lioness came back to the crowd and crossed her arms looking at the ibis as the vote was done casting and Thoth was able to count the result carefully. Of all the deities present in the palace, nearly none of them has a problem with Osiris's ascension to the throne, most of them that is…

There was one problem, Set, he was fuming with outrage as he felt he was robbed of his reward, he fought hard as Ra's general against Apep, his effort with Anhur, Bastet and Thoth helped slain the serpent and here he is without a single piece of gold or reward to acknowledge of his service. To make matters worse for Set, Nephthys has arrived late to cast her vote. "My lord Ra, one moment please, I came late because I was occupied with nursing my son." She said to Ra before casting her vote to them. Much to Thoth's surprise, the cartouche Nephthys casted in said "Osiris" on it.

Thoth made an odd squint at the vote, but didn't question her opinion. Deep within his own mind he never dared to speak out of Set being too unstable of a leader. "Uh. Well that's quite alright madame. A mother's instinct I presume. Give the young one my warm regards when you can get back to him." Thoth said while he took the votes to get his judgment in order. He mumbled much like a bird would while glancing at each one.

"Thank you Thoth, I've been meaning to inform you and Ra of something regarding my child please meet me after the vote is done." She said with urgency in her voice. Thoth like the witty Isis can tell that she is distress and is growingly concern with the problem of Set as of late. She then retired herself back to Set's side and crossed her arms, not paying attention at him because of what he did to Anubis earlier in the day before they left. "Don't ask about my reason for being late." She stated to Set and remains stern and defiance towards him.

As Thoth began to count the votes, it was growing increasingly clear that Osiris holds the gravitas and high esteem, commanding respect that the kingdom itself can't deny. By the time the recount was done, the vote concluded that Osiris shall succeed Ra and becomes the new Pharaoh. The kicker, was Nephthys voted in favor of Osiris, showing her infidelity, and perhaps her accomplice with Osiris behind Set's back. "Brother this is good news, we should celebrate tonight you and I what do you think?" Osiris asked Set excitedly, hugging the deity of chaos in a brotherly manner.

Set was awkward, and slow to hug Osiris back. In his heart he knew there was something happening behind his back, and he felt like Osiris was making a mocking and patronizing hug to him. It was the sharpest and coldest stab to the back he had felt in his life. He had the audacity to hug Set while cheating with Nephthys. Set sighed out and patted Osiris's back in a slow sluggish manner. "Yes… This is an event worth celebrating… Brother." Set said. As much as it hurt for him to hold back his inner rage he felt the need to know more than ever so his vengeance could be laid out.

"You seem upset for some reasons, but fear not, I'm sure some fine wines will help your mood." Osiris said patting Set's back to give him some calm and reassurance, he seems to only shrug off Set's behaviors as nothing more than some minor depression, however, the more love he express to Set, the more fuel he adds to the flame that the hatred in Set's heart. While Osiris was talking to Set, Nephthys was conversing with Ra and Thoth in private away from the eyes of everyone else.

"Ra, Thoth this morning my son was hurt by Set, not just another spanking but this time it was a scar over his head." Said Nephthys as she held her face and sniffle when she thinks of her son's injury and the mistreatment that Set gave him, however, what bothers Ra and Thoth the most was the exact nature and events of what happened to the child in her care.

Thoth cleared his throat out trying to think of what had caused these events to spark out of control, and yet the events spoken of gave him a cautious curiosity. "My goodness. I knew he was aggressive, but child abuse is far over the line. Just what is causing him to lash out?" Thoth asked kindly. Ra however made a more fierce glare. "Dose the reason matter? Why should a child who can barely protect oneself face such torment? Set's anger has never been controlled nor has he been stable. Thoth heed my words. He's not what I would call… A good guy." Ra said bluntly.

"He didn't just beaten Anubis Ra, he uses his scythe and left and scar on my son's head, I healed the scar but the evidence remains, Set has also been venting his anger at Anubis for not...being the son Set expected." She cried tearfully as her face was covered by both hands, her despair and hopelessness sets in as she struggle to keep a straight face to Ra and Thoth. "I do not understand why is he so insane and resorted to vent his anger at Anubis like that." She mourned the reality of the situation and went to her knees to plead Ra. "I fear that he can no longer bear this, Ra, Thoth, I will need you to raise him for me from now on. Only you can give him a glimmer of hope, unlike what Set is doing." She pleaded to them both before waiting for a confirmation and supportive reply from the two.

The two looked to each other with the same disgusted look knowing a father figure would go so low as to harm the innocent youth, but each one had different thought on their minds. "Well… I suppose I can teach the young pup the wonders of knowledge. I can perhaps rid him of his father's burden." Thoth said in a lighter matter.

Ra shook his head out. "No. It's an absolute necessity I take Anubis in. He should be raised under my sunlight protection. He still needs a firm house where he can develop, but not worry about physical harm." Ra commanded.

Thoth grunted out, and shook his own head. "I think Anubis has had too much of a rough start to his life. Please be reasonable Ra. He still needs a kind, and nurturing protection since Set refuses to do so." Thoth recommended.

Ra grumbled under his breath. All Ra knew was a harder exterior, and how dangerous the world is. He knew he could raise a youth under a harder care, but to him this was necessary to prepare them for the world. Or at least within his own mind. "Just because I'm hard sometimes does not mean i'm not capable. I would never hurt a child Thoth. I would teach them under a strict wing, but I do no harm." Ra said firmly.

Thoth sighed out and looked back to Nephthys pleading state. "Rise mother and patron to the dead. Please give us your opinion for who should take Anubis in. Each of us has our benefits and negatives, but with your careful choice I'm sure your mind will make peace." Thoth calmly said.

"His father. His true father, Osiris. The lawgiver is more fitting to the role of a father than Set, I will bring him away and give him to the House of Osiris as soon as possible." Said Nephthys as she coughed out, now revealing what has transpired behind Set's back and perhaps even Ra's back as well. "Set must be made aware that this is your decision to make, with your authority in the matter, he may step down from further violence." She assessed. The mother and patron of the dead glanced back at the crowd of celebrating deities, she saw that Set was missing from the party for some reasons. She can't tell where he is but only hope that he is only retiring himself to a private chamber.

If only she has an all-seeing eyes, Set himself was not in a private quarter moping the current situation and his apparent lack of recognition. In fact, he was in a coffin workshop, his latest magnum opus of a coffin is one truly screams the inner sadist in him. The coffin itself is filled with spikes all of which were sharpen to the point, a single glance at them can prick themselves.

Set made a very creepy chuckle to himself. He touched the pricks of each spike, and laughed quietly. His laughs were terrifying subtle. He was clearly too calm even for his own good, or the good of anyone else. "This will work nicely… I have enough of taking second pick and staying in the shadows… Enough of no credit towards my work, and worst… Adultery by the deity of justice himself… Ironic." Set said. He thought of a way for Osiris to use the bed. He knew his favorite methods were to intoxicate individuals so he himself could take advantage of them. "He's a drunken blowhard… Wouldn't doubt Anubis was a result of one night with too much to drink." Set said to himself while he looked for a glass of wine.

[hr]

Night has fallen across the land with most of the other deities leaving for their respective homes and residents, Set however, remains in the palace, Osiris who was away from his beloved wife Isis (Who was also his sister), went to meet Set in a dining room where a private celebration was held. "So brother how is your family? I heard that your son is growing up pretty well as of late right?" The lawgiver asked jubilantly, unaware of his brother's sinister intents. He held a glass of wine in his hand and made a toast to the ascension with Set. "To glory." He cheers and began drinking from the grape wine.

Set himself sighed out and drunk from his own glass sipping it down his chaotic throat slowly. He did not however finish the whole glass, and simply poured more for Osiris. "Please more for you… Brother. You may need time to enjoy yourself. After all… The throne is a major task to take hold of." Set said in a sinister tone while he poured more wine for Osiris. It seemed oddly kind for Set to do so and save none for himself.

Osiris being a jubilant and brotherly figure continues taking the wine and the fruits on the table with Set. "Certainly is, no wonder about it. Maybe when Ra steps down I'll be so busy I won't have time to enjoy myself anymore. Maybe I'm already busied with preparing myself for the throne!" He laughed half jokingly and continues drinking the wine, Set himself could see that Osiris himself was growing increasingly drunk by the incoherent speeches and the lack of focus, even his green face was sporting some shades of red. "You know...I have absolutely no idea why I haven't try to have a kid yet...but you look really good for the job of pumping out children…" He said half jokingly as he flails around, his vision began to become distorted and he saw that he was having problems with concentrating. "Boy...what I wouldn't give for a bed right now…" Said Osiris.

Set nodded to him and helped Osiris stand to his feet. "Come with me. I know of the perfect place to rest… Forever…" Set said in a threatening tone to Osiris. Set hoisted Osiris to his feet, but found he was mostly dragging Osiris along "Drunk oaf… This is what you selected to lead you." Set thought to himself as he dragged Osiris through the halls, and into the "bed" area. There Osiris saw the coffin through his blurry vision.

"Say why the generosity there Set? Whatever happened to the moody, gloomy usual self?" He asked Set as he began to climb into the "bed", he did not see the spikes due to how blurry his vision is at the moment, then it came but it was too late to stop, he felt his skin pierced and every fiber of his being yelled out in agony as he slipped into the coffin. Before he could even get out, he saw that Set slammed the lit shut, ending Osiris before the victim of this sinister plot could even scream out for help. Set could smell the scent of blood coming from within the coffin, a satisfyingly gruesome ending indeed.

Payback was done. His vengeance made clear. Set for the fewest moments of his life began making a guttural laugh out in joy and ecstasy. He felt power come to his very being after the execution of the one he used to call a brother. He howled in joy finding his vengeance done, and his morals shattered. "Rest forever brother… You cheating bastard… Rest in agony…" Set said standing firmly upright. Set then hoisted the coffin over his back and carried it with him. "Cut you up and throw you to the blasted gators… I should have known Anubis was not my blood… To the Nile with you…" Set said in a mad grumble.

As Set began to take Osiris away from the palace, the stench of blood did not go unnoticed however, Nephthys who has been looking for Set all days just for safety soon realized something was wrong in the air. The foul stench of blood and death caused her to run after the source which was moving away from the palace towards the river banks.

Nephthys soon saw that Set was carrying something, a coffin, but the circumstances was extremely suspicious to say the least, she kept her distance from Set and followed him towards the riverbanks, she felt something, a life ended inside the coffin and worse still, she, the Matron of the Dead knew who was killed, Osiris.

She gasped and fell to her feet when she felt the soul of Osiris wandered off into the realm of the dead, she held her stomach feeling the painful revelation as Osiris's soul rose from the coffin and escaped into the distant realm of the dead, Necromancium. "I have to save Anubis from him...why did I fall in love with him to begin with?"

She quickly bolted away from Set and transformed into a sparrow flying back to the Red Desert as fast as she could, leaving Set to begin the mutilation of Osiris that he enjoys so much. Nephthys flew back to the estate and landed on her feet in the front gate. She ran into the home and went upstairs into Anubis's room, there she found Anubis still awoke even in the dead of night, playing with his toys and chessboard to help him handle the painful life that was his. "Mother? What's going on? Where is Father? No, I don't want him to be here." He sighed out and looked away in grief while sitting on the floor of his room.

"My son, something has happened, I can't tell you much now but there is something you must know about your father." She said urgently to him trying to calm him but also to inform him an important revelation regarding his stock.

"What is it?" He asked sheepishly.

"Set...is not your father." She reveals, causing Anubis to jerk his head back from this sudden revelation and began to feel his heart sank from her words.

"What do you mean? Why is he not my father? You told me this for years mother, he is my father! Is he?" He protested but his voice soon changed to a sheepish and mostly unsure tone.

"Osiris is your father...I laid with him, as sure as the cold wind of a desert night as he impregnated me. You are his son Anubis, his blood flows in your veins. You have to leave now, there is no time. Go to Ra and Thoth, tell them that I sent you to them for protection and adoption." Said Nephthys as she hastens her son to get up from where he was sitting and get himself dress and pack some of his belongings with him.

"But mother, what about you?" He asked hesitantly while looking at her with pleading eyes, for all his life, he has never left her side and she has always been his emotional and mental support, a kind angel on his shoulder whenever Set lashes out at him.

"You are my son, and I've done all I can to protect you. Be strong, be brave Anubis. You can make your own life from here and find respite for your suffering. Remember what I told you. Now go, be safe my child." She panted out and gave him one last hug before seeing him off. Anubis grabbed his packed clothing and some belongings such as his personal Pyramid model and a papyrus scroll with a quill, Nephthys led him down to the stable in the estate, there Anubis hopped on a dark furred horse with light brown mane, the stallion was the fittest and fastest horse in the stable, as its sturdy legs and muscle masses have shown. Anubis reluctantly climbed on the horse's back while Nephthys check saddles, she then led the horse and a mounted Anubis out of the stable to paveway of the estate.

"Will I ever meet you again, mother?" He asked her, his pleading eyes remain, it was all too clear that he wishes for her to go with him. But the way that she looked at him with her pleading eyes and the body languages she exhibited may warn him that she can't. And that this maybe the last time they can be with each other.

"We will my son. One day we'll meet again, I promise you." Said Nephthys as she kisses Anubis's forehead one last time where his scar was. Then Anubis looked forward at the direction where the midday sun would be, North. He spurred the stallion and began to race out across the desert at night, he rode as fast as the wind, trying to get out of the Red Desert as soon as possible. He was blanketed however by a strong wind and a desert storm soon blinded him and his horse, but it didn't stop him, he kept his compass in paws, looking at the north of the where he was going to continue running out of the desert, the last thing he wanted to have is to be caught up in the storm with Set controlling it.

He put on a face mask to protect himself from the storm, as he rode his horse, wading through the desert winds. The ferocious fury of the desert and the long trek soon bearing down on him and Tutankhamen. Before long, his steed fell down on the ground, exhausted by thirst and parched by the savage wind. The Jackal pup saw that the horse was as good as dead with the desert chipping away its flesh like a thousand razor sharp blades. He reaches down to the rucksack on the horse's right side and salvage what he could, a map, a compass and a water sack to survive the journey. "Farewell Tutankhamen..." Said Anubis mournfully as he waded through the storm.

Eventually, he saw the boundaries of the Red Desert and made it into the city limit of the capital. He saw for the first time in his life, the sight of the palace standing tall over the city with a boulevard leading up to it. "I made it...just barely made it..." Said Anubis as huffed out tiringly before spurring himself one last time walking towards the gates of the city, the jackal would then enter the capital city, passing by the pedestrians and guards around him slowly. None of them seems to be aware of Anubis let alone taking notice of the young pup on his horse back. He was but a child, a faceless nobody passing by the streets and the populace went about their businesses without batting an eye at him. Some murmured to each other about his physical appearance but not one of them dare to approach him.

He arrived at the palace's front entrance, awed by its grandeur and construction style, fitting for an Ozymandias. Anubis now felt like a fish out of water, before him was the home of Ra the almighty God of the Sun. "Ra...Thoth...I guess I have to do it all alone then." He thought to himself, remembering his mother's words however. He then took his tentative steps into the palace, still a shy pup without his mother to shelter him from harm. The moment he came into the front hall of the palace he saw grand statues and symbols of a scarab carved into the walls to remind everyone that this was Ra's domain. He gasped and jumped back slightly when he saw Khepri however, the gigantic insect was a sight that he did not expect to see when he comes to the palace.

Khepri himself was enjoying his own life, and had reverted back to his bug like state. He seemed confused though on a thought he had in his head. "Why did I come back into this form? Why did I go into the ninja bug form. What was I doing earlier?" Khepri repeatedly asked himself in a not so bright manner despite being the dawn bringer. He lowered his head downwards, and scratched his head with a claw. He then turned around in a clumsy way and saw Anubis staring at him. "Oh. Hey there little guy. Sheesh. I don't remember the last time I saw a tiny thing like you. What are you doing here kiddo?" Khepri asked blankly.

"I...I...I…" Anubis stuttered a bit seeing Khepri spoken to him, he was familiar with his father's abusive and beratement on a constant basis but a calm and considerate figure like Khepri is something that he felt alien and other worldly. "I...am Anubis...son of Nephthys. My mother sent me here to see Ra and Thoth." He said shyly trying to keep his distance from Khepri whose gigantic stature gave him chill and fear, in fact he was hoping that Khepri would just lead him to Ra and Thoth quickly. But overall, he is unsure if the decisions are his own to make.

Khepri looked to Anubis's eyes a bit unaware still of the young pup's shy nature, and laughed in w boastful manner. "Oh that's easy. Just follow me I know where they are. Hop on my back. C'mon I can carry anything. I can carry the sun! I think." Khepri said turning around and lowering himself to the ground so Anubis could ride along. It seems to be a small gesture of kindness to Khepri, but anything to Anubis at this point was a blessing almost.

"Oh...very well...I guess…" He shyly replied before making a slow and cautious step towards Khepri. The jackal climbed up on Khepri's face and sat on his back, feeling himself like on top of the world at this point as he was being lifted by Khepri across the palace towards Ra's chamber. He looked around and saw a world of splendor, lavish lifestyle and pampered upbringing, one that he wasn't raised in. They soon arrived at Ra's chamber where Anubis dismounted from Khepri's back, "Thank you." He spoke to Khepri, bowing his head slightly for the formality before running into Ra's chamber. The young pup went up the staircase towards the chamber of pharaohs, he heard the sound of servants bringing in fruits and bird seeds for Ra and the lavish enjoyment the sun god has at his fingertips. His sensitive ears twitched when he heard the sound of Ra's voice talking to Thoth in the chamber, he was on the right track.

Ra eating some of the bird seed talked with a full mouth much to Thoth's minor disapproval. It was apparent Ra was lacking some manner, but he did have the young Anubis stuck on his mind. "The thoughts of that monster laying a hand on the poor lad. It bothers me… Thoth I don't usual break my ways of going about business… But I need to know if the youngling is in safe hands currently." Ra said in a solemn sad tone.

Thoth looked around the chamber feeling his heart tugged on. Ra for as much of a hard and hot headed deity, and with as much as the heart of stone as he did had for once shown a more soft side of himself. Thoth patted Ra's shoulders while he listed in on Anubis's footsteps. "Have faith. Excuse me for a moment Ra. I think we are being invaded." Thoth said as he stood up. It was hard to hid from the deity of wisdom and judgment, and Anubis found that obvious as Thoth honed in on Anubis's presence.

From the shadow of the doorway, Anubis's fur seems to be a natural camouflage to hide him but then he took a step into the light of the chamber, a shy step by a small and frail boy. "Uhhh...Ra...your majesty...my mother told me to come to you...and High Vizier Thoth...for...protection." He said shyly, the stuttering was sign of abusive father and over reliance on a mother's love. Signs like these are foreshadowing to a less than pleasant future.

Both Ra and Thoth felt their eyes widen in shock. Ra grabbed his arm rests and leaned in with large burning eyes. Thoth covered hsi long beak with both hands, but was unable to utter a word. Thoth shook his head out, and carefully approached Anubis. "Well… It would seem Thoth I don't' need to go anywhere. This is bad…" Ra said in shock. His heart ached in pain seeing the frail Anubis stutter.

Thoth crouched down to one knee and carefully extended a hand out to Anubis. "Take my hand young one…. I promise no harm is to be done to you." Thoth said softly. He understood what Anubis said to him, but he first needed hsi impression on Anubis to be a trustworthy and kind one.

The young pup saw Thoth's hand and was hesitant to take it, but remembering his mother's words and extends his right paw towards Thoth, he was slow in his approach, Ra and Thoth could see that the young pup has never seen anyone outside of his family and estate. By the time Anubis's paw has reached Thoth's hand, the pup leave it there, uncertain whether or not should he take it back. His body language and frighten expression seems to suggest that he was intending to do so.

Thoth noticed this with his observant eye. He gently closed his hand over Anubis's own, and patted Anubis's shoulder gently. "Easy young one… Give trust into us. Even if we are outsiders." Thoth made a warm smile to Anubis, and got closer to the jackal to lift him up. Thoth carefully and slowly lifted Anubis up into his arms and cradled him. "You appear to be needing some rest, but I must understand why you are here currently." Thoth said while he sat down with Anubis on his lap.

Ra nodded to Thoth's statements as well. "Yes. What caused your mother to send you out alone? The desert is near inhospitable and… Well. The red desert even worse. She sent you out alone?" Ra asked with a face speaking of disbelief.

Anubis nodded slowly to Ra, confirming the deity's apparent suspicion. "Y-yes she did. I want her to come with me but she refuses. She said that I have to take care of myself from now on and she had done all she could to protect me." He sniffled a bit when thinking about Nephthys's apparent abandonment of her child, but at least she has helped him reaching Ra and Thoth with the finest horse her stable has in its possession. "She said...my father isn't really my father...I don't understand why she said that. Who is my real father?" He asked Thoth and Ra, looking at them with pleading eyes, waiting for an answer from either of them.

Thoth pat Anubis's head gently, but felt he knew the answer clearly. He made a terrified look over to Ra and found himself to gulp. "Oh… Ra. While the votes were being casted for the next heir of the throne I saw that Nephthys had casted one for… Osiris." Thoth said in a quiet manner.

There was a distinct lack of evidence to pile up to Osiris being the father of Anubis, and yet Ra could tell some how that Osiris was a possible candidate. As much as it pained him to know Nephthys was an adulterer, and a cheater Ra only had to take one look to Anubis's innocent face to understand the greatest pain in life. "Oh. Existence is such a fragile thing. You either do or you don't…" Ra said in a glum manner. He looked to Anubis finding it hard to utter the words of truth to him, but he knew Thoth was too gentle and light hearted to state the truth. "Osiris. He may be your real father Anubis…" Ra said in a hesitant manner.

Stunned and shocked by Ra's blunt answer, Anubis fell back on the ground and shuffle away from the two avians. He couldn't believe the truth even if it was told to him, he has no one he knows he can trust and certainly no one he could rely on for an answer he can take as truth in the slightest. "No...no! It can't be! Who is Osiris? If he's my father then why didn't he raise me?" He retorted to Ra and Thoth as he try to rationalize the circumstances of events that transpired before his own birth.

However, they were not left alone in the room, Isis was seen storming into the chamber distraught and frighten, accompanied by Neith, Weaver of Fates and Ra's mother. "Ra, something has happened, I felt Osiris's thread of fate has been served and…" She glanced down and saw the young pup that was Anubis, his shocked and gasping expression suggest fear and absolute overload of information. "My goodness, who are you little one?" She asked kindly and gave him an assurance that she means no harm to him.

"My husband went to a celebration with Set but I haven't heard from him since he left. In fact I don't see Set anywhere in the palace." Said Isis as she looked at Anubis, silent overtook her mind as she realized who this child was, Nephthys and her often converse family matters as it is their roles as Goddess of Fertility, motherhood and Matron of the Dead for Nephthys's case. "I suspect that Set has something to do with Osiris's missing." She said to Ra.

Ra stood up and got close to the deities. He made sure to stay clear of Anubis since he didn't want to frighten the young deity as even Ra himself felt his temper build. Not only did his anger rise from within, but he felt a sick feeling gather in his stomach. "As do I… Something has happened and I must find out. My light needs to shed on the situation. Nephthys and Set must answer to the call." Ra had stated. His own judgment had been casted out to Nephthys as she herself was not innocent during this time.

"Y...you wouldn't hurt my mother, would you?" He asked Ra frighteningly, Anubis in all his life only know Nephthys to be a kind mother figure who protects him from harm and his father's temper tantrum.

"Fear not little one, Ra won't smite your mother down senselessly like that. Would you my son?" Said Neith as she eyed Ra cautiously, her expression seems to give him the impression that she was binding his hands to Anubis's upbringing in ways he couldn't have foreseen.

Ra calmly sighed to himself, and nodded to his mother. "No, but even you must admit she must admit her sins. No harm will come to her, but the truth needs to be spoken from her, and Set." Ra looked to Anubis, and tried to put a smile on his face, but he could only make a weak glimmer. He looked back to Neith and glared. "If anything it will be Set to get a bad sunburn…" Ra said in a low voice.

Anubis gulped, swallowing his breath as he doesn't know what to expect next from Ra, his anger problem and hot headed tendencies are on display and it was clear to him that keeping promises are a challenge unto itself to Ra. Isis saw that the place was growing increasingly unsuitable for Anubis, she then picked him up with her hands and held wrapped her arms around him to keep him safe and comfortable. "Let me take you away to some place safe, little one. For I, Isis, sister of Nephthys and wife of Osiris shall keep you safe." Said Isis as she brought Anubis like her first born son down to a dining room, a mostly empty room with a long table made for various deities to feast together in hearty meals. By now it was well passed dinner time and the participants have left the place.

Anubis was alone again, sitting in the middle of a table so long it would take him a full 14 paces to walk from one end to another. The pup lied his head down on the table, tired and confused. To him, his life has been worthless, on one hand, his father used him as a punching bag, on the other, he had rare moments of genuine love and care from his mother and the occasional visits by an entourage of strangers who took Set with them at dawn only to return by dusk. He was hungry, his stomach growled as he felt the need to eat rising up. For a moment, primal instincts took hold of Anubis mind as he panned his head around, looking for someone, something to distract his hunger.

Then, a smell, delicious and vibrant assaulted his nose as he sniffed the air. He could tell that it was the scent of roasted chicken with seasoned rice and ketchup filling. Isis was seen bringing in a plate of chicken meat already minced with rice for him to feed him and quell his hunger. "Here you go Anubis, something for you to enjoy." Isis said lovingly as she rubbed the temple of his head, her palm felt the scar inflicted upon him by Set and the indent line ran deep. "You poor thing…" She murmured while Anubis was eating his meal, not knowing what to say other than a weak thank you.

However, not far from the dining hall, Anhur and Khepri were seen discussing with each other when they sniffed the air, the lion God of War knew that there was another one eating after hour. "You smell that Khepri? Someone else is here and that someone is using our dining hall after we are done with it. I wonder why." Said Anhur as his hand clenched the spear that is his signature weapon. The lion began to prowl the hallway leading towards the dining hall with Khepri following him.

Khepri as well had a good scent of the air and hummed. "Weird . Well I could go for another bite. I haven't had much to eat anyway. Would this be brunch or would this be dinner? You know lunch and dinner if that's a thing." Khepri said while his scarab beetle claws clicked at the floors below him. He was also curious as to why the aroma of food had graced his smell.

"Khepri, is there anything that you can think of that is on the point?" Anhur asked, chiding Khepri slightly as the lion immediately pounce into the dining hall only to catch the sight of a young Anubis finishing his meal with Isis by his side. The lion's pounce and swift aggression startled the young pup as he quickly dived under the table and hide from Anhur while the lion held his spear in hands. Isis was quick to flap her wings and generate a gust of wind that blew Anhur back away from the table.

"You should be ashamed Anhur, pouncing on a defenseless child while he was only trying to eat a meal." She scolded him before going down to pick Anubis up from under the table. He was still shaking in fear, perhaps more so than before with both hands on his eyes, he began to cry from the aggression, he thought that this place was safe, that it was devoid of aggressions and intimidations. Oh how easily for promises disappeared into the thin air. "Anhur, Khepri! You two stay out of here and clean the dishes!" Isis shouted at them commandingly, her stern tone quickly got Anhur and Khepri cower and whimper as she took Anubis away from the two.

"Why is he threatening me? I didn't do anything." He whimpered to Isis, wiping away his tears row by row. "I want my mother here." He begged her as she took him up to a bedroom on the third floor of the palace, one with a balcony looking out to the East of the palace where the sun rises each day.

"There there Anubis, Anhur was too quick on his feet but too slow to think. I'll have to address him properly for what he did. Try to get some sleeps now, you're awfully stress." Said Isis as she planted a kiss on his forehead to help him ease his frighten mindset. She then retire from the room, leaving Anubis to sleep, to dream and rest. Perhaps it would be best for him to do so as he couldn't muster the strength and courage to think straight on anything.

[hr]

Set took his time well with disposing the dead body of Osiris, once the job was done, he traveled back to his abode in the Red Desert, a smug grin formed under the mask as he rubbed his hands together while walking towards the door of the estate. But something struck him, a feeling that something was afoot. He looked at the stable and noticed that a horse was missing, the best one there is as well, no less. "What the devil?" He grumbled before pushing the door open, he went inside and look around for signs of trouble. So far...nothing, all was quiet in the estate, perhaps too quiet. "Nephthys, where are you? Don't you know that we have a missing horse?" He yammered out at the direction of the staircase.

Nephthys was soon seen coming down the staircase, she held her arms together and looked at him with an almost mocking expression. Her glare met his and they began to feel the tension rising slowly around them. "I am aware, but why do you have to be so worked up by a horse?" She asked tauntingly at him. This prompted Set to smack her across her face, causing her to fall down on the floor.

"Don't try to mock me woman!" He went upstairs and coldly ignored her, Nephthys got up from the floor and followed him upstairs to see what was going to happen next, it wasn't long however for him to learn what has happened to the place. "Open up you runt! Your father is home!" Set shouted at the door of Anubis's room, he banged on the door harder when he heard no response, at first he thought that Anubis was dead asleep. "Open up damned you! I fed you, clothed you and sheltered you and this is how you repay me, boy?" He threatened harder before kicking down the door, he stomped into the room looking around the bedroom for his child only to find that he was missing. Anubis was no longer here in the estate.

Set infuriated by the fact his child was missing accidentally fired off a premature scorching red beam of concentrated chaos that cut into the floors and the walls creating flaming black colored cuts and burn marks into the room. Set grabbed his chest, and backed up making a fierce growl. "WHAT?! Where did that blasted mutt go? He should be in his room asleep, and unconscious! Where did he head off to?! Which twit let this thing happen?..." Set asked himself repeatedly as his burning red glare turned off at Nephthys. He raised his two hands into the air over his face. Both of his hands were directed to Nephthys neck. "Do I have to strangle the answer out of you?..." Set asked menacingly.

"No...he's already gone, far from here. He was never your son and you were never his father. He has had enough with your hatred towards him." She scowled him and slapped him across this iron mask, the gesture was a stinging blade that struck him hard, a bucket of cold war was washed over him, giving him a reality check of his own "Beloved" wife and sister.

"You...you told him to run away!? You throw him away!? I'LL HAVE YOUR WINGS FOR THIS BITCH!" Set quickly draws his scythe from the belt buckle, he held it high above his head before striking a blow at Nephthys, a slash across her front and she fell down on the floor with blood dripping out of her and droplets of red smog on the blade of his scythe dripped to the floor. He huffed out and panting in anger, a short anger that is. He soon collapsed to his knees with his scythe fell out of his hand, looking at the sight of Nephthys lying in the pool of her blood, his handiwork now add more crimes to his own sins. Then something rose up in him, guilt, fear, regret. He murdered his own wife in a fit of rage, his family he torn apart and left scatter to the four winds and him alone to weep and moan her passing.

Set In his weeping rage swore he could hear the sins of his past whispering and mocking him constantly, but now a new sadness was forming. He was a slave to himself. His agner took hold of him, and he could no longer contain it. He was as sinful as the woman and man he had slaughtered and worst still he was without his own child. He crawled and written on the floor and clawed at Nethphys's blood thinking now of regret as his action has shown. "DAMN DAMMIT! CURSE THE WORLD INTO A THREE DAY PLAGUE!" Set shouted to himself rage filled. The deity of chaos could only toil in his own emotions that assaulted him now having to think to himself on his past actions and his own past errors.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

_"He is not my son!" Set's voice yelled out at Nephthys as the sound of him smacking her across her cheek haunts their child memories. "Tell me why is he not my son?" He threatened her while Nephthys was on the ground in front of him. "He wasn't the spore from your loins...he was born from Osiris and he is what you need." Nephthys replied to him. Anubis hid behind the wooden door and peaked in, seeing as his parents fight each other, the distance between him and them began to stretch out, first it was mere 5 paces to a hallway, then the hallway becomes a platform into the unknown beyond. He became startled by this and quickly bolted out of the door running towards Nephthys trying to keep close to her but his effort became pointless and in vain. Soon...they were both gone, no longer in his peripheral vision as his screaming was muted._

The nightmare pushes him awake, he screams out at the top of his lungs, frightened by his subconsciousness and the tumultuous sea of dreams. The pup then look around his large bed room and sighed out, panting slowly as he realized that it was all a dream, nothing more but it felt so frightening and close to home that he simply can't resist but consider it to be real. Something about that dream was real for him and he knew it. His instncts gnawed at him, nibbling his mind with the fangs of fear before chewing away his sanity with the bladed teeth of horror. Anubis hopped off the bed and took a walk out to the balcony looking Eastward, he saw the sun rising on the horizon with Khepri raising it with the appendages on his mouth. The sun rose high, shining its ray across the land as Anubis basked himself in its heavenly rays and felt his body rejuvenated after the exhausting life he has. "What will happen to me now?" He asked out loud before getting himself dress in an Egyptian trouser and began to walk down to the ground floor of the palace, wondering what could be happening at this moment.

As he walked down to the ground floor he saw Thoth drinking what appeared to be coffee while sitting at one of the palace's many tables. The coffee clearly was not black since Anubis smelled the sweet scent of sugar, and cream that had been stirred around. Thoth himself sat at the table reading his most valuable possession "Book of Thoth", no one has any recollection of Thoth being without the book. Thoth himself was wearing a morning robe, and reading from it. Anubis couldn't tell what Thoth was reading, but it appeared to give Thoth a light hearted chuckle. Thoth then glanced his eyes up and met Anubis's much smaller eyes. "Oh hello young one. Did you enjoy your rest?" Thoth asked quietly not to disturb the quiet morning peace.

Anubis would shook his head giving a no to Thoth as he yawned out stretching his small body. "No, I had a nightmare, I saw my parents fighting, then they became ghost like, fleeting before me and gone from sight permanently." He sighed out trying not to cry as he felt he has shed enough tears for the time being. He then looked at the book Thoth has in his possession and something caught his eyes, a page written in Greek with a spell that says "Συγκεντρώστε σάρκα και οστά, ανανεώστε τα νεύρα σας. Για τις κύριες κλήσεις σας. Το καθήκον καλεί και τιμά δεσμεύεται. O 'Αθάνατοι αυτοί να ανέβουν και να πάρουν τα χέρια σας."

When Anubis read the spell by accident and curiosity alone, he accidentally summons a ball of light flying towards the room they were in, a soul of the dead, a warrior in fact. Anubis could see that this warrior was a Greek from the Hellenic colony near Giza Necropolis that his mother told him about. But the form leaves much to be desired of, as the ball of light simply gave them nothing to make out the appearance of the Greek warrior. Then the ball morphed in a bright light, and changed into a living suit of Holite armor complete with a Xiphos in its sheath, a Dory spear in his right hand and a Hoplos shield resting against the thigh plate of the armor suit. What amazes both Thoth and Anubis was the armor's dark color and overall headpiece is similar to Anubis's head with the interior has a blue flame act as the core. The armor suit appears to have golden Egyptian hieroglyphic runes similar to Thoth's spells for some reasons with the scarab emblem of Khepri and Ra's wings on the chest plate.

Thoth looked from the warrior now in the room, and then back to his book repeatedly perplexed as to how a youth such as Anubis would exhibit such powers already. Thoth quickly stood up and examined the warrior that was standing in the room. "My my my. Anubis that was very impressive. Especially at the young age you are currently." Thoth said as he carefully examined the warrior. Anubis however could hear Thoth apologizing to the soul stating Anubis was still growing. Anubis could tell Thoth took respect for the dead seriously. Thoth nodded to the armor, and turned to Anubis. Not mad, but more pleasantly surprised. Thoth made a careful walk towards Anubis, and patted his head. "You should be a bit more cautious when you look into the book however. It's spells and incantations are some to… well, cause trouble if not used properly." Thoth said still impressed with Anubis's powers.

Anubis nodded slowly to Thoth as the soul of the warrior morphed into a glowing ball again and streaks Westward across the palace to the great unknown beyond where the dead resides. "Am I...a God of the Dead?" He asked shivering after seeing what he had just done. To him, his power has always been nothing more than a collection of meager spells and simple meditations that he himself still has trouble maintaining focus to use. "I can't be that powerful right?" He asked uncertain by his own power and the recent display of strength he has.

Thoth made a quiet sigh and knelt down to be level with Anubis. He made a slow nod to him so he could show a more seriou, and yet subtle affirmation to Anubis's thoughts. It was still to not startle him. "You are though Anubis. Powerful, and yet you do know the dangers of yourself." Thoth said standing backup. "Do be alarmed though Anubis. Remember you yourself have control over how you use your gifts. These are what you mother had blessed onto you. Do not be frightened as for us they are natural gifts. You will learn to control them better as your journey continues." Thoth said as calmly as he could.

Anubis nodded obediently to Thoth as he swallowed his breath. "I understand. But I don't know where to start." He added light heartedly, not knowing whether it was the right thing to say at all. Their conversation cut short however when Anubis saw a sandstorm blowing on the horizon, on the outer edge of the city, from the sandstorm, he saw the silhouette of Set emerges with his hands holding a full human sized carcass wrapped in white cloth. For some reasons, Anubis's heart raced faster and faster when he saw the sight of Set approaching the palace with the clothed object he has in his hands.

Thoth's own heart began to beat faster seeing the silhouette of the deity of chaos approach through a massive chaotic sand storm. Thoth had an overwhelming sense of dread, and knew Anubis was in a state of danger now. Thoth looked back to Anubis and pointed up gesturing for him to hide in his room. "Anubis… It would be wise for you to retreat to your room for now please… Let the adults handle this." Thoth said showing no fear. Thoth then turned around and got his book at the ready just in case this was an act of war.

Anubis was hesitant at first as his first instinct was going out to meet Set like an obedient dog so used to the lashes and beratement that it becomes his second instinct by this point of time. He ran to his room and curled up inside a corner to hide from Set's possible search for him, he was unaware of what was to come but fear and desperation were his map and compass by this point of time. Isis went out from the palace and crossed her arms upon seeing Set carrying the cargo in his hands. "What sort of gift is this? Why are you here after you've murdered Osiris?" Isis accuses Set with her finger pointing at his face.

"Stay your tongue Isis, perhaps we should mourn the losses of Osiris later but first…" He put the clothed cargo on the ground in front of the palace and unwrapped the white cloth, revealing the pale cold dead face of Nephthys. Isis saw this and the first thing she did was holding her mouth in fear, she fell back from where she stood unable to withstand the horror and shock of the reality that Set has brought to her door step. "What have you done? Why did my sister have to die?" Isis cried a river when she saw Nephthys's body, Anubis shuddered in his room when he heard Isis's voice echoing through the halls, he slowly make his way towards the door of his room and listen in. Much to his horror, his mother was dead and his eyes widened in shock and fear as he slowly collapsed to the floor. Ra surely have heard the crying by Isis and the other deities were quick to swarm in on Set and his delivery.

Ra hearing the commotion was unaware of what it was all about still. However, hearing his subjects in emotional pain, and agony caused him to storm out of the palace at a thundering speed not caring if his movements were to scare Anubis. His protection of the palace seems to important to him currently. He reached the front exit and witnessed a multitude of deities all directing their collective galres to Set. "What has he done this time? What is the-" Ra gasped in terror seeing the body of Nephthys laying cold and dead at the feet of her killer. Set himself was without emotion. To Ra this was a sign Set had no care as to who he hurt, and to what his recklessness had brought to the Egyptian pantheon.

Ra summoned his staff from mid air. It appeared in his right hand in a bright flash of light, but as soon as it solidifies Ra's anger had been channeled all the way to its tip. "YOU! MURDERER!" Ra shouted in fury. Set remained still While the golden glow of Ra's light neared his neck. "What do you have to say Set? I demand to know! What could you possibly say to save you skin?" Ra shouted in a fury.

Set himself remained still, and appeared fearless as if he too was accepting his own fate. He cleared his weak throat out, but even he seemed emotionally broken. "What do I have to say?... All I have done for the pantheon, all the wars that were not my own, but I have fought in. All the care I could have given, all the relationships I had forged… What I have done is from my pent up rage… You caused this. I get no thanks, no gratitude, no reward, and most importantly no mention of my accomplishments. Worst over I get cheated on by a lover with my own brother. What could I possibly say?... Its done. I acted out. You brought this upon yourselves…" Set said slowly admitting the sins of both the other and himself. Was there anyone present without a sin of their own, or was this the speech of a mad man?

Anhur approaches Set and looked down at Nephthys's body, the lion gasped and proceeds to help the weeping Isis to her feet, he shook his head disapprovingly at Set for his acts. It was truly maddening for Set to behave in this manner. "You wouldn't mind murdering your own kins, berate and torment your son. How can we have sympathy for you?" Anhur judgingly glared at Set with his spear in hand ready to thrust it into Set's stomach. Sekhmet who was looking at Set with her gleaming bloodthirsty eyes ready her claws just as Bastet was about to use her whiplash at Set's face. But before they can do anything to him, the young Anubis pup ran through the crowd towards Nephthys corpse, he collapsed to his knees and hugged onto her face trying hard not to cry but even Set could see sheds of tears dropping down the Jackal's face.

Set looked down robotic and stiff at the weeping child. As much as he hated Anubis with every fiber of his being, and for as much as he blamed Anubis for all the troubles that were currently happening some part of Set found he could not hurt Anubis any longer. He knew his own mental state had grown out of his own hands and now chaos and turmoil plagued his own mind. There was nothing else he could do. "You caused this… I have nothing more to say here." Set said as he looked upwards to Ra's burning eyes. Set had no sign of a weapon on him and he lacked any motives to attack. Instead he held out his arms, and awaited the blows of the other deities. "Do as you please…" Set said.

"Silent!" Much to Set's surprise, it was Anhur who struck him down with a punch to his left eye, causing him to fall down and rolling off the stairs. The lion was quick to pounce on Set with his spear to slam Set and keep him in a weakened state. "You could have chosen a better path but you have driven all you've loved away!" The lion growled at Set and kicked Set's stomach before being stopped by Isis. "A fist will not change anything here. The deed has been done. With Osiris gone, a new heir is needed for the throne should Ra step down one day. Who shall you pick o' mighty sun God?" She asked and looked up at Ra for his judgement on the matter.

Ra's eyes faded to a calmer color, and he made a shaken sigh. If Set was the deity of chaos then Ra was one of burning anger. He breathed in and out in a repeated calming manner. Something Thoth told him to do whenever he felt the need to lash out again. Ra however made a serious glare, and looked over at Anubis. Pain filled his heart knowing Anubis was witnessing what no fragile minded child should see at this age. Engrained in the mind of many is the duty to protect the youth from the horrors of the world, and yet here Anubis was having his mind scarred.

"The torch would be passed down to Osiris's blood. I choose Anubis. He, as much as it hurts to say, will be the heir. Apologies Isis for he is taking a burden at such a young age…" Ra said in a solemn manner. He backed up and looked to Thoth who for as light and kind as he was had his own frown. "What is your verdict Thoth?..." Ra asked in a low voice. Thoth made a single glare at Set and opened his book. "Set Sutekh. As my position of judge over all I grant you guilty for the murders of Osiris and Nephthys…" Thoth said as he scribbled in his book the verdict for Set.

Set himself grumbled as he got up, but he could feel the power of Thoth's spell weaken him. He crouched to both knees on the sand and bowed his head accepting Thoth's judgment. Yet it had been some time since any deity had heard Thoth speak in a dark tone as he did now.

"For this crime against your kin and Ra's judgement, you shall be ostracized and confine to the Red Desert." Said Sekhmet as she crossed her arms looking at Set. The lioness was seen with a battleaxe signature to the Karian Axemen, the sharp edge of the axe gave Set the impression that something was going to take his life away on this very day.

"However…" Anhur chimed in looking down at Set while Anubis simply watched while sitting on his knees. "...Should the blood of Osiris can't handle the throne, you shall be the regent of the kingdom...in title only as the tradition dictates." Said Anhur as he reminds them of an ancient tradition of the kingdom and the twist that the other can take with Set to keep him contain and stability of the Kingdom in mind. "The funeral for Nephthys shall be held within the week. Osiris's corpse remains missing, we can't announced his death without the corpse to confirm what has happened." Said Anhur as he looked back at Ra, expecting his father to confirm his plan.

Ra nodded to Anhur much to his own bitter feelings. "Right… His body, possibly desecrated, needs to be recovered…" Ra said as he stepped up to Set. Ra placed the tip of his staff under Set's chin and forced Set's red glare to his face. Ra clearly could not fathom what was under Set's mask, and personally he did not want to find out. To most it was hypothesized that Set had no head or face and was just a glowing ball of red energy. Ra however disagree with these theories and knew something much worse was behind that mask. As such Ra only wanted to use his staff for contact with Set. "So where did you bury him demon?..." Ra asked.

"He's swimming with the gators now… May those water burn red as blood... " Set said referencing passover in Exodus. Ra squinted, and struck Set across the right side of his mask no longer able to hold his own anger. He knew Set would not grant the exact location of the body if there was one anymore.

"Disgusting…" Sekhmet chided at Set and sent him off with a puch swung at his face, sending him flying towards the intersection a block away. "Don't ever come back here again." She snarled threateningly as Set slowly retire himself from the city. Leaving them with the mess he started.

[hr]

Taking the child away from the corpse was impossible for Isis and Thoth, they stood in the morgue, hopeless, helpless, they could only watch as Anubis got up to the operating table where Nephthys was placed. The pup shut his mother's eyes slowly, he sniffled and wiped his eyes of possible tears before finally reaching his small paw to the table full of dissection tools. He picked up a scalpel from the tray and began to aim it at her abdomen, he had seen his father work dissecting animals before with the tools similar to this, perhaps he may have been desensitized by the amount of domestic abuse and violence that Set exhibited.

Isis winched and grossed out as she saw Anubis making a thrust with his scalpel into Nephthys's abdomen and began to move the piece downward, opening her stomach gently. Once it was done, she saw Anubis taking out the innards and organs from Nephthys body and putting them into sacred canopic jars near him. The first to go was the liver, covered in blood he placed into a human headed jar, then he cut out the lungs of and slowly retracts them from the rib cages downward before pulling them out of the corpse completely. The pup placed the lungs inside a Baboon headed canopic jar while a jackal headed jar was filled with the stomach itself. The intestines were then placed inside a falcon headed jar and once Anubis looked inside, he found nothing, an empty corpse, he then took embalming fluid and chemicals and began to apply them into the corpse. Once the process was done, he then proceeds to wrap mummification bandages on Nephthys, first with her head and then her torso and limbs until she was fully enclosed inside the wrapping. The jackal pup looked back at himself and found just how bloodied his form was with blood on his paws and some spilled on his chest.

Thoth for a rare moment wrote down what he was seeing in a very slow and near hesitant manner. To him this was one of the hardest sights he had look upon in some time. His eyes met Anubis's own, but Thoth could not smile. No matter how hard he could have tried his lips and beak were petrified frozen. The best he could show Anubis was his own saddened face knowing the pup was too young to be doing this. And to make it worse his own mother. "It was only short time since I wished her my luck after she had nursed him… And now she lay deceased…" Thoth said trying to retain some of his own tears. He noticed Anubis was covered in the red fluid, and made a slow gesture for Anubis to join with him. "Come now young one… Please. You musn't suffer this curse anymore." Thoth said looking to Isis. "I fear the worst for his mental state. He's blank. And yet I want to believe his abuse has made his will unbreakable…" Thoth said darkly.

Anubis slowly walk over to Thoth's side looking down at his hands, he saw the blood and mess that was on him but there was something about it that didn't frighten him. He was blank, there was no thoughts in his mind regarding the process, not even a slight hint of disgust or fear. He just look back at Nephthys's corpse silently, this was his nightmare coming true, his parents, ever hateful of one another, driven each other further apart and further from him, now he was an orphan with no one to care for him, his life was apparently in the hands of Fate now. But what will happen next to him remains unclear. "I need to clean myself…" He said weakly.

"Come on Anubis, there should be a bath in here somewhere, you poor child." Isis said tenderly and proceeds to bring Anubis with her to the bath in the back of the palace's courtyard where he can clean up.

Thoth sighed and made one last lingering look to Nephthys's corpse, and looked down at eh ground no longer able to bear the sights. He followed Isis carefully knowing she herself lost a husband and a sister. Thoth caught up with them and looked back down to Anubis. "Despite the challenges and trials you had faced there I am… Proud of you Anubis. For your strength, and your perseverance in the face of conflict. I just wish you didn't need this at such a young age…" Thoth said reaching a hand out for Anubis to hold onto. Something to give him some sense and compassion rather than cast him away from human emotion.

Anubis made no response to this gesture however, his eyes scream the thousand yard stare, a blank emotionless state of mind as the peaks and valleys of emotion had come to an end, leaving Anubis without a thought to ponder on but to let reality sink in slowly in his mind. It was strange, alienating to him, once he was so familiar with the extreme of anger and sadness, now, left with an open plain, devoid of any details and other matters that he can identify and identify with. There was neither pleasure nor suffering, only an eerily silent as Isis washed away the blood from his body. His paws slowly return to their dark as night fur while his chest was scrubbed of the red smoggy marks, all the while he made no gestures in response. A lifeless shell he was, deprived of the organs to make it a living, breathing being, fittingly ironic.

Thoth himself noticed the near undead and lifeless side to Anubis. He lifted Anubis from the water and wrapped him in a towel to dry off, but as Thoth looked into Anubis's eyes he no longer saw life, but a cold undead stare. "You poor cursed undead… I hope you have some humanity left. I have faith for you." Thoth said drying Anubis off.

"Maybe I died for real." Anubis uttered monotonously as he clean himself and put on his trousers. "I'll be in my room…" Said Anubis as he walked away without looking back at the two, his stiff walking stance and stilted manner make it hard for them to bear the fact that he survived Set for some years now. Anubis walked back up to his room, feeling nothing but a sense of emptiness and helplessness overwhelming him. The funeral for his mother will be held soon in a few days when the Mastaba is ready. He curled up in a corner, holding the wooden lion in his paws as he tries to sleep his trouble away. Thoth by now would be wise to take the matters to Ra.

Thoth as such met with Ra in the personal throne room of his. Both feeling sorrow and remorse, but with their own feelings of anger in them. Thoth much less that Ra's wicked anger since Ra's eyes had never stopped glowing gold since he slammed his staff on the side of Set's mask. Ra slumped down in his throne chair and crossed his arms. "I just don't get it Thoth. How could someone be that heartless? What corrupted Set to act out like this? Did we ourselves not check if Apep had casted a spell on him?" Ra said looking for logic. Something clearly was wrong with Set, and yet no one could find the source of the anger and hate.

Thoth sighed out and shook his head. "I wish not to believe this is the work of some evil since Set has now chose to go down that path. What I worry for now is Anubis. What he looks at you now is with a death-like gaze, it's as if nothing else could hurt him. It's not a strong will it's him giving up. His will had been shattered…" Thoth said in a glum tone. He read his book thinking now as to where Set may have placed the body of Osiris. "Blood running red and strong… He says that a lot. Exodus." Thoth said. Despite being the deity of wisdom his mind was fogged up by Set's chaos. Even if this wasn't a spell Set's actions were enough to amount chaos into the deities he affected with the murders.

As the two discuss with each other regarding Anubis's well being, Isis was in the room with them giving her thoughts on the matter. "My Lord Ra, perhaps I can take Anubis in as my own son. Since I am Nephthys sister, I have ties that perhaps Anubis can recognize." She spoken out to Ra and Thoth as they were discussing.

Ra however huffed out. "Come now Isis I am a father. And… Grandfather. Several generations in fact are below me. I could easily take another youngling in under my wings. Unless…" Ra paused in thought and looked over at Thoth. Ra made a tight squint at Thoth and noticed much similarity of Thoth and Anubis. Color wise they were about the same in look, but moreover Thoth was arbiter of the damned. He had a good amount of control over the dead as Anubis might. Ra finally made a light smile and looked to Thoth. "Why not you Thoth? You never had a child of your own, and I can see Anubis learning much spell casting and knowledge of the dead if you were to extend yourself to him." Ra said.

Thoth's eyes widened in shock. He coughed feeling the question punching him in the gut. He made a shy mumbled to the question, and tried to retain his position. "Well. I don't see why I couldn't, but I don't have knowledge, or rather experience with children…" Thoth said. Ra only rolled his eyes and frowned. "Believe me. As a father we might all have to go through this one day. You're the deity of wisdom! You should have child care somewhere in that bird brain of yours!" Ra exclaimed. As much as the questioned Thoth he could recall himself wanting to know the feeling of a patriarchal figure. He had been so caught up in his work that the chance to settle down never came to him. He even recalled wishing to give Anubis some of that attention making it clear the instinct was in him. He just didn't know how to use it. "Well… Isis what do you think? Ra makes a strong point. I have powers that can control the dead, and Anubis can learn that from my careful teachings." Thoth said.

Isis nodded to Thoth however, she held up a scorpion, a female scorpion, on its back was its infant, protected from harm. "This is what is lacking for Anubis. Love and care of a mother. He needs it now more than ever, without it, he is forever a shell of his own self." Said Isis as she placed the scorpion down on the floor and let it crawls away into the desert outside.

As they were speaking to one another, Anubis was out of his room walking around aimlessly in the palace trying to find something to do get his nerves calm down. He soon came across Khepri who was standing guard over a chamber, for some reasons, he found the chamber to be attractive to him, perhaps his curiosity was getting the better of him but he can't get through not as long as Khepri was standing guard there. He placed his wooden lion on a toy chariot while hiding behind a pillar. He saw that there was a tight corridor in front of Khepri, one that the giant scarab won't have much room to maneuver around. He pushed the diversion rolling towards the hallway, catching Khepri's attention in the process.

Khepri heard the wheels of the chariot moving, and upon seeing the moving chariot he quickly did a double take stunned by a thought in his head. "Oh my God we're being haunted by ghost now. Cool! Wait up ghosts!" Khepri exclaimed as his scarab feet began to click at the ground in pursuit of the toy chariot. This left some space for Anubis to move through thankfully without him needing to talk to Khepri.

Anubis saw that Khepri was moving away from the door and quickly bolted around towards it, using his paw padded feet to its best, he enters the room quickly and not making a sound more to alert Khepri, then he closed the door just as it was opened. He found that the room was a storage house for artifacts and relics from all sorts of worlds. Realms that he has never been to before. His curiosity now took hold completely, as he began to explore the artifact store room, finding various objects of great power and immense punishment. A thought came to his mind, an awful foreboding one too, he saw before his eyes a dark gemstones, one that sparked with jet black thunder crackling out in multiple directions. Thankfully it was sealed inside a jar to keep it from unleashing its wrath on others.

"What is that?" Said Anubis as he came up to the gemstone and slowly reaches his hand towards it, trying to touch the glass jar but he immediately felt its lighting zapping at the glass, he flinched in fear at the sight before reaching out again slowly. He soon came closer to it now, he paused a short distance from the glass jar, hovering his paw over it as he slowly let his limb getting itself accustomed to the lighting shocks and sensation of the gem before finally daring to lift the glass jar up and snatch it from the pedestal it was on. He looked around carefully, glancing to his sides and behind him before opening his palm to examine the gem. The jet black gem continues to emit small thunderbolts out of it, but now when resting in Anubis's hand it becomes a soothing static electricity device of sort that makes his fur stood straight up.

"The dark lord seeks the end of time...masters and servants alike, all will kneel before him who devours without mercy." Said a mystical female voice from within the gem, Anubis grew increasingly curious and somewhat shaken by fear of the unknown, he held the gem closer to his face to see what it was only to have a lighting bolt striking into his forehead where the scar was. "Poison hearts and minds, twisting visions and clouding judgements, he who must not be named brings all to ruin as he unites the most revile of Pantheons." The female voice said again, speaking like an oracle of the Greek to the north. Before Anubis's eyes, was a vision of a world in chaos, volcanoes erupt, mortals suffer left and right as war and strifes take lives away like an assembly line working at peak condition. Before his feeble self, were glowing crimson eyes that radiate pure evil out of them, and a fork tongue stuck out from the dark cloud of poisonous fumes. "Come to me...fear me…" Said the eyes with a deep, raspy voice.

The vision came to an end there with Anubis falling down on his back with a loud thud. He got back up to his feet and shook his head at this. There was something about the gem that seemed to intrigue him, at first the gem simply resist all those who come close to it, but in his hand, it falls silent, docile and dare he say it, bend to his will alone. But his intrusion was not as ghostly as he had hoped for as the sound of him falling on his back alerted Khepri.

Khepri's clicking sounds were heard coming closer to the room Anubis was hiding out in. Khepri looked into the room and made raising and lowering motioning with his head moving his full body up and down. "Hello? Ghosts? Still haunting-" Khepri's eyes then tracked onto Anubis, and he squinted at the young pup. "Oh hey. Oh wait. I don't think you should be in here kid. I don't know why, but dad says Don't go in here. Are you the ghost?" Khepri asked with tone showing he was needing much of Thoth's wisdom.

Anubis quickly bolted out of the window and landed into the garden and began to run for his life away from the palace, he ran into a bush and found a small crack and began to crawl through the hole on the wall that the rats seem to have enlarged before. The pup made it out and began to run away as fast as he could at the direction of the Nile, there was plenty of bushes and reeds for him to hide in and perhaps he can be safe for the time being. He ducked into a bush, behind a palm tree and began to curl up in there, reverting to his old mindset of shutting out the world again to keep himself safe from harm. He had been punished for so long by Set that preparing for the next round of punishment had become second nature to him.

Soon after Anubis had fled from the area Khepri thought it was best to report anything out of normal to Ra. He made his way around the palace, and went upstairs to find that still Thoth, Ra, and Isis were discussing Anubis's life without parents. "Hey guys. That ghost kid was messing around in the closet you put weird stuff into." Khepri said.

Ra immediately looked to Khepri knowing just what he was talking about. "The… Would this ghost kid happen to be a dark colored canine Khepri?..." Ra asked suspicious. Khepri squinted his eyes in thought trying to figure out what canine meant, but recalled Anubis being dark in color. "I think. He was a dog, but he was messing around in the closet. As soon as I got into the closet he ran off. I must've spooked him. Funny he's the ghost." Khepri said.

Thoth however stood up feeling Anubis had gotten himself into worse trouble than before. "Oh no… He ran off?..." Thoth asked in a worried tone. Thoth instantly felt a sense he was not doing his job of protecting the young Anubis. Ra however stood up and spoke to Khepri in words that were easy enough for the scarab to understand. "Okay Khepri. Which way did he go?" Ra asked slowly.

"He went that-a-way? Is he in trouble? Am I in trouble?" Khepri asked. "No. But Anubis in a different kind of trouble…" Ra said as he and Thoth rushed out of the palace. Khepri had pointed at the Nile river. It was not going to take long until Anubis heard Ra and Thoth's voices calling for him as well as the sounds of their general presence in the vicinity.

"Anubis! Anubis! Come on out! Please?" Ra shouted with his hands cupped over his beak. He glanced over to the bushes that were still located by the riverside. His eyes tracked them carefully finding each one a place of hiding well if the need was there. "Thoth go check those bushes. I'll keep to the treetops. That is if the boy is an athlete in climbing." Ra stated.

Thoth nodded to Ra and made his way over to the lush bushes and foliage by the riverside. It would appear the river's healthy waters fed the ground and allowed for the foliage here to grow. Thoth used his hands to move leaves and stems from the bushes out of the way. "Reveal yourself Anubis. You're not in any kind of danger here. I just need to know where you're hidden." Thoth said in a quiet voice.

Anubis kept himself hidden in the bushes however, his mind process the situation as just another moment in his life when he is about to be punished. He couldn't see Thoth or Ra as guardians and protectors. No, he saw them as an extension of Set and his presence, his childish mind couldn't comprehend the complexity of the deities that were looking for him or what their intention with him was. So he bolted out of the bush and began to run as fast as he could towards another one closer to the river, the tide was high so it allows him to duck down under the murky water to hide himself, his breathing intensifies, he panted and becomes increasingly distressed by the two deities who were searching for him. He looked back at the gem in his paw, he couldn't tell what was it only that his curiosity towards it got him into trouble. His breathing however began become more audible as Thoth and Ra could hear the sound of him hiding behind the Papyrus reaves.

Thoth looked over to the papyrus reaves and tilted his head listening to the sounds of breathing. He looked back to Ra who was climbing up the palm trees around the river by clawing at them and wrapping his arms around their trunks. Thoth could clearly hear Ra making anxious grumbling sounds getting increasingly stressed over the situation. "I'll leave you out of this for now Ra…" Thoth said softly speaking to himself. He then hunched his back and lifted each leg a little higher than before in a "tip-toe" type of walk as he snuck up on Anubis. He gently pushed the reeds out of the way and squinted his eyes finding the pup again. "You poor thing…" Thoth said in a sigh.

Anubis was startled to see Thoth and he quickly jumped back away from Thoth, falling into the river, he soon struggled to swim however as he pushed himself away from the ibis towards the other side of the river. There was panic in his eyes, Thoth can see this and he knows it, Anubis was thinking that he would be punished again no matter where he go, and he was struggling to prevent it from happening. The pup soon enough crossed to the otherside of the river and began to make a hasty retreat, cutting across the trees and bushes down stream.

Thoth looked down at the river before him, and sighed. "Ra! I have located him! He swam across the river, but he's terribly frightened. New strategy!" Thoth yelled. Ra himself jumped out of the tree he was in and landed on his feet. Ra looked across the murky nile river and rolled his eyes. "I hope your strategy involves making this feel less like a search for a lost companion." Ra grumbled.

Thoth nodded and pointed to the sky. "Take the form of a majestic hawk! Falcon! Any avionic creature would be lovely. Search form the skies while I tread on top of the river water." Thoth said using his wisdom. Ra looked up at the sky and sighed. He crouched down and then flung himself to the air in a jump before his body took the form of a brow hawk. "Have not used this form in a while. Hoo I'm out of shape…" Ra complained as he took flight.

Thoth in the meantime placed a foot on top of the water and essentially "walked" across it in an ice skater stride with his feet and legs kicking forwards and back while his arms swung left to right. "Anubis! Come back to us please! You're in no danger!" Thoth shouted as he reached the other side of the river.

Anubis as he was running, tripped on a rock and fell down on his stomach, the fall wasn't as painful as one would have thought as he wasn't crippled in any significant way whatsoever. But he was tired, exhausted, desperate to evade capture and crippling blows against him, Anubis crawls away while still holding the gem in his hands. He came into a bush to hide again as his mental condition dictate. But as he sat down to rest himself, he smelled something, a foul stench with an intense odor that assaulted his noses, he held his nose sensitive canine nose with his hand and panned his head towards the direction of the odor's source. He slowly crawl over to it, pushing the bushes aside and gasped once he saw the head of Osiris. It was grotesquely deformed, penetrated with various holes and some stakes were still residing inside the green pale head. Its eyes were dead and lifeless as both has been jaded with the flies and maggots still feeding off from the rotting flesh. He stumbled back from the bush, falling out of it and into Thoth and Ra's sight.

Ra from the sky caught sight of Anubis in the clearing he fell out into. To signal Thoth, Ra lit his body up in a beacon pulse signaling Thoth's attention towards the sky. "He must have located the child." Thoth said as he ran though plant life and foliage. However, Anubis found Ra to land by his side still in a hawk form. Ra quickly morphed out of the form and took the form he was normally so he could appear more harmless to Anubis. "There you are you poor thing. You-" before Ra could finish his words his nose was assaulted by the foul stench of death. "What the?!" Thoth soon joined them and covered his own beak as soon as he reached the vicinity of the body. "Good heavens what a foul stench… Where is that coming from?..." Thoth asked as he picked up Anubis to cradle into his arms.

Anubis was silent, petrified in fear as he pointed towards the bushes where he saw the corpse, "In there...a severed head…" He uttered, letting Ra and Thoth to see it themselves. Although he had never knew Osiris personally, seeing the severed head and the circumstances of recent events give him what he needs to know about the identity of the severed head. "Osiris's head...isn't it?" He asked shiverishly as he looked at the bushes again.

Thoth could see Anubis was extremely smart, but at the cost of his mental health continuously plague by torment. In fact Thoth did not even nod. Instead he placed a hand over Anubis's eyes, and gulped knowing this is Set's vicious work. "Don't look Anubis… Just think of anything that isn't this…" Thoth said terrified by the maliciousness of Set.

Ra however had to look for the rest of the body. Seeing Osiris brutally butchered and flung into a heaping pile of decaying body parts both sickened, angered, and made the deity of the sun filled with a vicious sense of dread. "We found him... He was just alive not many days ago, but…. Set… We need to alert the others… We let a murderer loose…" Ra said holding his food down. His gag reflex was telling his stomach to vomit, but from the horror of the situation. Not just the grotesque remains.

Anubis hid his face away from the sight but crying, he did not, as he had seen enough bloodshed already and may have become numb to the violence. He held the gemstone tighter in his hand trying to use it as a tool to control his emotion. He clenched his mouth and gritted his teeth at the sight as his fury seethed into the gemstone, it causes the stone to glow brighter, its aura becomes a black and cyan color. It reaches out from Anubis's hand, beams of energy shot out from the gem and form a scepter like pattern with a hook like tip. Soon the scepter was formed, it fell back into his hands, it was rather large for him but he held on to it with both hands, not knowing how exactly can he wield the tool of the God properly other than to make sure it didn't fire off anything against his wishes.

Both Ra and Thoth moved away from the horrific sight after Thoth fired a beacon spell to locate the site later on. However Ra took the scepter from Anubis's hands, and sighed. "Oh. That's what Khepri was talking about. You must have taken one of the stones from that room." Ra said examining Anubis's already developing powers. Thoth carrying Anubis seemed to have sniffled finding Anubis's pain becoming his own. He didn't dare look back at the corpse. "Y-yes. He appears to be gifted… He's just in a poor state of life right now… As we all are…" Thoth said solemnly.

"What is my punishment?" Asked Anubis as he looked up at Ra, expecting himself to be beaten up by the sun god. However, Ra would have been the first to know that the gem that Anubis took was the Gem of Anuket, an ancient relic at the foundation of Life and Death, the last memory of the Goddess of the Black Nile, one of the older Primordial Deities who created the universe and forged the Earth for Humans and by extension newer deities. Thoth knows that the gem was a violent and unpredictable force, one that will lash out at anyone that touches it. And yet, when in the hand of Anubis, it seems to form a scepter for him. A sign of obedience of choosing one's master over the others. Not even the champion like Anhur could wield it, neither can Khepri nor Ra himself could commands the Gem's obedience.

Seeing that Anubis could wield the gem Ra shook his head and simply patted Anubis's head with a gentle touch. It was startling to see Anubis's destiny laid out so soon, and at a young age such as this. "No punishment Anubis. I can't stop you from being curious, and it seems you found a possible path that will shape you into the possible inheritance of the dead." Ra stated.

Thoth held Anubis close and shook his head. "Anubis you seem to have quite the powers already. Yet You should be a bit mindful as to what you come into contact with. Relax your mind for now as nothing of harm will come to you. I guarantee we won't let Set near you. Now that we know what he's done…." Thoth said already plotting Set's judgement.

Anubis tilted his head upward a bit looking wide eyed and surprise by the notion that for the first time in his life, he broke the rule and was not punished for doing it. He squeaked out a weak "Thank you" before following them back to the palace. As they were making their way back to the palace, Anhur, Bastet and Sekhmet along with Isis were seen running towards them worriedly as Khepri followed behind. "What happened? Was there a thief that broke in?" Anhur asked vigilantly to Ra, he look around for signs of the intruder, not aware that it was Anubis all along.

"No Anhur, but something much worse is by the Nile…" Ra said in a cryptic manner. Thoth put Anubis down so he could join by Isis, but clearly Thoth's face spoke of anguish and sadness. He slowly stepped up to Isis, and bowed his head. He took his head garment off, and placed it over his chest where his heart was located. "I'm afraid we found Osiris... " was all that Thoth could say.

Isis gasped upon hearing it as she picked Anubis up with her hands looking at Thoth. "Really? What of his remains?" She asked him cautiously knowing that Set may not have been "easy" with his execution of the murder. "Please Thoth, I need to know what did Set do to my husband." She begged him, pleading for him to tell her the truth.

Thoth could not tell a lie and looking at Isis's pleading face he made a shaken and pain filled sigh. It was clear this hurt him as much as her. "We found his body… In multiple fragments as if Set had…" Thoth signed out fining his words to choke up in his mind. He grunted trying to force them out. "As if Set had used an iron maiden and then cut his body into segments… I'm so sorry Isis…" Thoth said in a disgusted manner.

Isis wiched upon hearing this, she turned her head away in disgust to hide her face, it was too much by this point of time to hear the details but at least she now know what to do next. "Thank you...Thoth, we will search the Nile for him, after the funeral for my sister." She sighed out and began to turn her head to face Ra and notice the scepter that was in his hand. "Ra, I didn't know you have a second scepter. You have another role already?" She asked coyly.

Ra shook his head and looked down at the scepter. It was highly out of his style, and his character. Compared to his usual staff the scepter was darker and had a glowing green energy at the hook portion of it. "No. Anubis created this. He went into the room we keep hidden relics and took one of the necronomic gems. No one but him seems to control their fury." Ra said.

Khepri nodded his head. "Yeah I saw him spooking around the palace. I thought we were being haunted at first, but it's actually an adorable kid roaming around. Why do we have that closet again?" Khepri asked.

Isis gasped however and turned to face Anubis who was on her hands at this point, she did not expect for the young child to be able to have so much power at such a young age, perhaps it is because of Osiris's potent sperms that gave birth to a talented child. It was incredible to say the least for her, not only Isis but the other deities were also shock and took careful notes of Anubis who droop his ears upon seeing the amount of attention he's receiving. He yawned however, growing increasingly sleepy as he felt his tensed mind demanding rest from the activities and stress he had been undertaking. Isis would likewise brought Anubis back into the palace and into his room, clearly he has been scared and skittish by the new environment he was in. The mother and aunt of Anubis laid him down on his bed and wrap the bed sheet on him to cover for him.

Isis then went down stairs, to meet with Ra and Thoth again and resume their conversation with some added topics. She saw that Ra was still holding Anubis's scepter in hands examining it and twirling it around to see its power and property. "Ra, with Anubis's powers and his influences over magic relating to the dead, do you think that you should send him to the Netherrealm to hone his skill?" She asked worriedly, knowing that the Netherrealm she spoke of was no place to be for either deities or mortals. In fact, the Netherrealm is the one place where souls can get lost and when they are lost, they could come back as a wraith or something worse.

Ra looked back down at the scepter in his hand and sighed out. "Well. That would be a later date. He's still too young, and unfortunately mentally unstable. The nether realm will infect his mind worse, and possibly poison him to release its souls. Anything can happen in that place, but looking at the amounting evidence I say he should go. Preferably accompanied when the time is right." Ra siad. Thoth stood up immediately and placed a hand on his chest. "Should he go at any point I nominate myself to accompany him. I can ward away forces that may attempt to harm him."

Isis sighed out in partial relief at Thoth. As she then took a sip from a cup of tea on the table. "Thank you Thoth. There is still much to be done for Osiris now though." She said as they concluded their meeting and rest for the night, though Set is expected to show up at the funeral of his sister and wife as it is his duty, he should not expect any fair treatment or respect for him any longer. As he may have gone too far this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Strength

It was not easy for Anubis to mummify his own mother at the tender age of 10, certainly not easier for him to be made orphaned so soon and forced to cope with the situation but the deed has been done and nothing can undo it. He stood in his room, dressed in white robe and in his hands, holding a wreath of flowers Nephthys cherished the most. Anubis stood in front of a mirror and look at himself, checking his attire for any out of place accessories or unfitting wrinkles. It didn't matter much to him now how he look, so long as he can bear with the prospect of seeing his mother's tomb sealed up properly and her soul be at rest. He sighed out and quietly went down stairs to where the other deities were assembled, on the grand boulevard in front of Ra's palace. Nephthys has been moved into a sarcophagus made of gold with grand splendor of her wealth transported in a carriage following the sarcophagus. Servants and slaves began pulling the sand barge that was used to haul the sarcophagus from where it was out to the Necropolis of the city. As they were walking behind the carriage and sand barge, Anubis was seen close to Thoth and Ra while Set was put upfront and center to face his sin with no one around him to shield him from the guilt.

Anubis could hear Set grumbling to himself in a grumpy manner. It was audible enough to hear, but not understand. Perhaps it was just the mad ramblings of a man who's will had been broken, and who had not much life to look forwards to. Ra could only glare at Set with a silent rage filled glare, but one that could speak a silent rage towards the chaos deity. Ra's mind found that the words "fiend", "demon", and "murderer" had entered and left repeatedly, but Ra trying to remain quiet for reasons of respect kept his angered glare on Set. Thoth however held onto Anubis's hand, but even he could not fathom the emotions that were in the young deities mind. Thoth as he looked at Anubis still found he had a stone face without much emotion. Thoth tried not to show a patronizing or pity filled expression to Anubis knowing how much Anubis had done on his own so far.

The column of deities soon reached the necropolis of the city, a graveyard where various inhabitants who passed away are lay to rest for good, they came to a grand mastaba where Nephthys's sarcophagus was lifted from the barge by the servants and brought into the tomb, the sight of her coffin disappeared into the tomb slowly was seen by everyone. For most it was merely the passing of another deity, a rare sight even for them, for Isis who lost a husband and a sister, it was her family's unfortunate death, unnecessary even. But to Anubis, it was his childhood, being laid to waste, his mother and only angel on his shoulder gone before his eyes. His stone face stiffen as he grip the wreath tighter and when his eyes caught sight of Set up front from the crowd, he saw nothing but festering hatred and boiling anger. He didn't have a choice on whether or not to be born, and yet he was punished for his mere existence alone.

However, as Set stand in front of the crowd feeling the judgement and gossip of other deities behind him amount on his shoulder weighing his shoulder down he wondered where it had all gone wrong. He was a general once, and served to protect. Now his mind was just as poisoned as the breath the demon cobra "Apep" is. Did something poison his mind in the past, or was just him being himself. The crowd heard him stopping his grumbling, and him speaking in his booming masculine voice again. "Smite me for i have availed you nothing…" Set said under his breath.

However, Ra's angered look and gritting teeth never stopped looking to Set. He would love nothing more than to smite him with his sunlight, but he kept his temper under his control while Thoth took his crown off in a rare moment showing the top of his feathered head. Thoth placed his hand to his forehead, then back over his chest, followed him moving his hand left over his chest, and then bringing his hand finally back to his right shoulder in a cross gesture to show his condolences to the situation.

Anubis himself held an ankh in his paw, the ankh was the all important symbol of life for the Egyptian pantheon, Anubis waited for the deities to take turn to pay their respect to Nephthys, first was Ra then Bastet and Anhur alongside Sekhmet. Then came Serqet, mistress of poison with her scorpion tail, she laid a wreath on the floor of the mastaba. "Why must she die so soon?" Anhur asked Neith before crossing his arms.

"Her death was meant to be the catalyst for another's fate to take wings. I can't undo what I've done." Said Neith as she sighed out watching respectfully at the mastaba while the other deities were seen leaving once the funerary rite was done. Despite the majority have left, Anubis remains by the mastaba, he didn't follow them, instead he went inside the burial ground of his mother, there, he placed the Ankh on Nephthys's sarcophagus and secured it into a socket to seal the coffin into the mastaba and gave his mother a protection spell for the afterlife.

"You are my son, and I've done all I can to protect you. Be strong...be brave...Anubis."

Her words echoed back into his mind as he look on at the coffin, he didn't shed a tear at the sight of his mother death, enough has been shed already for other related reasons. He turned back away from the tomb and began to make his way out to the entrance of it feeling empty, part of him felt he was lifted out of a hole and an immense pressure has been lifted from his back, but for the most part, all the young pup can feel was an empty mind, a new slate for him and a beginning for himself.

As he exited the tomb alone he saw that for some reason Set was still standing over the grave. He wasn't making any noise, and uttered no words. Rather he stood abnormally still like a statue, or a deactivated robot. Anubis couldn't even see if Set was breathing. All he saw was the dark demon standing. Set only felt his poisoned tainted mind at war with itself. Set then turned to look at Anubis once before he turned away with a huff. It was clear though Set and darkness were one of the same like good friends. Set still had much conflict directed at Anubis.

Thoth walked over to Anubis and again held the young pup's hand again to walk away from the grave site and the dark shadowy presence of Set in the area. "Come now Anubis. You've already shown enough mental strength. Time for some temporary rest. Do you need company?..." Thoth asked carefully holding Anubis's hand.

"No. I want to be alone." The pup replied monotonously as he set out towards the palace by himself, he passed by Set and begin to snarl silently under his breath. A menacing sign of hatred and directed desire of vengeance towards Set, he continues to walk away, not bothering to turn back and face either Set or Thoth. Perhaps it was true to say that he has gone off the deep end and may not be able to find his way back, forever a prisoner of his hatred and torments. Once he arrived at the palace, he climbed the stairs up to the foyer, he saw the friendly scarab that was Khepri still guarding the Vault as usual and opted to ignore him altogether. The jackal went up to his room and pick up the scepter that was his. He turned it around and began to examine the detail and intricate design. Anubis turned his head around to see the toys that he brought with him, he saw the memories of his childhood, from the chariot to the toy lion that his mother made for him as nothing more than painful reminder of a life he wish he never had. The moment he saw the ivory statue of Set, made by his "Father", his anger boils over seeing the typhonian face, the regal form of Set and the manner of his seating was that of a Pharaoh or some important nobles. "You don't deserve it! Neither did you deserve mother!" His rage boils over and in fury he lashed out, firing an energy ball from his scepter at the statue, ball struck the statue and bursting it into pieces all across the room. Seeing the destruction of Set's image got him calm down a bit, he huffed and panted, feeling the stress was getting to him before finally sitting down in a corner.

The explosion however was not silent as the sound of the spell and the explosion were heard echoing through the halls. Ra's keen hearing heard the explosion and as such he rushed out knowing the sound had come from Anubis's personal room. "Oh no. What's happening now?..." Ra said to himself. He levitated over to the room, and soon smelled smoke from the burning ivory statue. Once he arrived to the room's entrance he saw Anubis sitting in his own private corner, but the fragments of burning ivory on the floors and around the room. Ra sighed out and moved into the room to stomp on the flames to put each one out. "Anubis if anyone is to be the one mad here it should be me… Understand?... I know you're going through a lot, but do be mindful if you are setting flames. This palace is not flame proof. Not entirely at least…" Ra said as he moved over to check on Anubis.

Anubis made some muffled whimpering sound as he curled up in the corner with a stone cold look on his face, he held his staff in hand with his fingers tapping on the cane of the tool while looking into the unknown. There was little for Ra to say, as Anubis wouldn't bother listening, it was hopeless to save him, in fact there was little reasons for Anubis to relate himself to anyone now. There was only one thing that he simply care about, revenge. He then stood up and began to walk out of the room with his scepter in hand. "I'm sorry…" He replied and continued downstairs.

Ra grumbled to himself and looked at the rest of the room. He have been a father in the past, but Anubis was an entirely different child altogether. Ra picked up some of Anubis's possessions and placed them on the shelves in the room. He then picked up the burned pieces of Set's statue while grumbling to himself as if he were disgusted. "This is your fault demon… You did this to his frail mind…" Ra said speaking to the burned fragments. He threw them way so Anubis could be left without worry of Set's presence. Ra then exited and closed the room door, but even if he could not find a way to reason with Anubis he still found himself hoping he'd stay out of trouble.

The jackal pup would then went down stairs towards the open air range where Anhur was seen practicing his targeting skill with Khepri playing an enemy. The lion threw his spears at Khepri's side and pounced up on the scarab's back and carapace with a fearsome lion's roar while Sekhmet stood as referee and instructor for the two. Her spirit and constant bloodlust for the mock battle was driving the two to the edge while Anubis watches on from the palace's stairway. "Come on you two! Stop pussy footing around and put some efforts into your fight! Club each other, carve out your enemy's heart will you?" She sternly ordered them.

Khepri had yet to notice Anubis, and only noticed Sekhmet shouting at him. Khepri made an intimidated grunt and proceeded to spin around in a scricle while Anhur was on his back. "Stop yelling I can't figure out where he went! And my back itches!" Khepri shouted as he rolled onto his back nearly crushing Anhur. Much like a dog Khepri writhed on his back and scratched it on the ground while his legs all scuttled into the air in a comedic dying bug manner.

Anhur jumped down on the ground and flex his muscle much to Sekhmet's dismay at her brother flaunting his virulent muscles. She then went over to pushed Khepri upright again. The lioness would then slap Anhur across the face in a surprise smack. "Wipe that smug smile off your face will you?" She snarled at him before looking back at Khepri. "And you! Next time I expect you to show some focus and ferocity! Otherwise you're a tank without eyes despite the obvious sockets there!" She pointed straight at Khepri's eyes and huffed at him for his failing. All of this was happening before Anubis's eyes, violence, yelling, beratement, familiar sight that filled his heart and mind with some sense of familiarity as if this place was like the estate he grew up in and familiar with the most.

Khepri made a nervous whisper as she berated him more and more. He backed up besides being so massive, and held his standing position higher with a back arched upwards as well as his head pointing at the sky. He then raised on of his claws over his forehead in a salute. "Yes sir- i mean ma'am!" Khepri shouted while trying to ptu his best warface on. He made a subtle look over at Anubis with one eye and tilted his head. "Oh hey kid" Khepri said.

Anubis huffed out and was seen walking down at them, much to Anhur's concern and Sekhmet's dismay, having a child with a scepter in hand at the range like this was not good especially when they don't have Ra's approval for it. "You shouldn't be here right now, since I did not recall Ra giving us the blessing to train you." Anhur stated, he stepped up to face Anubis and tried to convince the jackal pup to turn away.

"Train me." He replied in a terse manner, much to Anhur's surprise and Sekhmet groan hearing it, she may have a taste for blood and carnage, but sharing it and imposing it on a child was going a bit too far for her. "I got nothing to lose, save for vengeance." Anubis added, causing Anhur to fall to his back hearing it. This was growing increasingly dangerous for him and Khepri, the fact that a young child was asking them to train him how to fight so he can avenge his mother was troubling them to no end.

Khepri raised his upper body off of the ground slightly higher and tilted his head confused by what Anubis was saying. "You sure kid? I'm kind of big, and chunky. I don't want to squash you like a bug... Smaller bug. Anhur knows what I'm like right?" Khepri asked. He lowered himself and fluttered his wings a bit imitating a butterfly showing despite his size he was a gentle giant.

It however did not deter Anubis from turning back, his gaze steel at Khepri, he did not flinch and he then swung his staff, firing an energy ball a Anhur's face. The ball struck Anhur's mouth and exploded, dealing some damages to the scarab and a clear message that Anubis demanded the training and nothing can be done to pull him out. He continues with volleys of energy blasts at Khepri trying to decimate him further. When the pup saw that Khepri did not flinch or yield fast enough, his frustration grows, in his anger, he puffed out and blew a cyan green blast of locusts flying at Khepri's face. The swarm of locusts cuts through some of his kitin armor and even scratched his flesh somewhat, a display of power that even Anhur and Sekhmet herself were terrified to see.

Khepri backed off feeling the locusts plague on his thick hide, but even he was surprised by the violence Anubis had pent up within his body. Khepri rolled into a ball and rolled around the arena making Anubis's desires for a fight come true. Anubis now had a mobile target to direct is anger at much to Khepri's own shock and terror. "Oh my god! This kid is sharp! Bad bugs! Bad bugs!" Khepri shouted. The rolling he made casied the earth around the deities to rumble and quake from Khepri's size. Khepri rolled himself around Anubis in a revolving circle hoping to cause Anubis's mind to become dizzy.

The snarling of Anubis becomes ever more audible as he slammed his scepter on the summoning the hands of the dead, all of them were ghostly frail arms tugging at Khepri's legs and slow him down, giving Anubis time to focus his gaze on the scarab. The pub quickly fired some more energy ball blasts at Khepri before finally letting his emotion take hold, he levitated off the ground with his eyes glowing bright as the sun itself, he then fired off a massive beam at Khepri's face, pushing the scarab back from the practice range falling on his back again with his stomach shown, Anubis continue popping his stomach with the beam chipping off some of the Scarab's divine armor and protection. Once the beam was over, Anubis got down on the ground and huffed out panting exhaustively at the venting of his anger. "You're weak and pathetic…" He said coldly to Khepri much to Sekhmet's amusement but at the same time she found it to be a display of morbid anti social behaviors and aggressive impulses.

"Face it sister, your role has been taken." Said Anhur half jokingly but the lion remains stoic looking at Anubis.

"Quiet Anhur, I have not fought him yet my title stand as of now." Said Sekhmet.

Khepri moaned in pain feeling much of his own energy drained. On his back still he glanced over his stomach at Anubis and winced seeing the angry jackal child. Khepri remained on his back and bunched his legs together like a dying or dead bug, and remained still playing dead. "Uh-uh. Not doing that again. I'm a dead bug, and I was a good bug. But a good bug is a dead bug. SO I'm dead." Khepri stammered. He looked at Anhur and gulped. "Kid's got a punch…"

However the fight did not go unheard since Ra once again hear the spell casting sounds again, and noises he did not recognize that were from Anubis. Namely the buzzing of the locusts which made him worry a plague had been made underway, but upon exiting to the courtyard he saw the shocked faces of the others. "What's happened? Why is Khepri playing dead again? Who hurt him?" Ra asked repeatedly.

Khepri pointed one of his leg stumps at Anubis in a very minor tattletale gesture. "I'm playing dead I am dead. Ignore me." Khepri said while Ra looked to Anubis confused, but not surprised as he thought about the pup's anger issues. "You did this?" Ra asked.

"I did. What else should I do? I cried enough in my life to know that there's no pleasure of luxury can ever redeem the upbringing I had." He admitted up front and in a cold manner, he sounded detached and for obvious reasons, the recent passing of his mother did not sit well with him especially by Set's hand. He wanted vengeance and Ra could see this, perhaps it was too late to give him love and comfort as the damage has been done, there was only pain, hatred, agony and unyielding aggression at an authority figure who has robbed him of his life and joy for no apparent reasons. "I cried day in and out, and where did that take me? My mother died and I couldn't do anything to stop it! What do you think I could do? Live happily ever after as if nothing happened? It's too late for that." He snarled but out of rage and frustration at Set, the fury inside of him manifested in the glowing eyes of his ultimate attack, one Ra can tell as the Gaze of Death.

"Perhaps we should let the boy train, vent his anger and calm him down a bit." Said Anhur as he helped Khepri back up to his feet and led the scarab into the medical ward for recovery. Sekhmet looked on in concern as they left her with Ra and Anubis, she crossed her arms and stood over the pup. "Father if I may, perhaps I could train him how to fight and control his aggression so that he won't lose himself in the fury and his own lust for revenge." Said Sekhmet.

Ra sighed out, and looked to Sekhmet. By now he knew her to be aggressive, and extremely vicious in combat, but she was to him stable enough for restraint on herself. Ra grumbled, and looked back to Anubis seeing his rage. "I'll permit this. But I must watch the two of you in case this blows out of proportion. Understand?..." Ra said squinting both to Anubis and Sekhmet. He backed up still waiting for an answer, but levitated his staff in air so he could perch and crouch on it with his feet on the staff's handle.

"Consider it done." Said Sekhmet as she took a step back and let Anubis assume his ready position. She sighed out however upon seeing that she'll have to enter mock combat with a young pup, one that's too young for her training regime, alas, refusing him or even reluctance to train will earn her a fate similar to Khepri. "Alright kid, you got Khepri beaten with your fancy magic tricks and light show but here you'll have to go physical. Get me?" She asked him and saw that Anubis gave a slight nod while maintaining his cold exterior, his eyes fixed on her and for a few seconds passed, not batting even once. She then tossed a wooden sword to him while holding one her own. It was a khopesh blade, a traditional weapon of the Egyptian culture. "Begin!" She roared out and begin to do combat with Anubis.

She swung her blade high, only for Anubis to stop it with his own wooden Khopesh stopping hers. She ceased her high attack and went to sweep the blade low across Anubis's stomach, this caused the Jackal to hop back and flipped his blade downward to stop the khopesh blade's swipe. Before Sekhmet could do anything however she saw Anubis quickly make a roundhouse kick into her left knee, the lioness bend down in the direction of the kick in surprise by just how fast Anubis can be, she grunted but did not fall completely over due to how small he was. He then move his Khopesh blade in a hooking maneuver that got the blade up to her neck. Unamused but impressed, she sighed out and give Anubis a reluctant but much needed commendation. "Nice job kid, you just learn how to lob a person's head off on instinct I'll give you a bone to chew when you learn how to control your anger." She snarked, which prompted Anubis to lower his blade and let her stood back up. "I'll meet you tomorrow same time then we'll see just how control you are under pressure." She reminded him as she packed up the wooden blades.

Ra sighed out seeing Anubis's fury noting much of it came from Set. Ra recalled how much of a crazed war hound Set was when he had his scythe in hand. Set as Ra recalled was a force of nature, and was even the force that should not be trifled with in battle. Ra watching Anubis shape into Set's form wrapped his fingers together and brought them to his beak thinking deeply as to why Set hasn't used his fury to wipe out the other pantheons, and why he hasn't tried to axe Anubis off yet. Was it because Set still had a duty to maintain order of chaos, or was just as broken as his "son?" Ra squinted and sighed hot air on his fingers as he watched perched on his floating staff. "Admirable work Anubis. How do you feel now child?" Ra asked.

"Miserable, but at least I'm calm enough. For now." He replied coldly as he picked up his scepter and began to walk up the stairs to somewhere he doesn't know, but as he moved, his body language seems to give off some hints of his fury being vented and he was nominally calm for the time being considering the amount of punishment he has to endure throughout his life.

"Ra, maybe we should take this to Thoth as well. Considering that he may help with keeping this kid under control." Sekhmet asked him while keeping her eyes on the slowly disappearing silhouette of Anubis, the lioness knew that the pup was as strong as Osiris and Ra combined, perhaps he could take on Set himself, but it was clear that his fragile mind needs to be reshape and rehab greatly.

Ra lowered his hands, and leaped off of the staff. He landed on the ground and spun his staff a few times in his hands before letting the staff rest in his hands. "Thoth? Interesting choice, but he doesn't fair well within violent situations. Or the current events happening now. He's basically punching bag for Anubis. Unless… That same kind heart of his can reach out and control Anubis." Ra said. He slowly walked with Sekhmet, and back into the palace knowing where Thoth was currently. "He is in his room more than likely. He's been in there as of recent since he's studying mental disorders, rage, anger, sorrow, malice, you name it. I'm afraid he'll find Anubis has too much in common with Set." Ra said in sorrow.

Sekhmet nodded to Ra and begin to make her way to Thoth's room and reason with him on Anubis's current predicament. It was not easy to bear news of how he defeated Khepri on his own but it was necessary to do so as neither Sekhmet nor Anhur has the gut to stand up against Anubis by now, his small, child appearance alone make them hesitant and his aggressive and potent display of power were also something to be frightened of as he can mop the floor with them. She knocked on the door to Thoth's room and expected him to come and answer the door soon, the aggression and battle hardened look on her face was worn out completely.

Thoth's room door opened on its own in a ghost like matter, but opened wide enough to show he was simply using a spell to open the door of his room at the wave of a finger. He was sitting at a table in the middle of his room with multiple books on psychology and emotions opened. Behind him were dozens of papers pinned to the wall with sketches of domestic issues such as physical violence ranging from punching and choking to more mental and non physical violence such as yelling and shouting as visualized and sketched out with human faces shouting out jagged lines representing loud noises. On the massive collection of papers were diagrams of the brain with pins placed into parts of the brain that respond worse to physical trauma, and abuse. Some cards were pinned infor of the diagrams listing effects and the name of these parts. "Ah. Come in. Welcome." Thoth said.

Ra levitated into the room seeing the new "decor" Thoth had made from, and seemed stunned by the amount of work Thoth was putting into his studies. "You seem… Busy. Is this a bad time Thoth?" Ra aksed. However, Thoth looked up and smiled. "Not at all. Please sit. Rest comfortably. I've found that ones who are in a relationship that has turned bitter tend to become aggressive and rage filled themselves. This is a normal response the brain can do when it feels like it needs something to compensate for. Assert dominance so to speak so it feels whole." Thoth said in a regular tone. He seemed to be at this for hours.

"Yeah well I sure hope it's normal since the kid blew Khepri's armor to bits after Khepri refuses to train him. First he lobbed these energy balls at Khepri then he breathed out locusts that chipped off Khepri's shells and even summoning hands of the Dead to assist him." Sekhmet sarcastically remark seeing as how Anubis was able to take on Khepri, and even herself in mock combat, though admittedly she was being a bit soft and play easy on him so she won't get the same fate as Khepri did. "Anubis wasn't it? Yeah the kid just came to us all moody and stuff, then he suddenly demanded us to train him." She rubbed the temple of her head frustratingly at the recent turn of event that she had seen.

Thoth sighed out and scratched his head feeling it ache. "This is as I have read. He's resorting to a more assertive and aggressive personality. Mostly he will do this in response to gain a grip so to speak. He wants to have some control of anything, and anyone around him. However, the ironic issue is that his mental state is controlling him. Khepri being, well, the bigger and more threatening of deities he would have been targeted. He's on good health still right Ra?..." Thoth asked cautiously. Ra winced and shrugged. "They sent Khepri to a medical ward. I think he'll come out with bandages on his wounds." Ra said. Thoth nodded feeling much of what he read was right. "So he is already exhibiting his gifted talents as a mage then. The spells he casted were enough to take down a tank like Khepri." Thoth said still reading his books. "That's what we are here for Thoth. We feel you can control his magic attacks and anger best. Since you are easy going, and you have a softer side." Ra said.

"Exactly my point, I could train him with physical combat and hand to hand stuffs. But when it comes to his power as a mage, well...I think it's best to get you for the job." Said Sekhmet as she sighed out, slumping her face down feeling herself terrorized by Anubis's own presence. The child himself was a troubling threat to anyone who crosses his path, Khepri has just saw it with his own eyes. "Let's go out for dinner now, I don't know if the kid is going to attend dinner though."

Thoth nodded and felt that his own empty stomach was calling out to him for food. "Huh. Well I suppose some nutrition is required right now. I haven't eaten in hours. Oh well. He will come to dinner I believe. Just let his senses be graced with the smell of food in the air." Thoth said as he put his book back on the shelving unit behind his desk.

Ra himself nodded and felt his stomach growling a the mere mention of food. Bird seed was in his mind. "Hmm… Fine. Dinner first. And then we discuss more." Ra said standing up. As much as his emotions were preventing him from being hungry there was just the undeniable factor that the body needed substance to continue operating properly.

Meanwhile Anubis was back in his room lying on his bed with his scepter held in hand, he curled up in bed forming a shell in his mind to protect himself from harm. What harm? Even he didn't know, he just remain there and sighed out, not knowing what to do or what will happen next. He wished that there was something interesting to partake in and someone to defeat just so he can feel better, for so long, he had been squashed like a bug by his father.

He then got up from his bed when his nose smells the scent of food in the air. He sighed out knowing that he is hungry and can't simply substitute on hatred alone, he then got off of the bed and left his scepter on the bed and begin to walk down the staircase to the dining hall.

Along the way, he saw Khepri being escorted by Anhur to the dining room, what struck him the most was the amount of bandages and wounds on Khepri, all of which were inflicted on the scarab by him out of a fit of rage. He kept himself back away from them and remain just behind Khepri so he won't have to catch a conversation with the deities.

Khepri sighed out, and entered the dining hall. In the dining area Anubis saw the usual cast of deities as well as the servants that worked in the palace. However, it seemed a deity from a different pantheon was sitting at the table. One Anubis was barely aware of. Thor from the Norse pantheon sat at the table looking hungry from a possible long drawn out travel. To Anubis the lack of traditional egyptian design on Thor made him stand out like a candle in a dark room. His muscular human body and human head full of long hair and an impressive beard were all different that what Anubis was used to. Thor However, seemed to be well acquainted with the different deities.

Anubis slowly came into the room, his eyes looked up at Thor and kept his gaze however, he was being cautious to the stranger and his expression seems to suggest that he was preparing to enter combat regardless of the deity's intentions. He climbed up to a chair and sat on it, to his right was Isis and to his left was Thoth. The young jackal keep turned his head around looking at the various deities in the room before finally asking a question to Thoth. "Who is that?" He pointed subtly at Thor.

Thoth looked down at Anubis and smiled to him. "Ah you made it." Thoth hummed a short humm and looked at Thor. He instantly knew Anubis was having trouble recognizing the styles of a different pantheon. "Oh. Why that's Thor. Son of Odin who is the all father of the Norse pantheon. Thor himself is the God of thunder. You can tell by his mighty hammer that only he can wield. They say his hammer is made up of Uru, and weighs about the same as 300 million elephants. They weren't specific on what type though. Indian or African. Forged from the matter that makes up neutron stars. Isn't that lovely?" Thoth said as he read his book finding visual representations of what he was talking about. Pictures of neutron stars blue in color and shrunken from the weight of a star that had imploded on itself.

Perking his ears at this sounding rather interested in the foreigner sitting at the table, Anubis's curiosity took hold and he began to keep a close watch on the Norse deity who was present there. "What brings him here to Egypt? Was he sent here on diplomatic mission or something?" He asked curiously unaware of the mighty Thor who was sitting with Anhur, Sekhmet and Khepri. The mighty God of Thunder himself was apparently enjoying the company of two lions and a giant scarab.

Anubis saw Ra take a seat next to Thor which could answer his question with the knowledge of what Ra does to keep peace between deities. Only it seemed his reach was out to other pantheons. "Very good Anubis. I admire your use of advanced vocabulary. It would appear so. You see we as deities should know what the events of other pantheons are besides our very own. With and alliance formed such as that we know we can offer each other's pantheon aid, and a helping should anything go wrong. Here Thor acts as a messenger, and bringer of news. Mainly him since his power of thunder allows him to achieve a 'lightning' fast travel." Thoth said in a complex manner. It seemed that alliances were one of the cornerstones of being a deity.

"Ra seems to take him rather well this year, usually he is a glory hound at home, I think Odin wants him to control his thirst for glory." Said Isis as she observed the friendly interaction between Thor and Ra.

Anhur who was sitting next to Thor as they were conversing in a friendly manner took note of the thunder god's curiosity to the injuries that Khepri sustained. "Khepri had a training accident. No. Make that an unwanted training session earlier in the day and needless to say he was ripped apart." Said the lion in a disappointing tone as he awkwardly look back at the injuries on Khepri's body and just how much pain the scarab had to go through.

Thor raised a brow hearing the troubling news. Looking at Khepri he could hear the scarab deity groaning in pain still. "Jeez. What could have been the cause of this? What beast did that to him? I can barely find a point on him that has a lack of armor." Thor said glancing to Khepri.

Khepri sighed out and grumbled. "Nah, no beast did this. Just a really cute pupper that tied me down to the ground with cold ghost hands, and some mad bugs. Other than that he's shy, but also really mad. I think he's having a tough time, but dang he hits hard." Khepri said shaking himself out trying to itch his bandages.

Thor nodded again, and snorted. "A puppy did this? Was it rabid? Or was it as big as a house?" Thor asked sarcastically, but intrigued.

Ra sighed out, and glanced to Anubis again. "No Thor. Not an average puppy. More like a troubled child who arrived here recently." Ra said gesturing to where Anubis was sitting. Thor took a look to Anubis and squinted confused by how a young deity like himself could do such damages to Khepri.

"Believe it, he just came to the practice range and start a fight with Khepri because we didn't know whether or not should we train him." Sekhmet snarked and glanced slightly at Anubis, seeing him as not only a troubled child but also a worthy foe if trained properly. "Just when he arrived, Khepri was struck by his energy balls then he starts attacking the Scarab with his Locust breath, slowing Khepri with summoning hands of the dead to assist him and even shooting a Gaze of Death from his eyes. He isn't supposed to have those power at this age." Said Sekhmet as she sighed out looking back at Anubis then at Thor. Her expression seems to suggest that she was warning him not to mess around with Anubis for his own safety.

Thor remained cautious seeing her expression towards him. Glancing back at Anubis he still saw a scrawny jackal child, but something was warning him that there was more than meets the eyes about Anubis. "Strange. It's been sometime since I have seen a child with talents as that. And a troubled one at that. His guardians need to be more mindful of how they raise him." Thor said.

This however caused Ra to make a depressed sigh. "You have a lot of news to send back to Asgard. One of his guardian was murdered by the hands of a so called father. That being Set who… murdered Nephthys for Reasons I can never think to justify. As if that isn't bad enough Osiris had met a similar fate… Set had been prosecuted, and Anubis left in the middle of all this trauma. We are taking the poor orphan child in…" Ra said with a stern tone only a patriarchal figure could achieve when speaking.

Thor sighed and cringed hearing the latest the Egyptian pantheon offered. "Good lord! Well it would appear you guys have been busy with some things. I guess I arrived just in time to see this mess you have first hand. Poor guy needs something to punch. That's how we solve our anger in Asgard." Thor stated.

"Did your punches send one of your own into the medical ward or warriors through the roof of Valhalla?" Anhur asked half jokingly and the conversation between them continued into a more jubilant and jolly light as the dinner went on. Anubis himself did not pay attention to the Norse God with red head. The pup simply took some bites out of his meal of lettuce and fried fish, abundant catch of the Nile by Sobek.

"Thoth, how many spells do you know?" Anubis suddenly asked the ibis, in a surprised twist, it would seem that he was taking initiatives now for the first time in his life. Even his tone did not have a hint of fear or hesitation at all. But a straight question expecting straight answer from the ibis.

Thoth made a surprised grunt, and looked over to Anubis with a soft smile. "Oh. Well. Many. I believe well into the thousand count. I am the deity of wisdom so I make sure to keep my own knowledge sharp as a knife. You want to know what each one does young one?" Thoth asked softly.

Anubis nodded keeping his steel gaze on Thoth. The emotional blankness was gone and the ibis can see that he has a sense of purpose in him, a desire, not too noble but still a reason for him to live and struggle for. "I want to learn what can strike down another God." He answers ominously to Thoth, both him and Isis were disturbed by the answer and Isis herself was quick to get his attention.

"Anubis, darling, not now." She said, holding her hand on his shoulder to get him pipe down in the dining hall.

Thoth sighed out, and gently pat Anubis's head still seeing his state of mental health in a questionable state. However, being a deity of wisdom Thoth found another idea. "Well. Not that destructive Anubis. How about a spell that could catch the eyes and imaginations of those with eyes who enjoy festive moments?" Thoth said turning the pages in his book.

Anubis turned away from Thoth, seemingly uninterested in the offering, he found that his meal was done and he opted to excuse himself from the table first seeing no further reasons for him to be there for formality reasons. "I'll be in my room." He replied to both Isis and Thoth as he brought his dishes to the kitchen and hand it in for the servants. He then went out to the courtyard to wash himself.

As he left, Anhur and Sekhmet saw his departure and knew that he made a rather disturbing request to Thoth, perhaps a wish that is best not known. But then again what would the repercussion be if he does not? "Thoth, what did he say before he leave?" Anhur asked concerningly to Thoth, the lion knew that from the Ibis's frown that Anubis himself asked for something sinister obviously for purposes regarding Set's destruction.

"He wants to know of a spell that can… Kill a deity…" Thoth said as he set his book down, and rubbed the sides of his temples. He knew the question was one of danger. His initial thoughts of Anubis asking the question of spells turned dark. "I'm afraid such spells exist, but I do not toil with them. Rather conceal their existence from others." Thoth stated in a firm tone.

Anhur tilted his head back and swallowed his breath fearing the prospect of him being used as a target practice for Anubis to test out the spell. "I certainly hope we don't have live target practice for Anubis." Said Anhur as he wipe the sweat off of his mane. His concern was founded and certainly have proof to back up its claim after all, Khepri's altercation at Anubis's hand today proved just how dangerous the jackal pup can be despite his exterior.

Thoth looked back at Khepri and saw him scratching at the bandaging on his body. "Khepri don't try to shake them off please…" Thoth said which caused Khepri to groan. "Okay boss man. They itch…" Khepri complained. Thoth turned his head back to Anhur and sighed. "I suggest we find him something to test out his talents on. Practice mannequins maybe." Thoth recommended.

Sekhmet hummed at this thought and for a moment she found that it could be worth the shot but fearing that Anubis might want to fight a real deity to push himself. "Well it could work, but really, I have a feeling that he will be asking for a real enemy to push the limit of his power so he can actually hurt someone. I'm a bit pessimistic and bloodthirsty at this but really...the kid asked for a killing spell so naturally he'll try to find a way to blow off some steam the hard way." She groaned and dipped her head down much to the dismay of Anhur and Isis.

"See what I mean Thor? This kid is a killing machine." He said bluntly about Anubis as the lion took a sip from his glass of wine while Anubis was still washing himself out in the garden. The jackal pup by now was done bathing himself and washed his body with a towel. Then he picked up the trousers and wrap it around his waists then headed upstairs to rest for the night. Back at the dining hall, Anhur was tapping his hands together feeling the danger that he was facing with the prospect of raising and training Anubis, he wonders if the reward was worth risk.

Thor himself shrugged, and tried to recall what kids in Asgard were like thinking each pantheon had a stereotypical child type. "I say he needs a better hobby. Smashing stones, feasting at the dining halls, showing each other's might through some warrior training. All he needs is some one tough to put him in place and set him right." Thor said in a stern tone.

This prompted Anhur and Sekhmet to cringe and made some awkward laugh at Thor's direction, they themselves were the victims of Anubis's power display and knew just how dangerous the young pup can be when he's on the battlefield, but even that they do not admit in full, knowing that for the most part, he wasn't a trained warrior just yet. "Well if you're so confident, you should try your hands and hammer on him tomorrow at the range." Said Anhur in a daring tone, though he wished for Thor to decline.

Thor raised a brow to the tone Anhur spoke in. He sensed a challenge coming on. Thor himself felt honor bound to fulfill the challenge as well rather than let the opportunity slip through his fingers again. "Alright. Let big uncle Thor take him on. I can put him into a place. He won't act up after he finds he isn't as skilled as he thinks he is." Thor said. He lifted his hammer upwards, and spun it around in his hands in a fast furious juggled that even kicked up some wind.

"Good luck with that Thor. Just don't tell Odin about this when you get back." Said Sekhmet as she and Anhur retire themselves from the dining hall with Isis looking increasingly concern and frustrated at the boisterous manner of Thor. She glanced over at Thoth with a motherly expression of fear and panic. "Thoth, this is getting out of hands, Anubis is still too young, how can he take on a full grown adult like Thor?" She stated with urgency in her voice. "Thor's might could send him back to the graves before back to his room, and his boisterous tendencies can land both of them in trouble." Said Isis.

Thoth himself seemed cautious in light of Thor's daring challenge. On one hand he was the heir to Asgard, and as such there was still some sign he could retain his aggression and could be aware of his own strengths. However, Thoth was also aware of what was considered "holding back" in Asgard could be the same forces that can shatter bodies. Thoth's expression turned to one of extreme dread since Thor and Anubis could injure each other to extreme lengths. "Oh dear… Well at least Thor has talent with training Asgard soldiers using the same practices right? Right?" Thoth asked looking for an answer that would soothe his fears.

Isis scoffed at this and pointed back at Thor. "Thoth, he's a grown warrior and Anubis is still a pup, the force that Thor applied to Anubis can kill him." Said Isis as she glare back at Thor, disapproving the thunder god's rather reckless challenge. "We can not let them go to blow with one another." She finished sternly.

Thoth held his book over his beak and made a startled eeping noise. He didn't take Isis's stern tone well. "Okay! Okay. I shall talk to Thor then. Perhaps I can find a balance between actual physical combat, and something that would calm Anubis down..." Thoth said in a frightened voice.

Thoth quickly stood up and walked around the table to talk with Thor, but even in the presence of the god of thunder Thoth seemed hesitant to speak just looking at Thor's well built stature, and muscular body. He tapped Thor on the shoulder, and sighed. "Thor about your plans to… 'train' Anubis. Isn't there a better way to train him to hold his rage in?... And no do not speak of how young ones in Asgard can lift the heaviest of weapons. Please. He is not from where your traditions reign true." Thoth stated.

Thor himself looked back to his hammer and picked it up. "Here hold this." Thor asked Thoth in a blunt matter. Thoth held the hammer by the hilt of the weapon while Thor held the weapon by the metal mallet. "Okay, but I don't see how this pertains to the request I have-" Thoth stopped talking, and felt the immeasurable weight of the hammer pull him down to the floor after Thor let go of the portion he was holding. Thoth grunted in surprise, and saw how close the hammer had come to crushing his foot.

Thor however huffed out and crossed his arms. "Well then here's a challenge. Challenge him to hold Mjolnir by her hilt. When Anubis can find he cannot simply lift the mighty hammer he should find that he isn't as tough as he thinks he is." Thor said as he picked up his great hammer again. He dusted it off, and saw still the hammer was in pristine condition.

Isis took notice of this, seeing as how the mighty Mjolnir itself can not be held by anyone other than Thor and how it could be use as a way to potentially satisfy the practice session, she sighed out in relief at the idea of using Thor's hammer. However a child is as wild and unpredictable as a man, who knows what could Anubis do to Thor and his hammer, Isis maybe one of the great spell caster and be witcher of the pantheon but the properties and power of Mjolnir is something she has yet to fathom.


	4. Chapter 4: Closure

Another evening, another slumber full of nightmares, but this time it didn't deter Anubis from having his rest. The pup has had enough of the nightmares to know that it was all part of his life by this moment. Instead of waking up screaming for an adult to calm him down, he grunted and groan, tossing and turning around in his bed as he saw the dreams moving on. Once the morning come, he opened his eyes when he saw the sun rising from the east, the pup sighed out and yawn out before stretching himself out as he get out of bed.

He went downstairs to catch his breakfast as Isis was waiting for him in the dining hall of the palace. The young pup arrived and saw his aunt, who was also his adopted mother waiting for him with a plate of fresh lettuce and some vegetables common in Egypt. "Good morning Anubis, how was your sleep?" She asked kindly as he walked around to where she placed the plate.

"Same as always, miserable. But I got used to it." He replied and climbed on the chair and sat down to eat his breakfast while keeping a cold blooded face, devoid of any emotion or traces of sympathy or care to anyone, perhaps he was detaching himself from others so he won't feel the same pain as the lost of his mother Nephthys had inflicted on him.

"Anubis, please lighten up, you have a life for yourself and you don't have to be afraid anymore. No one here wants to lose you." She pleaded to him while mothering him with her handkerchief wiping the stains of his meal on his muzzle and lips. Anubis sighed and growled lightly.

"I have nothing to lose, and I certainly have nothing to fear. If I die, then that should be fine, since I'll get to see my mother again." Said Anubis in a cynical manner as he exited the dining hall leaving Isis with a horrible realization that the child she was hoping to heal was already dead before she can even do anything to help him. There must be something she can do but what exactly? Usually she look to Thoth for knowledge and wisdom, but now his wisdom may not be enough to save him, and neither will her love and motherly behaviors.

Thoth watching the whole time from his side of the table winced in a sad manner, and rubbed his forehead. He knew Anubis's misbehaviors were ones he could not find himself to punish since they were not his fault. Thoth grew tired of seeing Anubis suffer, and looked into his book again for wisdom. "Have you ever thought of a prescribed antidote for depression? Or would that force him to change rather than accepting change himself? It's hard to find a just answer, but difficult to watch him have so much loathing and self loathing… Perhaps he needs an activity. Yes something he can put his emotions into." Thoth said snapping his fingers. He looked to Isis with a serious, but hopeful look. "Perhaps drawings and peoptic writings. This way he can poor his emotions into arts and have some feeling of relief." Thoth recommended.

"I respect your suggestion for that Thoth but the question is...how do you persuade him to do something other than hurting himself?" Isis said in a distraught voice as she began to let out a sniffled and tears seeing the damages done on Anubis and herself helpless to reverse it. If only she knew a spell to change him for the better. "How do you expect a child that I've failed to mend his wounds to devote himself to art? It's impossible by this point for him to be free of his pain!" She sobbed and left the dining hall without a word more seeing that she had failed to care for Anubis and perhaps it was best to let him be free of life instead.

Thoth watched as she stormed out of the room. He winced feeling her words reach his ears like a sharp dagger, and part of his soul crushed knowing that Anubis's pain was not just his own. Thoth for as hesitant as he was stood up and walked out of the room. "Come on Thoth. Wisdom can solve the most major of issues! There has to be an answer here…" Thoth said speaking to himself while he walked through the halls. He thought of hold Anubis's hand to help the child write and draw rather than leave the pressure all to his own. "Hmm… The best method of teaching is a visual representation." Thoth said. As he continued walking he knew that if he showed Anubis how he could draw his emotion Thoth himself could also learn of what Anubis felt through visual representation.

Anubis himself wasn't bothering to communicate or socialize with anyone in the palace, he instead hop to the training range immediately to work himself up. He held his scepter in hand while holding mummification bandages on another. He placed his toy chariot and mounted the toy lion on it and pushed it away on the ground, observing how it moved, Anubis fired his mummification bandages at the toy, seeing the bandages wrap itself around the toy and stopping it from moving,

Anubis yanked hard and pulling the chariot and lion back to his palm in a grappling hook like manner, he then grab the toy in his hand while maintaining a steel gaze on its movement, not batting an eye or flinching a muscle. He then put the toy aside before looking back at the dummies set up for Anhur to practice his spears, the pup then fired another mummification attack at one of the mummy before his mouth bubble up with Locusts and he breathed out his Plague of Locust at the dummies, tearing the wicker and woods apart.

As the young Anubis plagued the training grounds it seemed Thor, as a man of his word, had stuck around after dinner to watch Anubis train. Thor after watching Anubis fire locusts and spectral essence from his mouth like ectoplasm made a disgusted look, and backup. "Yuck. i wonder where he's hiding those on his body?" Thor said as a joke. He held Mjolnir tight in his strong right hand. He then boastfully walked onto the training ground that Anubis had made as his own domain. "I admire your fight Anubis. Many of Asgard's warriors look for someone with that same perseverance and strength at such a young age. I have one challenge for you though." Thor said as he stood on the practice range.

Anubis however glare at Thor, his irises look at Thor and narrowed with a feral desire to fight and do battles, almost on instinct too no less. He gripped his scepter hard and look at Thor in the face with hatred and animosity, though this was not on his own free will but rather his inability to find something outside of battle or vengeance. "Are you patronizing me, Norse? Asgard is nothing but a drunk hall waiting for a slap of sober hands." Anubis challenged Thor now giving in to his emotion and raging hatreds to anyone he saw as a foe.

Thor huffed out, and rather than being angry by Anubis's insult he laughed boastfully. "Tough one aren't you? As much as are dining halls are filled with drunks we still have the task of being galant fearless warriors. We challenge each other to our fullest, but I now come to you Anubis with my own challenge." Thor said. Thor spun the massive hammer that was Mjolnir in his one hand, and quickly knelt down to one knee. He then slammed the top of the hammer into the ground right in front of Anubis, but the impact made the Earth shake around Anubis, and the ground crack at Anubis's feet. The sound of thunder crackled in Anubis's ears. Thor then let go of the hammer, and stood back up. He made a judgemental frown as he looked down to Anubis's scrawny form. "Now troubled youth. Lift Mjolnir by her hilt. Simple task right?" Thor asked.

Anubis arrogantly huffed out and approached Mjolnir and grabbed it by its hilt with both paws, he arched his head back and began to pull it from the ground. But as he pulled the hilt, he felt the immense strength of Mjolnir held it down preventing him from lifting it up completely. The jackal pup huffed out and grunted as he yanked and tried to pull it harder to lift the hammer. All of his efforts were in vain however as he felt his strength leaving him until his exhaustion took hold and he fell down on his back panting in stark realization that he was tricked by Thor. "You tricked me...to do a task you know I can't accomplished...you call yourself a warrior?" He cursed Thor as he slowly got up to his feet now filling with hatred and rage at the fact that he was powerless to lift a mere hammer.

Thor crossed his arms, and sighed. "It was no trick Anubis. Only those who have a clear mind, physical prowess, and a heart worthy of wielding the might of Mjolnir may lift her from the ground." Thor said as he lifted Mjolnir form where the hammer sit. He again dusted the hammer off, and huffed. "You see the lesson here is that despite your troublesome side Anubis you are not yet ready for the tasks a warrior will face. You're not fit enough yet, and your mind is in chaos. When I lift this weapon it's because my will lets my wield it." Thor said as he raised the hammer over his head. "No tricks. Only the fact you have much emotional discord you need to focus, and a body you need to test. And then one day the challenge I have bestowed can be completed by you." Thor said.

"Know this...when I'm done you will wish you've never tricked me here today." He snarled at Thor, threatening the Norse deity's life as he pushed Thor out of the way and went back into the palace's interior to find his way outside to find some peace and calm to himself. Defeat, weakling, coward. Those were the thoughts that raced through his mind, a constant reminder of his father's exact words and beratement to his ears in his toddler years. He wouldn't accept defeat here for long, Anubis went out of the palace, sneaking away from Thoth and Isis to keep to himself and went for a walk by the Nile to find something to do.

"Drunken Norse…" He grumbled contemptuously as he arrived at the Nile bank. There he saw a palm tree which was about to give a fruit, he huffed seeing the coconut that was about to fall off and grab a rock. He then tossed the rock at the coconut to give it the necessary push to fall. The coconut once struck by the rock bounce around gently but the grip of the tree held it back, refusing to give in, Anubis then lobbed an energy ball at the plant, the burst of the blast caused a multitude of coconuts to fall down on him. Buried underneath the fruits of his own catch, Anubis frown and growl at the way his harvest backfire on him so easily, he then shove the coconuts off of him and climb out of the abundant fruits.

As Anubis lay angered under the pile of coconuts his suffering wasn't going unnoticed. In fact Ra from the balcony of the palace was keeping watch of Anubis through a pair of binoculars. "Don't run off… This child is mess…" Ra grumbled to himself as he spied on Anubis. Despite Anubis being covered in coconuts Ra simply did not laugh knowing he was acting as one of Anubis's adopted guardians. The enhanced view could not let him hear of Anubis's words, but he could certainly see his lips moving to for curse words. "Foul language… I can only blame Set that bastard... " Ra said to himself. He zoomed to the right of the river bank and saw that Thoth acting as a right hand man still was approaching Anubis still. "Oh boy Thoth. You don't know what you are getting into now. He's going to blast the feathers off of your head." Ra said speaking with grit teeth.

Thoth still carrying his book under one arm felt saddened seeing Anubis still under the constant pressure of his father despite Set's absence. The ibis dirty held one of his hand behind his back and cleared his throat to get Anubis's attention. "Are you quite alright Anubis? You seem to have wandered away. If you were hungry I would have conjured a small meal for you. The book holds recipes." Thoth said as he approached Anubis. He held out a hand, but could tell by Anubis's look he was not looking for any patronization, or pity.

"I don't need a meal. I just want to be alone." He huffed and turn away from Thoth before taking a walk towards the riverbanks where he began to break some twigs and branches from random trees and bushes then put them into bundle which he held in his armpit. "Weakling, coward, moron, worthless." He growled under his breath, remembering the words Set had said to him in his younger years. "If you have a spell in mind then cast it to end me, so I can be done with this pathetic existence." Said Anubis in a nihilistic manner, so contemptuous was he that the joy and pleasure of life, no matter how well meaning they were to him, seems to be patronizing or mocking of his existence, a way to seemingly stoke his anger and hatred, jealousy towards others who were more fortunate than him.

Thoth sighed as he followed Anubis. He saw that the young pup still had so much self loathing and with so much depression it simply would not be an easy procedure to fix the damages Set had done to Anubis. Still, Thoth regardless of these facts had a will that told him not to simply give up, and turn away. Thoth made a soft sad expression to Anubis, and rested a hand on Anubis's shoulder. "Now why would I cast a spell as destructive as that on you Anubis?... You should know despite what Set had said about you, you still have so much potential and energy you can use for good. Just witness what you have accomplished to the palm behind you. That takes great power especially at your age. Even I hadn't casted my first spell when I was about your age." Thoth said trying to find words to reach out to Anubis.

Anubis did not pay attention to this however as he remains fixated on the self loathing he had, in his mind, he was weak and unable to protect his mother back when she was in harm's way. He then sat down by a river bank and focus solely on the construction of what appears to be an improvised paddle, he tied the branches which were the most durable into segments with the paddle he picked out a palm tree's stump and began to sharpen it. Once the paddle was done, the pup would then used a sharp rock to cut the reeds along the river banks and collect bundles of them back to the paddle. He then began to tie them together into a boat, a crude but widely used reed boat by the peasants and commoners of the Egyptian society.

Thoth watched Anubis curious, and yet cautious to the activity Anubis was taking part in. Thoth began to think that this was Anubis using his emotions to do more productive activities rather than to sit and mope. Thoth watched Anubis's cutting actions, and found each one had some anger placed into it clear angry actions. Thoth hoped this was one activity Anubis could do to ease his angers. He stepped up to the boat Anubis and made a cautious humm. "Impressive construction work. It should hold together, but what are you planning here?" Thoth asked.

"Leaving." Said Anubis in a cold and impersonal manner as he began to push the boat down the Nile and toss the paddle into the boat to paddle it to somewhere, Thoth can't tell where yet but there seems to be purpose in his journey. What Thoth could tell immediately however was the desire to do something in Anubis, perhaps it was to explore the Nile that he had never seen in his younger years. "So I can get away from everyone." He finished.

Thoth sighed out, but to Anubis's disappointment, and possible annoyance, found that Thoth was simply following the young jackal by striding across the surface of the water. It seemed his feet and sandals barely touched the surface, and walked across the water like a solid surface. Almost like an ice skater Thoth strode across the surface. "Ra please bless this child with protection…" Thoth said with a soft sigh.

Anubis then climbed on to the boat that he constructed and began to paddle away from Thoth, he headed down the river stream. He kept his eyes open and concentrate only to the area ahead of him and not even batting an eye at Thoth or anyone behind him no matter what.

Anubis felt that he was being patronized by just about everyone and their pity towards him. Though it could be attributed to a lack of empathy and understanding of sympathy towards others, viewing them as ties that will sting him hard when anyone else who was attached to it got hurt or in the case of his mother, killed. As he paddles, he suddenly sniff the air, a foul stench assaulted his nose and much to his annoyance, it was the smell of a dead corpse. He slowed up his paddling in a sudden and began to let his nose guide him, he then paddle the boat towards the riverbank on his right and found himself drawn towards a thick papyrus reed.

Thoth continued following Anubis aware that not much else he could say was going to stop him. He could only offer his promise to Isis about accompanying him. Even if the smell of death was present in the air. As the smell grew more foul however Thoth moved up with Anubis, and kept his strides on the water's surface a the same speed as Anubis's paddling motions. "Wait… Anubis! You might want to consider leaving the next travels to me…" Thoth said with caution in his voice.

"I'm not a weakling." Said Anubis in defiance of Thoth, he pushed the reeds aside to look inside, as his head peered into it, he saw that the source of the odor was an amputated arm, a pale and green arm chopped up apparently by a scythe, bits of bones was seen protruding out from the wound with insects and maggots seen feeding off of the wound. "Osiris's arm. He's not laid to rest just yet." Said Anubis as he picked the arm out of the bush to Thoth for inspection, unlike the last time when he was frightened by the sight of Osiris's amputated head, he was calm, precise and most of all focus on the purpose of his journey.

Thoth gagged looking at the foul sight of the appendage Anubis held. He shook his head out and sighed. "Not going to vomit… Just lay the arm down on the raft, and pray for a moment. I am going to gather the other's here…" Thoth said. He moved into a clearing away from the place the arm was disposed of, and looked up to the sky. He sighed thinking Anubis was losing a childhood, and had already matured through force just by the way he reacted to the arm. Thoth opened his book and pointed a finger into the air above his head. He quietly recited a single text and from his finger a bright cyan colored projectile shot up to the sky in a manner similar to a flare, and exploded like a firework signalling the other deities of a danger.

Back at the palace, Isis and Anhur saw the fireworks as they were wandering the halls looking for Anubis. When she saw the flare, she gasped in relief that perhaps Thoth may have found him and quickly, she ran down to the docks of the palace and chartered her own barge, the ship was a slim river boat with a roof over her lounge chair. "Hard on the oars men!" Anhur roared as the sailors began to row and stroke the water of the Nile to ferry her and Ra towards Thoth and Anubis. "Faster! Faster curse you all!" Sekhmet aggressively hiss in a threatening manner, it was her method of "Encouraging" the sailors and servants to go about their works more efficiently.

Meanwhile, Anubis was staying by the riverbanks where he had found the arm, he found a banana groves and the jackal pup snapped a banana leaf off of the grove and used it to wrap around the amputated arm and put it on the boat he constructed while tying its bowl to a tree near the Nile.

Ra on the barge stood at the front, and held his hand over his ears to block out Sekhmet's loud shouting. His gaze did not leave the sights that were right in front of the boat however, and he scanned his vision for where Thoth may have been. His eyes then widened, and he pointed at Thoth who was waving to the barge from the shore line. "There! I see him. Full speed. I don't see Anubis with him though." Ra said.

Thoth on the shore sighed out, and made continuous gestures to the shore. Even he seemed to be in a frantic state for the boat to hurry its pace. Isis however saw he had a grim look on his face telling her something was amiss.

Isis then ran up to the bowl of the ship as it was moving closer to the riverbank and shouting to Thoth, though her questioning of him would die down when they came close. "Thoth! Have you seen Anubis? Where did he go right now?" She asked him as the barge came closer to them. However, her eyes soon fixed on Anubis who was sitting on the reed boat he constructed himself by the river bank with a banana leaf wrapping around something. "Anubis, there you are! Where have you been? Don't run away from us like that again!" She scorn him but it was out of her concern for his well being. He was silent, he didn't speak a word and handed the banana leaf covered object to Isis without a word. She gagged and winched upon smelling the odor, then the put it on the barge's deck and unwrapped the banana leaf, revealing Osiris's arm.

Ra if he could would have growled at the sight of Osiris's arm. Rather he struck the ground below his feet with the bottom of his staff while shouting in anger. It was incoherent, but Thoth sighed out, and patted Ra's shoulder. "There is nothing else to be surprised on Ra. We know what Set meant by 'swimming with the gators' though... " Thoth said with a pain filled voice.

"Let us not wait anymore, Osiris remains are still out there. Let us lay him to rest but not without one last sober word." Said Isis as she looked at the arm, petrified in fear with her gaze become unyielding in its focus on the amputated limb. She then turned to Anubis looking at him like a light of hope for her, without him, she couldn't have found the head and now arm of Osiris, so she extends her hands towards him trying to convince him to accept it with the hope that she can blow some sense into him. "Anubis...please, help me with this, you're the only one who can help us find your father's remains." She pleaded to him.

Anubis was still sitting on his boat crossed his arms, stubbornly uninterested and detached. But when he looked up at her eyes, he saw something, he saw a helpless mother trying to put her husband to death properly. "Fine...I'll help." He said in defeat, he stood up, accepting her arms and let her help him up aboard the ship. "Just don't treat me like a child. I had enough of it." He grumbled and crossed his arms, this made Isis sighed in reluctance acceptance.

Thoth rather than walking on the water any longer boarded Isis's barge, and stood at the front with Ra. Ra hilsme looked straight ahead of the vessel and sighed. "This does need to be put to rest. I'm tired of this. If I would I would smite Set all the way back to the hell pit he came from WITHOUT A SECOND-" Thoth placed a hand On Ra's shoulder, and handed him a chalice. "Calm down Ra. We only need one who is filled with rage right now… Rage will do nothing, but produce a worse issue in the future…" Thoth said.

"He's mine...nobody is allowed to touch him, but me." Anubis said while standing at the bow of the ship looking at the direction of downstream, his arms were crossed and he looked out down the Nile expecting that they will find more gruesome sights along the way. "When the time is right, I'll take his life myself." Said Anubis without a hint of remorse or even fear, he wanted it, vengeance and he will do anything to achieve it no matter what.

Thoth looked down and thought on the vicious words Anubis stated on Set. "Anubis… At what cause though?... Would it really cure your rage, or would it leave you feeling empty once the dangerous action has been accomplished?..." Thoth said in a more serious tone.

"It doesn't matter, as long as he's dead, that's all I have to care about." Said Anubis in reply as he remains unflinching, this was troubling for Thoth, Isis and everyone else. Even the mighty Anhur and fearsome Sekhmet felt a sudden chill crawling up their spine upon hearing Anubis's grim and perhaps best described as death threats towards Set. He was Set's son in a manner of speaking, perhaps Set demand too much.

"Set sail, go down stream stop only when I tell you to." Anubis ordered and the sailors gave each other a glance, they felt compelled to listen to him and begin sailing and rowing their paddles. The atmosphere was errie to say the least, it would seem that a child has taken command of the ship and other deities can only follow him.

Ra raised a brow to Anubis's commands. Part of him was impressed he was already taking command as a hardened leader, but a lot of Ra found himself to raise a brow to Anubis's attitude. He walked down the barge to Sekhmet, and crossed his arms. "It seems the boy is leading your soldiers. You're letting this take place?" Ra asked.

"To be honest, I dare not challenge him right now. Otherwise, well...I'll end up like Khepri or worse." Said Sekhmet with a terrifying cringe as they move out down the stream. The barge only stops when Anubis sniffed the air and held up his right paw. Whenever a piece of Anubis was found, he would hopped off first and went to collect the remains of Osiris himself. The jackal pup did not waver or flinch from the job of collecting the amputated pieces of the lawgiver's remains, he just retain his cold face. By the time the sun was setting, and the barge had arrived home much to Khepri's rejoice, the pieces of Osiris had been gathered completely. When the entourage disembarked, Khepri saw that Anubis was helping Isis carrying the remains of Osiris in his hands.

Khepri only had a short fit of joy when he saw his essential family return. He seemed cautious around Anubis as he backed up at the sight of Anubis thinking the young jackal would hurt him again. However, even worse was the sight of Osiris dismembered corpse which smelled of death. "Oh holy god no… Jeez… Where are you going to put that guy?" Khepri asked feeling disheartened. His fast scuttles were made into much slower taps on the ground, and he held his head lower.

"To rest Khepri. But not without some respite." Said Isis as Anubis silently brought Osiris's remains into mummification chamber to begin work on the deceased deity. His step mother Isis followed him into the chamber where Anubis began to place the pieces of his corpse on the table and began to assemble them into place, the Jackal pup then sew the limbs into a full appendage first. The jackal's method was...precise, to say the least, he focused on reassembling the arms and legs into fully functional appendage first before finally reattaching the head piece and limbs back into the torso section into a full corpse. Though it still stink with the foul odor of rotten meat and maggots still eating away at its flesh with the flies buzzing around.

It was frustrating, no, it was degrading to both of them. Seeing the more disgusting life forms eating away at Osiris made Anubis growl in absolute rage, his hatred for the insect and scavengers rose as he clenched his fists, his eyes glew immense light while his mouth parted, revealing the ectoplasmic material within, the souls of the insects was sucked out of their corpses and flew into a dark vortex where they are most certainly dead upon contact, the young jackal breathed out in a ghastly ghoul like breath that cleansed Osiris's body of the maggots and insects.

Isis look at Osiris's corpse, seeing the deformity was beyond what she could recognize thanks to Set's chest, "How could he walk to the Underworld with such a horribly deformed face? How could he put up with such torment? It is simply beyond me." She sighed out in morbid terror, unable to look at her husband face while like this. Anubis sighed out in disappointment and opened a blanket covering Osiris's face before exiting the room. "Thank you Anubis, I owe you a great debt." Said Isis in an almost weeping tone.

Anubis paid no attention to it and proceeded out of the chamber feeling neither remorse nor sympathy, he barely knew Osiris and did not want to connect himself with others, for him there was only vengeance. He went out to the library of the palace to see if there was something useful for him, a spell book or some sort of power that can allow him to take on Set. The library itself was located in the Northern section of the palace where a dome structure was seen with skylights for library's interior. The shelves of the library contains only scrolls in X like sections akin to those of Greek philosopher's libraries. Anubis grunted when he saw that the library's doors were locked and he simply can't risk blasting it open for fear of damaging the very thing he wants to search for. "Great...just what I need. If only I can get inside from somewhere." He grumbled and stomped his feet.

Thoth, much to Anubis's annoyance, had followed the jackal to the library. However, the library unknown to Anubis was Thoth's essential private domain. Thoth as he came up to Anubis saw he had locked the door to the library as he normally does when he leaves the massive room. Thoth came up to the lock and held it within his hands recalling when he needed a moment of peace the library was his place for him to recall his thoughts and focus his mind. Normally Thoth would sit on on of the pillows and read for hours like a book worm.

Thoth looked at Anubis, and raised a brow questioning his intention in the library. So far Thoth had known him to be at mental discord, and reckless. He however was the deity of wisdom. Some of which he knew he could use with Anubis. "I'm sorry you face such challenges now, but I need to assert something now. If you want access to the library promise me. Promise me you will only research powers that will help maintain order throughout the lands, and that the books here will be treated as allies. With respect. Once you are done reading the book can either be checked out, or you can put the book you have borrowed back in its organized shelf. Can you agree with this?" Thoth said in a sigh.

Anubis raised a brow suspiciously to Thoth however, the jackal pup knew or at least suspected that Thoth would get in the way of him researching whatever spells or at least, experimenting with whatever spells he want. So he crossed his arms and make an honest impression to Thoth about his promises. "I can promise the latter but not the prior. Either way...I WILL find some ways to kill Set even if I have to die achieving it." He sworn but the oath he made was clearly going off the rail and out of self serving intentions. The jackal then turned away from the library and went somewhere else.

[hr]

At dinner, most of the deities were present with the familiar faces attending the table, but Isis was having a hard time to get over Osiris's death, seeing the body of her husband still on the table in the mummification chamber was too much for her to ask for, strangely enough was the missing Anubis. He wasn't seen at the table, this was concerning considering the young jackal's tendencies to misbehave. However, thankfully for Thoth, he was soon approaching the dining hall with his hands washed. "I was working on Osiris's corpse. He'll be buried in 4 days from now." Said Anubis as he climbed onto his chair.

"Thank you Anubis, you did so much and yet you are rewarded with so little." Isis hugged him tenderly trying to give him a sense of motherly love and care to ease his broken heart and salvage his childhood. But unfortunately for her, he didn't return her hug and remains quiet on his seat waiting for his meal like a robot.

Thoth sighed seeing Anubis's stiff demeanor. He grabbed a wine glass and spun it around. At the dinner table it seems Thoth was still wrapped in his book. He was reading still the mortal issues, and passing of anyone who inhabits the mortal realm. It seems though the deity realm had been so busy with their current events the mortals were doing their own minor issues. "More of the pyramids have been assembled. Hard workers down there." Thoth looked at his wine glass and hummed. He held his hand out and ensured Anubis. "Isis might I be appropriate if Anubis take just a small sip of wine? For his own work he may need some to soothe his mind." Thoth asked.

"Thoth, please he's too young to get drunk like this." Isis protested as she was being protective of her son. Considering the taste of alcohol too dangerous for her young son. "He's already so broken that I don't want him to become an alcoholic in the future." Said Isis as she glared at Thoth.

Anubis however remains seated as he poured himself a cup of red liquid, it wasn't blood thankfully despite the color, it was merely a glass of water melon juice, one that he apparently made by himself, but that begs the question of where did he get the melons and materials from to work.

Thoth looked to the juice Anubis had poured for himself. At first glance the juice had startled him due to the blood red color, but he sighed in relief thankfully realizing that the liquid smelled sweet and like a ripe fruit. "Oh good heavens Anubis you startled me… For a second I assumed you were doing a demon act. But… Where did you learn to make just a drink from? I wasn't aware we had ripe melons on hand currently." Thoth said curious.

"I bought the melons from a farmer, along with his lands and estate." He replied coldly, it would certainly sound like a boast to show off his power and prowess from the sound of it alone and his tone when he stopped before saying the rest of his sentence. "Then I just make a bottle of it for myself in the kitchen." He finished, the last part however was more believable considering that the kitchen in the palace was more likely to process the melons into the juice that he drank.

Anhur and Sekhmet who were sitting across the table from Anubis watched in concern of his display of callousness and emotional detachment from the rest of the attendants. "Father, I think Anubis may have some sort of sociopathic tendency in him right now. Seeing the way he talks and mannerism." Said Anhur in a concern tone.

Ra stopped chewing on his food and held his mouth open in shock. For one he didn't believe Anubis had the knowledge to barter and bargain with the locals outside of the palace yet. To make the fact he may have bartered his way to receiving melons was made harder to belive knowing Anubis was still just a child, and his small stature was hard to take seriously. However, Ra still knew Anubis was powerful in his magic as he recalled with Khepri's wounds. Despite this power in magic did not equal to power in knowledge.

What frighted Ra the most however was with the way Anubis spoke in his cold and dull manner as if he lacked emotion. "I don't believe it. Where could you even get the money and gold to bargain with such a farmer? And who would bargain with their life's work for an amount of gold? And a child bargainer I might add." Ra said as he looked to Anubis with suspicion.

"Let's hope that he didn't loot the palace's treasury just to buy that much melon and land." Said Anhur as he shuddered seeing Anubis's demeanor and manner at the table. He was detached from others and did not show emotion to anyone. The eerie aura of cold, calculating figure he gives off certainly frightened the Slayer of Enemies as much as it frightened Ra.

Once Anubis was done with his dinner, he went back to his room like clockwork and lay down on his bed, sleeping while others began to turn in for the night, Anubis himself for some reasons did not sleep like Ra and Thoth had anticipated. The jackal pup waited in his room, waited patiently with his eyes shut to create a convincing appearance of him asleep. Once he felt the coast was clear, he opened his eyes again and slowly got out of bed. He landed on his hind legs and grabbed an improvised grappling hook from under the bed, and went out to the balcony.

He looked down and saw the guards going their usual patrol patterns, so he took a quick glance at the roof above him and saw that he could indeed toss the grappling hook up there. The pup twirled the hook around, then tossed it to the roof and once the hook latch tightly onto something, he climbed to the roof silently. As he was climbing, he saw that he was coming towards the window for Thoth's room, so he shimmy over to the side and above to avoid detection.

Anubis heard Thoth's light sleeping noises. They were mostly made up of bird cooing and light sighs rather than loud snoring. Thoth himself was resting under the covers of blankets on the far left of the room. The blankets had a dull cyan color to them, but the strangest thing was Thoth had constructed a tiny bed for his book, and had even tucked the object in under its won blanket. The Ibis was clearly too attached to the object for his own good. Thoth however was tossing and turning slightly possibly having his own unrestful dream.

Anubis made a slight sigh at the sight but did not dawdle long, the jackal pup then climbed up to the roof of the palace and survey the area. Seeing that there wasn't anyone around the place, he made a dash towards the library's dome which was the only dome on the roof. His footsteps were so light that no one down stairs can hear him moving. Not even Ra can sense Anubis running on top of his master bedroom while the young Jackal pup arrived at the dome. There, he took a look at the lock of the window, and saw that the skylight wasn't locked as it was meant to let air into the library.

"The ibis needs better security than this puny window." Anubis huffed arrogantly as he flipped the skylight open, he then secured the hook on the window's railing and began to fast rope down into the library. Once inside he glanced around to see if there was any other threats or security devices inside the place. Once the area was safe, he stood up and began to survey the area, snooping from one shelf to another for a scroll that he may find useful. Though to be real, even Anubis didn't know what was he looking for.

"Should have decided on what kind of scroll do I need, nothing here is useful to me." He cursed under his breath as he browse through the various scrolls and texts, scriptures and codex regarding anything relating to combat. But most of which were Anhur and Sekhmet's writing and specialties, not his. "The lions can't be just about fighting with their fists and claws all the time, right? There has to be...here it is." A mischievous but also sinister grin formed on his snout as he pulled a scroll out of the shelf, this one seems to be regarding spells and incantations of the dead, similar to the one who read from Thoth's book.

He immediate snatched the scroll from its shelf and carefully rolled it up into his satchel and ran back to the rope. Once he was back in his room safe and sound with no problems arise from the heist, he opened the scroll again in his room with a candle light to help him reading. The hieroglyphs characters were supported by Greek writing at the bottom for ease of casting thankfully.

"Gah, great, summoning the dead, just when I want to find something to kill a deity." He mumbled under his breath, cursing at the apparent lack of substance that he prefered. But when he look at the spell, he can't help but trying to cast it himself, "Στύση που σας αρέσει. να ανέβει από τον τάφο της ψυχής των νεκρών. Άνθρωπος και Άγιος, με σάρκα και αίμα των ζωντανών." He chanted silently under his breath, this however caused the distant horizon to the west of the palace to glow with a pale light, a mystical light that denoted the soul of the dead returning to the living. Anubis sensed something, a soul, one that was connected to him, flying through the desert, overcoming obstacles and all barriers until it reached the palace.

Even Set himself in the Red Desert can feel the soul criss crossing the desert. Despite his heart telling him it was his mother, his mind retorted with a different conclusion as the soul flew inside the palace and into the mummification chamber, the blinding white orb slammed into the mouth of Osiris, causing his eyes to glow and his wounds to mend somewhat as the reanimated corpse rose from the table.

Set gasped in his own personal palace sensing the intrusion. He looked into the direction of Ra's own palace and glared. The red glow under his mask where his "eyes" were glew a brighter color than before. A deep masculine growl was heard under his mask. Whatever Set was it was not to be a pretty sight to behold. He continued making a cautious growl feeling the undead enter the world. "Not again…" Set said to himself. He stood up in a slow lumbering matter and coughed out red dust. His body still smelled of death from the crimes he had committed.

As the process was happening, Anubis went downstairs cautiously, trying to avoid the guards and other deities living in the palace. When he arrived at the mummification chamber, he saw Osiris walking out of it in a stiff manner, but his face was frantic, frantic to find his wife Isis. Though his eyes were pale and glow light the stars, Anubis can see and feel that the so called "Father" he never had was trying to alert his wife. He ran upstairs, followed by Anubis trailing him behind until the jackal pup finally arrived at a corner just a few inches away from Isis's chamber, he ducked in darkness as his eyes were adjusted to the night. Osiris ran inside, causing Isis to scream out loud seeing her dead husband back to life by a force that even she did not know. "No! Stay away! How could this be? You were dead, I saw your corpse put together, it's impossible for you to live?" She shouted out confusedly at Osiris whose stiff zombie like motion caught her off guard.

Her screams of shock were not unheard though. Ra on his own bed with a blanket that had a yellow design of the sun on it with a serious face. Ra though hearing the shrill scream of Isis shot up out of bed and groaned. He is instantly got out of his bed and formed his staff from a blinding gold light. His expression turned to one of rage and contempt quickly thinking this was Set who was invading the palace now to finish his work. Ra felt he need to protect Anubis and Isis at this point. "SET! DEMON! YOU DARE COME TO MY DOMAIN FOR A WAR?!" Ra shouted to the top of his lungs in a gruff voice.

Thoth who by now was also awoken buy Ra's furious yelling strode out of his room, and down the halls like an ice skater. His book was opened and his index finger of his right hand glowing a cyan color already just to defend himself and the others. "My goodness! This late in the night!? What has happened now?" Thoth shouted in confusion and dread. Ra rolled to the left side of Isis's room door and held his back to the wall. He glared to Thoth to assume a combat form. Thoth pressed his own back up to the right side of Isis's door and awaited on Ra's command. "On my go. We go… Ready? GO!" Ra shouted. The order made him and Thoth burst through Isis's door attack ready, but they stopped to see the reanimated corpse of Osiris's lumbering around much to their horror and confusion.

"Great grandfather Ra, High Vizier Thoth, I know nothing of why I came here, only that a deity among you have summoned my presence here. My first thought was to apologize my wife Isis for my infidelity. It was my fault that gave birth to Anubis and inadvertently brought him into a world of despair." Said Osiris as Isis gasped and slowly reached her hand out towards his face, slowly turning him over to see what he looks like one last time.

"My love, my lotus, I have wrought too much chaos and terror unto you and Ra. For that I apologize." Said Osiris as Isis began to sob and mourn, unable to hold in her tears and instincts, she proceeded to hug him and cry incessantly. Osiris returned her embrace while Anubis watched from the dark corner outside of her room, feeling regret, remorse for the first time when he heard the one who planted the seeds of his creation apologize for the damages he had done.

"Please my love, don't be. You have nothing to do with the damages you have done." Isis retorted, trying to clear Osiris's name of sins and guilt but this only prompted him to hold his right hand up in front of her.

"Isis, I can't undo what has been done, therefore...I can only ask you to give my regard to Anubis. He deserves much needed closure of his past." Said Osiris as Isis nodded to her husband listening closely to his words.

"Tell him that I can no longer give him love and luxury of life to mend his wounds. That the only way I could ever make amends to him is to leave with him my knowledge of law and collection of books. Were it up to me, I would hand him my lands and properties. Alas, I can not. As for you, I owe you a child to be the heir of Ra." Said Osiris, much to her joy and sorrow, her crying began to slow down as she hugged him tenderly into her hands while Anubis sat in the corner, slumping his face down and sighed out. He felt something he thought he wouldn't feel before, guilt, empathy, compassion and a connection with others. And yet his closure was still so bitter and stinging, to hear that he has nothing from anyone left him with a feeling of apathy towards the world.

Ra and Thoth both looked to each other and sighed. Ra himself seeing his great grandchild have only a limited amount of time left to share with Isis, and the fact that the feud had created a great suffering within the clan of deities. Ra lowered his staff by his side and bowed his head. "Thoth. It's a hunch, but I feel this is the work of Anubis himself. He won't be punished for this, but I need to ask how long does the necromantic spell last for?..." Ra said carefully.

Thoth seemed to be suspiciously quiet for the moment. He looked over to Osiris's reanimated corpse and gulped recalling Apep's work with resurrection and necromancy. Army of the damned coming back to life to face of with mortal and living forces. It was not something he liked to do, or even commit since it made him feel partly more sinful and unholy. Thoth made a confused and reluctant groaning noise. "If we must continue the spell I would need to draw some…very off putting symbols. A necklace of garlic must be worn on the individual person so their life essence is not put at risk of demonic forces and rogue spirits. The air needs to be filled with the smoke and aroma of freshly lit and burned sage to clean the room of bad entities. Salts placed by the entrances of room. So on and so forth. Basic voodoo black magic practices I do not condone." Thoth said in a stern voice.

"You need not to practice what you do not condone High Vizier. For my time here is short and I can only give my love what I have not given to her in my previous life. Then, bury me like you have buried Nephthys. Watch over Anubis for me…" Said Osiris as Anubis began to tear up outside, he felt an enormous sense of guilt growing in him, he felt that he was more of a nuisance and burden to Thoth and Ra, even to Isis than anything of use. In fact he felt that with every bit of annoyance and nuisance that he extract out of them just for satisfaction of his trauma, he was guilty of being a jerk.

So he quietly went back to his room, locked up tight and stayed in there with his grappling hook and scroll hidden away underneath the mattress while he stay awake the whole night, trying to convince himself of something. All the while, he can hear Isis and Osiris rekindle their love in the other room. He pay no attention to it despite the fact that he can hear them very well. He sighed out on his bed as he tried to distract himself with something.

Anubis heard a knock on his door. Or rather an extremely gentle repeated tap on the door. He soon heard the light voice of Thoth making a slight squawk that was possibly the only sound he could make to clear his throat under distress, and in intense situations such as this. "Uh… This is awkward… Anubis may i come in please?... I know you can hear me…" Thoth said in a manner that made him sound like he was extremely shocked by the events happening, and under stress. Thoth sighed as he waited by the door, and began thinking his intrusion was not going to be met. He turned around and began to think of walking away.

But as Thoth was about to turn away, he heard the sound of Anubis unlocking the door and the young pup slowly opening the door, peeking out at Thoth. His hatred and animosity was gone, instead, Thoth saw that there was only regret and guilt in him. "What is it Thoth?" He asked weakly, seemingly reverting to his more fragile self when he first arrived. But this was not out of fear but out of his genuine sense of compassion and empathy. "You're here to punish me?" He asked a question that would undoubtedly come out of his mouth when he was still new to the palace a few days ago.

Thoth grunted in surprise. He turned around and saw Anubis's face recognizing him to have reverted back to his frail form. Thoth made a shaken inwards breath feeling awful himself. For not participating enough to prevent the events that have taken place from happening, and simply staying at an idle stand point. Thoth however walked up to Anubis, and shook his head. "No… I'm currently present only to have a conversation. I know you're too confused and emotionally imbalanced to understand what has happened. That and Ra sent me to retrieve the spell you may have, uh, stolen…" Thoth said clearing his throat out. He looked into Anubis's room, and sighed. "May I come in to sit with you?..." Thoth asked carefully.

"You may." He said and opened the door for Thoth to come inside. Once the Ibis was inside he closed the door and locked it up again, not wanting to let anyone to come in with them at the moment. The jackal pup then sighed out, guilt ridden and wobble over to his bed and sat down on it with his face slumped down. "Osiris...did he love me? Or was he just trying to patronize me? I barely knew him and he has never spoken a word to me before. None that I can recall." Said Anubis as he looked out at the balcony where the sun always rises where the star that brings light and warmth to the earth move in a constant pattern.

Thoth sat down in one of the wicker chairs in Anubis's room. Thoth had not been in the room many times, but he saw clearly Anubis's lacked many childhood belongings. There was an unnatural absence of toys, and playthings in the room. Thoth sighed out, and looked back to Anubis to look away from the empty shelves. "Osiris… Regrets he never got to be more personal with you. I feel like he knows his mistake was not claiming you as his own, and letting your mother and… Set… Take the position. He may have lust to care for you, but it's too late for that I'm afraid. If you can find it in you heart to forgive him for his sins then you may find yourself to be at peace. As well as your biological father. You do know what forgiveness is right?..." Thoth asked in a hesitant matter knowing Anubis was still partly blank and numb from moral and ethics as well as emotions.

"I do...it's just I don't do that often...even tried to at all. I'm a Son of None and it shall be that way for all eternity. I'm damned since I was born and I know it. It's best for me to serve and not receiving an ounce of reward." He grumbled while laying on the bed, letting out his guilt and remorseful thoughts in his mind. The jackal pup would then lift the mattress up to reveal the satchel that he used to store the scroll and handed the papyrus scroll back to Thoth.

"I just want to make sense of my life, but it doesn't seem to work. For me or anyone at all. Sometimes I wish I was never born so you won't be burdened with me." Said Anubis as gripped the only toy that he ever had in his life tightly in hand, the only thing he ever treasured since his birth, the toy lion of Anhur mounted on a chariot. "Life is so cheap. You're granted the right to live, only to know that you are meant to suffer." He mourned out.

Thoth held the scroll in hand. He looked down at it and as his suspicions on Anubis being the summoner of souls were proven, and yet he found no satisfaction in the fact. He dusted the scroll off and looked back to Anubis. "Now would you say that about yourself Anubis?..." Thoth said. Anubis saw though a single tear came from Thoth's eye, and yet he did not know why. Thoth wasn't the one suffering here. Was it the scroll that was in his hand that was taken from its place, or was it something deeper? As he saw Thoth wiping away the tear Anubis realized the suffering was not his own.

Thoth finally let in to Anubis's emotions found he too could feel Anubis's sorrow and chaos as if they were his own. "S-sorry Anubis. My apologies…. But. You should not put yourself so low… You are never a burden to us. That is to say children to their parents are only just that. A burden. But children are meant to be so much more. Potential and a challenge we as adults face. To nurture and care for the youth so they may blossom into something greater,..." Thoth said trying to smile. He rested a hand on Anubis's head to make a gentle rubbing motion. "You yourself if not for Set's abuse would see you have already gotten so much to live for. You have powers man and deity could wish they had. You are just… Mistaken Anubis." Thoth said in a light sigh.

"Maybe. I don't know where to go or what to do with myself. Other than vengeance on Set. Beyond that is a black hole for me. Maybe I'll think better tomorrow. Good night Thoth." He curled up on his bed and wrap the bed sheet on him to keep him warm in the desert night while he tried to sleep the night away. His antics and misdemeanors may have been a cause of stress for Thoth and Ra. But at the very least, they often lead, by accident, to much needed discovery and in this case, closure to one's self and personal conflicts within him. Time can only tell what will happen next to Anubis.

While the young jackal was struggling with his guilt and closure of his emotional troubles, Neith was busy weaving the thread of fates for various mortals and deities. Her home was a bit of walk away from the palace, sitting on an isle in the middle of the Nile's branching river streams. The estate has a small garden in the back where servants and hired peasants went about tending to the plants and cottons. Inside the estate, Neith was seen spinning her threads, weaving one tapestry after another for countless mortals in the world.

But the Goddess was busying herself with one more tapestry, one so chaotic in heart and mind that she can neither focus nor decide on how his fate should be like. "No, not good...so unfitting. Perhaps I could try a bit like...no still not good enough." She mumbled and began to weave her thread into a different pattern, and yet, the end product still come out as unsatisfying.

"Oh for heaven's sake. How hard is it to weave the fate of a hound?" She huffed out exhaustively. She could feel the tumultuous changes in his heart and mind, his behaviour changed and so did his thought process, causing her to stop again before she could continue. "Oh make up your mind Anubis, I need to weave you a fate that fits you the most." Said Neith as she tried to weave again before she gasped, stopping her work in a sudden, the Goddess of archery and weaver of fate took notice at what she had done. It was a fate, fittingly made but not for Anubis, it was for her...


	5. Chapter 5: Enlightenment

One blissful night was all they wanted, and they finally had it, Isis and Osiris, together as one again for one last time. With Osiris by her side redeeming his crime for his infidelity and his drunken behaviour for getting her and by extension, the entire clan into trouble. In just one night, they had their reunion and their love consummate, but at last, Osiris must respect the order of things which he created. His soul must return to the Underworld or Duat as the Coptic tongue call it. The funeral for Osiris was soon held in a similar manner to Nephthys, but this time.

There was less tears from the deities who have seen it all. Khepri was tasked with hauling the sand barge carrying Osiris's sarcophagus while Set was forced to attend and watch as his elder brother lay to rest. The mourners followed Khepri out to the Necropolis near the city like the last time, there, the servants would then move the coffin into a grand pyramid, made to commemorate Osiris for his diligent effort in making laws and codifying the law.

Anubis stayed back in the crowd of deities who were observing the ceremony playing out. Anubis sighed out watching the father he never knew and never had being laid to rest, all the while he had never spoken a word directly to him. In his hand, he held an ankh to ready himself when it was his turn to enter the pyramid and seal the protection incantation. "He'll be the ruler of the Underworld, may he bring order and law to those who struggle for justice." He muttered.

Set seemed to be still indifferent to all that had been going on. All the hatred that had been directed to him only made him feel more of an outcast. To him this was rightful and just. The only relief he got from this is the feud he had started was finally being put to a rest, and he could carry on with his own broken life. However, despite the other deities not making contact with him he tied himself up in his own chains. Possibly so that if any other deity lashed out at him he would not struggle to attack.

It seemed he and death were good friends at this point and he accepted it. Much like Anubis had wanted for himself. Set seemed to be coldly quiet. Some of the present Egyptian pantheons thought it was disrespectful Set refused to remove his mask from his face still. Even Thoth took off his crown for the ceremony.

Thoth himself could only quietly watch as Anubis entered the tomb. Part of Thoth knew Anubis had grown so accustomed to the clockwork ritual of abuse, burial, and general death this was nothing new to him. In his quiet thoughts Thoth looked to Set and Anubis as angels of death. Only Set without much just to his own recklessness and Anubis as a possible deity of the dead. Much like his former mother. All of these were still hypothesis Thoth thought of, but he still could not justify it yet. He didn't enter the pyramid with Anubis because he wished for he pup to have his own sense of peace.

Ra there could only glare furiously at Set. Everything that had come forth was his fault so far as it had looked. Ra wasn't blind with his anger, and rage. He had a clear target which was still Set. Just thinking about him being unable to burn Set under his sun was ironically burning him as well. The feeling of helplessness and not being able to act out justice made his eyes burn gold while he carefully watch Set with distrust.

Inside the tomb, Anubis entered the burial chamber of Osiris, the young jackal looked at the golden sarcophagus with an ornate mask over the head of it. The crook and flail on both hands were symbols of justice, law and order for Osiris in this life and next. "If only, we knew each other more, then maybe I could have found a different path to life." Said Anubis in a somber manner as he placed the ankh on the coffin, its power and runes began to take affect and he can see that the coffin has been sealed with a protective spell and Osiris shall pass safely into the Underworld.

"Countless souls need you more than I do." He finished his words, then Anubis returned to the outside rejoining the others, he didn't seem to be distraught as the funeral of Nephthys and neither did he look like a distant impersonal figure who remained detached from others. "It's done, he'll be safe in the Underworld to do his duty." Said Anubis to Isis. She smiled lightly at the pup and proceed to lift him up with both hands, now feeling just how heavy the child was growing.

"Thank you Anubis, you are and always will be my brightest star in the night sky." Said Isis as she hugged him tenderly. The ritual eventually came to a close as the deities return to the palace. But not for Set, he was to return to his home in the Red Desert. Though one thing was certain just by the look of Set leaving them, he was not going down that easily. He will try again to reclaim his throne by right what he can't take by force. There were still loopholes after all. Once back at the palace Anubis was in his room looking out at the balcony trying to think of something he could do for the day.

Seeing the sun rising gave him the feeling of rejuvenation, of rebirth and content. He looked back at his belongings on the shelves, there weren't many toys he had in his life, it left him with a desire, a longing to do something, to fulfill a purpose. Once again it seemed Anubis's privacy was invaded again by the sounds of light tapping on his door.

By now the sounds were recognized by Anubis's pointy ears to be of Thoth as made clear by the gentle tapping noises on the door. It was near comedic since it made clear Thoth was a bird deity. The only thing preventing it from the comedic nature was Anubis's emotions still, and the fact Thoth was so far the most gentle deity anubis had met. "Anubis? Sorry to intrude again. Just checking in you. Are you alright in there?" Thoth asked with a quiet voice sounding hesitant to speak, and even one that said he was hesitant to ask for entry into Anubis's room.

Anubis silently trotted to the door and opened it to meet Thoth, his expression was still steely as ever but at least it didn't have the animosity, nihilistic emotion and rage like before. "What is it Thoth? I can't figure out what to do for myself today." Said Anubis as he sounded noticeably more emotive and...balanced than before, balance maybe the wrong word but still somewhat accurate to the predicament and mental condition he has right now.

Thoth looked to Anubis in a pleasant surprise seeing some progress. Thoth knelt down and sighed to him while making a kind hearted smile. "Well perhaps you might not need to do much today Anubis. You have done a great burden for the other deities today by performing your task. Yet you don't look exhausted of energy… hmm..." Thoth looked into Anubis's room seeing again his general lack of possessions, and child play things. It hurt Thoth to know Anubis was lacking items of mental exercising such as toys that would excell Anubis's imagination. "In other words you may be facing a term I could put simply as 'boredom' which is natural for many. Admittedly Ra when he faces this either sleeps, or plays with his own spells." Thoth said labeling some of Ra's lifestyle.

Anubis hummed to himself and look back into his room seeing the lack of desired objects to play with, the reality of his life was quite obvious to everyone just by the look of it alone. He may also be handicapped by the boredom as well but time and time again, he had managed to sow some chaos and stir up the palace over the past few days with his antics. "Maybe I'll go out to the Nile, the inundation there today seems high, maybe I'll do something to kill the time." He stated to Thoth though his tone has some begrudging hints due to the jackal's frustration with his own mostly cleared schedule. "That or I could learn some spells from you, I don't know to be honest. The more I try to think about it, the more it hurts since I don't have much friends of my age to begin with." Said Anubis as looked back at the toys he has, just two of them on the shelves.

Thoth stood up and held Anubis's hand."I think maybe you could use some spell casting practices. The little accident you performed with the resurrection spell tells me you may need some much needed practise before you can start use the really potent spells. These of course being one that can rip sous right from the pits of the underworld, grabbing some and tearing them from their travel towards destiny, or necromantic spells. Let's start off with some basics. Perhaps some eye dazzling spells and puppeterry work." Thoth said as he turned the pages of his trusted book to a age that told of shadow puppeteering. Thoth made a quiet whisper and controlled the shadow his left hand made to look like a galloping horse figure.

"What's that spell?" Anubis asked as he approached the wall to examine the shadow that acted like a galloping horse, he reaches his own shadow out, pretending to focus on the horse as if it was real. With his hand reaching closer to it, he patted the snout and muzzle of the horse and stroke it gently to calm it down, as if he were its master.

Thoth seemed to also have what appeared to be black colored strings casted out from the tips of his fingers. They were mostly transparent like shadows would be, but the way he controlled the horse to bow to Anubis's touch told him Thoth was a master of magic almost akin to wizards. "It's a simple spell. One of the first I learned apart from enhancing my hearing so I could listen to the whispers of moths. Or the very first one when I was around your age which controlled dust. Since then I practiced until I could I could handle the more pendant spells. The same ones Ra trust in me to use in combat. Here i am simply controlling the lack of light particles to create shadow imagery." Thoth said morphic the horse into an ankh shape.

With his curiosity and imagination captured, Anubis see to it that he too could do something with his spells and power over the dead. He then saw his palms glowing in intense light with some hieroglyphic runes lighting up. "Από ζώα και ζώα, αναδύεται και παίρνει ζωή. Αυξήστε και αναλάβετε αυτή τη μορφή του ιερού καταφυγίου από το θάνατο." Anubis chanted in Greek with his hands aiming at the horse's shadow, from his palms intense balls of light shot out at the horse shadow suddenly bringing it into life, an actual physical horse free of strings and with saddles attached ready for travel. The horse was a stallion of pony pedigree, it has a light dark black fur with mane fluttering on top of its neck.

Thoth himself made a dramatic double take, and felt his lower beak fall open. The display of power Anubis had and careful imagination told Thoth again of great power within the child. Thoth stood himself up and pat the horse on its neck and much to his shock found the equine to be alive. "Well. I think the stalls we have were low on horses, and this one's about your size Anubis." Thoth said as he looked to the door. Thoth sighed out finding the door to be a tight fit, and the halls no place for an entire horse to fit into. "Oh dear…This is an issue though. Uh." Thoth turned back to Anubis and smiled despite the setback. "Still. You certainly blasted my own first attempts at spell casting out of the water. Perhaps you might like this spell here to help me transport this." Thoth said as he pointed to a spell labeled "size manipulation." It didn't take long for Anubis to figure he was pointing to a shrink ray type spell.

Anubis looked down the balcony to see if there's anyway to get the equine to the ground without causing much problem, much to his dismay however, his room was too high above the ground to descend safely. It would be wise by now for the young Jackal to take the stairs but the wild horse itself didn't seem to be much interested in taking the stairs due to the small size of each steps compared to the horse's feet. "If only I could just lead the horse down." Said Anubis in a huff of disappointment.

Thoth himself sighed out and pointed Anubis to the shrink spell in his spell book. "Anubis if there is a spell to make object smaller then there must be the opposite effect of a spell that can expand the sizes of objects. For every action there would be an equal or opposite reaction. In other words once the horse is shrunk, and placed into a stable it can also be resized back into a normal state. I feel you may need to think outside of the box so to speak." Thoth said directing Anubis's attention to the various spells in his book.

Anubis turned to look at the page of the spell book while the horse whirred, sending its noise echoing through the palace much to everyone's shock and surprise. "It's that boy again." Anhur groaned to Khepri as the lion rub his forehead in dismay. Back in Anubis's room, the jackal pup was looking at the spells inside the spell book for the necessary size changing incantation. "I think I see it now." Said Anubis as he took note of the spell on display. He then looked back at the horse and began to chant the spell while his hands glew with hieroglyphic runes.

"Συμμορφωθείτε με το μέγεθός σας, αλλάζετε την κλίμακα σας, συρρικνώνεται σε μικρότερο κέλυφος." Once the spell has been casted, the horse shrunk down to a smaller size, though it was shrunk to a size too small even for the stable. By now it was about the size of Anubis's toy chariot and can hardly be of any used. Though it did make transporting the equine much easier.

Thoth smirked to Anubis, and gently pat his back as he walked to the now shrunken down horse. Thoth knelt down and picked the now tiny horse in his hands and presented it back to Anubis. "I would say that was impressive. Now come with me please. Lets transport the miniscule horse back to a more… 'stable' place." Thoth said making a light chuckle to himself. He held Anubis's hand and led him out of the room to a short trip to the horse stables.

Anubis though didn't make a chuckle at the pun seeing as he lacks any sense of humor at the moment, he simply pick up the horse from the floor into his palm, the creature was frightened by its miniscule size and the gigantic size of the deities seem to rub the wrong way for the horse, fearing for its life, it tried to run away only to be caught by its tail by Anubis. It whirred in a high pitch squeaky voice before being placed on Anubis's palm. Then the jackal pup would begin to make his way down from his room to the stable out in the exterior of the palace.

At the stables Thoth seemed to still have a light hearted sense, and caring nature. Anubis still saw this as Thoth greeted the other horses as if they were family, and called each one by a name. The palace still had very few horses to themselves still, but Thoth didn't see to mind. He looked to Anubis and gestured for him to follow to an empty stable. "Don't be alarm by their size. Treat them well and they will become as loyal as an ally." Thoth said remarking how tall each horse was within each stable. Their heads as Anubis had seen were massive, and each of their bodies muscular from the servants' treatment. It seemed this was one of Thoth's partial hobbies in the palace though.

Anubis placed the horse he created inside the stable, he looked around the stable seeing the immense size that the barricades were creating a huge empty space and sense of overwhelming scale to his steed, the jackal pup then proceeds to cast the spell again on the horse to restore it to its size. Once the equine was back to its normal size again, the stallion whirred a bit at the sudden change in size it underwent. The stallion glance around, left and right before taking a bite out of the grasses that was being served to them.

Thoth stepped back and nodded to the horse.

He again held Anubis's hand and looked down at him proud. A rare emotion for Anubis to see direct towards himself. Normally it was patronizing pity filled expressions, or abuse. This was one that was different though that Thoth showed to Anubis. One of genuine impressed and proud emotions. "Well done Anubis. Perhaps maybe you are ready for more advanced spells." Thoth said giggling. "Maybe you could prove the god of wisdom wrong. Who knows." Thoth looked back to the horse still smiling, and sighed. "This is your creation therefore perhaps you should name it. What do you think?" Thoth asked curious.

"Well…" He uttered reluctantly as he looked back at the horse, there wasn't much of a name or a desire to give the horse one as the jackal child is a bit empty of creativity and imagination for the most part, "...I think I could name it, I'll call you Ramiel." Said Anubis as he patted the horse's head while climbing on to the railings of the barricade. "Ramiel, Thunder of God." He finished while the horse kept on grazing the grass of the stable. It would seem that Anubis was fluent in Hebrew as well as Coptic and Greek, much to Thoth's surprise.

Thoth tilted his head curious by the name. "Hmm. Ramiel. Where did you learn your vocabulary from Anubis? Hebrew names are quite advanced, and some history can be found in the name you have chosen. Curious." Thoth said as he scratched the bottom of his beak. Nothing should surprise him much of Anubis anymore, but somehow he finds something new in Anubis with each conversation they have.

"I used to have a slave in the estate, he told me a tale once of a warrior named Ramiel. But I was too young to remember the details, save for the name and its meaning. So I name this horse Ramiel after that." Anubis said while stroking the horse's head, its ears perked up as it remain with a dull face looking around the stable. "Have you ever had your own steed, Thoth? A horse you use and rely on for all time." He asked the High Vizier in a dry tone.

Thoth looked back to Anubis, but thinking on the question Thoth didn't know how to answer in the most correct way. Mainly he didn't want to disappoint Anubis's question with a negative answer. However, Thoth recalled knowing how to ride on horseback. Though not with a single steed. "Well. I know how to form a bond between rider and steed. A very important activity to know in order to fully optimise the command the horse must understand given by you the rider. Although… I don't have a singular horse to really call my own. Due to my other hobbies consuming my time of each day." Thoth said as he rubbed the rib of his book he carried constantly. Just the gesture alone made Anubis realize Thoth was more active in hobbies dealing with education.

Anubis sighed out hearing the way Thoth elaborate himself to the young pup as he prick a single strand of equine mane from his horse. "You could just said that you don't have one." Said Anubis as he blew the strand of equine mane on the ground, at first the strand wiggled about, its movements were like a worm, before long, it started to grow out longer, forming what appeared to be a slope before taking shape of a horse neck. It then expand in size out to show the appearance of a proper horse with its body and head formed. Its legs stretched out from the body and so did its tail. Soon enough, the beast start to walk upright in front of Thoth, sporting a light grey fur color with a slightly tannish grey mane. "The horse is yours Thoth, Hagia Sophia, Holy Wisdom to accompany High Vizier of Wisdom and Knowledge." Said Anubis as he sighed out looking at the horse that has just sprung to life prancing around.

As Sophia as Anubis had named her pranced around on the field, Thoth himself looked at the beautiful horse prance around just mere second after she was created. More though Thoth seems to be impressed by how such a small deity was able to summon a new companion just with the breath of air. Thoth looked down to Anubis, and shook the young jackal's hand gently while smiling warmly. "You sure have the skill of magic on you side. I thought perhaps that was Isis's and my own specialty of work, but you certainly have shown your skill." Thoth said while he walked away from Anubis to meet his new steed. As Thoth walked forwards he held his hand out with his arm extended forwards. Of course there was just a minor thought on the back of his mind as he walked forwards. "Just do be more cautious with the art of magic. Since magic and mischief do mix. And when this does occur…Well it's not a sight that would be considered pretty. Rather horrific to put it frank." Thoth said with caution.

Anubis sighed out and began to walk away into the palace's interior, not knowing what to do with his life and personal existence. As he went up to his room and sat down alone looking out at the balcony to the vibrant city of Memphis below, the place was obviously calling for its inhabitants to live their lives to its fullest. However, it is a message that reaches his ears with a stinging blow to his sense of self worth. No friends of his age, no families to call his own, and nothing to worry himself with tire him down to the point of existence being considered 'Hellish' to him. Anubis groaned out holding the toy lion in his paws watching the birds fly by and the clouds hover over the palace before he stood up and went out to the Nile again.

The river that grants life to the natives of Kemet and all its inhabitants from abroad has always calmed him down when he was in time of trouble mind. The young pup looked back and forth around him, seemingly suspecting that Thoth or Ra would be watching him even when he's trying to be alone by the river. He looked up at the various date palms, acadian trees and the leaves around the place. He sighed out looking at the river stream feeling some calm rushing over him just by hearing its sound and the river flow. However he heard the first sound that was most unbearable to his ears since Ra's laughters. The squawking of a mallard as it swam across the water surface towards the riverbank he was on.

It pecked his feet with its long yellow beaks. But the mallard was only furthering his frustration towards it. He quickly grabbed its neck and choke the living life out of it, snapping the avian instantly and left it a lifeless husk. "Annoying bird...what am I going to do with you beside the obvious?" He frowned before sitting down with his face slumped on the ground. He looked at the feather that the duck had, they were at the very least aerodynamic and functional for flight adjustments, he glanced back at the acadian woods and date palms around him, and an idea form in his head. He snapped the acadian tree's branches and torn off the wood stumps of the tree, he continued to do this with the date palm and took a rock to begin sharpening out some tools. For an hour and a half, he toiled under the sun and shades by the bank, leaving Thoth and Ra without an idea on his whereabouts.

As Anubis toiled alone for some time Ra found Thoth outside by the horse stables riding on horseback. Ra however found this odd for Thoth knowing the highly intelligent Vizier usually spends most of his time performing hobbies that require no real physical labour. Such as simple studying, and writing down scribes. Painting even as Thoth normally liked to spend his time, but now Ra saw hoth riding with a large warm smile placed onto his beak seemingly gleeful he had his own horse. One Ra did not recognize. "Hold on a minute. Thoth! Did a stray horse come into our stables? Where did that one come from?" Ra asked with intensity feeling partial order had been lost.

Thoth made a double take. He looked up at the sky snapping out of his joyous moment and blunk rather confused as well. It seemed as he enjoyed Anubis's gift, Sophia, he had lost himself in his fun activity while the da simply continued one without him. "Oh dear. My apologies Ra. Anubis was kind enough to gift me a new steed to bond with. I appear to have lost track of my time spent here. Woops." Thoth said. Thoth swiveled his head back and forth around the field and saw that now Anubis had gone missing. "Now where is he?" Thoth asked,

Hearing Thoth lacked the current whereabouts of the young and mostly confused Anubis Ra stammered for a second flabbergasted Thoth lost track of the jackal pup. "Oh Thoth! We can't keep our eyes off of him for just a mere second. He's not in the palace and he isn't here! He's probably out alone causing trouble. Who knows what's in his head right now. He isn't right, and we are trying to make him right." Ra sated with a form tne. In a flash of light Ra transformed himself into a small and ugly looking hawk on the ground. He lifted his wing upwards to point at the sky for Thoth. "Right then. I'll be scouting in the skies. You stay on the ground. We can cover both if we work like this. Hopefully one of our sharp eye spots him." Ra stated as he beat his wings down to throw himself upwards into the air. He flapped his wings up and down to go higher in the sky while thoth himself obeyed the order and went looking for Anubis on horseback.

As the two elder deities went out to find Anubis a hurry again, the jackal pup was prowling a prey by the riverbank of the Nile, he crept slowly in the bushes and reeds, observing the birds flying in the air and the the sound of bird songs to know what they were doing. He had his eyes on an antelope having a drink by the river bank with its mate. He slowed down his paces and stepped lightly towards it, with his paw pads giving him the stealthy advantage. He stopped just about 20 meters away from the deer and reached for the quivers on his right thigh and drew one on his compound bow.

His concentration zoomed in on a single antelope as the world around him faded away, and the arrow's tip aimed at the beast's neck. He took a deep breath and hold it before letting loose the arrow. He saw the projectile flying at immense speed and striking at its target's neck with a power unlike any others, bringing down the doe of the two in an instant. "Drag, got the wrong one!" He cursed under his breath as he quickly drew another arrow from his quiver and bolted out of cover, chasing down the fleeing second antelope.

The movement soon caught Ra's attention and Thoth's eyes as they saw Anubis running across the riverbank hunting down an antelope that was making its escape across the river. From the air, Ra can see that Anubis was running up along the bark of a palm tree and leap out at the antelope's direction, his arrow drew and he let loose the projectile, striking at the antelope's neck when it was on the west bank of the East bank of the Nile.

"What in the blazes is he doing down there?..." Ra asked himself confused and almost horrified by Anubis's feral hunting behavior. To Ra Anubis almost seems to be reverting into a more feral primitive mindset as the jackal hunted objects on the ground. Ra beat his wings forcing air downwards and his bird body upwards as he spied on Anubis. He then arched his neck downward going against the flow of wind causing the air to flow and push against his back. This forced Ra to go downwards at great speeds and he followed up with tucking his wings against his body to pierce through the air with almost no resistance.

Anubis heard the sound of Ra's bird talons striking the ground just off to his right. Ra landed in the grass with an almost silent landing he stuck with perfection. Ra flapped his wings a couple of times and shook himself off to align his feathers with a more professional neat look before focusing on Anubis. "Might you be interested to tell me why on this realm you are hunting like a savage man child? It's not exactly appropriate for a deity like you to be doing activities like this…" Ra said as the talons of his left foot began tappin on the grass below him.

Anubis sighed out with his back turned to Ra as he ripped the arrow out of the antelope's neck and used a palm leaf to wipe the blood off its tip before finally uttering his reply. "So a regal pharaoh can hunt mallards and ducks at his leisure but I can't do so with an antelope? Even Anhur can go on a hunt at his leisure." Said Anubis with annoyance ruling his tone as he began to wrap the antelope in palm leaves and fastens his hunt trophy with vines to secure them into one transportable good. But Ra can see that the grown antelope was too big for the young Anubis to carry on his own. Despite this, the jackal pup held up the antelope with both paws over his head. Despite his midget size, he still has the strength but not the fineases to carry spoil of his hunt like Anhur and Sekhmet can.

Ra followed Anubis closely and bounced up in down in short hops in the grass to catch up to him. With each hop his claws would dig back down into the soil. He then spread his literal wings out and beat them dowards against the air to lift him back upwards once again. He landed on the antelope Anubis had hunted and simply stayed there while huffing out. "Difference between them and you is you're a child placing yourself into danger without the company of an adult like me. Why you needed to chase after your hunt like a primeval man is also concerning me. Normally a hunter wouldn't be caught in the act, and if they are they wouldn't chasing their hunt like what you just did." Ra said sternly.

Anubis sighed out feeling annoyed by Ra's incessant lecturing and his rather endless amount of droning and condescending characteristics as he returned to the palace with the hawk. "How long am I supposed to stay with an adult?" He remarked to Ra as he walked along the riverbank back to visual range of Thoth, the Vizier can now see that Anubis has hunted an antelope of his own. The ibis can see that strung on Anubis's back was a compound bow and on his right thigh was a quiver pack to carry his ammo of around 15 arrows while the compound bow apparently was crudely fashioned using tools he improvised by himself without adult supervisions.

The sight of what Anubis currently looked like actually managed to frighten Thoth somewhat. Not due to the startling appearance of Anubis's physical body, but rather what Thoth envisioned Anubis's mindset to look like. Knowing he was fathered by the actual god of chaos Thoth could not envision for Anubis to have a totally straight mindset for the better. "Oh my… Are you quite alright child?... You seem to have made quite the venture… and a fine hunt it would appear… On your own?" Thoth Asked to Anubis. He turn Sophia around and followed Anubis closely in a steady trot.

Anubis nodded and set the slain antelope on the ground and unwrapped the leaves around it to reveal a full grown adult antelope, around 3-4 meters in length and 2 and a half meters in height from its antlers down. The calves and thighs were in good shape suggesting good meat on the table by Anubis himself. But the jackal pup wasn't entirely pleased from the looks of it. Something was not right, something was missing. "It seems like wherever I go, I'm hounded by you two. I can't be on my own even for once. Is there an expectation for me in the future? A reason for you two to just keep tucking me back and lock me inside the palace?" He asked them looking rather displeased by their intervention and overly protective policy towards him.

Thoth and Ra both looked to each other in the eyes, but Ra feel the need to answer the question for Anubis. A rather stern answer in fact. "Look here. Despite us being deities we still have our weaknesses. We aren't unkillable nor are we immune to being exploited. We saw this with Apep... " Ra said huffing out. He fluttered himself back up into the air, and fell down to Anubis's shoulder where he held onto like a perch. "It's not safe for you to be wandering on you own. For now that is. Especially since we don't know if bastard Set has made you as I would put… 'Insane in the membrane.' For all I know he would enjoy you being kidnapped by some stranger. Maybe even to exploit. Who knows but him!" Ra stated.

However, Thoth looked down to Anubis's eyes more softly and with a more cautious voice in mind knowing the youthal was still unstable with his emotions. "Well… We are more concerned with you rather than trying to prevent you from being free… We don't want you to be kidnapped by some one. Possibly even Set. Don't take it personally Anubis. We all care for you. Even if we are stern…" Thoth said giving Ra a slight frown.

Anubis however sighed out disappointingly feeling himself an island in the sea of isolationists as he dragged the catch of the day with him back to the palace to stock up the food supply there. "What's the point of being a deity anyway?" He mumbled under his breath, his frustration grew worse and worse every minutes of the way, if he was not allowed to be outside and free for once then he would be no better than a prisoner in the dungeon of the palace. By the time they had return, Sekhmet came out to the side entrance by the garden and sniffed her nose in the air. "I smell bloodshed." Said the lioness as she looked at the direction of Anubis walking back with an antelope, she jumped in the air cheering him on. "Finally kid! You're showing some initiative! Club your prey! Maul its heart and organs out and don't forget and to impale its neck with the slickest of dagger possible." The lioness proudly proclaimed with sinister sadism and the toxicity of her tongue reeks into Anubis's ears.

"Is that the only thing you can smell? Clearly not the keenest of senses in general, noses in particular." Anubis chided her nonchalantly as he hauled the spoil of his hunt inside much to her annoyance. Sekhmet huffed out and tapped her foot on the ground turning away from Anubis's back. "Hmmph! Tough kid, wanna be the Untouchable strong man already now that daddy and mommy are all gone." She arrogantly snarked at him while having her fingers tapping her right arm before seeing Thoth and Ra returned not far from Anubis. "Oh father, you have returned, was the hunt difficult with the runt?" She sarcastically asked him showing her displeasure towards Anubis.

Ra narrowed his eyes and tracked Anubis carefully as he was hoisting the antelope back into the palace. Ra seeing some of the dark red blood drip onto the clean floors of the palace spiked more of Ra's disappointment before he looked to Sekhmet. "Nope. Didn't even accompany him on his hunt since he prefers to work alone. Don't encourage this reckless behavior for he may yet transform into his father. Only in a jackal body." Ra stated as he entered the palace. This time not following Anubis while avoiding any of the red laiquid that seeped out of the antelope's wounds. "And someone clean this! Before we attract flies!" Ra commanded. Thoth shook his head and placed a hand on his face while he slowly entered the palace. "What am I to do with this poor child?... I can feel his confusion… His anger and anguish." Thoth said glumly.

Anubis once submitted the antelope into the kitchen went to wash himself up, not minding to check in on the opinions of others, feeling that his life in the palace had no meaning whatsoever if he was going to be held there like a prisoner for his own "Safety", he went around trying to think of something to do knowing that by now Ra would have probably lock him in the palace. He kept his bow and arrows by his side, plucking the string of his bow before going out to the main entrance of the palace and pulled the string of the bow, pretending to hold an arrow in his paws and aim out at the agora at the end of the square. "Those mortals, they at least have a life." He thought to himself seeing the mortals walking about going to the markets, others were seen working on the various carts and ferry goods around the city. They all have a busy life, a meaningful and productive day and life. While Anubis, a deity child but one without any kind of activities to do and purpose to his daily life.

"Anubis!" The voice of Isis called out to him, causing him to turn his head towards her direction and sigh out as his thought was cut short. "Anubis, I heard what happened earlier about your hunt, it's not something I would condone but it is too late to scold you any further on it." The goddess stated to him as she bend over a bit looking down at him while holding a bundle of papyrus papers and scrolls. "Well it's too late to catch conversations with me. What's with the papers?" He asked pointing at the papers on her hands. She glanced at them briefly before reply to him.

"Osiris's documents, I was trying to see if...your father...had left you with any legal claims to his lands." She calmly stated to him, to which he sighed out and slumped his face down before turning away from her and leaned against the column of the palace. "Why should I care? He said so with his tongue, I heard it last night. I don't have any claims to his land and he left absolutely nothing for me." He begrudgingly uttered to her, she sighed out feeling defeated by his apparent knowledge of the situation. "Anubis, please be reasonable, I'm sure you can find meaning with Thoth. His wisdom might help guide you." She calmly lectured him while holding the scrolls in her hands, to which he sighed out reluctantly before heading out to find Thoth in his usual place, the library. "Thoth, I need to have a word with you. About my...legal status." Said Anubis as he knocked on the library's doors.

Behind the main desk of the library Thoth was reading one of many scrolls the library held. However, he turned to face Anubis and watched the jackal enter the library. Thoth himself was partially confused to Anubis's face after what he had said about freedom and even privacy. Thoth lifted his head away from his desk to sit a bit higher than before. "Ah. Yes. Legality issues. Do you have any documentation you wish for me to read out, or do you wish to speak with me directly?"Thoth asked. He then pulled out a pair of plain reading glasses that formed out of thin air as it would look to Anubis. A rather casual and impressive gesture Thoth occasionally did to show his magic, but regardless he placed them over his eyes causing his eyes to be magnified quite humorous behind his lenses. He blink twice and looked back to Anubis. "I can assure you this subject I can handle quite well." Thoth said with affirmation.

Anubis sighed and walked in to meet with Thoth, his bow and arrow hasn't left his side yet at all. "I'm penniless, land-less, and practically worthless. It doesn't seem to matter much what everyone do for me. I'm still the same, a bastard son without a plot of land to work on and have no rights to hold properties." He said to Thoth and sighed out before sitting down on the floor of the library slumping his face down. "You know it from Osiris, even if he wanted to he can't give me anything to work for. And if I'm not allowed to get out and work my own life then I have no reasons to be here." He said defeatedly, feeling himself unworthy of being called a deity despite what others might say.

Despite his self loathing Thoth came by Anubis's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. He moved his hand back and forth on Anubis's shoulder in a light stroke to comfort the jackal. "Don't be so hard on yourself child. In life there is purpose for all of us. You may not see it now, but you are here for a reason. A path you will follow and eventually find for yourself. Keep in mind my child you are still just that. Too young and unready for this complex world we live in." Thoth announced as light as he could to Anubis. He sat down by Anubis and slowly patted Anubis's back with his hand. "Now is this anyway to call yourself when you have an aunt that mothers over you, and others who have safe guarded you in this palace. I certainly hope nothing come to harm. Children are our future. They deserve shelter." Thoth said right as he snuck Anubis's bow away to examine it more closely. "Perhaps you need a hobby. This bow for instance is fine crafted." Thoth said proudly.

"Yeah, fine craft but no targets. I don't want to connect with her the same way I did with my mother. When she died...well...it'll be the same suffering for me all over again." He sighed out and turned away from Thoth before taking his bow back to make for his room. As he walked away from Thoth however, much to the High Vizier's surprise, he saw Isis came to him with her paper and papyrus scrolls in hands, she placed them down on the table and cleared her throat out to him. "Thoth, listen, since I adopt Anubis I can make him legally the son of Osiris and erase the problem of him being a bastard son, even allowing him to inherit Osiris's estate and properties." Said Isis in a hopeful tone as she opened a scroll containing a family tree of Osiris dating back to Ra, down to Shu and Tefnut as Anubis's great grandparents, Geb and Nut as his grandparents and the Osiris quartet with Osiris being noted as father of Anubis, only the child himself was a bastard son out of the wedlock.

Thoth pinched the right side of his reading glasses and narrowed his eyes in a squint while looking at the very complex family tree the deities had. Before Ra of course was Neith, but the entire pantheon still rested well on Ra. Despites this though the quartet Anubis originated from was of Thoth's concern now. No longer was it a quartet, but rather a duet due to Set's insanity. However, Thoth nodded his head slowly to Isis. "This could work for us. You could be an adoptive mother for him as well. Well you are already, but I'm quite certain I haven't made this official in the records. On the case of him being Osiris's biological son we have a strong case for this. As Osiris himself lacks any other children. To my knowledge and all of ours at least. This won't help his emotional state. He's needing attention from both a father and a mother. I will need to work with him still very personally with this." Thoth said right as he stood up. He stretches his fingers outwards making some popping noises getting himself ready for the tiresome paper signing process.

Isis worked carefully with Thoth, starting from the family tree, then to property ownership of Osiris, denoting he has an estate to the North of Memphis where his plot of land was, then a paper to sign regarding the inheritance of the plot of land to Anubis once he was old enough. Lifting some legal barriers from his back. "And Thoth, I understand his plight, it's not just the lack of attention from parents, but he's lacking freedom and someone he can spend his days with. Without any of that, he resorted to hunting as a way to kill his time." Isis deduced while musing cautiously on Anubis's mental state and the kind of needs of the jackal pup. "I know you are worry about his well being, I do too. But he is still a child and need to go outside on his own volition." She strongly reminded him pointing to a gilded cage she conjured from smoke with a bird inside of it, ready to fly, yet unable due to the cage itself preventing the avian.

Hearing her strong motherly voice of course made Thoth feel as a nervous husband and nodded to her quickly seeing she had the strongest point here. "Yes you're right. My mistake." Thoth said as he finished scribing down land ownership to Anubis. "At the very least I could recommend coming to me or Ra when he feels the need to exercise. Permission would make the household as whole feel more at comfort knowing he's out and about." Thoth said. He then pointed his right index finger and lifted it to his face where he poked his reading glasses again. The reading glasses then faded away back to the air Thoth himself thought more carefully on what Isis spoke about. The desire to be free mixed with a lack of true parental guardians. He hummed in thought flexing his brain power more before he nodded to her. "Of course. He might feel a greater impact if he had someone to explore with. Say a trip outside. Possibly a person by his side to spend and enjoy time with." Thoth said. He smiled to Isis, and nodded. "I could perhaps spend my time with him. It might sacrifice some of my time, but for his development and repair of his mind i'm willing to make it for him."

"Thank you Thoth. I'll spend time with him soon too, just to help him find some peace of mind. Perhaps you can tap Anhur to accompany Anubis and teach him how to hunt like he did today. And maybe you can accompany Anubis around Kemet, like river ride perhaps. But don't let Sekhmet near him unless it's for training." Said Isis as she rolled up the papers Thoth had signed up into bundles which she stacked on top of one another and head out to submit the papers to the State's Registration of Property Ownership office.

This left Thoth with thoughts on how best to approach Anubis's predicament, the Jackal's words rung true earlier in the day and his boredom might have been justified, his antics and mischiefs in the palace had shown him more of the place than Thoth or Ra would bother to. By now the jackal pup was in his room plucking the string of his bow aiming at the stonewall at the end of his room. He took a deep breath and aimed his arrow at the wall and fired his shot, the arrow struck the wall and fell to the ground harmlessly. Leaving barely a dent on the wall, but he fired another one at the same spot, barely denting it, but he can tell that he had left a slight crack on it and it was slowly widening whenever he fired another arrow at it.

Anubis's privacy however soon was intruded by when he heard Thoth's gliding foot step approach his door. It was that very sleek and very graceful Thoth usually did despite his masculine and well built appearance. Thoth strode through the halls sliding one foot in front of the other in repeated steps forwards, but finally he reached Anubis's room and once there he tapped the closed door gently to make himself known. "Anubis? Hello? I would like to speak to you. Perhaps make an apology to you." Thoth said to him gently.

He heard the sighing sound of Anubis seemingly frustrated and not very interested to hear Thoth's words as he sat on his bed checking how sharp his arrows were, he found the tips of the arrowheads were slowly degrading and becoming less and less effective over repeated usages. The stone arrow tips he used were crudely sharpened with improvised tools, meaning that he can't have finely tuned and crafted arrows like the one used by professional hunters such as Anhur or even the Toxotis of the army.

He grumbled when the knocking continued one more time and paced over to the doorway to open it and saw Thoth standing in his way. "An apology? I thought a High Vizier of Wisdom like you would have figured out my problem from before. In fact, I honestly learn from you this, knowledge doesn't translate to wisdom." He crudely remarked at Thoth not showing any signs of regret at it, only that he was frustrated and disappointed by the grown ups around him.

Thoth himself looked down and away form Anubis having his own logic and wisdom used against him in a rare moment. He himself let out a long drawn out sigh and had trouble looking at Anubis in his eyes. "Well… You certainly know we are not perfect. No one is..." Thoth said with a glum sad tone. He looked back just at Anubis's neck and thought of something else to say to explain himself. "I was just hoping… Maybe I could one of these days perhaps allow you to travel with me. As for going alone I need just two request. The first is a simple permission. The other is… Well… For you to stay calm on your own in this large world." Thoth said as he finally let his eyes and Anubis's eyes lock onto each other. "I would certainly enjoy an activity between you and me. Maybe a ride on horseback? A walk by the Nile where we can both feel the soothing sounds of its peaceful waters." Thoth said with his beak forming a faint smile.

Anubis however did not share the enthusiasm with Thoth on most matters as the jackal pup kept his frown on the ibis, being rather skeptical of the ibis's own words. "Maybe…" He hesitantly replied. "But I'm without anything meaningful to do. Even the mortals have more productive life than I do." He replied to Thoth in a begrudging manner, showing Thoth that despite being a deity, he is jealous of Mortals, being long lived but with nothing to do with the time one has certainly makes it impossible to bear. And Anubis despite the young age knew this well. "Mortals can learn crafts, they can at least have a schedule for themselves to go on about, me, nothing. I need something meaningful and worthwhile to do each day. I doubt a simple walk along the Nile will help me in the long run." He paced back and forth in his room trying to ponder his thoughts on a type of activity that he can engage himself each day to help him feel meaningful and productive. He looked back at the worn compound bow and arrows, seeing that he was good with crafts and creating his own tools or goods. "If only I could hold my own business, even as a merchant in the Agora would do." He said.

"Well…" Thoth stopped himself nervously, and looked away form Anubis. The thoughts inside of Thoth's head made him believe he would be scorned for making such an recommendation. However, as Thoth thought more on what Anubis could accomplish with the bows and arrows he made he thought of who would purchase them. However, again he wondered what Isis would think of his suggestion. "There are no laws stating you can not join the workforce to produce bows. If it means you have some purpose then by all means… Ra may not allow this for you. Being under royalty, and a deity… Not to mention Isis would need to give your permission. I allow this though. So long your emotions are in balance of coure." Thoth said nervously.

"A deity? Royalty? Me? Don't be ridiculous Thoth, I'm not a deity, and I'm a bastard son, I can't hold lands or properties whatsoever, might as well start building my own life without deity power now than regret later." He said nihilistically before going out of his room towards the stable and pick up Ramiel, Thoth saw that he left the crown headdress in the room, an act that would certainly be giving up royalties and disowning himself from the noble class, as Anubis felt himself not one of them.

The young jackal led his horse out of its stall and mounted the steed to trot out of the palace's premises, he went out to the nearby wagons and pick up one for Ramiel, tying the steed to the wooden wagon that hauls various goods and products. "Come on Ramiel, maybe we can do some actual works this time. As mortals." He said before stirring the dark stallion to haul the wagon around town to find some employment that he can offer his service to. As he reached the Agora of the city, he saw the bustling stalls and shops were full of all sorts of goods and shoppers going about trying to buy what they need the most. But as he was looking around the place, a furry paw reached up to him from behind, catching his attention. "You shouldn't be out here alone young one." Said the booming male voice of Anhur. The lion deity lept in the air and landed on his wagon and sat in there much to Anubis's own dismay. "What are you doing here Anhur? Shopping for more spears and javelins?" He remarked sarcastically to the lion.

The feline warrior however casually handed Anubis a bag of Drachma coin to Anubis. "Ferry me and the supply of spears back to the palace Anubis and you'll be soundly rewarded." Said Anhur as he brought the Drachma coins away from sight while in his hands, he held a bundle of spears and javelins imported from Hellas. "Fiinnneee…" The jackal pup growls frustratingly, the moment he hoped to get away from nobles and palace matters only to be caught by one, he stirred Ramiel as the horse haul them towards the palace's front entrance with Anhur as the passenger. They arrived at the place much to Thoth's relief but also to his collective surprise seeing Anhur riding the back.

Thoth in fact was so surprised Anhur would be accompanying Anubis he made a double take upon seeing him ride as passenger behind Anubis. Thankfully Sekhmet was not with them, which made Thoth feel great relief, but wIth Thoth normally saw Anhur as a proud lion figure. Booming and boastful with pride. Not a simple passenger. "Anhur? You'll be accompanying Anubis with me? And just as a passenger?" Thoth asked confused while he went to it with Anhur.

Anhur of course nonchalantly dropped off his Drachma coins to Anubis as he had taken time to ferry Anhur back to the palace. "There you go, your service is most welcomed." He said before disembarking with his bundle of spears in hand and greeted Thoth. "I was out shopping for spears, and just so happen to find Anubis here with a wagon. So I opted for him to ferry me home. A good opportunity for him to learn the basics of employment." Said Anhur as he brought the spears inside, leaving Anubis to count the Drachma coins he had earned for his first trip.

It would seem the trip was a short one to be exact, only 10 Drachma was earned for the ferry, making it a moderate earn, of course had it been a more expensive or important cargo, Anubis would have been paid a much higher bounty for it. Nevertheless, it was a first time for him. "10 Drachma, a start I guess, I'll start with simple taxi ferries like this before ferrying valuables." Said Anubis as he count the Drachma.

"A taxi service?" Thoth had asked. Thoth rubbed the underside of his finger on the bottom of his beak before watching how well Anubis actually handled himself with employment. Thoth stepped closer to Anubis and thought more on the subject. "Curious. Do you perhaps feel some gratification or accomplishment by completing tasks and earning payment?" Thoth asked curious. He even cocked his head to the left a bit in his learning of child psychology.

Anubis nodded to Thoth as he put the Drachma coins into a wooden box he had beside him to keep money and spare chains. "I do, at least it keeps me occupied." He remarked with a glance back into the box seeing the Drachma coins he had earned from Anhur, a memory that he won't forget. At that moment, Isis was coming back and saw the sight of the Wagon and Anubis sitting on it as the driver made her more curious. She ran to him and Thoth and glanced back at the young jackal. "What has happened here? Why are you riding on a wagon Anubis?" She asked perplexed by the predicament, however she earned a quick cynical remark from Anubis. "I tried to run away from the palace and start my own employment like a mortal, but Anhur brought me back not long after I departed."

Thoth made a nervous smile to Anubis, and nodded his head. "Yes well… It would appear our message about letting you enjoy the personal freedom you so choose to have did not travel to Anhur. So it would seem to me unless this was his own test for you." Thoth said as he looked back to Isis. "And yes. I allowed him to enjoy a time outside of the palace… He desires for employment to fill in what he would refer to as an empty void in life." Thoth said as he looked down again. His expression grew again saddened by Anubis's predicament. "I see though he's already taken to my own permission." Thoth said.

Isis winched hearing this and the sight of Anubis having to work for his own coins however did not bode well for her. Concerned that her son might be drown in debt, gambling or any kind of other vices and sins that he might be caught up with like mortals with employments often do. "Anubis my son, please, you don't have to push yourself to this extreme, I've already made you my legal child so you have claims to Osiris's properties. You have an estate, farmlands and peasants to call your own now." She pleaded to him trying to see if he raised any interests in her words, she saw that he did indeed turn to face her but with a skeptical expression and the face he bore was one with doubtful frown, showing that he wasn't taking her words at face value other than simply being ways to bribe him out of his demands. "If you did, and Osiris's properties are mine to claim when I'm older, then where is his estate?" He asked her before darting his eyes to Thoth, expecting him to parrot her words.

When Anubis focused back to Thoth, Thoth felt it more like a cold knife being pointed at him suddenly. Despite Anubis being a mere child it certainly felt as if a superior person was beaming down on Thoth. As much as Thoth knew Anubis could read his body language and could clearly see a child could make the high vizier nervous, Thoth knew it was best to support what Isis had said despite Anubis's own unwillingness to listen to reason. "Its North of Memphis. Quite a nice estate as well. I sign the papers as well. To make you officially his son. Please believe us Anubis we are not attempting to restrain you unlike what Set has done. We wish you to be happy. If freedom is your choice of seeking this then please just promise us adults you can manage to keep yourself safe." Thoth said. However, it sounded more like Thoth was pleading to him almost. Thoth himself had no intentions before to be a guardian figure or even let alone a father,and already it felt like the task of fathering Anubis was wearing down on him. Enough to the point he made a hopeless slouch.

They heard Anubis made a sigh, a rather predatory one too at that, "Take me to this estate. If it doesn't exist, then don't expect me to crawl back to your palace ever again." He said threateningly with his eyes flashed a flaming blue mana for a brief moment, showing Thoth a hint at how the jackal pup can channel his Mana and perhaps be at his most powerful when driven to rage and hatred. Or at least, filled with doubt towards others. Isis gulped and hopped on the wagon and sat down before inviting Thoth to come along for Anubis's sake.

"Please Thoth, come along...for his sake." She pleaded him to come along, taking his hand and helped him on the wagon, almost like a husband despite their noteable lack of rings. Anubis then stirred Ramiel again, riding out towards the North of Memphis, he went through the city's Agora again, passing by the immigrant's quarter of the Hebrew Canaanites and shepherds from the Anatolia. There were also various Hyksos, Arab merchants going about the place in smaller market areas as well as some Libyan mercenaries who have settled as farmers and property owners of Egypt.

By following Isis instructions, Anubis soon arrived at an estate to along the riverbank with a 25 acre plot of farmland worked on by various employees, hired hands around the province and mostly by slaves, Nubian from the South and various Assyrians, captured prisoners from revolts in Judea province and other types from various parts of the world. "Here we are, Osiris owned this estate, and now it's yours, your new home when you're old enough to claim it." Said Isis as she led Anubis and Thoth into the estate, its walls were painted with lotus imagery on tannish mud brick wall. The second floor had a balcony where Isis tend to the plants and her small selection of ferns while Anubis can see a commanding view of the grain crop grown by the estate's North side with a stable to the south of it.

As Thoth explored the estate along with Isis and Anubis he let off a long depressed sigh knowing one of his allies and friends lived in this place. Now gone forever, but in his legacy Anubis still stood. Thoth looked back to Anubis and walked closely behind him. "What do you think young one? For when you grow up and become a man this will be our home. A place to rest. A place to feel comfort. What a home should be. A gift for being you." Thoth said as he attempted to soothe Anubis's hardened and still damaged soul.

Anubis didn't say much of anything other than a deadly silent surveying his future domain, watching the slaves roaming about the estate, he sighed out and slumped his head down on his hands to rest his tired chin. "I'm sorry Thoth, for the things I said to you." Said Anubis, sounding like he was whimpering slightly, his tears began to show, glistening on his eyes. Isis was quick to see this and handed her son a handkerchief made of Egyptian cotton to wipe his eyes or blow his noses. "Here you go, don't worry, dry your tears and just let it out." She said softly and soothingly to him, this only further enticed him to cry while hiding his face in a corner of the wall, trying not to show his shame to them.

Thoth stood behind Isis, and was a bit hesitant to approach Anubis feeling the tears streaming down the pup's face part of his fault for pressing him. However, Thoth put this slight fear aside and manned up himself. He approached Anubis and got on both of his knees. He outstretched his arms and then wrapped them around Anubis's body to bring him in for a tender hug. "You are forgiven my child. You are certainly forgiven." Thoth said rubbing his hands up and down Anubis's back to comfort him more after his day of hardships. What seemed just another day in the life by now for Anubis. Thoth looked up to Isis knowing her to be the goddess of motherhood. It seemed even he wondered how she would judge his own ability to act out with parental skills.

"You're doing well Thoth, just take it slowly and you'll get to him." Isis judged Thoth gently while keeping her gentle gaze on Anubis seeing he was wracked by intense guilt, confusion, shame, depression and generally the inability to keep up his act of being rugged and aggressive to compensate for his past. Anubis continued to cry, letting his tears take the memories away one droplet at a time, as his body language seem to show that he was unable to handle the immense feeling of toxic masculinity he had been perpetrating to feel superior has been nothing but a failed, empty charade to extract every last bit of exquisite drama from Thoth and Isis. He doesn't know, he can't tell anymore but it matters not for him, as long as he can regain some clarity of thoughts.

While Anubis cried his mixed feeling of negative emotions out, Thoth rocked him back and forth by making slow slight movements back and forth. His back moved back and forth in a gentle movement that soothed Anubis's sore soul. Thoth shushed anubis gently by making repeated shushing noise just out of his beak. Of course by now Thoth knew this was just part of a fatherhood he never indicted for, but one he will accept. For his logic he sees a strong will father isn't needed, but rather one of a soft heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Responsibility

**Author's note: This chapter has been updated by me and Shiryu Rex/Squdge to make the story focuses a bit more on Anubis and Thoth's interactions and their father-son relationship.**

* * *

It was hard for Anubis to grow out of his timid shell, when he did it was violent outbursts and confusion, a pretension of toughness and aggression to feel safe and secure against a world that the pup suspects to hate it more than anything else ever walk on the surface of Geb. But it was all for nought even for him, a disappointment and general sense of unworthiness rule his mind as he rode on the wagon carrying Thoth and Isis back to the Palace from the estate North of Memphis.

He spent a full day and night there, trying to take in what was going to be his to feel a sense of closure to his emotional turmoils. However, his turmoils were far from over, he may have had a land to keep but his scars are still haunting him, eating into his mind and twisting dreams into nightmares.

The wagon came into the palace's premises as it swung around to a parallel parking maneuver by the sidewalk of the paved boulevard to let Isis and Thoth disembark first. "Will you be alright son?" She asked Anubis who still kept his face slump down for most of the road with his ears drooped down. "I think so...I don't know...I have no clue what I want to be, what I am now or about anything. I'll talk about it later." He tersely ended his conversation before stirring Ramiel to haul the wagon away into the stable where he dismounted the stallion from the wagon and placed him into the stall. The Jackal pup looked up the palace once again and sighed out feeling like walking back into his prison with Ra about to scold him again, a feeling so familiar to what his life with Set was like in the Red Desert near Faiyum.

Ra himself found the wagon to have return finally, and watched as Anubis dismounted from it as well as Thoth and Isis. Ra rose a brow seeing Anubis's stature change from a violent pup to a more solemn sulken shape now. Ra Gave a quick thought and exited the palace to meet up with Isis on the matter after she and Thoth had spent a night away.

After he exited the palace he looked down to Anubis and unlike Set he didn't lash out in physical violence. That wasn't to say Anubis's thoughts were completely off with Ra's normal hardened scold. "You seem to be different today Anubis. Was a night away enough to settle down your emotions after your anger outburst?" Ra said with a sigh. He looked back to Thoth and Isis rather curiously however. "So what occured last night? It seems you who spent a night with the young one here." Ra said with a partial blank tone to his voice with this occurring now as normality.

"No nothing happened Ra. But Anubis is confused, he's lost about himself and what he wishes to be. He doesn't tell us but I think that's because he thinks we wouldn't understand." Said Isis as she looked at her adopted son walking up the stairs completely blank, an expression devoid of emotion or dynamism. He didn't even seem to show any signs of awareness of the world around him other than his destination in a strange loop.

"Yesterday he was trying to runaway from the palace, trying to renounce himself from being a deity and be a mortal. But I convinced him to go with me to the estate so he knows that he still has something to keep and not a complete bastard son. It was...difficult for him to comprehend empathy and kindness." The queen mother Isis explained to Ra while sighing out seeing that he had entered the room and closed the doors to be by himself.

Thoth himself was still hesitant to follow Anubis seeing the frustrated child would possibly be better off alone to think for a while. Thoth placed his hand behind his back and shook his head while looking down while thinking more about how abused and mistreated Anubis is. Not only by life, but by himself. "He doesn't deserve the torment he gives himself. If only my wisdom could alone make him see this." Thoth said as he entered the palace.

It wasn't easy for Ra to see this either since he himself crossed his arms over his chest muttering to himself quietly. He followed Isis back into the palace as well while thinking on what to do for Anubis himself. "Damn that Set… Wouldn't know the gift of a child if it came up to him and bit him right in the face…" Ra said as he levitated off of the ground to float to the entrance of Anubis's room. "So what do we do for now about Anubis? I haven't been faced with a child with these types of problems before. His strong depression seems to be only worsening, and I can't have that if he's to manage himself properly. He's a deity. One who doesn't know his own strengths yet. We can't just leave him to sulk can we?" Ra asked.

Isis of course shook her head out agreeing with Ra's notion in the latter as she paced around stroking her chin. "I feel like I've been failing him. I thought that providing him with a mother's love could heal his wound. But I think I'm the dagger that's tearing it wider…" She rubbed her tired eyes, apparently she was realizing something, a connection that Anubis has with mothers in general.

"Nephthys sent me letters from time to time, telling me about how much Anubis prefers her over Set. I think he was compensating Set's hatred for him with Nephthys's love and care but he compensated so much that it hurts him. Like a drug." Isis sighed out realizing the revelation.

It was becoming painfully clear for both of them, Anubis was, in a sense, addicted and tried too hard to compensate for his lack of love from a male adult figure in the family. He looked to Nephthys for love and kindness, demanded it and received it so much that he became intoxicated just to avoid the painful reality of his household. With her death comes the shattering addiction and left him sober but not much better. He became lost, hopeless and clueless, unable to muster his thoughts in proper directioning, he lapsed back and forth into depression and self loathing to find something familiar to his past.

Thinking on this more Ra himself let off a saddened sigh of remorse for Anubis's sake and felt as if he two were just brushed on the side. "Normally I would have raised a child… Well normally. Making sure they don't cause too much mucus, and then train them for their duties." Ra said. He brought a hand to the door to tap gently, but moved his hand back and grumbled. Looking down at his muscular appearance he was beginning to see the hardened masculine father figure that most families carried wasn't going to work here. He already new Set himself was extremely well built, but where Ra was a strict figure Set was insane. "I guess I'm not needed here then… I don't think i'm the type of guy to go uddley soft... "Ra said before making an incoherent grumbling.

Thankfully for Ra's own sake Thoth stepped forwards and gently tapped his knuckles down on the door of Anubis's home in repeated gentle taps. "Allow me then Ra. I think fatherhood has since past you. Perhaps your ways of thinking are not what we need here, but something entirely new." Thoth remarked as he looked to Anubis's door. "Young man? Anubis? Would you care for some company? Perhaps a cup of tea, and some baked treats so we can converse more comfortably?" Thoth asked while standing his back up straight.

Anubis in his room was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, noticing the banner like fan with Ra's sun hawk symbol flapping on top of the room. He felt its gentle wind like the flapping of a hawk's wings on his face while he held his crudely made bow in hand. The quiver shafts haven't fallen apart yet, but Anubis can tell just by looking at them that he needs to replace them soon. He heard the knocking and calling of Thoth and sighed out exhaustively before getting back up from the bed and went towards the door, he stopped for a moment, apparently he was having second thoughts about company.

"I don't need anything." He answered tersely to them before sighing out, making a canine whimper sound while planting his back against the door. "Is Ra there with you?" He asked Thoth, not sounding very happy but Thoth can tell right away that Anubis was highly reluctant to speak to anyone, there was a general oppressive feeling he had with others around him, feeling lonely and without relatable friends of any sorts, he perpetuate an aggressive persona for safety at the expense of actual meaningful relationship.

However, his question came with a delayed answer as Thoth didn't quite know how to answer the question himself. Rather he looked to Ra by turning his body around while Ra also looked to him confused on whether or not to answer the question with honest or simply tell a white lie. Thoth however came up with his decision and turned back to the door while leaning over slightly. "Uh. Well he is here if you want him to be Anubis. Erhm do you want him to be here?" Thoth asked carefully.

"No." the pup replied with a weak grumble as he lay curled on the floor with his back against the door like a barricade to prevent entry by others. He wrapped his legs around his arms while resting his chin on his knees. "I don't need anything. I don't think anyone would understand me or what I think." Said Anubis as he remained like a rock against the doorway to prevent the adults of the palace from entering his room. It wouldn't be long for Isis whisper into Thoth's ears, a suggestion she had of what he can do to perhaps help Anubis. "Thoth, he never has any male adult figures that loves him or even empathize with him, he lacks that and need some forms of repair for that void in his heart." She said cautiously to his ear.

Thinking on Isis's wisdom Thoth thought carefully. He may have been the deity of wisdom, but it seems the wisdom of a mother out ranked even Thoth's knowledge. He took a deep breath into his lungs and then sighed out feeling the pressure weigh down on his shoulders knowing he needed to speak in terms Anubis would be very clear to understand. Ra watched confident in Thoth knowing his knowledge would at least guide him even if Thoth himself was nervous on speaking. "Right. Well…" Thoth paused monetarily and grabbed both of his hands together. He fiddled his fingers together anxious before speaking up again. "I can't say I have experienced what had happened to you. Nor can I say I ever will, but I can say I understand what you feel. You never asked what life has given out and served for you, and quite frankly I feel it's unfair as well. An act of injustice has been done to you by Set Sutekh, and I just… I just wish to help you child." Thoth admitted.

Ra looked over to Thoth feeling something has changed with the ibi's emotions. Not just that it sounded like he had croaked up on the last couple of words. Ra rose a brow not ever viewing Thoth to become soft hearted. Or even emotionally imbalance. Ra floated backwards slightly and made a nervous groan. "Please hold your emotions Thoth. We are men here. Two of us at least. Because if you start crying then… Well I don't know!" Ra pouted.

For a few minutes, Thoth and Ra didn't hear Anubis made a reply perhaps their worst fear had been confirmed with Anubis being so detached and apathetic that he could not bother trying to understand what others want to do with him be it malicious or well meaning. However, they heard him made a reply to themby slowly opening the door and peeked out to see them. "I don't want to be a deity, I'm not a God, just an over glorified mortal." Said Anubis defeatedly, he rubbed the scar on his forehead, feeling the pain itching deep into his mind, pointing out that indeed he was nothing more than mortal, fragile, fallible, and most of all, vulnerable. "I want to be a mortal child, so at least I can die like others." He said before retreating back behind the door to hide.

His words had power to them as well since the adults there were struck back by them. Mostly Thoth however since he felt the words like a cold knife driven into his heart. He nervously stayed silent for a moment before making his way up to the door. This time though he used his left hand to reach for his hat and then took it off so he could place it over his chest right over where his heart was located. "But… Think of what others would think if you were to just die… There are people here Anubis that care for you. We don't wish to hurt you any more than what Set has done to you. We wish only to heal you, and give you shelter here… We all love and wish for the best of you." Thoth said as tenderly as he possibly could. He reach his hand for the door handle and wrapped his hand around it. He let out another anxiety filled sigh before turning. "And nobody's forcing you to act out as a diety. Your life is as free as you choose it to be. You have this to bend to your will. Even mortals do. And you have great powers. We've seen how strong and talented you are already." Thoth pleaded to Anubis.

Anubis made a frustrated huff as he went to his bed and grabbed his bow and arrows he pluck the string of the bow with an arrow strung to fire, then he aimed the arrow out to the banks of the Nile before firing his projectile into the lush vegetation out there to distract himself from Thoth. "This is why I want to run away, you all say I'm strong, talented this and that. But what's the point after I kill Set? I'd be just a nameless nobody that needs death to end his story." He sighed out before slamming his bow against the stone balcony of his room, smashing it into two halves dangling only by a string holding them together.

"I have no points of existence to myself and I know it. That's why death is a liberation, not a curse to be dreaded." The jackal pup then collapsed to the ground by his bed looking out at the sun in the distant horizon trying to think clearly but his mind having been so intoxicated was still having a hard time trying to properly align itself and whatever thoughts bubbles up to his head seems to be about self destruction. "I want to leave the palace, I don't know where but anywhere to get me away from this...prison." He grumbled while burying his face into a curl up fetal position reverting back to his old self again to find security of his opinions. Closure with Osiris left him with the confusion of kindness, empathy and things that he had been so drunk on or long for from the cruelty of Set and his insanity.

Thoth himself didn't know what to say after this and stayed quiet for a while to give Anubis some type of peace within the silence he chose to grabbed his crown in both hand fiddled around with it by rotating it quickly in a circle between his hands while nervously mumbling lightly to himself again. He looked back to the door and opened his beak to speak up again. "It's alright. I think we can leave the palace for an afternoon. Maybe a walk is a solution to finding peace. The Nile itself has therapeutic qualities to it just by watching its water move and glisten. The churning of its waters can soothe the most down of souls. Or perhaps you need to enjoy the company of strangers. The market place perhaps. It's where you and mortals can mingle and have more insight to a mortal's daily routines." Thoth said.

Isis herself listens in cautiously while standing behind Thoth looking inside at the form Anubis was taking, apparently her concerns was that Anubis would turn him down and push for going alone instead. The problem of masculinity that Anubis seeks to portray himself as might be more damaging to him than he cares to admit. "Fine...if you wish." He said drowsily sounding as if he was being forced to accept Thoth's offer. But to Isis, there was some hard fought progresses here as the young Jackal Pup finally stood up from his fetal depressed form and tossed his bow away to walk with Thoth, "Good luck Thoth, it's your show with Anubis now." She padded him on his back to give him some assurances before taking a step back away from Anubis's room to give him privacy and dressing up.

Hearing Anubis accept his offering Thoth nearly fainted from his hard fought verbal battle. He looked back to Isis and smiled to her as he replaced his crown back on top of his head and returned to his more professional position he usually carried with him. He held his hands behind his back and tapped his foot on the ground trying to take his anxiety away from the moment. "Oh Isis give me the strength I need for this new challenge. I will guide the child under my wings- arms i mean. I will watch and observe him like my own." Thoth siad with a calm and cool attitude while Ra nodded and left Thoth with Anubis feeling more confident in the wise Ibis's nature to take care of the matter at hand. While Thoth watched the door his ears picked up the sounds Anubis made in his room. "You quite alright in there? Would you care for a hand?" Thoth asked.

"No." Again Anubis answered, the same reply he had made before to Thoth and Ra, which has become increasingly familiar. The two elder avian deities can tell that Anubis himself wants to distance himself from others around him, especially deities, once he was done he exited the door to go with Thoth to the Nile's banks, "I left my reed boat somewhere along the bank, probably won't need it anymore." Anubis said to Thoth as they reached the bank of the Nile watching the river flow from the South of the Aethiopian highlands, where the Kingdom of Kush lies.

The jackal pup dressed in silky white trousers and a purple belt to fasten the garment to his pelvic area, the belt itself had a golden scarab ornament to make the fasten easier. However he was without his head dress, considering it an object of royalty that he didn't deserve to have. "Like I said earlier, I don't want to be a deity, if my mother can die, then so can I. Is there a reason why mortals look up to us as deities if we are as vulnerable as them?" He asked pessimistically while walking with Thoth in the lush green vegetation of the river.

"Well that's a very good question young one. We are to serve the mortals. Not them to serve us. You see it is our job. Our responsibility, and our pleasure to serve the mortals. In return they worship us. Praise us, and with these appraisals we get our power." Thoth wisely remarked while holding his book closely to his right side. "It's a hard concept I know. This is normally how it works. This functionality may confuse you at a young age, but rest assured you should understand the process as you age young one. We give mortals order and balance. So they can live. They in return only have to keep us in the back of their minds." Thoth said. He looked down to Anubis and found his questions, despite their hard and depressed nature, to bring his own spirits up since they were a for Anubis's question on purpose seems to at least give Thoth a way to talk with him.

As they walk along the Nile, they saw the busy daily life of the native Egyptians and the various ethnic groups living along the Nile. Fishermen row their boats out to cast their nets and make a catch of the day, while then cargo barges went up and down the Nile transporting Goods to various regions of the continent and out to the Nile Delta and eventually the Mediterranean Sea. "Then what am I? If I'm a deity then what kind of deity am I?" He asked Thoth looking at the sight at the Nile, staring blankly at the sailing boats and barges. He saw settlements and mortals living along the river, using its water to farm crops and irrigate the land. Others use it to wash and clean their laundry.

"The only thing I know that can drive me on is killing Set, I need a deity's power to kill another. But after that, I would rather relinquish it and live as a mortal, it's better that way than to let time drive me mad with idle lives and no purpose to myself." He mumbled in his mouth, the mumbling could be interpreted as a sign of his mind is still drunk somewhat and he needed something to do to demonstrate to Thoth what can be done to help.

Knwoing this Thoth thought of what Anubis could do to dsipaly a show of power proving he was capable still ofbeing a diety. He pondered,but kept arriving at dead ends in his head as he knew each point was leading him back to how Anubis seems to be able to have a talent with the dead. However the one other thing Anubis did was his act of magic weaving. Not only that Thoth recalled him being able to conjure a horse from mere shadow, and then another just from the hair strand of that same shadow horse. It was a curious thought to him, but one he was still cautious on knowing Anubis's untrained and untapped power was still needing to be judged and possibly tweaked. "What about magic? Or… Like your mother before you… The power over the dead. But if you want to demonstrate a show of magic to mystify and impress others then you have come to the right deity for that help." Thoth said as he open his book in front to him. In his thoughts Thoth caused an array of tin fireworks to crackle into the air just above his book like a small light show of various colors while a deck of cards swooped into the air from the pages of the book and fell back down in an arch demonstrating Thoth's mastery. "What do you say? I can assist you to test your powers of magic, but… Not mischief. That is an entire different type of magic… Black magic…" Thoth said with a cryptic tone.

Anubis sighed out looking at the card and light show from his tome, much to Thoth's chagrin, the jackal's sigh was clearly a sign of frustration. "You're not getting the point Thoth!" He screamed out at the Vizier. "My mother died because I relied on her too much for love and care! Had I been more aggressive to Set, I could have protected her! The only thing matters to me is to kill Set and die so I can be with her again and end my suffering that you can't seem to fix! If you can't help me then no one will! Farewell!" He turned away from Thoth and quickly ran as fast as he can away from the ibis.

Tears streaming down his eyes along his cheeks and snout, the jackal was apparently much faster than Thoth judging by his feet's design giving him the ability to outrun others and while his emotion was in the extremes of rage, fury and depression, mana power began to channel into his feet and palms giving him a boost in running speed leaving behind a trail of dust and sand.

Once he was far enough from Thoth, he hid himself inside a bush by the Nile, he slumped his face down, despair rule his mind as he felt himself useless and a burden to others. Whether it was Thoth, Isis or Ra, he was a burden to everyone, perhaps even his mother. His crying continued in the bushes, away from the eyes of others by a quiet corner of the Nile.

"Useless! Useless! Useless! USELESS!" He pouted and as his fury took hold he punched the palm tree with both fists, jabbing it while his punches were powered by the flaming blue resin that was his Mana manifested into a physical form he was familiar with. His punches were so powerful, they torn the stump of the palm tree apart, leveling it down to the ground in seconds, when he saw the tree was collapsing his way, his instinct quickly kicked in and he rolled around away from the tree just as it fell down into the grasses with its palms dipped into the Nile.

Local residents saw this and ran away from him, fearing the boy to be a punisher came to smite them down for whatever sins they might have committed. As Anubis's rage began to slowly die down, he collapsed to his knees feeling his stress going away, but not for long. Not far from him was a crocodile, hungry and ever watchful of its preys. The croc saw the boy with blood red vision and Anubis stood out as a bright blue flaming resin for the taking. The croc swam towards Anubis, paddling its body to gain speed and momentum as it reached for the lone pup.

Like Sobek himself, the beast displayed its strength and raw power when it pounced in the air at Anubis with both jaws wide open ready to snap him and tear him limb to limb. Anubis heard the snarling of the croc and quickly made a dolphin dive away from the creature, leaving it to fall on the sandy beach. In his palm, his scepter took form and he stood up ready to swing his attacks at the beast, however, by this point, his fury was gone, replaced by fear and uncertainty as his mind was awashed with thoughts of his insincere and immature temper tantrums to Thoth. He lobbed energy balls at it, but the croc was unfazed by the regular attack, instead, it felt only minor sores from the feeble strikes before it quickly scurry over to Anubis snapping its jaws at him, forcing him to make dodges and hops away from it.

For some reasons, Anubis can feel a sense of dread from the reptile, he can see it in its blood red eyes, something was controlling the beast. So Anubis puffed up his chest and let out his Plague of Locusts attack, striking the croc with his collection of locusts that ripped the croc's flesh out piece by piece, one scale at a time. The jackal pup used his superior mobility to mount hit and run attacks against the croc's hide, he seized the croc with his Mummify attack and summon his Grasping Hands to tear the croc's flesh away piece by piece.

He then start to feel annoy, no, not just annoy but also fury coming back to him as he witnessed the crocodile's unrelenting nature lunging itself towards him seemingly out of desire to kill him. Anubis soon felt the croc's jaws snapped at his feet dragging him underwater, where a scuffle broke out. He struggled to pry the jaws of the croc open but under the water, he was without strength or momentum to do so. To make matters worse, he knew he was going to suffocate, drown before becoming Croc's lunch.

The thought of dying by an animal possessed by Set alone simply did not sit well with him, his eyes glew bright as the lantern as he fired off his Death Gaze at the croc's face blowing it back away from him, the blast and shock force pried the jaws of the croc open to allow him freedom of mobility again, not only that, but he saw the croc's head exploding into pieces with its blood mixed into the water of the Nile.

His life was saved but only by a sword's stroke, he felt exhausted and the lack of air compounded the problem even further, Anubis felt weak and tired, unable to muster strength to swim, he was washed ashore on the Nile's bank unconscious and seemingly dead.

He however heard the booming voice of Set enter his head and his mind again. It was of course without any mercy or acknowledgment that Anubis was a child. It could have been as lifeless as the chaos deity himself. "I expected more from you. By my hand You should have developed an immunity to pain. By my blade you felt what pain and fear felt like, and thus you should have grown out of it." Set said coldly. Before his consciousness weighed down on him more he saw Set standing on top of the waters of the Nile river as if they were solid and like a platform for him to stand on. The ghostly apparition only shook his head out and vanish in a slow fade almost from existence. "Learn now to ensure them. Both pain and fear lest you die with nothing made of yourself. Handle your anger… Or it will consume you." Set said still coldly.

However, as the phantasm seems to have ended Anubis heard the footsteps of someone different. As his eye closed he heard the masculine yell of another individual he knew. To Anubis by now the world was a blue while high blood seeped from his wounds. It was just enough consciousness to make him realize he was being picked up and cradled by some one. Someone warm. He heard the voice pleading to him, "Anubis! Anubis! Child! What happened!? You were gone from my sight for only mere minutes!" The voice cried out. It was clear it was Thoth. Before he could even answer the question he felt Thoth's body move up and down in a frantic and panicked run back to the palace as Thoth held Anubis in his arms. He could make out that Thoth himself was crying tears of despair all of the sudden.

Anubis's consciousness was drifting around, he saw the sky distorted and the world a haze around him, he felt his blood was still dripping out from his wound, but at the same time, he felt his wound was mending itself somehow, his breathing was still intense, coughing continued to drag on while he held his hands together to try and find some form of clarity before he opened his eyes slowly. He gritted his teeth and gnashing them feeling the stinging pain by his wound and the bite marks that were on his legs. "T...Th...Thoth...put me down...put me down...I...don't need...the palace…" Said Anubis as he struggled to break free of Thoth's grip on his body.

For once in his life Thoth gathered enough will and strength to deny Anubis of his request. Instead hearing Anubis's weak voice, and his words cut off only made Thoth's grip on Anubis's small body stronger than it was before and as such he continued dashing through the streets until he reached the palace. "Don't' argue please! This is for your own good! Anubis y-you'll...d...die if i can't help you now... This is not something you want now… And none of us c-can bare anymore!..." Thoth shouted as he entered the palace carrying the crippled Anubis. He breath in and out with his chest puffing in and out in a hyperventilating frantic pant. He looked back and forth confused for the moment until he ran to his left. "Isis! Oh by gods I wasn't faced with the demise of a youngling… Isis assistance!" Thoth yelled at the top of his lungs.

Isis who heard the shouting shot up from her seat in her personal chamber in by the garden, she ran out to see what was happening and saw Thoth carrying a crippled Anubis with blood on the jackal's wounded leg. She gasped out in shock and quickly held Anubis up from Thoth's hands and ran into the infirmary wing of the palace where Anubis sent Khepri just short days ago. "Clear the bed! Now!" She ordered the servants there who then quickly removed excess pillows and blankets off a bed and she placed Anubis down on his back.

"Crocodile bites. Bleeding but...wounds apparently had been healed somewhat before being brought back here." She said perplexed by the seemingly self healing properties of his own power, she gently rubbed herbal medicines on the wound to cauterize it with some healing spells she had in store, Thoth himself can see Anubis growling and snarling while lashing his hands around violently while Isis slowly pry the teeth that was lodged into his wound.

Thoth by now however knew to hold down Anubis's arms while Isis and him operated on Anubis. Thoth breathed in and out, but stopped himself form hyper ventilating as the oeprtationgc ontinued. He looked Anubis in his eyes and gulped. "Please don't fight Anubis!" Thoth yelled now feeling himself filled with some assertiveness for once. It was assertiveness geared towards Anubis's preservation even if the pup himself could not be brought to keep even himself in this world. Thoth however began to feel something build in his head.

Not wisdom or even an idea. Rather emotion. Negative emotions. He felt his face stiffen up, and pull back as he felt his tear ducts tingle filled with despair and sadness. He moved his hand to the back of Anubis's head and gently stroked the child. Feeling his fur Thoth began to actually cry tears of bitterness and sadness seeing so far life taking its toll on the child. "Don't die… Please… Don't die on me… Son." Thoth said. However, the word "son" seemed to have caught even Thoth off guard. He fell into a state of silence and found his entire body to turn stiff, and frozen. Caught by his own feeling and possible embarrassment of letting his feelings go it was the only thing he could do.

He saw Anubis was twitching and violently shaking as he felt his wound being bandaged by Isis while blood leak down to a bucket under the bed, he soon stopped his twitching and his breathing came to a more stable pace as he closed his eyes gritting his teeth. Apparently Thoth can see that Anubis was trying hard not to cry, not to work himself over with the pain but to embrace it. His head fell down on the bed's pillow and panting, huffing out slowly as Isis wash his wound with the bandage still fresh on him, somewhat smudged by the bleeding and blood stains.

By this point, he was stabilized enough judging by the breathing motion and his body's muscle pulses. "Thoth, I saw his wound...it healed itself apparently...just a small corner but I can tell he has strong lifesteal in him. As in by fighting and using his abilities against others, he can leech off their lifeforce and heal his wounds." Isis stated while pointing at the ankle and heel that was bitten by the crocodile.

Thoth overwhelmed by emotions looked over at Anubis's wound, albeit hesitantly, but regardless he saw what Isis referred to. Thoth himself gulped nervously knowing Anubis was in a fragile state. Both now physically and mentally. What would a freak animal attack do to Anubis's already self loathing nature? Thoth could only think Anubis would hate himself more than he already did.

Not only that though Thoth still remained anxious for speaking his mind. The word "son" now caused him to shiver knowing Anubis would reject him violently and hate himself more. He felt Isis herself judging him like a watchful eye. Thoth let out a single eep as he tied to speak before he sniffled in a breath of sad air. "R-right… C-curious power he has, but that's not what I am concerned about… His health, his well being…" Thoth slowly and hesitantly looked back int Isis's eyes and gulped. "And for what I sad. I couldn't help it. The fear and anguish… It hit me! Just like a mad bull… If Id didn't… if only I could…." Thoth stumbled around more with trying to find the right words to say before huffin out in disappointment for himself as he looked down. "My mind is troubled… if only there was a simple answer to this issue, but sadly I can't seem to come to one… 'Son'. have I gone and forgot my own emotional control?" Thoth said to himself.

"His self loathing must come to an end. But make sure that it won't be with his death...focus Thoth! Focus!" Isis held Thoth's face up with both hands in a rather forceful manner trying to keep him looking at her face. "Remember what I said Thoth, he has had excessive violence and love from a mother. But none from a father, now...he needs you. He just doesn't know it yet." The Goddess look back at the resting Anubis who seems to be staring at the ceiling blankly, seeing the banner like fan being used by the servants to keep him cool in the hot arid air of the desert. The jackal pup blink repeatedly, apparently resurfacing from his drunk moment with fury and rage.

He didn't say a word, but he was alive...somewhat. However Thoth and Isis can tell that he was already long dead inside, but which part of him? The child? The timid? The drunkard? The rage filled fighter? They can't tell, neither can Anubis himself. There wasn't even going to be any signs of him recovering from the aftermath of his shocks. "Son...Son…" He repeated weakly. "Father...Father...Mother...Family…" He muttered incoherently the words associated with a family or household while raising his tiny paw into the air as if to grasp something, a hallucination perhaps.

However, as Anubis grasped at the air he felt something gently grasp his paw. Once he looked he saw Thoth's dark colored hand grasping his paw tenderly. Thoth himself looked down to Anubis's face and sighed while his tear filled eyes spoke words to what he was about to say to Anubis. "I'm here for you… Son." Thoth said softly. This time he didn't look back to Isis knowing this is what Anubis now desperately needs in his young life. A father. A true father figure in his life to care for him.

However, Anubis did not make a sound, not a word escaped his mouth and he was silent as a newborn, an infant, he felt Thoth's hand holding his and he let out a slight breath not out of relief but of confusion as he remained still. Before his eyes, he saw it was like when he was an infant. When he was still with Nephthys and she held him gently by his paws. But never did Set actually hold him, cradle him or care for him as an infant and yet he has to learn to call Set his father and smile at him. The confusion he had as a child confounded him throughout his childhood. Thoth and Isis can infer from the blank expression he had was out of confusion, the confusion of a child having an adult male calling him son instead of derogatories like runt or inbred. He traced the hand back to Thoth and looked at him in the face, for a minute or two it would seem like Anubis was examining Thoth before looking away without saying a word more. The mental trauma seem to have gone off like a fire bomb in his mind, resetting his mind to a blank state after the trauma and overloading of emotion and preconceived notions towards others.

Thoth tried to recognize this, but when he did he had to keep his hand on Anubis's paw. Still gentle, but firm enough for Anubis to hold onto with his only grip on reality. Thoth however felt his own heart sink when he realized Anubis had the same expressive face that an infant would indeed have. The curiously and wonderment of the world around him while unknown to the young mind. It was terrifying for Thoth to know all the progress had somehow reversed.

However, he never let go of Anubis's had. "No no no. Look up at me. At me. Anubis. Son. Up here at my face please…" Thoth said as a quiet plea. He used his other hand to lift Anubis's head upwards in a gentle tilt upward while his hand pet the back of Anubis's head in a gentle petting motiong. "I don't understand. It's like he's reverted back into a child state of mind! Uh… much younger child… I need to write a whole new book on this. Child care. Pediatrics." Thoth commented while trying to gather Anubis's attention on him. "Up here Anubis. Who am I?" Thoth asked using his words carefully.

"You mean...a newborn?" Isis looked at Anubis's face with morbid shock and fear as she began to weep at her step son, the goddess wrapped her winged hands around his neck, holding him into her chest for the warmth of a mother to protect him. "Please Anubis...for heaven's sake stay with me! Stay with us!" She croaked out with tears running down her eyes while she begged for Anubis to give her and Thoth some confirmation of him being still there for them.

Alas, no answers, no reply from him as he looked up at her and Thoth again, unable to muster his mind to give them a verbal response other than a blank state of mind. "No! No! NO! Please Anubis please! Speak to me!" She cried out to him ever louder frightening the servants in the room. "I need...to...walk…out...of here." Said Anubis in a weak voice trying to speak his demands to her. It was neither what she wanted nor what she detested but at the very least he seems to be somewhat aware of his surrounding. He looked up to Thoth again trying to utter out something at him though weakly. "I'm...so...sorry…" He said to Thoth.

This was met with Thoth shaking his head left to right quickly to Anubis as a way to say he was never in trouble. Rather something of forgiveness. Something Set never gave Anubis within his sort child life. "No… No my child. You are quite alright. Its… Its me who should be sorry here." Thoth said to Anubis softly. He rubbed the top of Anubis's head gently while still unable to even smile given hsi situation. "I should have known first hand your pain… Acknowledge you desires for a real family… I'm the deity of wisdom how didn't i see this?..." Thoth asked himself. He he moved his hand off of Anubis's' head and sighed out while still feeling his face filled with sadness. He looked into Anubis's eyes deeply and never thought of frowning at him. "I should be the one apologizing to you Anubis. Sorry for not being a man enough for you. For not understanding or having been through what you have faced off with…" Thoth said in a solemn tone.

"Come on Anubis let's get you up to your room." Isis then lifted the jackal pup up from the bed and walked with Thoth to his room, along the way, Anubis didn't seem to make a sound, not one single syllable escape his mouth while Isis was bringing upstairs. He was apparently thinking, deep in thought, lost and wordless to describe what he wanted. Once in his room, Isis let Anubis down on his bed and let him rest easy on the soft mattress of Egyptian cotton. "Is there anything I can get you? Water? Snacks? Anything?" Isis asked him while kneeling next to him waiting for him to say something, expecting him to either keep his silence or at least speak of something. "I...don't...want a family...anymore...it's over for me. My childhood is dead...just let it burn." He uttered out while remaining blank.

Despite his blankness and his desire for what seemed to the two adults there more pain in his life Thoth would not leave him to suffer. Rather Thoth himself grew only more concerned for Anubis. Especially now that he had grown so attached and personal with the jackal. Not only attach, but now a true father figure for the deity to have.

If he was going to take the challenge of taking Anubis in he needed to step up. He simply stood there and shook his head out. "No… I can't just allow you to suffer like this Anubis. Think of what your suffering has to impact on others." Thoth said as he knelt down and stroked Anubis's head again. He helped Anubis laid down while looking into his eyes. "Please allow us...Me to help you now. If there is anything I can do just say. I'm here for you my son. Just ask…" Thoth pleaded to him.

Anubis sniffled a bit at this while looking up at Thoth, it was clear that he was having a hard time trying to empathize with others. For so long, apathy has molded him into a person with no love or care for others. He has asked love for so much and so long, it bitten his heart and shred it to pieces.

A defense mechanism that he seems to understand was not to ask for love from anyone and most of all, love no one. So that if losses occurred, he won't suffer like he did with Nephthys. "I don't want to have a family...if they die...I'll suffer again!" He curled up trying to hide his face from them but struggle all he could to contain his tears.

"Why are you so worried about me? Do you really love me? Care about me?" Memories of Nephthys flooded his mind, he saw her holding his hands, playing with her by the river banks and making sand castles with him, she was there smiling and laughing with him and his every pleasures and leisures...however never did he see his father join them. The only thing he learned from his father was his hatred of him and how apathetic he was to the plight of the ten year old.

Perhaps he was having empathy of his own, empathy and sympathy towards Thoth and Isis, but he didn't know how to reason it then. "I don't want you to worry about me, because the more you do, the more you'll hurt yourself. That's why I want to run away, to distance myself from you, so I won't get entangle and you won't get entangle with my baggage." He croaked out to Thoth and Isis as he buried his face into his pillow.

Thoth simply stood there, and let off a faint warm smile. He sat down by the end of the bed with Anubis and looked down to him while he buried his head in his pillows. Anubis felt Thoth bringing his hand down onto his back, but not a violent smack or a hit. Rather Thoth made gentle back and forth rubbing motion on Anubis's back and between his shoulder blades.

"It's alright Anubis. I understand how you think now. You wish not for a grim fate to meet us, but… We are adults. We take care of our own issues, and our own problems. We are tasked with making sure the youth generation is prepared for their own future. We will not follow the same mistakes of our peers. Rather we improve and ensure we don't follow down that path." Thoth said as he moved hi hand up to Anubis's head. "And I do care for you. Unlike Set I don't find joy in torturing youth. None. I want to help you, nurture you, and…. Raise you. It's important to me and everyone who lives within this palace you're in good health." Thoth said. He sighed out and slowly lowered his back more. He looked to Anubis's head and hesitantly made a new move.

Quickly he lowered himself down and gently kissed the back of Anubis's head with his long beak showing he did care for the jackal despite the pain Anubis inflicts on himself. "We do care… I care for you." thoth said before letting his emotions swirl up into his tear ducts again. He leaked a bit of glistening tears that streamed down his face. "Oh heavens me not again…" Thoth said trying to wipe away his tears.

"Don't worry Thoth, there's a first time for everything...come on, we should let Anubis rest now." Isis then helped Thoth up to his feet and went downstairs to allow both him and Anubis sometimes by themselves. The wound on his heel and ankle simply won't heal right away, Anubis himself have to be relegated to his bed and recover slowly over time. As the day went by he remained on his bed, with nothing to do and nothing in his room to play with.

His lack of childhood and playthings was quite clear. The least that he had for a visit was from Isis bringing in food for him at lunch and dinner. Once the evening came and the candles of his room were lit up, in each of the metal bowl full of oil and a fuse was salt to prevent the fire from burning further and potentially bring down the place.

Anubis was on his bed with a book, a leather cover book like the ones made in Rome with nearly thousands of pages to itself, he laid on his back and opened the book written in Greek and began to read it, myths and legends of the Greek world and the Hellenic Pantheon. He looked out at the balcony of his room to the stars above in the night sky and Thoth's moon, wondering if Nephthys is up there, with his grandmother Nut. He didn't know if he was going to be visited again by anyone in the palace.

To his partial surprise he heard the gentle tapping sound on his door he could now recognize as Thoth now due to the nature of the tapping sounds. Always rapid, but always gentle and subtle. He heard Thoth's voice come from behind the door while Thoth himself looked at the door rather anxiously. Thoth himself carried with him a tray filled with new white bandages, some green colored herbal paste, a clay jar filled with a clear liquid, and a yellow fruit as well. "Anubis? I come with medical supplies and nourishment… Since by biology you need to consume food to restore wounds to normal conditions." Thoth said as he looked at the door separating him and Anubis again. The one thing Thoth wouldn't do was barge in uninvited.

"The door's unlocked…" Said Anubis as he put the book down in front of him as Thoth came into his room, the wound on Anubis's leg by now has stop bleeding but the scars and bite marks remains and his flesh will still need time to regenerate over a long period of time. Anubis sat on his bed with his leg planted on the floor, the white bandage from before seems to have been blackened by blood and some last minute bleeding before it finally came to a halt and his condition was deemed stable. "I was reading...not about us but...about the Greeks." He said to Thoth in a slightly confused tone not sure if it was truly his intention to start a conversation with the Ibis Nomarchros.

As Anubis talked Thoth knelt down and inspected Anubis's blocked bandage. "Interesting. Our Hellenic neighbors have brought us many great things. Namely influences and trading for example. Their great navies also provide us with protection from outside neighbors. Our allies for the most part, of course are the Gods that watch over Greece from the heights of Mount Olympus. The head god of their pantheons perhaps even all Zeus and his wife Hera." Thoth said as he picked up Anubis's leg some. He didn't seem to mind the sight of blood or was even squeamish towards the subject.

Rather Thoth looked back up to Anubis's face with his eyes and made slight smile to Anubis. "This may stinge for just a moment. Please hold still while I operate here. I seem to bright. You were in need of new bandaging." Thoth said as he pinched the end of the bandage around Anubis's leg and then peeled it away slowly. He then spun the wrapping around Anubis's leg and hummed a small song while he worked. Once the first layer of bandage was off He proceeded to use a dry sponge to dab the clear liquid on the sponge's source before making light dabs on Anubis's leg. The liquid definitely tung Anubis but it also soother the wound as well. "Natural remedy. Made from the extracts of various plants that have health properties to them. Just one of the many wonders of science and trade." Thoth remarked to Anubis.

Anubis gritted his teeth as he felt the herbal medicine's sting coursing through his body's muscle system and central nerves. He sighed out feeling it had become much better than before already. "I read about a Greek Basileu. A Makedonian to be exact, Alexandros. They said that he was son of Zeus, descendant of Achilles himself, and that he conquered the world but died after a fever." Said Anubis in a dry tone, he was still very much unsure about his own stance on subjects but the fact that he was talking to Thoth gently for once seems to suggest an improvement from the previous interactions they have had.

Thoth listened to each of Anubis's remarks and learned knowledge with genuine curiosity. He nodded and smiled to Anubis just as he spread the herbal pase down on Anubis's wound. "Yes. You see when the child of a deity and a mortal exists we call them demigods. The are still quite mortal, but throughout their lives they posses many powers and abilities that their deity parents had. Uh. Zeus in question has had… Many children. You may be too young mentally, but his hubris with other women was met with Hera punishing him… One of his faults is his deviance." Thoth said as he wrapped a new layer of bandaging around Anubis's leg. He tightened it with a firm tug and checked if the wound could breath still with the spacing between each of the lines and seams in the gaps. "All finished. Here enjoy the fruit I have given you. I'm sure after the events of this day… Well I assume you'd still be hungry." Thoth said as he sat down on eh bed next to Anubis.

"Thank you." The pup said as he began to eat the fruits Thoth had brought for him as he sat on his bed with his book folded behind him. Thoth can see on the cover its title in Greek, boldly written as History and Legends of Koinon Hellenon with the author of the book by Aristotle, a compilation of the history and legends of Greece that seems to intertwined with one another hand in hand just as much as the Egyptians.

"I read about the Spartans...they seem to pride themselves being the greatest warriors on Earth. And yet Aristotle seems to deride them so much, maybe he has seen what they truly are under the myths and legends of Thermopylae." Said Anubis as he ate a grapefruit while looking at the night sky, imagining in his mind what the Battle of Thermopylae was like with the 300 Spartans holding the narrow coastal pass with other Greek Hoplites against the overwhelming number of Persian forces but bottled into a very narrow place where their advantage was nonexistent.

After looking at the book's title Thoth nodded impressed by Anubis's decision to study and gather knowledge more. He sighed out and pat Anubis's head gently enjoying his moment with him. "Very true. They may be ferocious warriors and by legend they resemble an actual army of gods, but its that ledge of their strength and power that sends the message out to warring factions they are a formidable force. The legend tells a tale that may not be true, but with that legend they can spread fear and awe about their people. Interesting tale if you were inquire with me." Thoth asked as he looked down to Anubis's bandaged leg. "You never really did say while the crocodile attacked you so viciously… I would hate to pressure you on the matter more, but… Normally the creatures of the Nile stay within calm dont' act aggressively towards other, and normally don't purposely attack like this one did. Especially so close to a populated area. They fear mortals and deities more than we fear them if not greater since they choose to avoid human and immortal resne as they fear being hunted." Thoth explained.

Anubis sighed out exhaustively when he was reminded of the crocodile that attacked him by the river, he too saw the blood red eyes and rage the creature display, normally it would have ran away after he had pelted it with energy balls or Plague of Locusts already. But its determination to sacrifice itself to kill Anubis suggests otherwise. "Set was controlling it. He can possessed wild beasts and he used that croc to kill me. But I killed it first." Said Anubis as he looked down at his wound seeing that it was still healing but he can't let himself be constraint to his bedroom all the time. "He did this to me before. When I was younger, but...back then it was less vicious than now." He kept his eyes on the wound while balling his fists with both hands. His scepter took shape on his right hand with the gemstone attached to the scepter's socket.

However, Thoth pressed the palm of his left hand down on the scepter's long shaft, and lowered it while shaking his head to Anubis. Once again though not in a stern fashion as Ra or even Set himself would do. Rather he wrapped his arm around Anubis's left side and brought him in for a hug while shushing to him gently. "Shhh… He's not here now, and he is incapable of invading us without him becoming more injured…" Thoth said ass he calmed Anubis down. He looked over and looked at the bed Anubis now lay on alone, and thought of a way to prove his fathering nature. "Would you care for some company maybe for tonight? That is if you are still having doubts, or fears. I can certainly share a bed just so you feel safer child." Thoth said again as he smiled.

"If you want to." He replied to him as he moved onto his large bed wrapping the bedsheet under his feet and held up his book, not quite sleepy yet and opened it to read it further before handing it to Thoth. "I never had a father who read a story to me before." He said while holding the book to Thoth, the gesture was quite simple enough for Thoth to quickly understand what was the boy asking for, it was also a good time for him to bond with Anubis by reading him a story and make up for the childhood Anubis lost forever. "About that story of Marathon, can you read it to me? The battle of Marathon?" He asked gently to Thoth not sure if the High Vizier would accept his request.

Thoth layed down to Anubis's right side, and looked to the book Anubis had with him. Much to his relief he was finally getting somewhere with Anubis he nodded his head and smiled to Anubis while taking the book. Being the deity of wisdom he seemed to know what page the story Anubis wished to be read without even looking to an index or glossary as he opened the book and was right on the page he needed to be on.

"Ah yes. The Battle of Marathon. A great battle fought between the Greeks and the Persians in a might dispute and feud for of course land. And with land comes resources and a larger territory. In these times the Persians were feared and revered for being immortals for their army and their strength as a massive units led outsiders to believe this supposed truth. But this truth was just another legend you see. Just like the Spartans. For the Greeks stood to the challenge that had come to their land they so took for themselves. When the time of battle came a massive invading force of Persian soldiers came to what many would assume defeat the Greeks. However, the landing Persians would be in great shock to learn the Greek soldiers have in fact strategize to fight against their forces. The phalanx formation, a formation made up of hundreds of spearmen with each men standing in a square formation and their shields overlapping one another, defended Greece from the invaders. Not only that, but the left and right wings were heavily fortified with sheer number while the center formation, thin at first, but to the shock of the Persians found these less numerous troops to be heavier in armor and weaponry. Not understanding the tactics used by Greece on this day the Persians were defeated showing the were not as legend foretold them. Rather they were, but mortal men that could certainly have legend speak strong than they could possibly fight." Thoth told ash he looked back to Anubis with a pleased sigh. "And this is the story of the Battle of Marathon. Was this enjoyable to hear young one?" Thoth asked curious.

To his amazement and perhaps some heartwarming joy, he saw that while reading, Anubis might have fallen asleep slowly before long he was lying his head on his pillow snoring. A rare sight even Anubis himself gets to enjoy for the first time in his life, he snoozed and doze off into dreams, influenced by his memories and Thoth's story telling.

The young pup apparently had a long day already but at the very least, now he gets to have some respite from the intensity of emotions and mental traumas. He wrapped his hands around anything closest to him to hug in and feel safe and warm and sleep soundly as much as he can.

Thoth himself would see that indeed he had made progresses with the mentally traumatized child, he maybe on his way recovering from the rollercoaster ride of his life's suffering. The first thing Anubis's hands seem to be able to hold onto was Thoth's right hand and the pup tucked strongly at it holding it in to hug and rubbed his face against in hope of finding some safety and love from it.

Thoth let off a sigh of joy seeing this after his long hard day of work. Thoth yawned himself tired and exhausted from the stressful day he had endured, but regardless he felt it was all worth going through. He of course pet Anubis's face gently hoping he'd feel safety of course from it. "Sweet dreams son… Rest well." Thoth whispered. Once again though before he fell asleep he kissed the top of Anubis's head tenderly knowing he could protect the child and offer him company throughout the entire night. It was something the two of them could enjoy together.

[hr]

Peaceful dreams, respite and love, all the things that were deprived from him for so long, now given and wrapped with love and care, for the first time he felt safe and sound. Content with love and his sleeps was without nightmares or fear. It felt strange for him, but it was the strange thing that he welcomed instead of detest or even despise. When morning came and the sun rose on Khepri's back, its rays bask Kemet in light and love of benevolent sun god Ra, the light crept its way through the balcony into the jackal's room while he was still sleeping, he felt the warm and heat of its ray reaching to his eyes and he began to move about, first he let go of Thoth's hand to shield his eyes from is ray before finally batting his eyes awake.

"Morning has come…" He thought to himself before inching away to the floor of his room, the wound on him made his walking stiff and stilted as he slowly make his way towards the balcony and looked outside, seeing the populace of Memphis has been waking up over time, with the farmers being the earliest to wake with the sound of the rooster crows. Then came the merchants gathering at the Agora and the craftsmen along the while, whose works require material and resources found along the river. He stretched himself out and yawned, casting a shadow over the bed.

As Anubis's dark overcasting shadow stretched over Thoth's face the ibis mumbled a bit just as he woke up. He shook his head out and tighten his already closed eyes while grumbling. He tossed and turned back and forth just the slightest bit and sighed out of his beak finding morning to be upon him. He lifted his back upwards and bent it forwards lifting himself away from his pillow. His left arm propped him upwards while he used his other arm to bring a hand to the front of his face to rub his tiredness away. "Oh mornings never cease to be a stark wake up and interruption form peace." Thoth groaned. His beak opened up wide in a large yawn. He then stretch his arms upwards and outwards giving his muscles room to stretch and flex after being so inactive for some time. He then looked over to ANubis by the window and recalled the night before. Absolute peace. Thoth smiled warmly to Anubis and waved his hand to the child just slightly. "Ah. My child. How did you rest during the night? Was it pleasant?" Thoth asked.

"It was...pleasant I think. I didn't have nightmares at least." He replied dryly still recovering from the aftershock effects of his mental traumas while keeping his gaze out into the distant horizon. He looked Eastward before turning his gaze to the North where his future estate and the Greeks were. "The last time I had an adult reading bedtime stories to me was when my mother told me how the Titans were overthrown." Anubis said to Thoth as he came back into the room rubbing the back of his head. Thoth can see his walking was stiff and stilted, not quite firm or steady yet.

Seeing Anubis's improper walk Thoth stood up and walked over to Anubis. He knew for himself it must hurt to walk for Anubis so he reached to hold one of Anubis's hand to lead him out of the room for proper morning rituals. "Well that is quite interesting. I'm glad i could have been of service for you last night. The Battle of Marathon is quite an important one indeed." Thoth said while leading Anubis out of the room. "For now though let's get ourselves wash up, our fur, feathers or even scales combed out and straightened. Proper hygiene is important." Thoth remarked heading to the nearest wash or bathroom in the palace.

Anubis nodded to Thoth as he followed the Ibis down the staircases to the ground floor of the palace, but following his instincts and nature, Anubis went out to the Nile river to wash himself up. The wound rendered him much slower to move about as he made his way towards the muddy riverbank. The Nile to him was the river that brings calm and peace to his troubled mind, its water granted others life and food. He came towards the Nile bank, gently brushing the lush vegetations aside and reaching out to the Nile's sandy, muddy bank where he sat down gently. He dipped his feet into the Nile river and took off his garment, hanging it on the nearby rock.

Thoth in that time has freshened himself up with the available bathrooms in the palace rather than allowing instinct to drive him towards the calming waters of the Nile. Thoth got out of the shower and wiped his body and feathers off with a towel drying himself off. However, looking into the mirror he saw the toll of the previous night's stress take on him. Bags under his eyes formed up as well as tired looking eyes that were not opened up all the way. He sighed out and accepted this as normal father hood now. Child care was clearly not as easy as he had thought, but despite its toll on him he enjoyed it. He got a comb out and brushed his ruffled feathers back before re dressing himself.

As soon as he exited the palace, book under his right arm, he saw Anubis bathing himself in the Nile River. Part of Thoth felt cautious not because it wasn't exactly the most hygienic method of cleaning oneself, but rather the attack he knew occurred just a mere day ago. As much as some dread spread over Thoth he felt Anubis was certainly a brave child. Thoth as such stopped comfortable close to the nile while letting Anubis have his privacy. "Ah. The Nile. I wouldn't say its waters are the cleanest, but rejuvenate the soul and clean yourself of negative emotions. Admirable choice. Oh make sure to scrub behind your ears. It's where filth can gather and many overlook such a place." Thoth said as a polite recommendation.

Anubis himself didn't make a nod at this while cleaning his fur with the Nile's water slowly, he felt its cool and fresh water washing over him, calming his violent and turmoil soul as he emerged from its water and clean himself with a palm tree's leaf as a towel in his paws. He rub the palm along his chest and back before finally using it to clean his face.

Once it was done he grabbed his garment and wrapped it around his pelvic area and clipped the Scarab belt to fasten the garment into place. "I'm done now." He said dryly, not quite sure how best to proceed. "Thoth, I need to tell you something...it's about my power." He spoke to him albeit rather shy and hesitant. "Back when I was ambushed by the crocodile, I felt weak and frightened and I couldn't deal enough damages to it with me scepter or attacks. But when I'm in rage or furious, my Mana...it becomes so powerful that I obliterated it from existence."

Thoth thought on this statement with a cautious interest. He brought a hand under his beak to scratched his chin while thinking on the implications. "This is troubling… Mana as you know is the power we hold to allow us to act our powers out. Normally our bodies slowly and gradually replenish, but you on the other hand…" Thoth paused looking to Anubis's expression next noting still there was a quiet fury within the child. Normally most children would be at peace and happy, but Anubis was a clearly different case. "Well it would appear you can syphon your rage into pure power. Take caution though since great power such as this is a destructive force when used improperly. Such as how you defend yourself. It should never be used to inflict purposeful harm to others. Rather for defence, and it should only come out when you absolutely need to fight." Thoth instructed as he stood himself up straighter. He let off a short sigh and looked down to his own book. "I may not look it, but I too need to fight. The difference between me and someone corrupted by power is I hold off until I need to. You need to be afraid of your gift Anubis. Rather you should study it. Practise with it, and get to know yourself so to speak." Thoth said wisely.

"How should I practice it? The only time I can ever conjure any magic or power is when I'm angry." He said while walking with Thoth back to the palace's side entrance and the garden that was populated by various olive trees, apple, oranges and other fruit plants. The two came into the grand abode of Ra where they soon see Anhur and Khepri preparing for breakfast with the lion champion twirling his spear in his finger, however, his spear was blown away from his finger by Isis with her Wing Gust attack. "No weapons here Anhur." She reminded him sternly to which he pouted and grumble to the goddess of magic and equal to Thoth in terms of magic and spell casting.

"Well I was about to get rid of it anyway so you were a bit redundant." He stated sarcastically trying to cover his embarrassment. "Ah Thoth you're back with Anubis. How was last night son?" Isis asked the pup as she held him up with both hands and help him sit down on his chair. "I'm fine, it was at least nightmare free...and I'm old enough to walk on my own now." He replied to her while Anhur rubbed his temple thinking about the wellbeing of Anubis. "Complicated child you have there, maybe you should let me train some discipline into him." He remarked.

Thoth himself sat down at the breakfast table and yawned again with his mouth wide open. Once he closed his mouth he looked to Isis, still tired looking and aged, and smiled to her pleasantly. "I have made some progress though with his mental health. He allowed me to spend a night with him in bed so i could watch over him. No outburst during the night. Just peace and tranquility. He even allowed me to recite the battle of Marathon to him." Thoth said while setting his book down in its own seat. Thoth himself looked to Anhur after his own remark and tilted his head while silently thinking on someone for Anubis to train with.

On their table were plates of some simple hot meals to start the day with, Anhur himself had a plate of mutton chops to eat as his diet was expected to have him eat once or twice in a day and fight the rest of the time. As for Anubis, he had a plate of bread loaf with minced chicken meat and butter flavored sauce on it to help with the meal. The jackal pup took some bites out of the bread one section at a time as he had his breakfast. There wasn't much for him to think about as he felt his mind scattered and lost, he simply had no goal to reach, nothing to be done with his time. "Thoth, you said that I am a deity, then what kind of deity am I?" He asked Thoth seemingly unsure of who to trust or ask in these matters. But it seems that he was starting to look to Thoth more and more as time went on.

Just as Thoth was about to answer the question Ra came into the breakfast hall looking rather refreshed himself compared to Thoth. Ra clear his throat out, and first looked to Anubis knowing the pup to be a top priority for him. "You look well. Well better than you were previous." Ra said as he sat down. He looked to Thoth first and smirked trusting Thoth as his right hand bird on the issue. "I trust you have been working on him yes? What is the progress so far?" Ra asked nonchalantly.

Thoth looked back to Anubis and smiled still feeling his heart warmed up from the previous night. "Well we have made some progress despite some setbacks. He's allowed me to share a room with him, and allowed me to even sleep in his own bed after a goodnight story." Thoth said with honesty.

Ra himself looked to Anubis surprised, and even tilted his own head a bit seeing the progress move so fast thanks to Thoth. "Well that's a certain relife. I knew I could trust you with this responsibility Thoth." Ra said as he pat Anubis on his head. However, Ra looked to Thoth more careful seeing the ibis unnaturally tired. "Are you… Feeling okay Thoth?" Ra asked with partial concern.

Thoth however smiled and nodded his head. "Never better. We were just discussing the power he may have as deity. In fact I had a few of my own theories knowing who his mother was, and well… His biological father." Thoth swiveled his head to look back at Anubis and kept his eyes focused on Anubis's own eyes. "Well my theory is that you may have special abilities over the deceased. Much like your mother did, and not just that Osiris like myself was more skilled in justice and judgement. Perhaps your gift revolves around these abilities?" Thoth asked. He looked to Isis as well to see if she would share her thoughts on the matter. "Would this be a fair assessment?" Thoth asked again.

Isis however was less than wholehearted with Thoth's judgment as she saw in Anubis the capacity for power over the dead, but knowing Osiris's character and Anubis's upbringing, she was very skeptical about the pup's capacity of wise and fair judgements. "Well...I do believe that he is very powerful with Necromancy and power over the dead. But he is without judgement of a focused and calm mind. After all, his upbringing wasn't very...balanced to say the least." Said Isis in a cautious tone.

This earned a disappointing whimper from Anubis, even though he had taken his first step out of the timid shell but the step was tentative at best and can be driven back if met with some form of resistance or stimuli. "So...I guess I'm not exactly Osiris's son then." He said in an uncertain manner. This however prompted Isis to place her hand on his head and gently lifting it up to face her. "You are Osiris's son Anubis. But you don't have to be him, because no one can replicate another's successes and characters. You have to carve out your own mark." She cautiously said to him leaving him to twist his pointed ears around for additional advice, Anhur himself cleared his throat while patting his chest. "She has a point, I maybe Slayer of Enemies, but I am no Sekhmet." He stated to Anubis as the pup seem to nod, acknowledging Anhur's words.

Thoth as well nodded to Isis's statement in agreement. "Certainly so. Its normal for the child not to bare any kind of semblance to the parent. Rather they take what life has given them and shapes themselves according to how they see fit. True life so far has not been the most gracious if at all, but I'm certain with proper guidance we can guide you further to who you really are. And it's still my opinion you have a gift with the deceased. A subject that I feel needs more watchful eyes over. The souls still have purpose. To live the rest of entries in a safe haven where hopefully nothing else comes to harm them." Thoth said as he dived deeper in on this thought. He closed his eyes and let his knowledge come to him and once done he looked back to Anubis. "You are always welcome to come to me for guidance. I can offer many teachings if you desire help with your path in life." Thoth recommended.

Anubis nodded to Thoth and sighed out as he wiped his paws with a cotton handkerchief and brought his plate to the kitchen. He then made his way out to the main hall of the palace before stopping. Feeling confused, he looked to the left and right to figure out where will he go next now that he was done with breakfast. Short term goals were in short supplies and they don't seem to align themselves with Anubis's preferences. He went outside of the palace to the clearing between it and the Nile again to think on his life. "Power over the dead...how am I supposed to do that? Those two spells of Thoth, maybe I should practice them." He thought to himself while sitting under the shade of the palm tree.

The jackal pup then stood up from where he sat and twist his neck around to crack it before trying to focus his mind on how to summon the dead from the Duat. "Συγκεντρώστε σάρκα και οστά, ανανεώστε τα νεύρα σας. Για τις κύριες κλήσεις σας. Το καθήκον καλεί και τιμά δεσμεύεται. O 'Αθάνατοι αυτοί να ανέβουν και να πάρουν τα χέρια σας." He uttered the spell in his mouth again, but this time, he did not feel the flow of Mana in his body, he held no sway over the Dead as the Western horizon did not give off any sickly cyan glow or a soul flying towards him.

"What? How is this possible? I can do it the first time!" He let out a shocked exclamation as he tried to focus and force his mind into a proper state so he can somehow control his mana. But the more he tried, the more he strained his nerves unable to feel a single ounce of strength or Mana drop in his vein. He summoned his staff in hand to see if he was still able to use his default power, first he puffed up his chest and let out a bellow and breath thinking that a Plague of Locusts will be flying out of his mouth, he however saw that there was nothing leaving. "I can't feel a thing...oh great...I have nothing to do and no way to conjure my powers...I need to find Thoth for this." He said to himself before making his way back to the palace to find Thoth for assistance.

Thoth by now was with Isis helping her clean the used dished in the sink the palace had in the main kitchen area. As Thoth used a wet sponge to clean the dishes off of leftover food and grime he hummed a bird tune to himself rather pleasantly filling the air with literal musical notes that hung over the heads of various deities within the kitchen with him. However he sensed Anubis's troubled mind and state once again and heard the jackal running through the halls inching his way closer to Thoth. Thoth in turn stopped his musical humming and looked behind himself towards Anubis. "Has a problem occurred for you son? I can feel you are troubled." Thoth said to Anubis.

Anubis nodded to Thoth, making a weak head bob before uttering his concern. "I was out by the riverbank practicing my power. But I can't channel my Mana at all, in fact, I couldn't cast a single attack." Said Anubis as he held up his hands, Thoth can see that Anubis's paws were simply dark as night, he felt no Mana veins active in them. Even the scepter didn't give off the glow and energy ball like when Anubis was angry and furious. It was quite obvious that when he's divided on his thoughts, he won't be able to channel his immense power to bear against his enemies.

Knowing this Thoth knelt down to a knee and pat Anubis's right shoulder with a hand gently. It was clear Thoth knew the issue here, and could even feel Anubis's confusion. He looked to Anubis's staff and tapped the end of it while humming in deep thought. "Ah. I see the problem here. You see Anubis, you can't simply activate your powers when you choose to at will." Thoth said as he stood back up. He went through the kitchen cabinets and looked for a drink for Anubis to have.

"You must be parched after you may have strained yourself. I can tell though you must be confused. In short you have to focus your emotions. Find them deep within your soul and your body, and then grab them. This way you can have a true grasp on your powers, and so your mana can flow through to your hands, or where you choose it to fow."Thoth instructed. He got a glass of orange juice out for Anubis and and handed it to him. "There now. We should test this though. Possibly think quietly on the subject" Thoth said.

Anubis took the glass of orange juice and sip it it gently, apparently the pup was parched by the training he imposed on himself so he drank it slowly to savour to taste of the beverage. "How should we test this? Do you have a plan for that?" He asked Thoth before taking another drink of the orange juice. He then looked back at his palm and scepter, his mind still felt nervous when he saw that the scepter's curve edge didn't have a single energy ball glowing on it. "I couldn't even cast a Necromancy spell like when I first came here, I thought I didn't need Mana to cast it." He said to Thoth sounding rather perplexed by the odd inconsistency he had experienced.

Thoth shook his head out slowly, and pointed a finger in the air. "You see it's more than just mana you need. It's your emotional concentration. Like you have said before you feel empowered by your anger and rage. I recall when you sumonded your powers as before you were empowered by your emotions. And thus after you used your powers your mana supply ran low." Thoth said wisley. He reached out a hand to Anubis so the pup could follow along with him. "Perhaps because you are still young in age your mana supply has not fully developed. Or truely you must focus on what makes our power come through. Follow with me so we can meditate on these thoughts." Thoth instructed lightly.

Anubis silently followed Thoth to wherever the Ibis led him, the Jackal pup passed through the palace's corridors and various hall ways, passing by Anhur and Sekhmet practicing in the training field. His biggest question was what was Thoth thinking on his mind, the only thing he can think of is that the ibis was planning for Anubis to have some intense meditations or emotional stress tests. However, they soon came to what appeared to be a grand chamber with statues of Hathor Ma'at, The cow Goddess of truth, order and clarity, the rooftop was an open air design with the sun shining through the linen and cotton shrouds hanging between either sides of the roof, giving them some shades to practice in the large rectangular shaped room made from alabaster stones.

One the two entered the room Thoth let go of Anubis's hand and looked around the room. His eyes tracked onto the brown colored thin incense wicks standing up at an angle from various clay jars around the room. Thoth's shimmering eyes darted around the room seeing each of the wicks were till unlit. He made a "Tsk-Tsk" sound with his beak while shaking his head slowly. In quick flick he motioned his book open and in front of his chest while the index finger of his right hand pointed up into the air. In a blue of motions Thoth repeatedly swiped his finger down on the open book's pages and pointed his finger forwards at the various wicks in the room. Each time a tiny stream of blue magic energy fired off and hit the tips of the wicks lightning them and causing them to flow upwards with some gentle smoke.

Satisfied he nodded once, and rested his book down by his side. "I focused my own emotions right there. What I wanted to feel and then focused on my targets. Now then." Thoth then sat down with Anubis and sighed a long breath of air form his lungs. "The first part we must do here is find your inner feelings. Follow as I do. For now we clear your mind and make the body and mind one in the same." Thoth said. He rested his book down on the floor and then stretched his arms up into the air stretching his chest and his arm muscles out. He then moved his left arm over his chest and rested his left elbow over his right bicep. He stretched them out as well by pushing his left arm down and his right arm upwards seemingly to get his muscles all active. He repeated the process by reversing the arms, and then looked over to Anubis to watch how he performs his stretches.

Anubis was much more nervous than Thoth as he didn't like the thought of failing to exercise himself in a similar manner to Thoth. He then took a deep breath feeling his lungs expanded and stretch outward, before finally letting out the air in his lungs. He felt his chest flattened and his ribcage contracted. "Here goes nothing." Said Anubis as he stretched his arms up in the air like Thoth, feeling his scrawny body finally popping some bones. Before long, he moved his left arm over his chest and rested it over his right bicep. He repeated the process again with the other arm and feeling his body slowly relax and his turbulent mind found some form of balances and peace. But it was still a long way from completely balance and stable.

Thankfully for Anubis Thoth made a sole filled with proud feelings. To him it seems it small step forwards was a small victory. Thoth then stretched his legs outwards in front of him. Both of them parallel and straight forwards. He then leaned downwards with his arms extended forwards while his back bent and arched forwards in a large bend. "And your back needs some flexibility. Proper position when using your powers, or even a blade." Thoth said as his flattened hands reached the tips of his toes. He breathed out and moved himself backwards and cleared his throat out. "Muscle and strength is one thing, but a flexible body is another." Thoth instructed as he bent himself to the right side. As he did this step his left arm pointed upwards into the air. He breathed in and out slowly again before quickly returning to a normal position, and repeating the process on his other side. "Anhur as you know has built his body to near perfection, but with the ability to move his body to his will, and his wish." Thoth said as he returned to normal position. He then crossed his legs again as he felt the muscles around his body tingle and burn telling him where each one was, and how to control them.

"As in...flexible and balanced?" Anubis asked as repeat what Thoth had done, he then moved his legs outward in a stretch in front of him like Thoth did. He then leaned downwards with his arms reaching down to the tips of toes thought he found this to be much more difficult to do than Thoth to his Jackal's legs being vastly different from Thoth's more human like legs. He nonetheless touched his toes and its claws before he began to experience some difficulties maintaining it. He fell down to his side, before trying over again, this time with more attempts to make sure he was working right. Anubis let out a breath from his lungs, feeling his arched torso flattened as he bend his back.

Thoth nodded to Anubis's question and nodded to him slowly. "Balanced body is one that excels in all areas. Not too strong or weak in any subject. Rather perfect and ready for any situation it must face up to." Thoth said while bringing his arms over his thighs. He breathed in and out letting the sweet aroma of the wicks take him away while he cleared each thought from his mind to focus on what he needed to. "Now then. Relax yourself. Clear your mind of all your fears, and negativity. Clear the mind. Allow yourself to be at peace with yourself. Take in the aroma of the mist in the air, and then allowed to soothe your mind and soul. Go on. Ease yourself." Thoth instructed.

"I...I'll try...I'm not sure if I can do it good enough though." He said hesitantly before finally reaching his arms to his thighs and conducted his breathing motions similar to Thoth. He closed his amber eyes and took in the aroma of burning wicks and the scent of the air around him. Anubis in his mind felt like a dark void, empty and full of unknown.

He didn't try to conjure a thought about anything as he breathed out of his body. It felt strange for him not to think, he felt his body's mana veins began to response to him by lighting up slowly, glowing at first a faint shimmers before finally becoming noticeable enough to be glowing blue veins inside his body underneath the fur and flush.

Anubis's arms seem to move about on their own, first they reached out to his hips as he stood up with both legs. His heels met each other as his feet spread out into a V shaped formation while his arms hung on either side. His breathing got stronger as he felt the Mana slowly fluctuate with increased pace.

As this event occurred for Anubis Thoth kept his head bent downwards until he noticed the glowing coming from Anubis's body. Not only that, but he felt the room around him fill with a powerful warm energy that emanated from Anubis himself. Thoth opened his eyes and glanced over to Anubis, but he didn't seem shocked. Rather he watched as Anubis summoned his inner power quietly observing. As much as Thoth desired to state his proudness to Anubis or give his congratulatory speech he stayed quiet not to spoil the event so soon. Mainly he didn't want to break Anubis's focus he had finally attained so soon. He instead helped Anubis by closing his beak and humming a pleasant traditional tune for Anubis to soothe him further. Once again his voice was as smooth as silk and his tone always harmonious and on key. Thoth simply watched and stood at the ready to support Anubis any way he could.

"Breath out...reach out…" Anubis heard a voice in his head, but it clearly wasn't his own or Thoth's, it was female voice of a grown woman. He felt the voice apparently instructing him as he let out his breath and his hand reached out to Thoth's direction, both palms began to glow with blue Mana energy manifesting themselves as flaming blue resins. He raised both hands in the air as Thoth can see that the Mana energy of Anubis was circulating like ties and water currents as they concentrate into a sphere in his palms. "Look with your eyes, and feel the power in your grasps." Said the voice again as Anubis slowly opened his eyes and he saw the sphere of Mana condensed into his palms much to Thoth's amazement.

This time Thoth could not help but react, and felt his beak fall open in amazement. He remained awe struck and silent until standing up from where he was meditating as well. He walked around Anubis in a circle slowly while moving his eyes up and down over Anubis's entire body. "My word… You certainly harness power within your body… Even as a child deity this is stunning." Thoth required in awe. He then brought himself to stand in front of Anubis while viewing the blue sphere Anubis controlled. "Well how do you feel? Refreshed? Empowered? Or even at peace?" Thoth asked in curiosity.

"I feel...rather empowering and refreshing I think. But...I feel like...I could tap into my mana veins now." Said Anubis as he looked up at the mana sphere in his arm he felt the need to keep his hands focused his mana flows and condense into the ball as he walked out to the opening of the room on the right side. He looked out and see the clearing of the distant desert in front of him. He huffed out a breath before make a leg sweep with his still functional leg and launch the sphere flying through the air into the distant seeing it exploded and disperse the Mana around the desert and the shockwave of the blast blew desert winds and sands at all directions.

Thoth moved his right arm over his face and braced for when the winds finally did hit him. He felt the dry desert air force a gust of hot air against his face with just a small hint of the dust that was natural for the region. He coughed a few times, but felt some of his feathers stand up on end after the gust hit him. He noticed his appearance and chuckled before using his hands to brush himself down. He then rested a hand on Anubis's shoulder and looked out to the desert awestruck still. Although, the back of his mind he was hoping this event didn't alarm others. "Rather good show Anubis. Uh… On the subject you don't think this may have frightened other residence by any chance perhaps?" Thoth asked with a hint of humor in his voice before chuckling again.

Anubis of course nervously replied with a shrug as he shoulder dusted himself. "Well...I hope not. Hopefully I didn't do any damages to their properties at all." Said Anubis as he looked back at his body feeling his Mana seems to have spent from the exercise. "I think I need another rest now...but thank you Thoth." He said to the ibis as he left the room to return to his room, leaving Thoth to consider what next to do with the young Jackal.

The question remains on his own Necromancy magic and the ability to call up souls of the dead to assist him. The first thing came to his mind was to refresh his researches on Necromancy and find some forms of connections between Anubis's power and what has been recorded in ancient texts.

Deep in the library, in a section that Thoth would hope most never find or venture to, was an area full of Necromancy scrolls and parchments of books on the subject. The magic itself was a type of dark magic that disturbs the balance of life and death, breaking the circle of life itself. Among the various scrolls, the first thing he would take was a scroll with an ankh seal on it painted in black over an amber button.

Once the seal was removed and the scroll was opened on a wooden table, Thoth can see the hieroglyphic writing to mention that Necromancers, such as Anubis, has a connection with the dead, often manifesting as premonitions in dreams, visions of who will die should the person is a close acquaintance to him. Other signs such as the ability to command the soul of the dead to depart their graves and offer their service to him and he can mold the soul of the dead into any shapes he desire. There were also signs such as Anubis's abilities to have visions of the dead in the past and their lives before finally kicking the bucket.

Viewing this scroll gave Thoth a cold chill that ran down his back. It was something he wished not to toil in. Being reminded of Voodoo, or black magic gave Thoth frightful thoughts due to the dark nature the scroll possed within its writings. He regardless took it away from the library with the constant cautious thoughts in his head that the spells the book had within could be potentially reek havoc on the living, and the dead alike. However, there was the thought in his head that always rang true that under his guidance Anubis was still, but a student.

The text itself however gave Thoth a different thought as well. The fact that Anubis was to experience these abilities first hand, and that such abilities would frighten, or in worse cases petrify a normal person. He replaced the scroll back into its place knowing full well Anubis could one day have to succumb to the challenges before him. Thoth however didn't know what. "From residual energy to a lost soul… he will be able to see the dead in his own eyes, and… Even be cursed to know the fates of many." Thoth said ominously to himself. It was a dark thought that brought Thoth back down to the reality in which he lived. The fact Anubis even with his reform will still suffer possible torment just from his abilities alone. "Oh dear… he would know how those closest to him would perish… He would dream endless nights of death." Thoth said cryptically to himself. It made his feathers stand up on end, but there was still the fact Anubis like Apep had control over the dead. "His power can't be abused… And I can teach him." Thoth said confidentall as he exited the archives with his new found facts and wisdom.

Anubis at that moment was in his room bored and tired on his bed trying to see if there was anything that can be done with his time. But the truth of the matter was that he lacks anything of interests to invest himself in. No hobbies and no activities to share with anyone, Ramiel he might ride but it puzzled him where and what the two would do together.

He looked out to the balcony waiting for something to happen, when suddenly, he heard his doors creaking open. He looked to the doorway to see if there was anyone coming to visit him, either Thoth or Isis or perhaps Ra. But no, it was neither of them, it was a cat running into his room much to his surprise.

The cat was a grey tabby cat with its long tail erect straight up as the feline creature leap up on his bed and looked up to his face. It let out a meow while looking at him with two large emeralds like gleaming eyes while on its neck, Anubis saw a golden collar with ornate decorations. "Where did you come from?" Asked Anubis as he looked at the grey tabby cat.

"I'm glad you asked. Meow...I am Bastet, Goddess of Cats, joy, dances and celebrations." Said the femme fatale voice from the balcony, the moment Anubis looked over to the balcony and saw the feline Goddess was licking her hand while hanging herself on it. "Hello Anubis, news travels fast in this house, so I decided to drop by and...say hello to you."

Anubis winched and took a step back on his bed only to be reminded by his injured leg. He let out a whimper feeling the pain surging through him and kill off his momentum almost instantly. "Don't try to struggle, you're still not well you know. This is George, one of my various angels, he'll be taking care of you here now, meow." Said Bastet with a purr as she stroke George's head, the tabby cat roll around on the bed and purred back to her.

"Th...thanks...you smell nice I think." Said Anubis as he sniffed her fur, seeing that she has the essence of the Nile and the sweet scent of its fauna on her fur. "Furr-ank you Anubis. Now I will leave you two be and find your balances." She smiled at him before finally making her way out to the balcony and leap away with her whip in hand, acrobatically leaping away to somewhere else. Anubis was perplexed at first by the purpose of Bastet visiting him but when he looked back to George sitting on his bed wagging his tail side to side while looking at Anubis and meowing, he sighed out and sat down to pet the cat.

Anubis's keen ears then heard a new person approach his room. Anubis by now recognized the striding energy filled footsteps to belong to Thoth already giving Thoth's presence away. THoth turned the corner and looked to Anubis with a more anxious face. "Anubis. I checked the arch-" Thoth cut himself off and looked down at the cat Anubis had. Nervously Thoth gulped a bit and looked back up to Anubis's face. "Wh-where did the feline appear from?..." Thoth asked surprisingly nervous.

Anubis glanced back down at the cat before replying to Thoth, holding up the feline to show Thoth the necklace it had on its neck. "Oh Bastet gave it to me, as a way to help me companies she said. What did the archive tell you Thoth? Was it about me?" He asked nervously to Thoth seeing that the ibis's concern was undeniable.

Thoth nodded while keeping his eyes on the cat for a moment before looking back up to Anubis. "Oh… The archives. Pardon my fears… But these new fears are real. Nothing too much, but you in fact do have powers relating to the deceased. I'll begin with a few questions." Thoth announced as he approached Anubis's bedside.

He sat down and grunts close to the cat. "Easy kitty…" Thoth said as he looked up into Anubis's eyes. "So the first question I have for you. Do you ever perhaps dream of the dead, deceased, or those who may end up dying? Or do you ever see dead people?" Thoth asked with a serious tone. Or as serious as he could as George was near.

Anubis gulped as he looked back into his past, he felt himself frightened to hear about the question Thoth made for him but opted to answer either way as he felt beside Thoth, there's no one else in the palace he would trust these details with.

"Well...I do have one time when I saw my mother dying...it was a nightmare about a month ago, I saw her on the ground, bloodied and bathe in a pool of her own blood. He was standing over her corpse with his scythe in hand." He stuttered a bit stating in details the vivid nightmare he had experienced a month prior.

"Then, I had another dream, one where I saw her and Set they were arguing and then I saw they were becoming ever more distance from me in a corridor growing longer and longer." He finished with a sigh remembering the painful reality he had experience while the cat lay on his laps and purred.

After hearing the disturbing details Anubis had trusted Thoth to take seriously, Thoth bowed his head respectfully to Anubis and nodded slowly. It was hard to hear and envision for thoth despite not being in the place Anubis described to him, or even experiencing any of it. "My word… You poor child you…. I know these questions are hard to answer for you… And even harden given you were in between a domestic dispute between the only adults in your life." THoth said in a solemn and yet respectful tone. "Now. The other question I wish to ask is during your exercise with summoning the souls of the departed do you feel in control or power over them? Or have you felt a certain connection towards the deceased?" THoth asked carefully as he could.

He shook his head to Thoth, showing that he was nervous and fearful of the fact that he had no control over it when he first summon souls. "No...no I didn't. Back there I didn't have my mana channel, so I can't summon any souls whatsoever. But the first time when I do that...I didn't have any control over the soul. So I don't know if I can master it." Said Anubis as he looked back at his dark hands, the paw pads on his palms apparently had been burned by the condensed Mana during the exercise with Thoth, for now the pads were healing slowly. But Anubis's confusion over the power of his own Necromancy was clear.

"Well it's certainly clear to me you have gifts geared towards the dead. Something many view have no purpose, but they would be wrong for such judgments." Thoth said firmly. He looked down to George and whispered nervously in his normal voice as he attempted to stroke the cat's fur to further bond with Anubis. He rest his hand on the cat's soft fur and looked up to Anubis's face. "But I can teach you how to master our powers. So that you can control them with ease. We have made progress today… I'm quite surprised those burns don't hurt you, but it does show a great deal of strength. We just need to be certain we are careful with how powers are used. As I said they are a gift, but one that can still be used improperly." Thoth instructed.

"I know...I'll practice them when I can. Question is for what will I use it for?" He said before looking back down at the cat who now rubbed his head against Anubis's stomach and abdomen area before finally make a meow at him. Denoting its preference for the jackal pup. "Thoth, do you think, tomorrow you can teach me how to control my Necromancy? Are there anything else I need to worry about?" He asked Thoth finding it increasingly unnerving as he learned that his powers were much more...unnerving and outright nightmarish to the point of being almost otherworldly.

Seeing Anubis's frightened and more nervous nature, Thoth once again brought a hand to Anubis's right shoulder and soothed him with bit of his own mana, and a simple shoulder rub. Never showing aggression or anger Thoth smiled gently and sushed in the same gentle way. "As long as I am instructing you need not worry on your abilities. Rather practising and getting them adjusted would be the best activity you could perform. What we use such a power for is a minor mystery. Its my theory though you will eventually use it to guide and protect the souls on their way to Duat, our underworld. It may seem frightening now, but never fear. You still have me to guide you right?" Thoth asked with a smile.

Anubis nodded to Thoth and sighed out in relief feeling some weights have been lifted off his shoulders as he enjoy the company of Thoth. "Yes I do. Maybe I can feel less worried about it now. Thank you Thoth." Said Anubis as he sighed out. The following day and weeks would have the two practicing the Necromantic spells over and over summoning and molding souls to forms that he find suitable the most. The long period of practices left Anubis exhausted but he was showing signs of becoming much more focus with his powers. Especially the Necromancy spell that was his to master. Each failed attempts was followed by another attempt to focus his mind. By the time they reached their third month, Anubis was able to summon the dead with a clear purpose in mind as he was able to travel about without fear or concerns of being ambushed.

When Thoth and Anubis returned to the palace one day, Isis was waiting for them at the front entrance strangely enough, she bent down and rubbed Anubis's head giving him a loving kiss on his forehead and dusted his shoulders. "Thoth, may I have a word with you? It's about...the future…" Said Isis as she whispered into his ear cautiously.

Hearing her cautious voice Thoth's smil faded away from his face. He looked down to Anubis by his side and patted his back slightly. "Yes of course. Uh, Anubis please excuse us. Adult talk." Thoth instructed while looking up to Isis's eyes.

Isis then led Thoth with her to a chamber by the garden of the palace and began to utter into his ears about something that she has been noticing. "I think I am pregnant Thoth, pregnant with Osiris's legitimate son. Anubis will have a sibling...soon." Said Isis with a slight hint of joy in her eyes and facial expression as she looked at Thoth's face. She then looked down and pointed at her stomach which was growing larger.

Thoth himself felt struck by the news as if it were a brick to his head. It sent him back somewhat, but he retained his posture knowing Isis herself was joyful in the moment. Despite the implications this had Thoth put these back into the darkest depths of his mind. He already was fathering over Anubis, and he knew Anubis was without Osiris as well as a father. He took the challenge now given to him with a strong heart and sighed out pleased with the news. He even smiled as he looked to Isis's abdomen. "A sibling for Anubis? Th-that's wonderful news… D-despite the losses. There are still…" Thoth shook his head out. The last thought was the future of having to instruct the new child about Osiris. Once again he held his tongue tightly. "No. That's for the future as well." Thoth commanded to himself sternly. He looked back Isis's eyes and smiled again. "Well this is certainly pleasant news for us all. I would say at least. You seem pleased. If you are asking for me to watch over this child as I am with Anubis then I will. I feel a bond with him I haven't had with any other person in my life to be honest." Thoth said with his emotions coming again.

"Oh don't worry about it Thoth, I'm sure I can take this child and care for him like I did with Anubis. Though now, I think the problem for Anubis is that...he...has a brother but he still has the desire to kill Set. He may not exhibit it, but I can still see it in his eyes." Said Isis in a cautious tone as she looked back to where Anubis was, apparently playing with the cat George that Bastet gave him to help him companied beside Thoth and Isis and for the boy with emotional and psychological traumas to mend his wounds. "Thoth I thank you infinitely for teaching and instructing Anubis but this is something I fear he may have to change by himself, being a more responsible figure." Said Isis while rubbing her stomach feeling the child growing in her.

Thoth looked back down to Isis's abdomen where her womb was. He himself place a hand gently over her womb and felt the child himself. He let off another nervous smile knowing that the future for him and Anubis was still for the most part uncertain, and even more so for the child within the goddess of all mothers. Not only that, but the prospect of raising another child was another thought to make Thoth nervous. Like all dedicated fathers there was always that prospect of fear in his head. A task to perform an a child to dedicate oneself to. Only Thoth trusted Isis with the task. "I can feel the child. Healthy. Strong. Developing as normal." Thoh said as he smiled into Isis's eyes. "When do I inform Ra, the others, and… Anubis?" Thoth asked to isis still smiling.

"Perhaps we should inform Ra first as succession of the Throne is something that he would want to hear of." Said Isis as she rubbed her stomach before proceeding with Thoth to meet Ra in his throne room away from Anubis playing with George and Bastet to help him develop his mind outside of the old self loathing. The queen mother of the kingdom walked with Thoth up the stairs to Ra's throne room with her feathery winged arms holding up her dress and stomach as she went up to Ra. "Great Pharaoh and Father above, I bear great news for you. Perhaps it would be something you'd like to see in a long time." Said Isis as she pointed to her slightly swollen stomach.

Seeing Isis display her swollen stomach all of the sudden gave Ra a mini heart attack as he felt his heart jump out of his chest. He coughed on a bit of bird seed and sat up straight in a flash. He panted in and out while blushing somewhat. Ra shook his head out and stood up to examine Isis further. "What the?! Well this is quite the sudden news! Wh-when? Wh-who." Ra studder finding the news to strike him and dumbfound him to the point of confusion. Ra looked up to Thoth and squinted confused. "Is he the father to this child?" Ra asked with enough confusion to nearly cause Thoth to fall over from the question. Thoth himself blushed a bright red and froze up stiff.

"No Ra, it was Osiris, remember when Anubis summoned his soul from the Afterlife? I know with absolute certainty that it was Osiris who impregnated me." Said Isis as she sighed out feeling the child growing slowly in her. She looked up to Ra and continued her statement. "After all, Thoth never had any...intercourse with me. He's far too professional for that." Said Isis as she helped Thoth up to his feet. "I hope that this child will be legitimate enough to inherit your throne when he's old enough. However, should he turn out to be unsuited then I'm afraid Anubis will have to take over the throne." She concluded solemnly knowing that Anubis himself was not quite suited to be a ruler due to the complicated circumstances behind his birth.

After the short misunderstanding Ra nodded to Isis and looked back to the still frozen Thoth. "Thoth return to normal. This is too wonderous of news to be afraid of our own natural desires." Ra said. It was enough to let Thoth sigh out in relife. Ra however kept his eyes on Isis still thinking of the possibilities with the sudden news. "So Anubis will have a sibling to watch over, and bond with, I have a legitimate heir, Egypt is still secure for the future, and Set has not won over us! I certainly am pleased, but.." Ra looked down to Isis's abdomen and hummed in thought. "What is a child without a father? I the future the child may ask, but… Damn." Ra cursed in a quick grumble. He sat back down and thought of himself. "If the child is to inherit over me then I will be the one to instruct him or her on how this kingdom works. The ins the outs, the up and the downs… And it seems as of late there's been non stop downs for us." Ra grumbled.

"Yes and it will soon have more ups and downs soon as the kingdom changes more and more too. I suppose I should go tell Anubis now." Said Isis as she left to inform Anubis on the news, joyous and content of it she went to see her step son playing with George and Bastet in the grand hall of the palace. For Thoth who was hanging back by recommendation of Isis, he saw the conversation of the mother and her son from a distant, not hearing a word from them and their exact emotion is up to the imagination.

But he can see Anubis seemingly smiling for the first time, apparently out of joy hearing of a brother coming. The High Vizier can probably imagine Anubis's joy out of having an ever larger family, little did he know that Anubis was merely celebrating out of the fact he won't have to be a pharaoh who must shoulder burdens of ruling a kingdom.

[hr]

6 months later…

August 24th...

Ra's palace has been undergoing some preparations for childbirth, with blankets and towels being brought in from around the Kingdom to stock up and prepare for the inevitable child that will come from Isis. She was now laying on a bed in the medical ward with Thoth and Ra by her side, Anubis was also presence giving her towel and blankets to help with the birthing. She gasped and moaned out as she felt the child kicking and pushing inside of her. "Breath! Make a push, Isis!" Said Anhur as he gripped her hand gently to calm her down. The goddess was tearing while looking up at Thoth and Ra as she struggled to deliver her child.

Thoth present here was at the receiving end of Isis's birth, and held his hands open ready to receive the child. However, the entire process was disgusting to Ra as he himself felt woozy. Much to everyone's surprise Thoth had a more than capable and determined look on his face as he hunched over ready to hold the child coming out of Isis. "Ra if you can not hold the towel then please evacuate the room. You are only doing more harm to yourself right now…" Thoth said. Ra however shook his head out. "No! No… I'm fine with this. Even though this a horrific sight. I mean beautiful moment. I'm not about to faint at all. Let's just sing a song to hold out minds. Kumbaya! Kumbayaaa…" Ra said feeling weak minded, and weak spirited.

"I...can feel him! His head is coming!" Said Isis as she pushed harder to deliver her young son, with a yelp and cry, Thoth and Anubis would then see the head of Isis's child coming out. Much to Ra and Thoth's collective surprises, the head of the child was that of a falcon and the more the child comes out, the more they can see his avian form and the two small wings on his back. Anubis quickly wrapped the towel around his now younger brother and held the child up to take a look at his face. "How is he doing?" Isis asked panting out exhaustively while her infant cried its birthing cry.

"A healthy son, one that can make Ra proud." Said Anubis as he handed his infant brother to Isis who then caressed the child and wiped the blood away from him and dry his feather. She then began to sing a lullaby to the avian child and rock him asleep gently. It was a sweet sound and melody, a slow but heavenly tune that lifted hearts and minds into the highest level of heaven. "What's his name, mother?" Anubis asked, though his voice was a bit apprehensive at best with the idea of calling Isis his mother.

"Horus, I shall name him Horus, courageous and incredibly strong in his commitment like you." Said Isis as she kissed her infant son's forehead.

Thoth patted Ra's back and sighed. "An avian. Like you Ra. Either Osiris or Isis herself had shaped the child in you image for the throne. Ra?" Ra however made a loopy chuckle and tied to stand himself up in a drunken manner. Thoth felt Ra's mental health wear somewhat from the stress filled moment. "Oh yes! Just uhhh. A very smaller version of me Thoth! I'll be a kid again" Ra shouted as he fell to his back on the floor. Thoth sighed out and shook his head. "Rest easy friend. Your help and presence was need for a real man could only stay within the vicinity of this moment." Thoth said as he moved to the newborn Horus. Thoth himself smiled to the child and waved his hand in a slight way."Oh I really shouldn't stand here. It's Ra the child should imprint on." Thoth said having trouble taking his eyes off of the newborn in a matter filled with joy.

Anubis grunted as he pushed Ra up and struggle to hold the sun god standing up right once again, the jackal pup himself was still too small to keep a full grown adult like Ra standing upright by himself but his effort was still commendable nonetheless as his infant brother slept peacefully while the umbilical cord was cut out.

To Anubis, he was seeing something, a change in his life, a shift in heart and mind as he realize his new found responsibility. "So...I'm now a brother, an older brother of someone who doesn't have to live through what I suffered." He thought to himself, quietly he looked at Horus whose avian appearance seems to have taken after Ra with the exception being Horus being a Lanner Falcon. Isis caressed the child gently as the servant proceeded to help Thoth cut the Umbilical cord and clean up the blood from the child.

Once the process was done, Isis was caring for her infant son's well being and breastfeed him as mothers of the time would. "Thoth I heard that Ra ordered a celebration to be expected and held today. Perhaps you can take Anubis out to fair." Isis asked Thoth gently while swooning the child that she was nursing.

Thoth himself wiped the bodily fluids from his hands with a different tan towel, and cleared his throat out after the extensive procedure just done. Thoth looked to Anubis again and nodded quickly to Isis in agreement. Despite how much Thoth wanted for Anubis and Horus to bond especially at such an early time there was the fact Thoth felt how exhausted of energy both child and mother were. "This I will do for you. Perhaps he needs some fresh air after witnessing for himself miracle of birth. Well… We all could right Ra?" Thoth asked as he looked again seeing Ra resting himself after the stress. "Well that settles that. I can take Anubis out alone again. The sights of the city at a time like this are filled with majesty, and sights rare to see." Thoth remarked turning to Anubis.

"Well I could use some fresh air in the city during holidays I guess I'll go." Said Anubis as he went to change his clothing to a more appropriate one while walking out of the palace with Thoth, beside the usual white cotton trouser with scarab belt, he was also wearing an Egyptian white cotton tunic with a golden necklace bearing the symbol of Khepri's scarab spreading its wings.

The young jackal pup would then proceed out of the palace with Thoth riding their Ramiel and Sophia out to the city square to see the people's celebration of the birth of Horus, the proclamation came from palace itself as Anubis and Thoth sees the people bursting out in joy cheering and whispering their approval to the birth of a new God and in their eyes, a legitimate ruler to the Kingdom.

Banners were raised with obelisks and stele being unveiled in honor of Osiris's son, though they do not know of Anubis being one of Osiris's child, they do know that today was a day to be celebrated by all. Out on the streets, performers play their games like juggling, acrobats, public games such as wrestling were held and even some of the Greeks throw their celebration of the Bacchanal into the mix, letting loose and indulge with their Egyptian hosts. Wines, fruits and meats were plentiful, the abundant of food during the year seems to go well for them not to mention the granary has more than enough to last them 7 more years should draughts occurred.

Anubis and Thoth arrived at a local fair, a ground in the outskirt of the city rife with games and public gathering to tell stories of their misadventures and deeds during the year. Souvenirs and other shops were opened to cater to all sorts of classes with merchants coming from as far as Timbuktu to sell their hefty loads of ivories. "I've never been to a celebration like this before. Most of the time just stay at home and watch the sun sets or rises." Said Anubis as he sighed out, overwhelmed by the immense light of the torches and sound of music as people gather and dances, enjoying banquets together or getting drunk.

Thoth himself looked to the various activities happening around the two and nodded to Anubis's statement. Despite agreeing Thoth knew there was still time for Anubis to change his normally secluded ways. "Well. The town you see before you does not celebrate everyday. Despite what it would seem with the amount of people going about their daily routines. Today before your eyes is a celebration. A time of good feeling and for the gathering of peace." Thoth said as he watched Anubis mingle around the rest of the town. "Perhaps though you should come out of the comfort of your home. Enjoy the company of others-" Thoth was interrupted by the sounds of rowdy drunks. "As… Uh… They would enjoy you? Just… Not not much or that occurs." Thoth said as he giggled again.

Anubis dismounted from Ramiel's back and tied the horse's reins to a wooden pole before entering the fair ground with Thoth, the torches lit the place up with incredibly lively celebrations and carnival games and reenactment of of mythologies ranging from Greek mythos of Herakles to the retelling of Ra's battles against Apep on his golden sun barge.

The jackal pup however soon came up to a shop selling all sorts of golden souvenir statues. Small in size but sparkling nonetheless with the decor of Egypt being wonder to behold. He saw the stall being ran by two Midian merchants of the Arabia Peninsula. Presumably Arabia Magna region or Arabia Felix region to the south of the Peninsula. He picked up one of the statue to inspect it and see for himself its design.

As he picked up the golden statue he saw in the reflection one of the shop owners appear. The shopkeeper apparently with a mad look on his face, or rather off put by Anubis's presence, and what he was touching. "Ahem… Leaving dog paw prints on the merchandise will cost you extra… Will you make your purchase, or will you try and steal the valuables like the other kids our age?..." The man said.

After he looked up he saw the man in about his 30s, dark tan skin from around the same region Anubis knew he came from, and a beard with hints of grey in it. Of course out of the reflection the man looked equally as troubled by Anubis's touching of merchandise.

"Well since you put that way how much for a gold statue? And how did you make so many of them as...souvenirs?" Anubis asked suspiciously as his eyes traced down to the base of the statue noticing the simplistic demotic writing that the base of the statue sports. This was rather pedestrian as he could tell not to mention the gold was used exclusively for highly important sculptures and statues of things such as tomb statues.

The statue itself was...odd for Anubis, he saw that the statue of a lizard like creature seems to be off putting for an Egyptian world where he expects Sphinx, statues of the Gods or other figures of importance to mortal lives. "You have connection with the Nubian Gold mines right?" He asked suspiciously eyeing the Midian merchant, though he may be young, he was still well aware of the ins and outs of his society.

The Arabic man made a double take to Anubis's surprisingly smart question and frowned deeply as if offended. However, there was still something suspicious about the way he related to such a simple question. He swiped his hand down and grabbed the statue out of Anubis's hand and took a close look at it. He huffed out and rubbed the saue attempting to get he smear marks he thought were on it off.

"None of your concern dog child… I have-" The man however was interrupted by a different man who seems to come out of the shop out of seemingly nowhere. He looked to Anubis and began laughing. "Hey kid you wanna see a dead body!?" The new man asked. The strange shop only kept getting stronger since the new man was a caucasian color, no beard, and awfully short hair. He looked the more traditional looking man and pointed to his face. "Shaheen you gotta tell the kid of our low low low prices on-" Shaheen as he was quickly identified grabbed the face of the other man and pushed him away before grumbling. "Always with his hyperactive… Eughhhh... Listen here… if you wish to look at the valuable merchandise then look. Other wise you are wasting my time AND TIME IS MONEY! I should charge you for wasting my time!" Shaheen yelled.

Anubis backed off a bit before making a head turn to the direction of the crowd and walked away apparently being aware of something suspicious. He looked to his paw, noticing the smudge of gold paint on his palm. "No one is allowed access to the Gold Mines unless they're workers and officials." He mumbled while walking away from the merchants.

After a good distance from them was reached he looked at the nearby Agema policeman on patrol and down to his gold smudged palm. He thought to himself what to do. Either he reported to the police and be done with it. Or perhaps he can take the initiative and shut down the two himself using his wits.

The thoughts bounced around back and forth before landing on the latter for Anubis. He had been playing the helpless over relying child for too long. Now was his time to show some initiatives to himself, he went to a palm tree and looked around noticing no one was watching and sighed out a breath, he casted a shapeshifting spell, turning himself into a feral jackal pup with black fur.

He made his way back to the shop and lied down on his stomach by some of the wooden crates nearby and perked his ears up to hear the two merchants talking to each other, conmen won't escape his shadow not matter how hard they try. His nose sniffed the air and he can tell that the statues were carrying the scent of fresh paints all over them. The paint may have dried up for some of the statues but the scent does not lie to him.

To Anubis's surprise apparently one of them was talking about something, something important that they had to whisper to one another, these were apparently aspiring Con men with dreams of becoming more. "Now listen closely here you hyperactive hyena!" Shaheen scowled his partner-in-crime. "We have a once in a lifetime opportunity to get rich permanently here, there's a new tomb for a high ranking governor of the Memphis Nome nearing completion, and the most valuable statue, the Statue of Ra is going to be transported there soon. We're going to steal it." Shaheen whispered to Rabi's ears while yanking at the merchant's ear and tucked it wide enough to listen.

Rabi as he was called groaned and rubbed his sore ear around. He looked to Shaheen and grumbled to himself. "Man this is a lot of work to steal some dead guy's gold." Rabi complained. He himself sound busy painting other object the same golden color. His hands were also covered in still drying pain as well. "You know you should really let the paint dry. I tell you let the paint dry, but you never do, and it get all over the place." Rabi said before looking at the variou lizard satures in the place. Anubis on closer inspection saw the odd statues to look like a hybrid between an iguana and a monitor lizard. Mostly the heads of them had the shape of a traditional iguana and even had a single row of spikes running down the back. However, it also bore an odd dog-like look to them mainly on how they sat. "Also can we talk about your dog-lizard obsession man? You call everyone you see a dog, but you haven't called these things on that yet. I think people are looking at them weird." Rabi said as he inserted his faux gold statue after being side tracked by his hyper activity.

Shaheen of course let out a slight snarl and glare Rabi with a deathly look in his eyes. There was a saying the eyes of windows of the soul, and Rabi could have sworn that he saw daggers in Shaheen's eyes. "It's NOT a dog-lizard thing like you said it to be. Filthy peasant! It's a Guardian figure of the family and it has saved my family for years." Shaheen reasoned while stroking one of the statue in his hand. This gave Anubis some sort of comic relief seeing the bizarre merchants from distant land being as bizarre as their culture suggests. But to be fair, he too would be weird to them.

"Here's the plan of how we'll do it. First we'll make an identical statue to the one that will be transported and painted it gold as usual, but we'll mark the one to be stolen with our own special ink marker so we'll know which one to take. On the day of delivery, we'll push out the fake statue to the tomb and make off with the real one to the river where my contact will be waiting." Shaheen instructed pointing to a map of the sites they will be conducting the heist for Rabi to see and make mental notes of.

Rabi nodded his head up and down in a rapid motion suggesting he was listening if only by a bored margin. He cracked his knuckles and laughed to himself with devious intent. "Oh that hawk god… Thing, won't know what just happened. Speaking of gods and deity stuff what was with that kid from earlier? He was a dog, and I wanted to throw him bone. You think he may have buried it if I did or did I scare him off with the dead body joke? I mean if he followed us man he would have seen one." Rabi said as he stood up on his two feet. He started purposely making eerie ghost noises while wiggling his fingers downwards just over his chest. "For where we go only the crypt keeper will know. And those he dare disturb the ancient… thing…. Will be cursed to smell like garlic for like ten days. Or something. Whatever these locals believe in." Rabi said with offensive intent.

"Just focus and stick with the plan!" Said Shaheen with a scowl of anger as the two continue their argument, Anubis by now have heard everything they were planning to do in the coming days. "We'll see about that." He said under his breath, the jackal pup looked back at some of the boxes of gold statues and came up with a plan to distract the two thieves. He picked up one of the box with both hands and sneak away from the shop of the two.

He went to the river and dump the statues into the Nile to instantly wash the gold paint off of them and walk away, whistling innocently to join a shell game. He looked at the trio of tortoise shells, the game master lifted the one in the middle up to show a marble, "Now watch carefully, for I will challenge your mind and concentration." Said the game master.

He then shuffled the shells back and forth, moving them randomly to the point other children and adults around were having a hard time to keep an eye on the trio of shells. Anubis himself kept his eyes on the middle shell as it changed position, the whole time he zoom his attention on one thing only and the world around him blacked out. Once the game master stopped his shelling, Anubis pointed to the Shell on the right.

Surprised by his certainty, the master lifted up the shell and the crowd gasp seeing Anubis guessed correctly. "Congratulation young one, you've won 30 Drachma today. Anyone else want to try?" The elderly asked jubilantly as he handed Anubis the 30 Drachma coins. However, before the crowd can ponder on it any further, they heard the screaming of a fair goer.

"Hey everyone look at this! The souvenir statues! They're floating on the Nile! And they're all fake!" A man shouted out in a mixture of amazement and outrage as the crowd gathered by the river bank to see for themselves what could this be.

They gasped seeing the bizarre lizard statues floating on the Nile, all made of gold with smudges of gold paint washed away from them mixing into the river, causing concerns to the populaces of the city. Both Thoth and the two merchants can hear the sound of the screaming and the crowd gathered their attentions.

Shaheen for one looked to the river in shock and terror seeing his so called precious merchandise floating up and down and revealed to be not even gilded in the Nile. "Ohhhh…. Someone is out to get me… Who was it!" Shaheen questioned as Rabi joined by his side. Rabi himself smirked and whistled looking at the Nile suddenly turn golden. "Man someone has your same lizard fetish boss. Man they are going to be paying for a while." Rabi said. Shaheen of course smacked his own face loudly in a very noticeable facepalm. "You stupid poor person! That is my lizard fetish- I mean MERCHANDISE FLOATING!" Shahen screamed as his voice cracked. The diversion seemed to have worked since Shaheen bolted out of the comfort of his stand while Rabi only followed along enjoying the reactions Shaheen had in store.

Anubis of course took the opportunity to came back into the stand and picked up the map that they had of the place and the exact locations of the tomb they were going to plunder. He then walked away nonchalantly with the map rolled up and placed inside his tunic for safe keeping.

"Oh mighty Thoth, He who Scribes and beholder of the Moon. Cleanse our water of this poisoning! Cleanse our mortal river of this divine substance which we can no ingest!" The populace pray and bemoaned the state of the river they found. "Oh Guardian of the Nile, Sacred Strength of Beasts and Water, Sobek, He Who Swims in the Nile, deliver us from this transgression against our sacred life source!" Another prays incessantly.

Anubis sighed out seeing that he will have to do something about it very soon, the problem being is that he had no knowledge of a river purification spell. "If only I hadn't focused so much on just Necromancy!" He frowned to himself.

Thankfully for Anubis's sake Thoth was already on the scene. He moved about he crowd weaving between person from person trying to be polite as possible. Faintly Anubis heard Thoth saying "Excuse me" or "pardon me" from a distance. Once Thoth got up to the river he simply crouched down to a knee and dipped a finger into the water.

As his magic was shown to the various populace it seems the gold paint simply retracted back to Thoth's finger and gathered up. He then stood up on both feet and held a sphere of golden paint like a basketball on the tip of his index finger. "Would anyone care for some spare paint? Or… Happen to enlighten me why the Nile has a different sheen to it today?" Thoth casually joked.

"We have no idea great Thoth, we presumed someone dumbed these fake golden statues into the river and the paint melted off." Said one of the priest in the fair, as a woman picked up the statue looking at its appearance.

"Ugh what on Earth is this? They make statues of a lizard-dog thing? No taste for mighty Kemet's glorious pantheons." Said the woman as he look at the statue with disgust, the wooden design look pedestrian at best and the gold paint also further underline the fact that they were going to be conned.

"Hey isn't that one of those weird statues of the Midian merchants?" A man asked before glancing back over his shoulder at the now empty stand of the two merchants. "Where did they go?" He asked sounding rather perplexed by the noticeable lack of Arab merchants. Thoth however saw Anubis apparently hanging back seemingly well aware of what happened but the pup was looking at Thoth as if he was calling Thoth over for something with a mere expression.

Thoth continued holding the golden sphere above the tip of his finger as he walked over to Anubis. He however held a raised brow seeing Anubis was looking quite different, and then suddenly turn of events seemed to only further his suspicions. "Young man was this your doing? Please tell me no since… Well… i don't know what I would do… i would need to think because actual punishment is hard… Don't make me please." Thoth said. Even by his voice he could not muster up a real threat.

Anubis held up his right paw first as if to say before jumping to conclusion there was reason behind his action beyond mindless mischief. He then pulled from his tunic out the map of the two merchants with details of a heist about to take place. "I must admit to you Thoth that I did this. However I needed the distraction to obtain this map as evidence of the two merchants might be more insidious in their plotting than we thought. Here is the map of their planned heist in the coming week or two, the goal is to steal a golden statue of Ra from a tomb that's about to be opened soon. However, informing the Authorities now might entice the thieves to drop their heist and escape, therefore, I suggest a different approach." Said Anubis with a calm and calculative tone to Thoth as he handed the ibis the map for personal inspection.

Thoth's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the map. He huffed out offended as he looked at the shoddy, and even offensive looking map as it gave him no sign of respect of real thoughtfulness. He huffed out and handed it back to Anubis through looking to Anubis he was impressed. "Well now… A tie of peace and two trouble makers desire to obey their greed and personal desires with no regards to whom this may affect… hmph." Thoth said with no real threatening anger in his voice. "Well let's keep this between you and me then. The populace here already has their own activities. Perhaps an activity between you and me? Father son bonding as other may call it yes?" Thoth asked curiously.

Anubis likewise nodded to Thoth as he gently crossed his arms across his chest looking up at the elder ibis figure of the royal family. "I agree. I know where they'll strike next, all I need to do is to intercept them by the statue's staging point and the rest will be piece of cake." Said Anubis with a strangely confident absolutely certain tone that's a new to him. The jackal pup pointed Thoth to the staging area that the statue will be at, about 2 miles away from the tomb for easy delivery via a sand sled pulled by workers in the past, now it would be hauled by wheeled carts and wagons for ease of transports. "They said that they will use a special ink marker to differentiate the statue they'll steal from the fake one. If I switch the marker it will throw their plan into jeopardy completely without anyone notice." Said Anubis with a stroke of genius in him apparently showing his mind thinking logically for the first time.

The surprisingly different tone Anubis took managed to make Thoth himself as he wasn't used to Anubis's mind and attitude to be a fixated and even orderly still. He looked to the staging area where Anubis pointed and recognized it to be a usual spot where deliveries were made. It was a difficult heist the two Arab merchants were playing and risking, but the plan of using a simple marker to fool other did make Thoth realize the security was in need of a boost. Only he decided now Anubis was more fit for keeping this heist quiet. "No need for the citizens here to panic. We can certainly keep this between ourselves. If you manage to actually fool a grown up, and even two you'll certainly be on your way to develop a smarter thinking. Rather than simple violence." Thoth said as he smiled. He raised a finger in front tot fher tip of his beak and make a quiet shush to Anubis. "It's our little secret. I trust you can accomplish thi while i watch from a distance. Think of tis as a test." Thoth said quietly.

[hr]

The celebration lasted 4 days full of joy, singing, dancing and indulgences. All the things that make life meaningful in the land of Kemet. But for the two Arab merchants, they did not spend the time waiting and do nothing, they spent it working tirelessly to build their fake statues made out of bronze, once the statue was smelted from bronze with the help of hired hands, the two would then painted their gold glistening sheen over the surface of the statue of Ra, giving it an almost genuine appearance.

However, their hard work was far from over. Once the statue was sculpted, the two had the statue ferried over land using wheeled wagons hauled by oxens. No one suspects a thing, for the appearance of the statue was simply too deceiving for everyone. They soon arrived at the staging area where the real statue was waiting to be delivered and deposited their fake one to the right of the fake statue.

The workers around there were still going over the details of the real golden statue of Ra, inscribing hieroglyphs and various pictograms on the base of the statue and other manners of decorations and writings. "Lunch time! Lunch time!" The schedule overseer shouted and blow his trumpet, the sound was all the workers needed to know, they dropped their duties and went out to have lunch, none the wiser on a heist that was about to be pulled.

"Alright Rabi, you go paint the real thing with the ink marker, I'll catch you at lunch." Said Shaheen as he handed Rabi a brush and a bucket of black ink often used to fill in Hieroglyphs on golden bases of statues. The Arab in disguise then walked away from the staging point and left Rabi to handle the difficult task of marking the golden statue's base hieroglyphs. The idea was simple, the shinier the ink hieroglyphs the better. That way they'll know for sure which statue to steal.

Rabi grumbled to himself and snuck over to the shining real statue by crouch walking to it still in his sneaking mind set. Of course once he was up to the real statue the first thing he did was placed a hand on the left leg to feel the smoothness of it. Almost perverted looking from viewers, but his greed was what was the most perverse thing about his viewing. He huffed out and grumble to himself more. "Yeah just leave me hanging out here by myself while you go out eating up all you want. I gotta eat too man. That's probably why I'm shaking so much because you won't let me eat. All the munchies go to your lizard thing." He complained. Using a small artist brush with a soft bristle tip Rabi began using the glossy black paint to fill in the various hieroglyphics on the base of the statute. He however seems to be an artist with his inscriptions since he barely moved out of the lines each indented writing had within it. As he filled the glyphs each one had a glistening inky black color within and soon he moved back to inspect his own work. "Nice and neat. I think so at least. Took long enough to get right after working on the dog lizard statues… Eugh." Rabi quipped as he moved away from the statue to join for lunch.

Once Rabi, the last of workers here had left the statue alone, Anubis would emerge out of the dark corner nearby crouching and dressed in worker garments to blend in despite his size and appearance. "Hmmph. We'll see about that, freak." He snickered. Anubis brought with him a towel and began to clean out the ink from the base of the real golden statue, the process was hard as he struggled to make sure that the ink don't get smeared all over the shiny Nubian Gold. Once the statue's base was cleaned, he then moved onto the second difficult part of marking the fake statue. The jackal pup used an artist brush similar to the one Rabi used and repainted the hieroglyphs on the base, making the characters shiny and glossy in the process with the ink.

"Now the hardest part of all." Said Anubis as he channeled his Mana into his palms, the hands glew bright blue with Mana power as he then pushed the real golden statue out of the way slowly, once the statue was out of the way, he ran to the fake one and pushed it into the real one's place knowing that the two Arabs will come back and haul the fake statue instead of the real one. Once the had repositioned the statues to play with their expectations, he ran off to a corner and have his own lunch.

He carried with him a cardboard bag containing a breadloaf with fish and sauce pasted on it, he also brought with him a water sack to keep him hydrated in the hot desert under Ra's sun. Soon enough, the workers return to their workplaces with Rabi and Shaheen returning to the statues with a pack of oxens for hauling, seemingly unaware of what had happened while they were gone.

Just as Anubis had intended Shaheen foolishly looked to the faux golden statue dn gesture for the other workers to get busy and haul this one with the workforce of the oxen to pull it along. Rabi followed along and as his usual scatterbrained self showed he never thought once to check for possible sabotage. Rather Rabi rubbed his hands together and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. "Oh man. Oh man. Oh man! We gonna be rich enough so I don't have to make any more dog lizards!" Rabi said in a high pitch excited voice. However, Shasheen shushed him and once again and glared back. "Don't' think you're so clear of that task. Our guardian deserves some praise, or else he'll devour you, or all of us." Shaheen stated firmly.

"You two! Fix the oxens on the golden statue now! No more goofing around!" The taskmaster shouted with his his whip lashing at their backs to hasten their works. The workers along with Shaheen and Rabi went to work fixing the oxens on the golden statue's wagon with the statue on top of it. They then haul the statue across the sandy field along the marked dirt road towards the tomb of the Governor of Memphis Nome.

Shaheen himself was walking forward to lead the group pretending that they were delivering the statue as ordered. Rabi himself had to push the wagon's back with other workers to help the oxens moving along at the least. He however felt something was off with the statue being heavier than anticipated despite having the oxens hauling it instead of him pushing the statue itself.

"Ey boss. I think your statue might have to go on a diet! It's giving the cows some kind of big issue with pulling!" Rabi shouted as he pushed along. His own face turned from a white to a red as he strained his muscles and his entire body to push. His feet pushed down on the ground and scraped forwards just to push the massively heavy statue. Even Shaheen himself felt the statue was off for a moment and looked to it perplexed. "Yeah what gives? Oh well. Just keep pushing. You're wasting your breaths on speaking when they should be used for PUSHING!" Shaheen shouted.

Once the two had reached the tomb itself, they found that the under construction tomb was built into the mountains to prevent anyone from finding its exact location. A clever trick by the architects who seeks security for their tombs and resting places. The workers then unloaded the statue from the wagon and haul it into the tomb carefully with a separated team of muscular workers. Once the statue was inside the tomb, Rabi and Shaheen were free to deliver their other statue to the smuggler by the Nile. Once the two head back with the oxens and wagons sans other workers, they were free to put the statue onto the wagon. What surprises them however was the fact that the statue was much lighter than the last one.

"And this one needs to eat more boss! I feel like I can throw this!" Rabi shouted as he and Shaheen loaded the other statue aboard the new wagon. Shaheen looked to the statue and grumbled to himself suspicious of the lightweight of the current statue with them. However he simply went to the oxen and smacked them on the rear with him hand to keep them moving. "Come on! We don't have all night! Lets go! yah ! Yah!" Shaheen shouted at the oxen. "You or you'll be lizard chow!" Rabi joked as the oxen moved to the Nile.

As the two moved to the Nile banks, Anubis was shadowing their movements all the way as they exited the construction site, following the footpaths down to the docks by the river bank. They were unaware of the fact that Anubis was standing on a hill top crouching down and observe their every steps. Once they had reached the Nile, they met the smuggler who was waiting for them, an Egyptian native wearing cotton white tunic with a wig on his head similar to others of his peers. His barge was floating on the river waiting for its cargo, "So you have delivered the statue hmm? I shall see to its genuine nature." Said the smuggler as he took a look at the statue eyeing up and down.

He however raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the statue, the design seems to have fallen in terms of quality. The man then held up an axe and chopped the Statue's knees much to Shaheen and Rabi's morbid shock and surprise, they saw what came flying off was not gold nuggets, but bronze and copper that they used to make the statue from! "So you've decided to pull a fast one on me heh? I, Ahmenhotep, greatest smuggler of the Nile will not be bamboozled!" The Egyptian boasted as he began to chase the two Arabs with his axe swinging at their direction, comically missing at just the right moment.

As the smuggler chased down the two arab merchants all that was going through Shaheen's mind was confusion and rage. "Wait! Stop! There has been a misunderstanding! No! WE'VE BEEN FOILED!" Shaheen shouted to the point of his voice crackingin high ptihed as he doged and ducked each of the axe's swinging. "Dogs! Pigs! Fuckin, uh, asshats! Someone has stolen the real one! Rabi how did you let this happen!?" Shaheen questioned in fury while his face flushed red as a tomato. Rabi himself was laughing after being faced with danger in near demented and crazed way. "Come on keep swinging! This is the most action I've seen ever! I am invincible!" Rabi shouted while laughing.

Of course the adrenaline rush did no last, as the two Arab merchants ran for help, patrolling police force known as the Agema caught sight of the axe crazed smuggler chasing them and quickly ran to arrest the man, the smuggler tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, splatting his face squarely on the sandy bank before the Agema arrived and hauled him away.

"Look! It's the smuggler that we've been chasing, good timing too since we almost give up on catching him!" Said one of the Agema as he picked the smuggler up and tied him with a rope, additional Agema police officers then escorted him off to prison, leaving Rabi and Shaheen to think about what had happened.

The statue they hauled to the smuggler contact was the fake one they made but if so then that would mean they had delivered the real statue as ordered with nothing happened and no one reported any crimes or stolen goods. They might still have a chance to claim it again but the two must time their heist carefully, little did they know, Anubis was sitting on a rock formation above the bank listening on their conversation.

Anubis's keen hearing picked up Shaheen rambling and yelling incoherently like a rabid dog before he and Shaheen went off to the site where the tomb was. Clearly the determined Shaheen wasn't one to give up so easily even after clearly being duped so badly. "No! I did not just waste all that time making a glorious statue for some overblown bird god without payment to myself!" Shaheen shouted as he went back to ride the oxen. "Come one stupid! The workers should be gone by now, but the tomb shouldn't even be sealed yet!" Shaheen shouted at Rabi. Rabi himself got on a different ox and sighed. "Oh boy here we go again!" Rabi announced as the two made their way for the new tomb.

By the time they had returned, the workers were done for the day as the sun was setting for them, the construction site was clearing out with the hired workers receiving their payments in the form of Drachma coins and bread loafs before returning home in droves. It took about 2 more hours to wait for the workers to leave completely but when they do the site was mostly clear of threats and securities, a rather odd move, perhaps they were so confident in the tomb's secrecy and booby traps that they didn't bother posting guards.

Shaheen's instincts would have no doubt been enticed to get to the entrance of the tomb and ran inside to see for himself if the statue was still down there. But before he could, he saw one last worker exiting the tomb, he recognized the worker to be the jackal pup he met at the fair the other day of the week, "There you go, 20 Drachma coin and two breadloaf for your family. Come back next time and you'll get two Elles of silks for your mother's knitting." Said the taskmaster as he handed Anubis a basket of bread loaf and a sack of coin before seeing the pup off.

Ignoring the task master, Shaheen scowled at Anubis and quickly entered the tomb to see the real golden statue standing erect and shining. He looked to the base of the statue where he saw very faint smudge marks within each of the glyphs from the ink Rabi used. He grit his teeth together and nearly growled if he could have as his suspicions were true about some one sabotaging his plan. "Damn rats… It must've been that… That weird kid!" he sighed as he moved up to the statue. He got one end of the statue and like a mad dog he began pushing the statue. Rabi however looked at this and felt the task was now impossible. "I think maybe we should put this one in the grave. Or not… You look like you got your hands full over there." Rabi stated.

As Shaheen was busying himself with pushing the statue away from its position, he failed to realize what was happening outside, Anubis did not leave the construction site, instead, he was simply putting his earning on Ramiel's sack before heading back. "All according to plan." He said.

The jackal pup then summoned his scepter in his right hand, he slammed the hilt of the scepter on the ground summoning a portal with sickly green Cyan hands of the dead reaching up from the Underworld tucking at Shaheen and Rabi's feet pulling them down on the ground.

On the outside he howled to the increasingly darkening sky, catching the attention of a squad of Agema patrolling the area. The sound of heavy sandals and armor clanging against each other became louder as the Agema converge to the tomb's entrance to see what was happening.

The Agema of course saw both Shaheen and Rabi on the ground being forced to stay down thanks to the cyan glowing appendages which would simply not let go of their bodies. Shaheen lost all manhood as he shrieked in a high pitch almost women like voice while Rabi himself swore loudly in repeated cured. "What did I tell you Shaheen?! The mummy's curse is real! Now we are being cursed by them! Help! I'm not invincible you gotta help!" Rabi pleaded while still horrified by the ghostly sight assaulting him.

The Agema soon found the two Arabs to be tucked by the ghostly arms and quickly apprehended them, "You are under arrest for attempting to steal the divine statue of Ra, your punishment shall be handled to you at the court of law!" Said the Agema captain as he pushed the two men outside of the tomb, there, they saw Anubis twirling his scepter with two fingers looking extremely calm and nonchalantly uttered to them. "All according to plan."

He turned away from them and walked off leaving the Agema to escort the two Arab merchants away to their imprisonment. To think that Shaheen and Rabi were utterly defeated by a mere child was preposterous. But now that fantasy has become their reality and their fate in questions, it was clear, neither of them will walk free to scam again. "Any last words from you? Knowing you've fallen for a child's trick?" The Agema captain asked Shaheen tauntingly.

Shaheen looked over to Anubis and grit his teeth while frowning at the boy. He huffed out and followed along with the Agema captain. "Yeah. I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that meddling kid!... Dog… Thing. Ech…" Shaheen complained feeling dumbfounded a mere child took him down. Rabi looked over at Anubis morescared really than Shaheen was. "Mannnn Y-you better watch it with the spook show. At least I don't need to make any more lizard statues…" Rabi said confused by how he was taken down.

"Your typhonian beast will not be worshipped any further!" The captain declared as the Agema hauled the two Arabs and their fake statue away. Leaving Anubis to meet up with Thoth at an obscured place nearby, nodding his head gently to let the Ibis know the deed has been done and the job was a success.

Thoth looked over to Anubis, but rather than remaining calm and composed the ibis walked over to Anubis slowly, and moved his arms around Anubis before he wrapped the jackal closer to his body in a tight and warm hug. "I'm so proud of you Anubis. You managed your anger, and thought carefully on how to best your opposition. You met people who discriminate you, and were more than capable of harming you, and yet you actually managed to solve a problem on your own." THoth said with a proud smile on his face. He rubbed his hand up and down Anubis's back and made a long sigh after the caper had been solved. "I think you deserve a reward for your work. Would you desire something?" Thoth asked politely.

"No, I just need some rest, that's all." He replied calmly showing his growing patience and judgements to Thoth, it was clear for the Ibis that Anubis was no longer the timid, confused child that Thoth took in months ago. But has now grown into a more mature capable figure. The two would quietly return to the palace, as if nothing had happened, but the two had brought with them valuable learning experiences.


	7. Chapter 7: Education

It had only been a week or so since Horus's birth that Anubis had been busy with rearranging a room for his baby brother, a crib was purchased from the local market and some pillows and a number of other supplies were delivered to the palace. Horus's room was a well lit bedroom with spacious floor with some baby toys for the young falcon prince to play with and develop his mind. The young infant slept silently in his crib drifting into dreams and fantasies that only a young toddler could conceive. But Anubis watched from above seeing how his brother slept peacefully and the toys around the room gave him some discomfort as he clenched his hand into a fist and he grit his teeth silently walking away. "You sleep so well because you know you are loved." Said Anubis as he exited the room. He ventured out to the agora nearby where he saw children of his age running and playing with each other. A game of tag, a game of hide and seek, a game of pretending to be warriors. They played and laughed their worries away while Anubis sighed out and went to a fountain nearby and sat on it.

Jealousy and contempt were the prevailing school of thoughts in his mind as he felt somehow, his life was cheated, made for the suffering from the ground up while others get to enjoy theirs. "9 out of 10 person gets to enjoy themselves. I just happened to be the 10th. Some fate I got." Said Anubis as he sat there, glumped and moped his existence watching the world fade in and out before him as people went about their daily lives unaware of him. Had his life been different perhaps he could have had something worth the time, a hobby, some friends, a career or just about anything to invest his time and energy into. "I can't hate him...I can't blame him. There's just me…" He thought to himself and sighed out in utter disappointment. Loneliness was still there, ruling him and his thought processes as he lapsed in and out of the hazy world, waiting for something or someone to give him a purpose to live, just a minute would do well for him.

As Anubis was alone in his self loathing, Ra with Isis came along to check up on the young prince. Ra himself had a large grin on his face, but kept his manners around while he held Isis's hands knowing very recently she had given birth. However, Ra seemed to be overjoyed. "I can't believe it! It's been so long since a child has been born! A deity! I believe Anubis was the last one, but I never got to see him as an actual mini child! And this one looks like me. Specifically like me, but less hawk like." Ra said as a stunned remark. He stepped into the nursery quietly while trying to tiptoe. He peeked over the side of the crib Horus rested in, but immediately upon seeing the child Ra's hardened personally seems to melt away into a much softer one seeing the infant before him. Ra couldn't help but let off an overjoyed, and yet soft smile to the infant and sighed. "Aww… he's all tuckered out from today." Ra said in a whisper.

"He's everything you had hope for." Isis whispered back as she watched over her son sleeping in the crib. She planted a kiss his temple, showing the young avian prince how proud she was of him and how he embodied her joy and love. "I don't know what Anubis would think of this but...I believe that he will get along well with his younger brother." Said Isis as she wrapped the blanket made from Egyptian cotton on Horus and patted his hand gently. Then she looked around noticing something, Anubis was absent from the place. It wasn't an abnormal occurrence anymore by this point, but the caused had always been the elusive subject that plagued their minds. "I think Anubis went outside again without us knowing. I hope he doesn't have problems like when he came here." Said Isis in a whisper to Ra's ears, giving him some thoughts about the well-being of Anubis.

Ra took his eyes off of Horus, and grunted in surprise. He looked around the outside of the room, but even without seeing Anubis he couldn't feel his presence in the palace which was a disturbance for Ra. Ra looked back to Horus quickly, and sighed. "I know that feeling. Jealousy. Damn- I mean curses. Well he couldn't have gone far now could he?" Ra asked. Although, looking back to the hallway he knew there was always something more to Anubis, and already he was unlike most children. "Could he?..." Ra asked with more concern.

"I dare not say but let us ask if Thoth can find him. The High Vizier has been the closest Anubis can have to a friend and father at this point." Said Isis as she and Ra went out of the nursery carefully so as not to wake Horus up in a sudden. The two went down stairs of the palace looking for Anubis but all they found were feint footprints of his leading out of the palace towards the agora and town square down the grand boulevard in front of the palace. "I think he went out to the Agora at least he couldn't have gone far…" Said Isis as she traced the footsteps. She sighed out knowing that perhaps Anubis's mindset wasn't quite right by all accounts. "I know that he won't be listen much to us, mainly because he needs to be alone. Give him time and he'll calm down." Said Isis as she reluctantly pondered her thoughts on whether or not should she go out and find Anubis just to know he was well. She then went to Thoth's room where he was often found surrounding himself with Papyrus scrolls, parchment of books and research papers of various theoretical matters and applications of science. "Thoth, I need your help." She said with a concern sigh drawn from her mouth. "Anubis...he went outside but I have this feeling that the cause may not be light hearted to say the least. I think you would do well with speaking some reasons into him." She stated to the wise Ibis and High Vizier of the Kingdom.

The news of Anubis's abrupt departure from the palace got his attention immediately off of his work and hsi study. Thoth's shining eyes blink in some shock from the news, but he looked to Ra for confirmation as well. "Well yes. With Horus he's grown quite-";"Jealous?" Thoth said as he interrupted Ra's statement. He stood up and stretched himself out. Some of the body and muscles in his body stretched out after having spent hours compressed and out of shape due to Thoth's study. "Oh I must invest in a better seating arrangement. I don't think leaning forwards is good for the back on this vizier." Thoth said as he brought one of his hands tot his back to massage in up and down motions to soothe himself. "As for Anubis, I do believe he may be suffering from a sense of jealousy. I certainly hope you remember to split equal attention to him as well despite the younger Horus being new to our family, and with the natural emotion of-" Thoth giggled lightly and had to cover his mouth to hide his smile. "Well the natural feeling of finding someone or something adorable. As an infants appearance usually grants them. Oh dearest Anubis your mental trauma comes at a hard time for our pantheon. Lost and finding your purpose." Thoth said as his smile faded away from his face. He looked into Isis's eyes and just by the look on his face he seemed to be determined to right Anubis's mind. "I shall lead him. He needs some one or else he'll be lost finding himself. If he can take my hand I might just help him on that journey for self knowledge." Thoth said.

Isis nodded to Thoth. "Thank you High Vizier." Said the loving mother and goddess of the Pantheon as she watched Thoth leaving the place, gliding above the ground as he went to the Agora to find Anubis. Down the grand boulevard and towards the the public center, he can see the footprints of Anubis highlighted by the simple tracking spell he had in store among countless others inside his tome. He would eventually find Anubis sitting by the fountain of the market square as he kept himself in a proverbial shell, alone and lost without purpose of existent. The pup curled himself up with his temple resting on his knees and his hands wrapped his legs up to cradle and bear his face. Thoth's ears picked up what sounded like mumbling coming from Anubis's mouth as he rock back and forth on the stone fountain trying to force himself into a fantasy, escapism to comfort his tormented soul.

Carefully the ibis deity moved loser to Anubis, and sighed seeing the tormented youth. He didn't say a word to Anubis yet. Not before he rested his left hand gently on Anubis's back to pat him gently as he lowered himself to sit down to Anubis's right. He moved his hand up and down Anubis;s back gently in a stroking motion while giving off a soothing hum to him. "Well I can't say for certain i expected you here. Mainly due to the fact I used a spell to track you" Thoth said in a quiet voice. He looked over to Anubis, and cocked his head slowly to match up with the gentle atmosphere. "What has gotten you troubled young one? Is it the presence of your biological brother troubling your mind? Or do you have something else on your mind?..." Thoth asked.

He heard the sniffling sound of Anubis as he slowly got up from the fountain, apparently he had been crying but was trying to hide it from others. Without a doubt he had an episode of depression in his mind that was pushing him down. "Why...why me Thoth? Everyone can enjoy their lives while I have to lose my mother, my father hates me and...and…" He coughed and wiped some sheds of tears from his eyes as he stuttered trying to put his opinions into words. "Whenever I look at him, my brother, his room and everything it was a life that I could have had somehow but I just whine up with the sandbox...Goddamnit!" He cursed out loud as he tossed a rock into the fountain watching the water splashing up from the impact. He looked into the surface and saw his reflection in it, a feeling of being teased and patronized, mocked and stepped on manifested itself in the form of Anubis's hands gripping the concrete so tight Thoth can see the stone structure cracked with ripples streaking from where his claws were.

Each time the concrete of the fountain cracked and let off a loud cracking sound Thoth shuddered at the strength of Anubis at such a young age. Thoth knew it was common for deities to exhibit superior abilities over the mortals, but seeing Anubis's rage fuel his strength made Thoth cringe from the sight. Thoth placed his hands on Anubis's shoulder to gently move him back despite Anubis clearly showing his strength on concrete already. "Shhh… Don't let such thoughts haunt you child. Everyone has their purpose. Even if yours is not as clear or as brightly lit as others around you including your brother you will have one I guarantee you will have one…" Thoth said in a confident and yet soothing voice. Thoth turned Anubis around so he could face Anubis in the eyes as the two sat by the fountain. "I know you've lost so much in your short life. I know you have been abused and treated poorly by the forces the world throws your way, but I can say there are those who care for you still. Even if it isn't clear to you." Thoth said. He slowly formed a smile on his beak, and relaxed hi eyes as he stared into Anubis's eyes.

"Thoth, my life is as dim as a candle in the darkness. I can't find any reasons to bring myself to live a meaningful existence, save for vengeance...I dropped out of school in my home province because of my father." Said Anubis as memories began to flood back into his mind. It was nearly a year ago, back when he was still in an academy in Siwa, his home province where the Red Desert lies. Everyday, in class, he would keep his face down, hiding and shy away from social contact with others, and when out in the courtyard, he would hide under the shades of a banyan tree to seek comfort for himself from the trouble of life. But the more he coiled himself in like a snake, the more painful it gets to the point that his mother reluctantly asked for him to leave school so she can help comfort him. All efforts were wasted and in vain as his mother died and his academic road fell into limbo. Thoth himself would be agashed by this revelation to find that despite his incredible potential he could not will himself pass an elementary level education.

The disturbing, and depressing revelation that Anubis for as potential driven, and promising as he was only could find his heart to feel self loathing and depression gave Thoth a feeling of pain in his heart to see Anubis suffer like this. He kept his hand between Anubis's shoulder blades and sighed while massaging him. "Well despite my profession, I do believe there is more to life than just books and knowledge. Just living, and exploring could bring some knowledge to the mind. You don't need a degree to live life happy. But… You do make a fair point." Thoth said looking into the sky. "It's hard to hone one's skill and develop a sensible mind without a proper scholars and educators to teach you the knowledge the mind so craves." Thoth said looking back down.

"I could learn as many spells as your book can hold. But what good are they after Set is dead? I don't even know what I can do with my life and the powers I have...A life without purpose…" Said Anubis as he looked back at his paws seeing how his hands barely scratched itself, let alone grazed and punctured by the rocks and stones of the fountain. He felt lost and aimless and confused. He knew that Set was the motivation for him to live, but the child was no fool, his mind may have been more sober than before, but this led him to a revelation that was painfully obvious, without Set he can't exist as he had no direction to take, no aim, philosophies or principles to follow. "If only...I don't know. I think I need to walk around town to calm my nerves." Said Anubis as he stood up from the fountain and began to wander aimlessly away from the Agora, he didn't know where to go save for the marauding to the Northeastern part of town out of curiosity. There he caught glimpses of white toga wearing Greeks each one holding a scroll in their hands walking about debating with one another. The neighborhood around the place was also much more Hellenic in design with Greek colonists making a living as artisan and traders of the Agora. Not only that but Anubis caught sights of library and various education institutions of the city. Academy, Scriptorium, Ludus Magnus and other places of learning that would no doubt make Thoth proud.

"Ah. I see your eye has caught onto our Greek neighbors, and colonists in the more educational part of this town." Thoth said as he followed behind Anubis. Being the deity of wisdom the sight made him smile just a bit to get his mind off of Anubis's personal issues for the moment. Thoth himself looked to each of the separate facilities used by the greeks for various type of teachings. "Different type of philosophies Anubis. There are so many items of knowledge these travels and immigrants can bring to us. From astronomy detailing everything we theorize about the Earth, and the star above, Alchemy, mathematics, and even debate. I think each one of these scholars have had some experience in their respective field." Thoth said standing tall with his back up straight in a professional manner.

Looking at the prestigious sight of the philosophers, inventors, engineers, teachers and mathematics went about their work, teaching their pupils who were a collection of Greek, Macedonian, or native Egyptian noble children attending schools gave Anubis a reminder when he was younger, about 3 years prior when he first came to school, he was less troubled by the erratic behaviors of his father Set but it was not to last. "My mother told me about them but I didn't see them much in Siwa. Only heard that some occasionally come from Cyrenaica. I haven't seen any of those places before either." Said Anubis as he went inside a library of the Greeks, the place was elaborately built with a dome structure with skylight much light the one the palace had, but the books here were not of Deity's powers. They were about philosophies, teaching of sciences, and subjects that Anubis hadn't learned before or had learned but could not finish in time. He picked out one book by curiosity from the Pentagram shelves, the leather cover of the book was a dark shade of black with a title in Greek that said "On the philosophy of Stoicism".

The pup opened the book and began to read its first page, the Greek writing was of no problems to him as he began to take in the knowledge of the book, "So...he world can never find Utopia, but one can forge a better one with his own hands in this current life." Said Anubis as he read the first page of the book. His curiosity blossomed into dedication and devotion to the content as he began to read down to the last words of the page before flipping to the next. "Control of one's emotion and a firm judgement of reasons can level the world to a better state by one's own actions?" He raised an eyebrow to this. Skeptical but intrigued apparently.

Thoth nodded to Anubis and cleared his throat prepared to explain. "It's one of the many philosophies of the world. Mainly in Greece of course. It might be a bit iffy for you to understand its true meaning. I can feel you may try to take the words too literal." Thoth said with a light chuckle. He himself went through the library to select something that was more of Anubis's speed. "There are many different paths to go down. To know which suits you would take some time to getting known." Thoth said seemingly taking a random scroll from the shelves. As he walked back to Anubis he saw Anubis to have some genuine curiosity of the educational system and wisdom. "I see your mind has been caught on with knowledge. These archives hold many items to peak interest in your young mind." Thoth said.

Anubis remained silent as he read through the pages of the large book on the philosophy of stoicism. The pup himself seemed to display a kind of curiosity that had become signature to him since his arrival to the palace. It took them time to bring it out from him but he was displaying some signs of development from his shy and timid shell from before. Anubis stood up and put the book back into the pentagram shelf before feeling a sense of strange desire flushing over him. "Thoth, I...I never finished education in the Academy at home. Maybe I should finish what my mother started years ago when she sent me to school." Said Anubis as he went towards the shelves holding works of literature, among those were the 12 labours of Herakles, Homer's epics like the Iliads, Odysseus.

There were also books that began to peak his interests like works on History by Herodotus and Plutarch, Aristotle and Plato's philosophies among other things that children his age would not bother to read. Thoth's eyes widened when he saw that Anubis reached for the work of Geography by Aristotle with a map of the world as the Greeks had explored, it contained references of the far edges of the Norse and Celts, then there's the land unexplored deep within Africa and beyond Baktria into the land of India. Then Anubis would pick another book that contained Aristotle countless writing, an encyclopedia before walking to Thoth with the two in hands. "I'll start learning with these. But my reading would still need some formal educations and guiding." Said Anubis as he looked over to the Academy where children of the noble caste attend and receive their educations.

Anubis choosing a life, and path to go down made Thoth sigh in relief seeing he was no longer moping, and saddened by his own life any longer. He quickly nodded to Anubis and waved his finger into the air. "Ah! Excellent choice. First things first however is it would be a wise decision to get you registered for classes, and for you to learn of you schedule. With that in mind you should know when to arrive for class, and when it should end. Oh! And that should give you a fair idea of when to go in for slumber, and when to rise in the morning." Thoth looked to every single one of the letter on the page. To most it would have been a strain on the mind, and the eyes to view so many letters at once. "Rest will be your ally. You see the untrained and inexperienced mind and eyes can only take so much study in one sitting. You will feel tired after spending so much of a day learning, and straining your eyes tired. I can almost certainly guarantee that." Thoth said with a surprisingly cheery tone.

Anubis nodded as he went to get the two books he had in hands a copy from the library's storage to make sure that precious knowledge won't be lost by either accident or vandalism. The librarian handed Anubis two copies of his books and the pup would begin to make his way home from the library. Looking at the school once again, he felt a longing, a desire to finish something left by the wayside. He sighed out before walking home from library. By the time he had return to the palace, it was high noon with Horus was awake from his crib. The young infant brother was seen playing with his toys in the room and Isis herself tending and caring to the young infant. Seeing the sight filled Anubis with a moment of jealousy how dry and painful his own childhood was. With a shred cloth to wrap around him and Nephthys the only warm motherly present he could recognize, he was rendered vulnerable and fragile when it was taken from him. He went upstairs to find some privacy for himself as he began to read attentively. "How is he?" Isis asked Thoth while holding Horus in her hands looking at the Ibis.

Thoth first sat on the ground to get to a more level position with Horus rather than standing up. "Well. He's certainly an emotional wreck if I can say frankly. He's exhibiting signs of turmoil in his mind, but as we both seen by the fountain he managed to crack the side of the fountain on his own just with his rage fueling his strength." Thoth said with a more glum tone to his words. He however smiled to the sight of the infant before him, and tickled Horus's ribs. "Oh but do not worry for you brother young Horus. He's taking major strides to reform himself now. Education is the path he's choosing to go down right now. I believe he went to his room to study with the scrolls he borrowed from the Archives of Plato. Strange really. He knows how to reform himself quite well when he gets inspired." Thoth said with a brighter tone to his voice. Something about Anubis taking some strides towards education gave Thoth a glimpse of hope for Anubis in the future.

Horus himself had a small avian screech at Thoth not knowing what was going on and the problem of his older brother who was often away from sight and not enough time was spent between the two to form a bond. "Thank you Thoth. Perhaps I should apologize to him for not giving him equal affection like Horus here." Said Isis as she held her young son Horus in her hands. Looking back at Thoth wondering what was going on in Anubis's mind and asked the High Vizier. "Thoth, do you think we should help Anubis get into a school? After all...he needs a proper education but most of all some people he of his age he can relate to and find sympathy with." Said Isis as she walked around the palace with Horus in her hands as she helped him see the place where he lived. Horus screeched and made small screeds and other bird sounds as he remained looking at her not knowing what or where she was taking him.

As Thoth followed along with Isis the screeching noises Horus managed to make got Thoth to mumbled out bird sounds as well on impulse. He cleared his throat out trying to hold bac natural impulses, and chuckled. "What a voice he has. As for Anubis that is certainly a viable option for him to choose." Thoth said pondering on the words Isis spoke to him. Anubis surely would have met an age group around his age, but there were the thoughts of Anubis being a self outcast, and how unlike other children his power granted him amazing powers. Thoth kept careful mental notes in his head while narrowing his eyes in deep thought. "Hmmm… Hmmm… mmmm… Hmm. Oh. Pardon me I was wrapped in thought. Again. Yes Anubis will certainly meet his age group there. Only the choice of if he opened himself to other people is his choice. I worry he may not open himself into mutual friendships like normal younglings. After all Set did keep him in from the world around him." Thoth said with an honest tone to his voice.

"Yes I understand that Thoth but...it's better for him to get some form of communication outside of the family. We can't keep in him the gilded cage forever." Isis's word rung poetic truthfulness to Thoth as both of them knew having Anubis being locked inside his palace for his own safety might be more detrimental to him than they had thought. Every person need to leave their comfort zone one day, better sooner than later. "Nephthys left me messages from time to time prior to her death. Asking me that one day when possible...enroll Anubis in an academy here in Memphis for him to resume his education." Said Isis as she and Horus reached the courtyard of the palace where the young prince began to beam his gaze around to see the garden and green beauty of the surrounding terrain. He didn't make any bird noises but instead opened his mouth in awe of the majestic beauty and splendor of the palace the nearby river. "I think we might be able to find his academic records from the Department of Education's Archive and enroll him here." Isis mused as she stood by a palm tree, letting the shade hide her son from Ra's sun.

"I suppose I can enroll him in a program. I belive me being the deity of wisdom grants me some benefits to enrolling Anubis in a prestigious program." Thoth said thinking on what other requirement he may need to meet to grant Anubis education. He rested his head on his right hand, and scratched his right temple with single finger. "Well i can certainly write in me being his guardian. Adoptive of course since there may be slight confusion." Thoth said with a slight chuckle. "I'll get him in. The expansive archives can offer him near limitless knowledge… well limited to immortals of course." Thoth said. He looked to Horus enjoying the sights of nature and smile to him again. "If you're anything like Ra the sun should be a natural power. Light be your ally, and the days of the sun be your mighty dagger. Oh, but he's enjoying all the new sights now isn't he? Yes he is." Thoth said as his speech began to decline into incoherent baby noises.

Horus giggled and made cheerful replies to Thoth as the infant waved his arms and legs around at the Ibis in response to the stimuli that he received from Thoth. "And Thoth, Autumn is coming now you should enroll Anubis soon so he can prepare something for his school year." Said Isis as she went to take her son inside the palace once again leaving Thoth to deal with the dilemma of handling paper works that Anubis might not be able to handle by himself. Of course, being a Vizier meant that he could navigate the Byzantine mechanics of bureaucracy, as he went to the archive of the Department of Education, the place was overflowing with various papers and records of matters such as curriculum, funding, numbers of schools in each provinces and among other things. At the student section, Thoth found that the number of scrolls there was significantly smaller compared to the other sections. The reason was clear as day, only the small number of Noble households can enjoy education. Navigating the sections was easy enough for him as he only need to look into the section for names starting with the letter "A" in Greek and Egyptian Coptic. There he would find a papyrus Scroll of Anubis's academic career wrapped up in a red seal with a scarab embedded on it.

"Ah-hah! Well that was a breeze to go through. I was expecting much worse from Greek bureaucracy." Thoth said with a shudder going down his spine. His face seemed to speak horror at the thoughts of even minor bureaucratic process despite some being inevitable and a necessary evil. "So much disorganization for the sake of being organized…" Thoth shook his head out getting himself unlocked from the supposed horrific thoughts in his head. He opened the scroll gently to see what Anubis's records should hold right now.

As Thoth began to read the scroll's records. It showed Thoth that Anubis himself began his education 3 years prior, the pup by then was learning at the academy of Faiyum with a fairly good grade in subjects like Mathematics, Literature, Physical Education, Crafts works and Arts. But he was mediocre in the subject of Astronomy and Geography as well as History. There were also records of him being rarely seen with friends often finding places to hide and be by himself without. Often bullied and picked on by some jocks in school, Anubis when dragged into fight reluctantly fought back but when he did fight, the damages were often...unspeakable with the victims of his rage completely losing their minds and frighten of his aggressive feral like fighting methods. Recorded wounds on the victim included bite marks, scratches by claws and even severe burns by the Jackal's channeling of Mana into his palms to act like burning torches.

Each of the basic descriptions of what Anubis's rage looked like gave Thoth a reason to somehow imagine what these look like in a more vivid manner. He could only imagine Anubis growling, and pulling his fur out to look more aggressive while his teeth bore at anyone he saw as aggressive. Thoth sighed feeling the jackal pup was still in this state or even worse now with how much he had lost. "Oh young mind are so confused. Growing up and developing too fast. Emotions too off balance, and decisions not thought out. Oh Anubis you poor young mind…" Thoth said wrapping the scroll back up, and at least assured by the fact Anubis had at least applied himself in multiple subject rather than flunking. With that in mind he was still bothered by why Anubis was not as educated with astronomy or even geography. "Strange. He seems to at least enjoy culture. Oh have to talk with him on applying himself." Thoth said to himself quietly not to disturb the quiet peace around him.

Among the subjects that Anubis had applied himself in, Thoth can see that Anubis seem to have a sort of decline in studying fervour, it would seem to correlate with the deteriorating situation of his own family. The grades began to drop gradually before Anubis's school record stopped at around a month or so before he arrived at the Palace. From what Thoth can see, the young jackal seem to have a knack for exploring the outside of the Realm, looking and absorbing foreign cultures like that of Greece, Norse, and some aspects of the Orient. The question of what and where will this lead him to, remains however. His P.E record however show him to be somewhat competent fighter, often aiming to let his opponent ware themselves off before throwing his own decisive blow. Or other times, he opted to strike fast and hard head on before the opponent was ready.

"Hmm. Concerning. Ambushing an opponent. Why it looks like even school for him was a survival…" Thoth thought to himself. He grew concerned by the fact Anubis strategized to an absolute extreme even in practice with other kids. The thoughts of injured children caused Thoth to cringe in pain, and become greatly disturbed. Only these reports showed more why Anubis was an outcast to him. If he could not fit in as normal child with around the same strength and power as other children he only saw it natural for the already disturbed Anubis to throw himself away to self exile, and for cliques to target him as a weaker individual. Thoth however took more interest in ready what Anubis was interested in with his natural desires to explore the world, and question what was outside of his normal life. "There's a calling for you my child. Geography! You could learn so much of what's outside of Egypt." Thoth said. Regardless of what subject Anubis excelled in Thoth was hopeful Anubis could find a calling for himself through education.

With the information in hand, Thoth could now enroll Anubis into an academy in Memphis, with the amount of prestigious schools in the city built by Greek colonists attracted by the Nile's fertile and even land. All it took was for him to write down some documents regarding his enrollment and a package sent via pigeon to the institution for Anubis to be enrolled into his new school and resume his academic path. With the death of Nephthys and his father's disownment of the boy, there was only Isis and Thoth himself left as Guardians for him. The question for Thoth now was what can he do to truly set the fire inside Anubis's heart and bring him back on the track of being a promising educated figure. The question of motivation was the ever elusive hare in the forest of logic and reason. Anubis at that time was at the dining hall taking his lunch with his brother Horus next to him and Isis, the young jackal pup sighed and tried not to pay attention as he knew that he could potentially do something dangerous to Horus. On the table was a plate of chicken well BBQ and some rice for him to munch on.

They were soon joined by Thoth who himself settled on a salad, and sat next to Anubis. However, the smile on his face was the first sign that good news had finally arrived. Before Thoth even took a piece of green salad from his own bowl he cleared his throat out to get his own personal announcement in. "Isis I have some good news. Frankly this may be better than good news since this revolves around Anubis's mind, and academic career." Thoth said in a more delighted manner. He stuck his fork into the lunch he had gathered for himself, and nibbled on it while thinking of the future for Anubis's well being. He swallowed his first few pieces and continued on. "You see. I managed to enroll Anubis here in Memphis. He'll be among some of the brightest philosophers of our time." Thoth said.

Isis brighten up her face upon hearing this as she fed Horus, she smiled at Thoth causing her infant son to smile along though he didn't know why his mother was smiling. The goddess asked Thoth for assurance that it was all real to her ears, "Is it true Thoth? That he'll be educated by the finest and at least...have some friends?" Isis asked while having a moment of joy hearing this. Anubis however sighed out as he finished his meal. He wasn't quite as hopeful as Isis, opting to keep a quiet and cynical mindset on the matter seeing that life in school was a struggle for survival for him. He crossed his arms and sat on the chair thinking about what can possibly be done to make sure his survival at school was ensured this time.

"Well we'll have to see how he integrates himself into the school setting." Thoth said looking down to Anubis. He leaned his head down slightly and made a more calm and neutral expression to Anubis seeing the pup was still a confused, and emotionally challenged mess. "I was reviewing your records as well. You seem to have a great curiosity with events and geography outside of Egypt. And yet in Gymnastics and combat you excelled far passed you peers and classmates. What do you find to be intriguing in school young one?" Thoth said with a genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I...I can't recall much that I like...I only remember I had curiosity with the Geography class, about the places beyond the Nile, or at least beyond Siwa at that time." Said Anubis as he slumped his head down trying to remember what his school life was like. There wasn't much that he could recall save for the bullying and the social outcast that he had to endure. The occasional fighting around the courtyard with others was all too common for him and how he used a rock to bash the frontal lobe of one of the bully. "Most of the time I can only recall the violence at the yard then going to the water hole and hide in the bushes not wanting to return to the house." Said Anubis as he looked back down at the empty plate with his utensils remain on it, there wasn't much that Anubis can speak of for himself but it left Isis gasped in shock hearing this.

However despite what Anubis had said, Thoth had knowledge of this after reading the child's document before. "Yes he did in fact have a history of violence, but even then his powers were… Well shall i say beyond that of a normal child?" Thoth asked being careful of his word choice. He leaned back up and continued munching on his salad more before continuing more. "Well the report did say that unfortunately he chose to move away from his fellow classmates and peers." Thoth himself slumped down unable to understand what being rejected from the main clique felt like even. "It's hard wasn't it though? Just to be wrongly exercised out of the main group… The developing child mind in itself is a torrent of confusion. The right decision is not always made i'm afraid." Thoth said

"Oh dear...I dare not to ask about…" Isis spoke up to him showing her concern of the situation that Anubis might have endured when he was at school. "Fatality?" He asked in a sudden. "It happened too, at least one jock was killed by me, I ripped his soul out of him because he was bullying me for too long. Then I tossed his corpse on a tree to make an example of them before leaving." Said Anubis in a tone filled with regret and remorse for the lives he took. What shaken Isis the most was the fact he uttered the word "At least" out of his mouth, the implication was too much for her to continue, but with Horus in her present she cringed hard not to burst into tears or made any gesture that was inappropriate.

Thoth could only clear his throat out and remain silent for the moment to save his reaction due to his impulses telling him to gasp in horror. However, despite how much difficulty it presented to Thoth to remain silent to this revelation he could only fear something may trigger Anubis to act out on primal rage again should his rage be spiked again. Thoth knew Anubis was feeling the most regretful and distraught out of this however. All of Thoth knew this was going to be regret in Anubis's later life, and an event to haunt him. As such Thoth wrapped a single arm around Anubis and hugged him in closer to his own body while rubbing Anubis's arm to calm him and ease his troubled mind.

Anubis sniffled remembering the experience he had with his school year, not much joy to speak of save for aggressions and fighting for his own right to be left alone. The kind of primal rage and animalistic instincts he had was something that can be found in Set but the fact that Anubis showed this level of aggression to his peers and the extremes of his actions gave others a good message of stay away from him, a message he would want others to heed first to avoid the danger of fighting him.

[hr]

Three weeks later…

Ramiel was galloping across the streets of Memphis, on his back was Anubis, the Jackal deity rode fast and swift as the wind across the streets of town towards the Greek quarter of town where the academies and various institutions were located. The young jackal deity came up to a school where he saw children congregating at the gates of the school. Limestone pillars with a pair of hallways in style of Greek structures back in Hellas surrounded a courtyard with a statue of the Titan Atlas holding up the Earth. He sighed out and dismounted from his horse and led it inside the stable of the school and tied the reign of the stallion there. "I'll see you when Ra has become Khnum." Said Anubis as he walked out of the stable with a satchel slung on his hip and a scroll capsule on his back. He went inside the school and wine up at the courtyard where countless children were gathered, Greeks, native Egyptians, along with the occasional Canaanites and Nubians around the place, all of whom were of Noble caste or from the priest hierarchy of society. He stood out like a sore thumb feeling lonely for being the only deity around the place, and his appearance make him stood out even more. "One mortal's life is even better than mine, at least they had a childhood…" He cynically uttered.

Following along with Anubis was of course Thoth. However, despite the momentous occasion here Thoth lacked a real joyful smile, or even real joy in him. He himself was armed with his book, many scrolls of which he would teach from, various writing utensils including his own feathers and fountain pens. Thoth however kept his long stare on Anubis until he finally kneeled down to him. "Well. here we are Anubis. Today is a new day, a new beginning, and new adventure for you. Oh and as for me. I have my own duties and work to fulfill. I do have a job to keep up as a deity of wisdom. I just hope you can find some meaning and peace here." Thoth said. For some reason though Thoth's eyes seemed to become watery while the backs of his mouth quivered a bit. "How are you feeling right now my child?" Thoth asked.

Anubis sighed out as he took a sip from his water sack and buttoned it up before looking up at Thoth. "I don't know...I have nothing to say anymore. You didn't have to sign me up to the most prestigious program, just a normal one, since I couldn't even be like one mortal." Said Anubis as he turned away from Thoth and melted into the crowd like water droplets disappearing from sight, an individual drop into the larger whole and soon he was seen entering a class of geography, it was an outdoor class that Thoth can observe from a distance, there were benches and sits made of limestone rocks with an elderly Greek man standing in the center of the class, he wore a white toga and held a wooden cane in his hand as he sat in front of a circle that represented the globe as the Greeks have seen it. Highlighted were the stretches of Europe, Aegyptius, Carthage, Mauretania, Iberia, Rome and the far reaches of the Eastern steppes, the Persian empire and beyond that was the unknown land of India.

"Gather, gather now young ones, bright minds of the future, conquerors or liberators as time shall dictate." Said the teacher of the class, he was none others than Aristotle, the great philosopher of Hellas, father of Western Philosophies. Anubis would recognize him from the book he bought from the library of Plato as the elderly began to lecture the children on Geography. "The world as you know is a globe and here we stand, on the sands of Aegyptius and the banks of the Nile, from this lush land, you can follow the river to its origin, in Aethiopia and navigate out to the Indian Sea, hereby finding your way to the far reaches of Indian Subcontinent that the Persians have been so often mentioning." He lectured with a steady tone as Anubis traced along his cane down the map of the Nile towards its source of Aethiopia. "The source of the Nile is the highland of the Aethiopian mountains and its water there flow downward. You may not see it from where you stand, but if you travel to its source and look back to where you came, you shall see that the Earth is round. And the Sun of Ra, the Moon of Jehuty or Thoth as you will, along with the stars such as Uranus, Pluto, Mars, Venus, and so on so forth revolve around it." Said Aristotle as the class used their pen and papyrus scrolls to document his teaching.

Anubis himself didn't take notes of something he had been familiar with but rather he passively listen to the same class he had attended before as he slowly retrace his footsteps in school. "But how did the Earth come to be? It has its own origin too…right?" He asked shyly to Aristotle. As the teacher reluctantly cleared his throat and began to lecture Anubis.

"The origin of the Earth as a scientist would put it is a mystery to us all...we only have the tales as told by the Gods passed down to us. In the Beginning, Primordial beings such as Uranus the Father of Heaven and Gaia the Mother Earth created species on this planet and gave birth to the universe. Then came the Titans, who were overthrown by Zeus and the Gods of mount Olympus. Thus come to our time when the Earth is settled and the Primordial became nothing more than legends even to the Gods themselves, not even the Primordial knew why were they created and who created them." He sighed out feeling the tiredness of rephrasing the same legend over and over again to countless children who comes to him for teaching of knowledge but he ended up giving them legends and myths of a priest instead.

"What is India like?" Anubis asked curiously to the philosopher, prompting the wise elder to give him a perplexed expression. "We know nothing of them, Alexander the Great marched his army through the Persian heartland, into the far reaches of the Known World and still never had he set foot into Indian soils. Therefore, one day someone must pick up where he left off and explore the land of India." Said Aristotle as he gave Anubis an expecting look, as if to say Anubis was meant to set foot on India someday soon. The jackal pup tilted his head back with his ears drooped down feeling frightened by the fact that someone was looking at him straight in the face.

"But you see young ones, the world as it is being held up by the Titan Atlas, has places that has yet to be discovered. Either locked away by geographical features such as oceans created by Oceanus or mountains forged by mighty Herakles and Thor themselves. Never believe that this...is the world to its most extent only that it is a fragment of a bigger whole." Said Aristotle as the class continued to listen to his lecture taking in the various lessons that he had to offer them, then the sound of the bell hit signalling the change of period to the next subject. "I shall meet you again in due time for philosophies. As for you Anubis...you stay." He pointed to Anubis as the boy sat down watching his classmates leaving, it was only a small class less than 20 pupils and the fight of them leaving left the place deserted in a few seconds. Then Aristotle was seen walking up to him with his cane in hand as he climbed the stairs. "Do you know why I ask you to stay?" He asked.

Anubis shook his head out in confusion at the philosopher. "No...I don't. What is it that you want?" He asked perplexed while feeling somewhat uneased by the presence of Aristotle near him. The Greek elder sat down next to Anubis and sighed out. "Like Thoth had forewarned me, you have trouble with others, you lack a standard I would say, something to pursue." The philosopher pointed out as he poked his index finger into the heart of Anubis. The pup gulped at this as he nodded obediently to him. "Y...yes...I don't know what I want from life, what I want to pursue other than...you don't have to know." He sighed out slumping his head down in disappointment.

"Let me teach you one thing that I know. To love the excellence is to love the gods." Said Aristotle as he hit his cane to the ground to brace himself as he stood up from the seat. Hearing this gave Anubis some hints of what he meant as he slowly sighed out and reply to him. "Love has no boundaries…that's what my mother taught me. Before she died." He replied in a rather gloomy tone. Before long, the philosopher remarked to finish his lesson. "Neither does excellence. Now go, you are needed elsewhere." Said Aristotle as Anubis ran off from his seat while the philosopher watched on. He came down the stairs to where Thoth was and asked the deiy. "You saw it all didn't you? High Vizier? The boy is as you had said and more, lost and aimless in his life. He needs a compass and a map." Said the philosopher.

Thoth looked to Aristotle, but not with a shocked reaction whatsoever. Rather while he was writing on various scrolls on a table in front of him for future curriculum, and planning for teacher and student alike. It seems Thoth had at least half a dozen scrolls out for planning already for the academy. He however took his focus off of each of the scrolls before him, and placed his pen into an ink jar. He sighed figuring this would be his chance to take a break from the work he had made for himself and engage with the work he had made for himself as a new part of his life. Now he was feeling he was truly a father for Anubis now. Something even Thoth could be challenged with. "Well. Yes. He's extremely troubled. He's looking for meaning, a purpose in life, and I think he believes it will come to him with open arms. However, life is not so forgiving, or even easy to explore. Life is a challenge all must face, and explore for themselves. We all face it, but Anubis has only experienced what negatives life has given. If he could find his way through these times, and find his purpose then he shall feel completed." Thoth said. Already he was seeing Anubis's issue with his first day of school despite not being there to hold his hand this time. Even Thoth now felt partly anxious without Anubis by his side, and for observation. "I'll admit... Letting him here by himself has stressed me somewhat. Quite surprising, but I suppose that's natural for any guardian over a child. I certainly have high hopes for him still." Thoth concluded.

Aristotle sighed out seeing that Thoth was still very attached to Anubis, the Greek elder was much more cynical than Thoth's sentiment as he stood up from his seat. "You shouldn't be too attached to the boy High Vizier, despite your emotions, I beseech you to try and let the boy swim, he'll find his bearing soon. Eventually." Said Aristotle as he exited the room with some books and scrolls on various other subjects that he'll have to teach the small number of students he had in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Rivals

**Author's note: While writing this chapter, my friend Squdge and I decided to have some fun making references and poke fun at the various media we know like Disney's Hercules both the movie and the Animated Series and also throwing in special appearances of Neon Genesis Evangelion characters in the context of Classical Antiquity and Feudal Asia.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Anubis was catching up to the other noble mortal children of his class at a stadium that his pocket schedule show, it was time for the P.E class and he ran as fast as he could through the crowds of normal children towards an Olympic stadium of the Greeks, it was a bit odd however as this one was much taller than the normal stadium would be, this amphitheater sported a wide open field of sands for the small number of attendants, in fact, Anubis was the only one attending the class as a deity. The other mortals were practically playing the role of fiddles. The young pup soon came to the view of a satyr, a short chubby satyr with beard on his chin and a pair of horns on his head without any clothes on him.

The satyr before then seemed to be none other than Philoctetes before them all. However, despite his larger appearance much of the young students there were already taller than him. He made an odd exaggerated march forwards while his eyes scanned each of the students there. Already they could see he was not impressed with either one of them. "Oh boy. This will be a mad house soon. Or not." Phil said said in a gruff old voice. "Hooo boy. Where do i being with you guys? You're all scrawny. Equally in fact." he said as he began grumbling again. "Well that's not much of a problem. To me you're all equal." he said before he gave a chuckle. "Equally worthless and weak, but.. Old Phil here will get you twigs into macho men. Hopefully. I just hope you guys don't break a nail out there seeing as you seem to be sissies." He said with a dry deadpan tone.

Anubis stood in line of the children, his black jackal appearance marked him apart from the other children as he sighed out. One of the kids, a boy equally scrawny standing next to him was shaking in his feet out of fear, much more so than Anubis. He was shaved completely bald like other Egyptians with a only a bowl wigg on his head. His teeth gnashed against each other rapidly much to Anubis's annoyance as he felt the terror of facing the P.E teacher who was a satyr at the same time gave him chill. "Oh man...I'm so going to be creamed by this." Said the boy next to Anubis. "Just shut up and take it like a man." Anubis thought to himself as he watched Phil moving around, his eyes traced the satyr's footsteps learning the old Greek trainers personalities from his movement alone. "So you trained Heracles and the likes of Greece's heroes?" Anubis asked sounding oddly more confident in the place of combat and fighting or putting himself on the line in some capacity.

"You're darn right i trained that boy! And i'm proud of my work!" Philoctetes said with a proud voice. He raised a fist and pouted his lips in an authoritative pose. "Without me that kid would have been a beached jellyfish. And you know something he was well worth the time." Phil said loudly looking at the boys before him. True to his words though he looked to them all as equals. Which wasn't a good thing looking at his face. "His mom wasn't so keen on keeping him in the great mountain in the sky yah know, and his pops wasn't much help either besides giving him a ring once in a while. So it was up to me!" Phil then looked to each of the builds of the students. He walks up to Anubis and poked him in the gut followed by squeezing his arm. "Yeah this should be no issue. Right now each one of you is as low as dirt, but you stick around with me I can make you good looking dirt." Phil said as he looked to Anubis's face. "Yeesh… Well Maybe a face lift for you, but I can make everything else chiseled and god like."

"I've seen worse…" He uttered to Phil as he looked at the right arm that the satyr was holding up, Philoctetes can see that Anubis wasn't much of a body builder let alone an athlete, just a mediocre run of the mill child like anyone else. However what set Anubis apart was his appearance first and foremost and not only that but his own blood as a deity. "I take it that you teach Divine Combat right?" He remarked to Phil while looking at the Arena set up before him, the place was of oval shape instead of the normal ellipse like that of the Greek designed stadiums for various Olympic activities.

Phil moved a step back and nodded to Anubis. "Eh wise guy huh? Yeah. I can teach mortal, demi, and deity type stuff all at once man. Just take a step up." Phil said. He posed himself swinging his body, and pivoting his chubby torso to present his stadium with both hands open and palms up. "Voila. I had some help. Hephaestus needed to build some of this junk and get some of the Talos guardians in. I couldn't be bothered to make much of this. Design it with blueprint, but the hammer and nail was Vulcan. Not an easy guy to look at, but he made sure to get kids entering this place a run for their money." Phil said before he made a more sly raise of the brow to each of the kids there. "Or your lives. Depending on how weak your hearts are. Come on. Which one of yah will step up first?" He said looking between each of the kids there. He pointed to each one. "Maybe you ? I can hear your bones rattlin' from where i'm standing. Or how about you Mr. Wolf pup?" Phil taunted as his finger pointed to Anubis.

Anubis huffed out not showing signs of fear in combat as his life in the far reaches of civilization had forged him well for the constant beratement and hardship of battles. He took a step up from the line of mortals while the kid standing next to him remain where he was shaken by the fact that someone took a step up and show that he actually did not fear whatever Phil had to throw at him. "You asked, I'll deliver." Said Anubis with both hands clenched into fists. "Well...at least I'll be safe as usual, a nobody is always better." Said the frighten child behind Anubis. "Then step up now to take names, so you can be reborned later." Said Anubis in a sarcastic tone without batting an eye and the pup didn't even bother looking back to throw his remark. "H...hey...you don't have to be so rude…" Said the frightened child as he tried to defend his integrity and sense of self worth, or lack thereof.

"Woo and we have our first victim- I mean volunteer today! Go on dog boy. Go show those jungle beasts some beef. Also please someone donate a back bone to the shaking kid." Phil said. Ahead of the group though seemed to be various sandstone walls with green lush plant life and vines dropped down from them. However, Anubis, with his keen hearing, heard some odd beast noises from behind each of the stone sand walls. Breathing by the sounds of it, but not just breathing heavy vibration sounds that sounded oddly reptilian in nature. Clearly this place was set up like a labyrinth for students, and behind each corner some new challenge lay before them. However, Anubis found his challenge to be surprisingly living.

The pup huffed out at each of the beasts presented to him, he opened the right palm and from it, his scepter was summoned in hand ready to do battle with them. As he approached the first cage, he saw that it was housing the Basilisk, a reptilian creature with four legs a pair of pale white eyes with fork tongue like many other reptilians. The gate dropped down and the monster quickly climbed on the wall before leaping out at Anubis, he hopped back away from the monster a bit before firing his stun attack at it. The Mummification bandage wrapped itself on the creature's forelegs causing it to snap and rolled around like a dog, it snapped its jaws at Anubis trying to inject its venoms into his veins. Anubis hopped back and forth before slamming the hilt of his scepter on the ground to summon Grasping Hands sprouting out from beneath tucking the beast down from and keep it in one place. He then puffed up his chest and from his mouth came a blast of Ethereal Locusts, his Plague of Locusts ripped through the beast's head and mouth before Anubis skirt around it, blasting its body with his energy balls before it soon dropped to the ground dead and lifeless and him walking back without a scratch. "One down...countless more to go." Said Anubis to Phil without batting an eye.

However, this time Phil seemed to have some surprise in his face this time. He looked back to where the battle had just taken place and huffed out in a more impressed way. "Okay. So you can take on some big ass iguanas pretty well. I took a bunch of guys to get that one in its pin, and that's one of the smaller ones. Or was until you…" Phil squinted at Anubis, and saw his more every side to him. Mainly with the attacks he could do. "You ain't workin' for Hades are yah? Or Zuul? Nah. Never mind. Those attacks you got just are a bit weird. Or really weird." Phil said looking at the corpse of the mana camp basilisk. He crossed his arms and pointed one of his students was already doing an excellent job with minimal training. "Kid I just have one question. Where did all of those locusts just come from? Seriously do you just have a bunch in yah with some venom pouch or something?" Phil asked with some genuine concern mixed with his own usually sarcasm.

"I don't know. That's just one of my abilities." Said Anubis as he shrugged at Phil, not knowing how to explain the origin of the locusts or where his abilities come from himself, Ra and Thoth may have seen how he utilized his power and they were both shock to say the least at how he was able to summon beasts of plagues, Necromancy to aid him along with his own deadly Death Gaze. "You don't know your own power?" The frighten child asked Anubis sounding rather flabbergasted by the jackal's lack of honest answers. This prompted Anubis to glance at the scrawny boy. "Got a name boy?" He growled ferociously at the spineless kid, giving the boy a morbid sense of dread as he stuttered and attempted to give his answer. "S...Sh...Shinji...I'm a transferred student around here." Said the scrawny boy, his appearance looks oddly Oriental with traces of black hair on his bald head. Not to mention his skin complex was much lighter tone than the other darker olive or Mediterranean skin complex. "Well at least I won't have to give nicknames to you." Said Anubis as he huffed out at the Japanese boy before looking back at Phil.

Phil seemed to be somewhat impressed now, but also off put by Anubis's abilities. "Okay well i've heard butterflies in the belly, but not locusts. No wonder why you look so damn scrawny. They probably eat all of your food in your belly." Phil said with sarcasm again. Although, he cleared his throat. "Don't get so cocky. Big iguana are one thing, and if you can take them on single handedly so well then let's up the ante! This time instead of relying on yourselves you'll all be taking part in an exercise that will make you work as a team. Team play. Yeah. Don't think you hot trash just yet since making a team requires each team player to actually talk and blabber commands to each other. No glory in working on your own. The hardest part of combat is making sure each team member is thinking on the same damn team." Phil said pointing to Anubis. "You I've heard some stuff on already. There's some mana camps ready for some teamplay, but of course it's time to take out the trash! So trashman get out there!" Phil shouted while making chopping noise for each of the students to get ready for team battle.

The students soon ran for the weapons and and armor and helmet. The weapons of course were wooden to fit their age while the fact remains they will be fighting with monsters all too real and too powerful compared to them, deities taking beasts they can stomach but themselves having to play the roles of Odysseus, or any other tricksters might have been a bit much to them. As a whole, their training would no doubt be Spartan Agorkii with monsters and deities thrown into the mix.

Anubis himself tied a pair of golden gauntlets on his arms and twirled his scepter in hand before slamming its hilt on the ground. He stared into the energy ball that its curve end held and gleaming at the strength it held. Anubis went out of into the field with the brigand of hapless mortals following him each one dressed in battle armors of the Greek Hoplites with wooden Hoplon shield and a spear at the ready in their hands. They came to the center of the arena where Anubis sense the presence of something, a powerful beast and something that was going to alter the landscape of the playground. The arena would soon opened up various slits on the ground with walls rising up from underneath, it created a maze, a small labyrinth reminiscent of the one from Theseus when he was facing the Minotaur of Crete. And of course like Theseus himself, the brigand of Anubis heard the snorting and huffing of a bull and the human like scream it bellowed out along with the sound of its animalistic mooing.

"Alright show beef head wht for! Your the sons of Poseidon here! Except you aint got water. El toro loco!"' Phil shouted at the student. He himself took to the stand to lounge lazily on his back while he drank a cup of fine Bacchus made wine. "Mmm! Guy knows how to make a beer belly." Phil said as he watched his students from below. "Remember what I said! I can't hold your hands on El Toro Loco! That's your big hint! And you'll need a big hint because look at that guy!" Phil shouted.

To the chagrin of the students, they saw that the Minotaur rampaging through the labyrinth thrashing at the walls and knocking down everything it sees. The moment the brigand fell into its eyes, it kicked dust off with its hoof and began to pummel at their direction to run them down. Anubis quickly make a dolphin dive into the passageway next to him, narrowly dodging the beast as it crashed into the wall. Sending blocks of concrete and limestone flying around the debris falling all over the place before Anubis picked up his feet and ran as fast as he could to avoid confrontation. "I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!" Shinji cried out as he tossed down his Hoplon shield and spear before making a run for his life around the Labyrinth, all the while being chased by the Minotaur as it crashed through the walls and looked around the corners. Anubis huffed out exhausted by the running as he rested himself against the wall and coughed out by the chase. He tip toe around and looked around the place when suddenly, by sheer luck and coincidences, he bumped into Shinji once again. "Watch where you're going Orient!" Anubis growled out impatiently at Shinji.

The Japanese boy whimpered and rubbed his cheek where he bumped into Anubis's face while croaking out weakly. "Sorry about that but I didn't see you coming and…" He was soon cut off however when they heard the mooing of the Minotaur nearby, forcing them to make a run for somewhere safe. Shadows bounced on and off the walls as they struggle to find safety in an inescapable labyrinth. "It's no use, we'll die here and I'll never be able to go home and at least be my father's hostage for his rival clans." Said Shinji in despair as he rested his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground curling up in a fetal position and cried. He tried to shut the world out so he won't have to face the grim reality of things to come.

Anubis snarled at Shinji before slapping him across his face and tuck at the collar of his shirt to lift him up and face the jackal pup. "Three things a person can have. A spine, a shackle and a coffin. The later of which is obligatory. If you don't decide which of the former now, you'll never be anything." Said Anubis as he pushed Shinji against the wall causing him to grunt and coughed out hard by the push. 

"But I don't want to be anything. Nobody wants me, nobody accepts me. I'll die here and no one will remember me!" Said Shinji as he wiped his tears off of his eyes just as the Minotaur rampaged to around their corner, hearing the cry of Shinji gave it the chance to pummel inside and smash through the walls, forcing Anubis to shove Shinji aside to save him. "If you don't fight, then why keep on living?" The jackal pup snarled out at Shinji, berating him before firing his Death Gaze at the Minotaur sending the beast staggering back, toppling some of the falls and fall down into the center of the Arena.

Shinji screamed loudly seeing Anubis's gaze of death attack. It was a shock to him and many of the other students as well as Phil. Shinji then got up, and shuddered only using the motivation that if the minotaur didn't kill him first it would be Anubis. "Where d-did you even get those powers from?... Are you only getting that mad because you're angry at? I mean i don't blame. I'll shut up now…" Shinji said nervously as usual while he looked for some cover.

However, from the stand Phil shouted again at the top of his lungs. "No! Keep pissing him off! I haven't seen laser eyes in that color before! Its awesome!" He stood up to watch more on how his student took on the minotaur. "Man that one dog kid looks like a natural when he's mad. But a natural at what? He needs to be focused with something…. Maybe a god of disco and laser light shows. Floyd concerts could use him." Phil jokes. However, Shinji picked up a small rock and threw it at the minotaur only managing to hit in the chest. "There! I did something finally! Can this be over?..." Shinji pouted.

The Minotaur of course roared out and ran towards Shinji trying to finish him off as fast as it could, Anubis quickly ran on all fours in a feral form catching the attention of the other members of the brigand, his paws lighted up with flaming Mana energy manifesting themselves in his palms as he head towards the bovine monster. He leaps up and landed a punch into the Minotaur's cheek causing the beast to tumble around and crash into the pillar with the horns stuck inside, giving it a hard time to get out. "Shinji! Hand me your sword!" Anubis barked at Shinji with his eyes now pale white with glowing Mana flame indicating he was tapping into the Mana pool he had in his body. But the state wasn't going to last and should Shinji fail to hand Anubis a weapon then their chance will be lost.

Shinji let off a loud scream and tossed his sword like a javelin in the worst of ways to Anubis only showing him to be more incompetent as the sword cut through the air. Anubis was unable to catch the sword, but mostly due to the sharp blade being the only thing he could catch in air as well as it being pointed right at him. However the sword hit him in the upper right leg causing Shinji to cover his face and turn into a red blush as red as a tomato for how badly h screwed up. "Are you okay!? Did that hurt !? Oh god I'm sorry I'm worthless I know! I panicked alright?..." Shinji whines before falling into a fetal position feeling he was about to be vaporized from existence.

Anubis growled out quickly grabbing the sword's hilt and ripped it out of his thigh. Grunting as he saw the bleeding wound, he grip it with his right hand while holding the sword in his left. It wasn't the favored position but one he had to work with. The minotaur kicked up dirt with its hoof once again ready to pummel at them. Anubis's flaming hand reached into the sword, engulfing the blades length in flaming Mana. He then swung the blade in a high slash across the minotaur's face, causing it to stagger backward by the sudden strike. But the slash gave Anubis's leg some needed healing, the wound where the sword fell into mended in front of Shinji's eyes as the bleeding stop. Anubis now feeling his strength returned somewhat swapped the sword to his right hand and begin attacking the Minotaur ferociously as he thrusted the blade into the beast's chest repeatedly. As these strikes weaken the it, the Minotaur fell to its knees unable to pick itself up, Anubis seized the opportunity and climbed up its back and thrusted the blade into the neck of the Minotaur and rotated it, effectively lobbing off the bull's head in the process. "Why did you come here to begin with?" Anubis berated Shinji with a deathly glare while standing over the corpse of the bovine.

The deathly stare didn't help Shinji's man hood, or even confidence whatsoever. Instead he curled up harder into a fetal position and began shaking violently after seeing Anubis's real rage. He started to cry and sniffle loudly with each breath being abruptly cut off by his emotions and shaking getting worse. "What?... My dad sent me here. I don't have any choice to be here… He wants me to be here so he doesn't have to be near me!" Shinji said in a pitiful broken voice. He moved his hands away from his face and sniffled more. "He wanted me to be a political hostage, but I can't even be a good hostage right without messing that one up. So I got nothing to do!" Shinji said. Anubis felt Shinji's mental psyche break and shatter into actual pieces, and saw Shinji lay still like a comatose body.

"I guess if the teacher is okay I guess you can finish me off as the next challenge. Since your life is so perfect. Look how powerful you are to a jellyfish like me…" Shinji whined. However, Phil face palmed himself and let out a long sigh. "Please someone get this kid some Xanax or something.. Zoloft anything!" Phil shouted. "Alright I think that can conclude this day's lesson… I think. Not much team play here today and we have a literal lone wolf. Good job to the black headed dog kid! Ten points to wolf kid! I'll be down in a sec to congratulate you on surviving your first day." Phil said marching down to the arena.

Anubis however tossed the sword back down on the ground, the blade's tip hit the sand and kicked off dirt at Shinji's face, the Japanese boy could smell blood coming from the blade with the stench of bovine flesh still cling to the blade's length. "You are but a Helot, your life means nothing, killing you serves me no purpose. So give me a reason why must I kill you first." Anubis snarled threateningly at Shinji before kicking the boy's stomach and turned away from him looking at the Minotaur's remain on the ground seeing his handy work of fury and terror on his enemy. However it exhausted his Mana supply as he sat down on the ground while the Labyrinth retracted to the ground and disappeared along with the Minotaur's corpses. A fiery forcefield around the field rescinded and allow Phil entry of the field and the children to gather up with him. "So what's the After Action Report?" Anubis asked Phil while standing in line with the other children.

"Well you definitely killed the heck outta the walking steak rib-eye. Although, team play that was horrible. Awful! Blech!" Phil said crossing his arms. He sighed and looked to the other kids who were abeerly ever present during the combat. "As i said if one man fails in the group then the whole thing goes down. Just be lucky you had a guy carry your sorry hinds or it would have been real trouble." Phil frowned at Shinji feeling he was clearly the weaker link in this, but here was just an issue he was having with how Anubis approached his combat. "Now I know your tough, but the lone wolf 'I work alone' thing is going to need to be put to a stop. You see as a team each member must support their sleeves and their fellow man by their side. If you get what i mean. It's not just one person's fault if the whole thing goes kaputski. It's the team for not coordinating. We are just getting started and i can have Vuclan craft up more beasts for later tests, but for now class dismissed." Phil said sighing at the mess before him. However, he looked to Anubis again, and made a smirk. "You know you are very determined to be the best, and the hero of the day. I'll say this at least you have the abilities of a God. Only thing is I can see you leading a team. That is if you had leadership skills in you. Work one that since your powers are already top notch." Phil sadi pointing to Anubis's work on the minotaur. "Also lunch today is beef burgers. Guess where we're getting the beef from. Go on."

Anubis turned away from Phil and walked away from the arena with the kids dismissing themselves from it. The pup however left the most impression on Phil with his cold quiet killer exterior and the aggressive rage he can muster during combat. The fact that at the age of 10 Anubis himself had destroy a Minotaur without fear and can even deal a devastating blow that others would expect only an elder more fully grown deity able to use. Inside the changing room, Anubis switched out the dirty loincloths and damaged Hoplites armor for his normal garment and clothing as well as the pair of sandals he had been wearing since moving away. The pup looked down at his wound, where Shinji's blade struck him. The pup saw that the wound was clearly defined with a line running along the thigh length at where the blade struck. He noticed that whenever he attacked anyone, with his powers, the wound regenerate and heal in a moment's notice with the flesh regenerate and mend together like water.

He picked up his scrolls and quill and went out of the arena class not aware of who might be hurted by his aggressive tendencies. The jackal pup walked back to the main area of the Academy and looked at the schedule showing that the place was at Recess time and he sat down alone by a bench looking at the crowd of children gathered at the yard talking and exchanging with their respective friends. For Anubis he didn't have much friends so he sat alone, waiting for someone to bother catching a conversation with him. He then heard the some of the boys there talking to each other about a certain someone. "You know Khnu, I heard that there was this Germanic girl all the way from the Norse who came here and she's the daughter of the Norse Emissary or something." Said one of the Egyptian boys. Prompting his friend to reply. "I know, she's been picking fights with Apotheros, then Ignatius then Heraclius. It was like she thrives on battle." Said the other. "Tell me about Telemachus, those Norse raiders are mostly raiders and even their women are fighters, heck their screeches will blow your brains." Said the Greek of the trio. "Look out here she comes!" The trio ran away as the rowdy sounds and commotion of fleeing kids exited the Music class followed by the sight of fiery redhead girl dressed in Graeco-Egyptian Toga came out. This caught Anubis's ears and attention wondering who could this be that was so terrifying to them, he would soon get his answer as the Japanese boy from before was seen petrified in the middle of the yard as his eyes locked on the Germanic girl with brunette red hair. "What the devil?" He thought.

The girl in the toga sat alone in the schoolyard much like Anubis himself, but seemed to try and ignore Shinji. It did in fact seem the two may have known each other, but were clearly not on the same page either. She focused on eating her lunch, but she grumbled loudly knowing that Shinji was staring at her uncomfortably. She frowned and focused her attention to Shinji, but if she could growl she would have. "Are you going to say something weird, or are you just going to keep on staring?..." The girl asked with a very grumpy voice. "S-Sorry Edda… I just… Okay its my. Everything today is my fault. I'll just go to my own table…" Shinji said as he seems to go away just by her out burst directed at him. Anubis wasn't even noticed, but seeing this would have drawn concern by how far immigrants were coming from.

"Here one thought Hyksos were bad news." Anubis muttered as he munch on his Egyptian bread loaf. The jackal pup ripped the bread crumbs out of the loaf and ate it with a slab of steak from the Minotaur he defeated prior. The boy himself took a glance at Shinji before back at Asuka as he ate his bread loaf and steak he noticed the heated conversation between the two was enough to let him know that the Germanic girl wouldn't forgive Shinji for anything but the way she acted and why she acted gave Anubis many questions regarding the motive for her behaviors.

However, the keen eye and almost 6th sense the girl had told her to look at Anubis feeling someone else was watching her. Instead of giving the same dirty look to Shinji she gave off a more off put, and confused look at Anubis. "Why is everyone staring at me? Am i the only girl here?!" She yelled looking around. She muttered to herself loudly and squinted at Anubis unimpressed by the way he looked. "So what do you want from me? I can't take pet home with me, and if I did bring home a dog you either would be a war hound or food for the more hungry out there." she said with a huff. She turned away and confined to make an outcast of herself as well. It seems the clique of outcasts would form if not for the fact each member was so radically different. "Buzz off I said!" she shouted again.

"There's no one talking to you. Unless the air manifested a body to speak to." Said Anubis as he casually took a sip from his water satchel and buttoned up the satchel as he wrapped up the lunch he had in the day. "And by the way, you're the only Germanic girl around here. So yes, we ARE staring at you." Anubis said in a half mocking, half challenging tone to Edda as he walked away huffing out. Not minding the fact that he may have demolished her pride and sense of security while passing by Shinji. "You know her?" The jackal asked in a deadpan tone to Shinji expecting the Japanese wearing toga to give him an honest answer.

Shinji kept his face in his legs, and barely looked over to Anubis. He barely made any attempt to make a glance over at him, but made a simple sigh. "W-w-w-well… i know her from some of my classes like music and stuff, but…" Before Shinji could finish, Edda jumped up on her own table in the now apparent circle of outcasts making a bigger scene than necessary. "But nothing! You keep screwing up in music class since you won't play the damn cello Shinji! I got the harp mastered by now, but why do you keep messing up your own instrument! It's not that hard!" Edda shouted berating Shinji more than she needed to. She looked over to Anubis then and huffed. "And how do you know this wimp? Did he wuss out on something else then with you?" Edda asked with unkempt beratement and anger.

"Simple, he stabbed me in my leg." Anubis replied in a terse tone to Edda, he crossed his arms and looked down to his right thigh where the sword Shinji tossed stabbed into his flesh and impeded his movement but the wound by now had healed but the scar line remained. "He's so lucky that the Spartans wouldn't take him as a Helot." Said Anubis in a cynical tone, contemptuous but also rather factual and to the point. The Laconic speech style of his was followed by steely unyielding gaze at Edda's eyes as the two felt sparks were flying at each other, however one of the two can kill quite easily. "What brings you to the Nile? Is Asgard too cold for you? Or is it the rumor of gold that dragged you here?" He asked Edda in an increasingly challenging tone ready to bring her down for his own satisfaction.

She sat back down and crossed her arms. She smirked at Anubis, and rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard the north is cold joke before. No. My mother was kidnapped by a rival tribe. And frankly gold doesn't do much for me here either. Only force up there. You got muscles or you don't you see?" She said in a more glum tone, but no where near as bad as Shinji's self loathing. Instead she kept her stern look on Anubis. "So i came here to learn how to fight. Its Greece so all I know is you guys punch hard! And that's it. You know what it's like to lose a mother boy?" she asked blindly unaware of the question she just asked or its power.

Anubis however was growling in a low almost inaudible level to her as his hands began to reach up to her neck and before she knew it he was gripping her neck and begin his choking on Edda. "Drunken Norse! This is why you'll be Barbarians at the gates for all!" He growled out showing his prejudice and limited world view as a child, all he could care was looking at her an embodiment or rather extension of Set and his abuses on him in a smaller level. For a moment he was fueled by rage but then, something happened, he relented, his hands left her neck and back away slowly before he turn and walk away from the girl. "Better not touch on that. If you value your life." Said Anubis as he walked out of the mess hall of the school and out to the yard and sat down under the shades of tree. Both Shinji and Edda can see the mood of the jackal can flip back and forth between blankness and raging aggression towards others. His body languages alone can tell the two immigrant children that he shouldn't be trifled with. Under the tree's shades Anubis sat and mope, he sighed out not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

Edda didn't yet follow Anubis seeing his rage, and outburst. Already though his rage nearly got the best of him yet again as he left a bruise around her neck. She coughed trying to get air back into her lungs, but somehow she felt as if her life was forced out of her body in a literal sense. She could only speak in a sore voice. "Jerk. Well I know how he treats his dates, and wives later in life. Rat bastard…" Edda said blinking. However, Shinji cowarded more at his own table seeing Anubis's anger again. He knew very well that the throw he made with injured Anubis would have been his end as well. Except Anubis didn't even bother killing him. Yet a small comment about the missing maternal figure in one's life sent him over the edge. "What's up with him?... I-I threw a sword into his legs. I would have been killed by someone one else for doing that, but he…. He nearly killed you for asking a question…" Shinji said confused. It was then Edda stood up and walked over to Anubis refusing him to get away so easily.

Anubis remained beseated under the shades of the tree, his jet black fur color acted like a natural camouflage color as he remained in a place that he considered to be his safespace whenever he was in need of calm and serenity. He held his book of Stoicism in hand and read its pages, looking at what he did wrong and its principles. Pragmatic Wisdom, Honour, Courage, Just Fairness. The four principles of Stoicism that he seemed to lack for the moment. Courage he had only in certain circumstances, Honour he had none, neither Fairness nor Wisdom were his to begin with.

Anubis heard Edda clear her throat out after she snuck behind the tree he was moping at by himself. She crossed her arms while looking down at him with an expression that still seemed unafraid of him despite his violent and near deathly outburst. Anubis clearly saw the dark bruise around her neck signaling that indeed he was nowhere near in control of his own strength and his own powers as he wished to be. In fact if he had just pressed down on her neck just a bit harder than before he would have surely snapped something. Possibly her trachea. She pointed to her neck while raising both of her eye brows in an enraged expression. "Okay so you're mad! What makes you so justified to go around and choke people? How do I go home and explain this to my guardians?..." Edda asked with a voice full of annoyance. As she stood out in the sun her anger and much brighter appearance made a heavy contrast to Anubis's prefered darkness and his cold nature. Edda seemed to be aware of this as well since she stepped back into the sun. "And also what's with you being alone? If you think people aren't going to annoy or bother you, you got another thing coming pal…" She said sternly.

Anubis snapped his book shut and put it in his sack before standing up and walked away, coldly ignoring her yelling and acted like she didn't exist to his eyes. As far as he concerned, he need to find some place to think and meditate. He sighed out however when he glanced back at Edda's throat noticing the bruise on her caused by his own volatile mindset, there was a sense of regret, remorse in fact in him. She didn't see it but it was manifesting in his gleaming amber eyes. A broken morality code and a non existent moral compass that needed to be established soon. He wandered off into the school's interior and arrived at the place for his next class, an outdoor amphitheater like area of the academy with a scenic view of the open desert beyond the lush green fertile land of the Nile. He sat down alone at a seat and pulled out his book and read the passages of Stoicism again and again. The first thing that he wanted to gel into his mind was Honour. 

"Talents without honour is useless - Cicero, Roman Statesman." The passage stated as Anubis read it carefully, seeing that indeed the need for a moral compass was the first for him. He wanted to prove that he loved his mother Nephthys, but empty words were as hollow as a barrel. He grabbed his pen and took out a piece of Papyrus scroll paper and began to write something on it, he dipped his quill into the ink jar before beginning his writing process on the Papyrus paper. An oath he made for himself, a poetic oath and a concept that he wanted to uphold not only to differentiate himself from his father.

Be without fear, in the face of your enemy.

Safeguard the helpless even if leads to your death.

Speak the truth and forever nothing but the truth.

That is your oath

Rise a knight, rise a knight.

He recited the oath over and over again not noticing that time was flying by with the class assembling around him. There he saw that his teacher was a woman with beautifully curled hair on her head wearing a white dress of the Greeks, her olive skin with the rosey red lips gave her off as a woman so beautiful and fair that she can only be a second to Helen who in turn was a second to Aphrodite. However, much to his own annoyance, the class was also attended by Edda and Shinji as the Germanic red head literally dragged the Japanese boy into the room with her hand tucking at his toga. "Those two again...so I take it that I'll be saddled with a wimp and a would-be warrior princess." He thought to himself as he sat on his seat looking at the teacher.

"Welcome to the Poet Class children. I am Mrs. Hypatia of Cyprus and I will be your lecturer for this course." The teacher began with her lecture kicking off already, while she may held a scroll in her hand containing poems of old, she didn't read them yet. "You see dear children, Poem is an art of expressing one's soul and desire in the form of artistic merit, the beauty of interpreting each verses of Poems is the high note of this subject." Said the teacher as she introduced the students to her class.

Edda pulled Shinji to sit next to her and sat him down with force. Shinji himself whimpered each time Edda was so aggressively forceful as if she were a hammer and Shinji was a metaphorical nail. She say down and watched as Hypatia taught the entire class of students. Edda herself took out a piece of paper, and grinned. "I'll show her how good I am at this." She whispered to herself already writing.

Shinji himself sat barely at attention due to his already traumatic day he had, and sighed. He took out his own scroll while looking at Anubis. "Oh… You're in this class too? I won't throw a pen at you this time, and I promise I won't write anything nasty about you either. I think at least that's what poetry can be used for." Shinji said sounding nervous still.

Anubis turned away from Shinji though he may confirmed Shinji's presence with a slight nod he didn't say a word more to the Japanese boy as he kept himself quiet. "Now then anyone of you here would like to demonstrate your artistic talent?" Hypatia asked gently and calmly to them expecting some energetic and enthusiastic students to come up with something in their hands and ready to bellow out in some ways. However she also expect the shy and passive nature of those who fear that their self worth might be mocked. Surprisingly enough, Anubis stood up from the crowd and began to walk towards Hypatia with his oath in hand, it was the only thing that was closest to a poem of any sort. "Oh yes come young one, express yourself in gentle and elegant words." Said the teacher as Anubis opened the scroll he had in hands and begin to look at the wording he had written. Some parts of him was still shy and shaken in fear, stage fright might have given him a nasty unnerving moment.

"Be brave Anubis…" Nephthys's words rang into his head again as he held the paper in hand with the tenets of Stoicism that he wished to practice ringing into his mind, Courage, he cleared his throat out and begin to read out the words of his poem. "Be without fear, in the face of your enemies; Safeguard the helpless even if leads to your death; Speak the truth and forever nothing but truth; That is your oath; Rise a knight, rise a knight." The jackal pup read out loud to the class, causing Hypatia to applaud him first by his simple poem. The class was equally shocked by the poem's fiery words of honour and bravery and the championship of chivalry that it displayed and proceeded to clap their hands along not sure how will she review it. "Excellent Anubis isn't it? I think you are a bit rough around the edges as you need certain rhymes and some work on the wording to give more room for interpretation to your future readers and listeners. But you have some makings of a great orator." Hypatia stated as she let Anubis walked back to his seat silently. The jackal pup sat down and awaited if there was anyone else going to demonstrate their poetic skill.

Edda jumped up, and without much permission waltz down to the teacher at the center of the amphitheatre to read out her own poem she surprisingly wrote for the entire class to hear. She didn't grin however since she was too angry with the current state of her situation and being choked. The entire class of course saw the mark Anubis had left on her neck before she even arrived to class. On the stage she brushed her long hair in her hands and began to recite her own poem to the class with her arrogance still in check. "Ahem. Roses are red, violets are blue, Shinji you need medical help, get a clue…" She stated without much hesitation in her voice before she dropped her paper to the ground as if she were doing a mic drop. The whole class of course heard Shiji protest with a "Hey!" in the background.

This of course did not bode well with the teacher of the class as Hypatia ushered Edda gently about her poem. "Well Edda, I think your poem is simple enough and quite a revolutionary one that is. Others can mimic and make their own spin. Well done with your contribution to poetry but mindful of who you wish to address and your intend next time." Said Hypatia as she let Edda go back to her seat next to Shinji but unfortunately the two were near Anubis himself as the jackal pup remained still like a statue. "You see class, words can be as steely as a blade but elegant as the wind of Gaia. Beautiful poems that you compose will become a beautiful canvas of words so colorful that others will recite and be inspired by for years." Said Hypatia.

[hr]

Later in the day, as the students were attending other classes until at least the end of their day at school. Hypatia went to Thoth's office of the Academy and handed him the poem of Anubis for him to see for himself what was he thinking and doing at the time. Accompanying her was Philoctetes from the P.E and Divine Combat Class as they sat down in front of him to discuss the young jackal pup's performance. "Headmaster Thoth, I must inform you of the recent poem composed by Anubis. As far as I am aware, the teachers of the school were instructed by you to keep special attention on Anubis being the only new deity we have attending the place. So therefore, I think it would be wise for you to examine his latest work." Said Hypatia as she handed Thoth a copy of Anubis's poem in her class, it wasn't much of a poem to begin with but its wording could indicate something in his mind.

Thoth of course took the poem and read through it recognizing it quickly as Anubis's basic grasp on philosophy. Stoicism to be exact. All the words seemed to lack much fear or even protest against the possibility of death leading Thoth to understand that Anubis was still vengeful and vengeance filled towards his father. Thoth sighed and put the poem down felling instead of it inspiring him with power it only led him to grow concern and sorrow for Anubis. "Oh dear… his heart still aches with the lust for bitter revenge. It's what he desires truly in his short life, but if anyone were to let him, or even allow him the possibility to go out and fight his father it would lead him to an early demise truly. Which is why I take the sacrifices to make sure he's with a patriarch in his life, and with a guiding light." Thoth said. He looked over to Phil again and desired to know what Anubis had done in combat. "I assume he was a beast in combat then."

Phil made a large grin and nodded his head. "Oh you bet that kid was. At first I didn't know what you meant, but then he went out and killed a lizard on his own. He went WHAP! BAM! KABAM! TRASH! And the lizard was dead on sight. I wasn't impressed then, but then came the team course." Phil said. "Oh. He worked in a team with the other younglings. Must have made him develop a sense of unity towards others." Thoth said with a glint of hope in his heart while his hands rested on his lap. However, this glint was put out quickly as Phil continued to explain.

"Nope. instead he and this other scrawny kid ran around a labyrinth while a minotaur chased them around. This other kid. Oof boy oh boy was he a pain for the jackal kid. He kept moping and doing this emo self loafing thing, and had to be dragged along. Your kid slammed the minotaur with his anger and stuff until it got all weak. I mean there was mana flames and he turned into a werewolf while fighting. And then he asked for a sword which the nervous kid threw, but get this! He threw it wrong and it stabbed into the jackal kid's shin!" Phil said with adrenaline pumping through his body. The memory and excitement it caused gave Phil a forced reason to yell at the top of his lungs and stand on top of his chair.

However, Thoth's beak fell open after Phil described the sword incident with shinji. Immediately his heart sunk recalling Anubis had injured school bullies before. Thoth made a trance like stare thinking the same might have occured in the school today. "O-oh… Dear… Was anyone injured?... Maimed even?..." Thoth said speaking in a light voice nervous a he believed the answer he would receive would truly be negative.

"Nah. Not unless you count Anubis's leg which healed mostly after he trashed the minotaur. It was amazing, and we got free beef from it. Although, the entire group failed because not one of them could get their heads together. I guess you could say your kid lone wolfed it!" Phil shouted. Thoth frowned however, and closed his mouth annoyed by this. "Philoctetes he's a jackal. Just an odd one in his appearance, but i would never say that to him." Thoth said. "Oh. Really? Coulda sworn he was a black wolf." Philoctetes said while sitting back down.

"Regardless Headmaster, we need to decide from the get go right now what to make of these initial developments. His performance in the P.E class and the Poetic Class of mine show that he either has a penchant for violence or truly wants to focus his violent nature for a purpose. I would vouch the latter seeing his poem right here." Said Hypatia with as much confidence as she could muster seeing that the wording showed a Jackal who was every bit reclusive as he was dedicated to his crafts. The written poem alone showed that there was indeed something in Anubis was changing, but it remained to be seen what could this be.

"I see... I might venture a guess as to what Anubis is working his strength towards, but I best look into this as soon as he gets home to his mother and I. Poems as I see here are very cryptic and dangerous in their meanings." Thoth said. He let out a breath of air fr his lungs, and started to gather some of his supplies for the trip back home.

[hr]

As the school came to an end and the limited number of students begin to leave the place for their home, Anubis went to the stable of the place and untied the reign of Ramiel as the horse whirred up seeing his master has come to ride it at last. Anubis then led it out of the stable and mounted its back with his satchel and sack slung on him. He began to make a slow and relaxed stroll towards the exit for pupils with steeds and went out to the streets. He looked back and forth to see if there were any familiar faces around. Save for the faces of the various noble classmates and the two oddballs of Shinji and Edda leaving for home using the city's wagon service, which were essentially city cab service. The young jackal pup sighed out and stirred his horse and begin to make his way back to the palace. Galloping across the city in short bursts, Anubis himself didn't speed up to the point of overboarding himself and Ramiel, he carefully strode through the streets looking around the place and taking in the calm and peace around town.

He was wracked by turmoil and emotional imbalances so much that seeing the sight of peace and the atmosphere of it felt odd to him. It was alien and he felt frightened by it at first, but now, it was growing on him. He couldn't express his emotion or his thoughts on the matter but he himself could tell that it was rather welcoming for once to help change the mood for him. He soon came back to the palace's entrance where he dismounted and let Ramiel graze on the grass of the stable to keep fit while he ventured inside. "I'm home." He said to the other deities as he walked inside the atrium. "Welcome home Anubis, I trusted that your first day in school went well yes?" Anhur asked the boy, the lion Strategos hoped that Anubis would give him at least, an indifferent answer.

"Well enough, I was in the Geography, Poetic and P.E Divine Combat classes. I met some kids however that weren't great to me." He slumped his head down however looking at the hands he used to strangle and choke Edda. Anhur noticed the body language meant that something wasn't right and perhaps outright dangerous had happened. "What happened and what were they like Anubis? Be honest to me, as I will help guide you through your life." Said Anhur as he knelt down with his spear in hand.

"Well...one of them was a Japanese boy, an orient, we were in the P.E class fighting a Minotaur to test our skills in teamwork. He tossed me his sword but he was so wimpy that the sword struck my thigh and pierced my flesh. The wound healed itself when I attack the Minotaur though. Then there's a German girl who's so hot head she picked a fight with me and I strangled her." Said Anubis with a somewhat guilt ridden tone but this one was rather indicative that he didn't go far enough to the extreme of killing Edda to Anhur as the lion can see it in his eyes.

"You didn't kill her?" He asked to which Anubis nodded in reply. The lion sighed out and scratch his chin and tossed up his mane. "This is most concerning. Anubis, I do not know what led to it but you need to control yourself, no one can warrant themselves love and compassion for you if you kill anyone who picks fight with you at first sight." Said Anhur as Anubis listened in a guilty as charged manner before lifting his head up to face the elder. "I want to change. I really do. But it can't happen on the flip of a coin. Good day." He said and went to his room, this left Anhur somewhat worried but also it left with a considerable amount of hope in Anubis that he'll be better someday. The lion would leave the matter to Thoth to assess and handle as he was the one who monitor Anubis at school.

Thoth quickly followed Anubis to his bedroom. Although, now instead his casual walk around the palace as he usually does he needed to make haste so he could receive an update as to how Anubis spent his day. Thoth had his fatherly concerned face worn as his expression, but without anyway to replace the expression with something else. Moving through the halls of the palace Thoth knew Anubis would know he heard how his day ran. Only now Thoth didn't expect his day to have heated up so much as it had done. Once he entered Anubis's room, and interrupted his privacy, Thoth ran up to check on Anubis's leg by moving some of Anubis's garment on his leg. He however was shocked to see barely even a scar remained. "But… I heard Philoctetes speak of an oriental child taking a sword to your leg…" Thoth said with shock in his voice.

Anubis looked at the wound on his right thigh and rolled his trouser up to reveal to Thoth the wound that had actually been healed by the attacks he inflicted on the Minotaur. However, the line that denote the wound remained, a scar that has barely healed itself but the most severe of the trauma had come to past thankfully. "He didn't take it to my leg to kill me. His throw was so bad that the sword became a javelin." The boy replied sarcastically as he placed his scepter on the bed, Isis herself ran into the room to check Anubis's wound when she heard from Anhur about the recent development of it. "My son! What happened to you? Oh dear were you hurt greatly?" She asked sounding rather panic by the sight of the scar on his leg. Anubis shook his head and sighed out feeling Thoth's fingers moving on it to check the blade's penetration and incision. "No, it wasn't that bad really, It's just sting a bit." Said Anubis as he sat still for the adults to care his wound.

Thoth sighed and applied his healing magic to the wound by licking his finger and using the finger to spread magic healing spells over the wound. It was odd but oddly reminiscent as how basic care was put into children of they ever scuffed their skin by falling down. Of course Anubis had the luxury of having Thoth to heal him now. Thoth then used part of his own garment to dry off Anubis's leg after the healing magic had been applied to the wound. He felt the wound tingle away quickly thanks to Thoth, and for the wound to disappear. From his relife Thoth sighed and wiped his forehead clean of stress. "Well this is most certainly odd. I wasn't yet aware that you had life stealing powers. There is a danger in this of course. To both you and the other human, but that should not be an issue so long as not to much is drained." Thoth said detailing his stand of the art of life stealing.

"I know Thoth, I'll keep that in mind in the future." Said Anubis as he looked down at the wound on his thigh before moving it again to check if the mobility of the limb has been fully restored yet. Like Thoth and Anubis had expected the wound has indeed healed and there wasn't problem with it anymore for the time being. "Thank you Thoth. It's been a long day in school but I managed. In any cases, I did learn something today. Something Master Aristotle taught me in his class." Said Anubis as he picked up the the book of Stoicism he had in his sack, which caused Isis to raise her eyebrow in curiosity towards the boy's interests. "What was it that he taught you dear?" She asked.

"To love excellence is to love the Gods." He uttered, word for word to Isis as she sat down next to him and patted his head and stroke his fur. "A dedication to excellence and the dedication to improve one's self." She realized the meaning knowing that Anubis himself might have figured it out himself already what he was saying. "Is that what you wish to dedicate yourself to? So you can prove that you love your mother and want to honor her?" Isis inquired him, and he nodded to her face without a trace of self doubt and self loathing on his face. "That's what I want to do. My mother struggled to raise me, now is my turn to thank her. For all she did." The boy boasted calmly to Thoth and Isis.

This all lead to Thoth respecting Anubis's attitude towards education and his personal goals for his former and fallen mother. There wasn't anything Anubis could do besides ready himself, and better his entire self being after Nephthys had passed on. Being his mother however she would have wanted Anubis to stay strong and become everything she wished an better. The joy and pride each mother should have in their child to raise them from birth into a string individual. However, without this Anubis only had himself. Thoth knew all of this as he was the god of wisdom and possibly of philosophy. It brought Thoth to bow his head to Anubis while sitting besides him. He nodded to Anubis slowly thing on his brave words. "It's what she would have done for you if she was still with you Anubis. It takes great knowledge and strength for one to raise themselves. Never forget her though since she is the energy around you, and the blood flowing through you." Thoth spoke wisley. He gently placed his left hand on Anubis's right shoulder and stroked him back and forth in a massage. He still had a proud expression on his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation

It was early dawn in Memphis, with the sun rising in the East on Khepri's back and the ray of warm, loving lights from the sun shine down on the city one section at a time. Most of the populace would still be in bed, but for the grave hound pup, there was no rest for him or the wicked. He tied up his sandals in the stadium for Olympic events and began to jog around the stadium without anyone to supervise him. He ran around the stadium kicking up cloud of dusts as his feet propelled him forward faster and faster like an athlete in training. As the sun rose higher still, his exercise continued until his body reached its apex and his running would slow down, giving way to the more slow down and relaxed form of running and exercising. He panted and groaned breathing in and out gently as he felt his body slowly relaxed from its high time with sweat flowing down his jet black fur and drop on the sand.

"To love excellence is to love the Gods." The words of Aristotle rung into his ears, with each acts of self improvement, he pushed the line of excellence further, and with every push, an act of love and respect to the deities that he look up to. Especially his mother. He began to put in more efforts into his classes, trying to study the vast amount of wisdom and knowledge that served both him and the Kingdom of Kemet. But to him, a desire remains, face Set and defeat him. His efforts were focused in the P.E course of Philoctetes, with wargames, reenactments and others to hone his combat prowess, he grew stronger but also more disciplined than before. However, for him to face Set was something remains to be seen.

In another class of Aristotle, the pupils sat in an semi circle classroom with Aristotle lecturing in focal point, Anubis sat in the third row in the middle section of the class between two sets of stairs. On either sides of him were Shinji and Edda, each of them had their own notebooks to take notes of the philosopher's teaching of laws and principles of the universes. "By the end of this Season, I expect that each of you to have your own book written on a subject of your specialties!" Declared Aristotle, it was clear this was their graduation exam that he was elaborating about. "However, a classroom is no place for you to hone your skills or the experience needed to write. From now on, you are to leave the academy and enter society as a worker. Find an employment of any kind, a criminal even, I shall pardon you if you are imprisoned by the Medjay." He quipped sarcastically at the last bit. "From these real life experiences, you will be able to find your bearing in the sea of theories and practices. I wish you luck and Nike wishes you victory. Just do it!" The philosopher declared and let the class dismissed for the rest of the day.

"An employment...any ideas of what you're going to do yet?" Said the now 14 years old Anubis to both the Oriental boy named Shinji and Edda as he gathered his books and quills and tucked them in his armpit while walking down the stairs to the exit of the class.

Shinji mumbled nervously to this however. He hadn't gotten himself ready enough for an actual career before, and grew nervous by the fact to pass the next challenge the philosopher threw at him he would need for life to stop holding his hand now. He gathered his belongings and placed them all into his tan colored sack. "Oh man… I wouldn't even know how to get a job in this town. I bet they'll throw me out on the street to get jumped by whatever gangs see me, and think I'm an easy target…" Shiji ranted on labeling his self loathing clearly.

Edda however got her own sack behind her back and huffed at Shinji. "You are an easy target because you make yourself look like a bitch. Get a grip!" Edda shouted berating Shinji. She looked to Anubis and grinned. "Maybe I can get a job that deals with jewelry. Diamond cutting, or ring main. I'd be the best at it. Nobody but me!" She bragged.

"Hmph. We'll see about it, maybe I'll be the Undertaker. That or a Medjay." Said Anubis as he walked out of the class with his school supplies in paws to the courtyard. But for Aristotle, the class continued even out of the usual work hour. He went to the local Cafe of the Greek Quarter where he met the Satyr Philoctetes enjoying the drinks and the confectionaries there. The philosopher sat down by the table with Phil, his books rested on the table with a glass of grapefruit wine in hand to drink from. "A classroom is no place for experience to be earned. You can only teach theories for so long, it's time to challenge him, to test his methods and conducts of justice." Said Aristotle as he ripped a grape from its bundle to eat it.

Phil himself nodded while drinking some black coffee. He belched loudly and smirked while he sat in chair much too high for him. His feet could not even touch the ground. "Yeah i hear yah. I can teach and drone all day about how to fight. Truth is, he won't learn until someone suplexes him into the TRASH! And then he'd see he ain't so hot." Phil said while he laid back in his chair. He then pondered on how many ways almost anyone could be brought down to a more realistic level. "You know. Most of the downfalls I see in my students is their ego. That feeling they get when they think 'nothing can touch me. I'm invincible!' before reality strikes and is like 'Hey pal. Guess what. You're a filthy Casual. Git Gud.' and they get knocked on their asses." Phil said with a casual voice.

"I know that your mind is on Anubis, I too have mine on him. I know where he will sign up to judging by the courses he took. I will give him Chaos, and he will bring them order. And they will love him for it." Said Aristotle as he took a bite from the grape and chew it gently before swallowing not forgetting to spit out the seed. "What do you think of a...live fire exercise? A stress test, unannounced and realistic to the mind and body in every way to push them to the limits." The philosopher muse as he drank his cup of wine on the table while his eyes trailed the populace of the city going about their days with Anubis being sighted riding on Ramiel off to find an employment somewhere.

Phil squinted his eyes at Anubis as he rode along the city. "Riff Raff…" Phil muttered. He looked back to Aristotle thinking about what the philosopher may of had in mind for Anubis. As much as he knew Anubis to hold great power he also knew Anubis to be destructive and down right vengeful with no mercy occasionally. "Hmm. That's a big risk you're taking Aristie. You sure this live fire won't go and, yah know, turn the world into an ball of flame? I like the weather hot, but i didn't want to boil." Phil jokes.

"Oh trust me Phil. You will love this idea." Aristotle then began to whisper into Phil's ears the details of his plan and reasoning behind it. "You see, I plan to pit the boy against the wimp of your class. They must not know this however. Anubis will be a Medjay for sure as I have seen his dedication to laws, the Orient will be a tomb raider, this test will see how Anubis handle his law and order duty." Aristotle outlined to Phil expecting the satyr to burst into rage or perhaps a rant about the risk involved. But the philosopher was the stoic of the academy as he knew Anubis well enough to see that the 4 years time since his enrollment has resulted many changes to him, at first it was subtle, but it soon grew to be more overt.

Phil thinking on Anubis's history in academy recalled at least seeing him undergo a significant change during his time there. As the years went by Anubis went from going completely solo, and preferably alone character to a more lawful type of child deity. "Hmm. Well if he opens the entrance to the underworld in his anger I'll know who to go to for some blamin'  
Phil joked again. He recalled Anubis leading his class however against the monsters Phil setup in his labyrinths. He tapped a finger on the table, and looked back to Aristotle. "Alright. Alright. Tell you what. If this plan work I'll buy lunch for a week. If it goes chaotic then you're going to buy me lunch. Deal?" Phil challenged.

"Deal." The philosopher uttered with a confident tone, showing that he has full confidence in the plan but it was all too risky plot he had hatched in mind. As for Anubis, the pup has now arrived at the front of the Dikastes, the office of Law. He went up the stairs of the Hellenistic building with white limestone pillars and statues of deities and wisemen decorating the roof and entrances of it. He found the marble floor tiles giving a sense of grandeur as he walked inside the place, noticing that there were many Medjay going about arresting and investigating various crimes of the city most of which were tomb raiders, petty crooks and other sorts. He went to the receptionist table of the place where he saw a statue of Nemesis the Goddess of Justice holding up a scale of justice in one hand and a sword in the other. "I'm here for an employment, a Medjay of the City that is. Since my academy is putting up a test for the seniors." Said Anubis as the receptionist caught his voice.

The receptionist was a Nubian wearing a black head dress with matching trousers and some tattoos of various Egyptian motifs like the scarab of Khepri, the crocodile of Sobek and others. "You a Medjay? May I see your report card?" He asked sternly not taking the appearance of Anubis well, or rather he was being cautious of the young pup's demand. Anubis then handed him the report card in the Imhotep Academy, showing him having an impressive record at Laws, Philosophies and P.E, his already good performance in other culture classes gave him the fluent tongue of Hebrew, Semitic languages, Coptic, Latin and Greek. "You seem to have an excellent record so far but...you'll need to take a test first. Go to the River side of the bureau, Sobek will be waiting for you there." Said the receptionist as he handed the report card back to Anubis then proceed to make some reports of the newcomer to the bureau. But the most important person to be notified was Thoth, the receptionist wrote up a report of Anubis being in the Medjay and sent out the scroll via pigeon.

Anubis himself went out to the river side of the bureau where he saw a Medjay gathering near a holy crocodile of the Nile, Sobek, the God of the River, strength and beast like ferociousness. He was a rather bulky crocodile with a pair of beefy thighs and masculine body, giving them a wrestler like build while wearing a loincloth. "You there! How a child like you expect to pass my test?" Sobek challenged Anubis with an aggressive gravelly voice.

"Your strength is known. But not your wits." Said Anubis in a terse phrase as Sobek didn't take the saying well, finding his authority and strength challenged by a child. "Foolish child! We will see to your arrogant. I have a meal to devour today, I do as I please but can you raise an ounce of wisdom to resist?" Said Sobek as he began to swim away from the group down the river towards the residents of the city. Knowing Sobek's tendencies from whispers and passing mentions by Thoth compelled Anubis to run through the bushes and reeds to catch up. "You can't stop me boy!" The crocodile deity declared as he swam down the river. "You may have strength, but I have something you lack!" Anubis remarked as he hopped on Sobek's back before hopping over to the West bank of the place.

Sobek would come close to a home on the river bank where a mother was washing her clothes near the river while her children were playing in the garden nearby. The crocodile deity swam closer and faster towards her, he kicked up waves and water splashes, alerting her to his presence, she screamed out in panic as she tried to run into the home for shelter, he rose up and opened his mouth ready to snap at her like any beasts would. "Mummify!" Shouted Anubis as his stun attack flew at Sobek ensnaring him in the process, the mummification linen bandages wrapped around Sobek tucking him down and kept his legs and arms tied up. "You may think you can take her Kaa, but I am the Judgement of the Duat." Anubis boldly declared.

Sobek himself wiggled around in the bandages before breaking them and rose up from the Nile roaring and hissing in anger. "Bold claim for a child without a seal. Surely you can judge this scenario, this woman is guilty of raising a criminal, a tomb raider who murdered the dead in their graves rendering them unable to move to the Duat, now take judgement boy!" Said Sobek as he pointed at the woman who was holding her young children. Anubis looked at the mother and his eyes glew bright, apparently like a lantern of sort before looking back at Sobek. "Not guilty. The mother's fault was her negligent of her son's activities. Punishing her will yield nothing and only artificially shorten her life for your judgement preferences." Said Anubis as he pointed his index finger at Sobek's face. The crocodile's deity tilted his head up a bit, feeling rather embarrassed and defeated by a child. "Hmmph. Fine, I take it that you can be a Medjay. But...one failed case and you're off the force. Hop on my back boy." Said Sobek as he rested on his belly again for Anubis to hop on and travel back to the bureau. Meanwhile, back at Thoth's room in the Palace the Pigeon from the Medjay flew to the window and dropped the scroll down to Thoth.

Thoth at the moment it landed in his lap made a short abrupt grunt as his focus on his book was interrupted. He appeared to be reading about the crime happening and various tombs that were raided. He let his book rest on its opening covers gently before picking up the small scroll. He looked up to the carrier pigeon and gave off a mimic cooing noise thanking it. "Hehe. Couriers fo the skies. Let's see what we have here." Thoth picked up the scroll off of his lap and unrolled it with his fingers. He then summoned a pair of reading glasses to his right hand in a flash of cyan colored light. After he put the glasses on his face it didn't take long for him to read that Anubis had been assigned to medjay. Thoth smiled to this and let off a relieved sigh filling the air in front of him with the breath from his lungs. "Good. Fantastic news. I'll makes sure to congratulate him when he arrives back home. Maybe a chicken dinner." Thoth said to himself pleased with Anubis's performance.

The pride and honor of Thoth couldn't be more true as Anubis at the Medjay office was standing at attention in a room, swearing allegiance and an oath of service before the altar of Osiris, the Lawgiver of Kemet. Anubis was without his clothes on, only a loincloth with his right paw held up to his heart and his left paw raised in the air. "Before the flame of Osiris. This I swear, for I am the breath of He who rules with Laws, the shadow of Amun, the Strength of Sobek and the Steely judgement of Thoth. Forever shall I uphold the Laws of Lands, to separate Men from Beasts. Honor bound and forever loyal these words shall I protect Kemet from all threats Domestic and Abroad." Anubis uttered the oath without a trace of fear or hesitation. He then saw that the Medjay was applying a burning mark on his right paw, it was a Scarab seal of Khepri with its wings spreaded to both sides. The mark burned but only for a moment on Anubis's fur and flesh before finally worn off giving Anubis time to heal his wound.

By the time he had reached home at night, he entered the palace with his bags of school supplies and a badge of the Medjay on his shirt's left side, "I'm home." He called out to the other deities in the palace as he walked into the place and headed up his room to deposit his trappings and various bags to sort out his tools for the job from now on.

The first thing Anubis found however once home was the smell of roasted chicken coming to his nose and calling out to him. The smell to him gathered his entire body and hypnotised every part of him to follow the scent into the kitchen. Then his ears caught the sound of Thoth's voice calling to him next from the kitchen as well. "Ah! My child you have returned! Make haste towards the dining area. I have heard word of you success as a Medjay." Thoth spoke. Thoth smelled the dinner he had prepared and nodded in satisfaction to his craft. It was a dark brown nearly golden roasted chicken with some dark speckles of seasonings and pepper around the top. It was served on a silver platter. "And your reward for braving the challenges of living in society is a fine dinner. Welcome home Anubis." Thoth said warmly.

"Thank you Thoth, though I have only taken office, tomorrow is my first day for real." Said Anubis calmly with a rather humble opinion of himself before walking into the dining hall with Thoth and Isis holding the young toddler Horus in her hands happily praising Anubis for his effort. "Congratulation my son for your promotion! I'm sure if Osiris were here he too would be proud of you being a servant to the Laws as well." Said Isis as she kissed him on his forehead, his younger brother Horus cackled out bird sounds before bobbing his head into Anubis's own to show his affection to his brother. "Thank you Mother, I was actually hoping that I'll reform the laws of the Afterlife. Seeing that our dead have to name rather...superficial sins such as eavesdropping." Said Anubis as he sat into his chair looking at the enormous dinner to celebrate his appointment.

Thoth finally sat down after slaving to a hot stove for some hours before relaxing himself on one of the many seats in the kitchen. He got his plate out and humbly carved into the juicy chicken. As he did so some steam poured up into the air from the chicken itself filling the air with its meaty aroma. "Oh come now Anubis. I'm sure with each small step a reward should be given. It these steps which will lead to a more major goal down the line." Thoth said as he filled hisplate with some white meat. He used a dull knife to cut the white chicken meat into smaller bite sized pieces before indulging. "Now i am curious to see what laws you will bring to the deceased. Knowing your history… I think you will make Osiris, and all of us proud." Thoth said as he smiled again. "Oh. And of course nothing teaches like experience. A hands on approach is my personal method of choice." Thoth conclude.

"Well I think the first thing to do is maybe a streamlined funerary rite, along with the much needed changes in what constitutes a sin for mortals." Said Anubis as he began to pick up his utensils from the table and prepare to feast on the chickens that were in front of him. "An instruction pamphlet, a codex to guide them should work. I think." Said Anubis as he picked his first chicken wing and feast on it with the others joining, Horus himself had to pick his smaller pieces to eat due to the young avian deity being much less developed than his brother and elders.

"I take it that you have learned your laws well enough Anubis?" Isis asked her son as she fed Horus gently with each piece of minced meat. "After all to be a Medjay is to know the law and discipline to use it." Anubis nodded to Isis's question and assessment as he ate the chicken wing not minding the fact that two of his close guardians were avians themselves.

"I did take my laws seriously, not too far but not too sloppy. I heard that there has been some Tomb Raiders desecrating tombs of the city. Probably on my to-do list first thing in the morning." Anubis mused with a slight hint of his devotion to duty, Thoth and Isis knew that despite the pride and accomplishments he had achieved, his discipline and conduct with merits and wisdom in practice was still very much in question.

To this Thoth was open, and yet cautious to Anubis's doctrine of law giving, and law handling. He knew how troubled Anubis was and how life has treated him thus far. Thoth nodded slowly to Anubis while still eating. "I certainly entrust you to be a lawful individual. Remember Anubis. Remember the rule of law. Innocent until proven guilty." Thoth said with wisdom in his voice. He thought on how else he could assist Anubis without being there physically for him knowing he must grow and blossom on his own to learn on his own. "If you would care for some advice on law and judgment then I am at your service." Thoth recommended.

"Thank you Thoth, I'll call when I need you, nothing beats a real case file after all." As the night wore on for Anubis and his family of deities in the palace, the situation in the city was quite different. In fact it was fluid and chaotic with a group of masked men rowing their boats up stream towards the Southern part of the city, they docked the boat by the West Bank of the Nile as the West was the direction for the Tombs of the Dead to be built. They disembarked their reed boats with a barque hiding behind the reeds by the banks. The group of masked men hauled their hammers, chisels, pick axe and spades with them and ran through the desert of Egypt. Under the pale moonlight and the cold air of the desert, they ran towards the cemetery of the city, where the various mastabas and royal tombs reside. The group quickly ran towards the first tomb with the leader of the pack gestured for them to fan out and start digging the sands off. "Alright Oriental boy, get it done! Dig out the tunnel entrance!" Said the head of the pack who had a hyena pelt on his head to hide most of his face as he handed a pick axe to the out of place Oriental boy, Shinji Ikari. He pointed Shinji to the sand on the ground that were rather hollow and shifty indicating a secret entrance.

Shinji however mumbled weakly to himself and looked to the dusty and sandy ground. Shinji tapped the ground with his foot and sighed to himself. "The things i do to be a man…. What have i gotten myself into this time?..." Shinji said weekly. He held the pick axe firmly in his grasp and swung it upwards before throwing it downwards at the ground where his foot felt it was the most hollow. Surprisingly the pick axe actually dented the ground thankfully for his sake. "Hey! I did something right for once!"

"Don't just stand there! Swing harder!" Shouted the head of the raiders as they dug the sand off of the entrance, finding a tunnel into the tomb. "Perfect, let's get rich then." Said one of the raider as they then used their hammer and chisel to carve out an entrance from the stone door of the tomb, once the gate has been topped inward, they found a room to be full to the brim with treasure and gold statues of cows and ox. There were even statues of Bastet sitting on her hind legs and other assortment of riches that Shinji would die to obtain. If that means buying a ticket home. "Quickly haul these things off now! You Oriental boy help with the statue of Ra!" Said the pack leader as he pointed Shinji to aid some of the men in hauling off a golden statue of Ra from the tomb of what appeared to be a noble man.

Shinji made a loud groaning whine as his chagrin was brought up again. He looked at the heavy golden statue of Ra and then he looked back down at his chicken limb thin arms and whimpered. He looked back up to the full grown men around him and bent his back down. "Okay i'll try guys, but… I don't think im strong enough for this…" Shinji said as he weakly walked over to the massively tall statue of Ra's image. He placed his hands under the statue and heaved uward by using his scrawny arms. However, the task proved to be even harder than he initially thought it out to be since his face turned red as a tomato using every muscle in his body that was available to him to lift the statue. "MMMPH…. A little help guys?..." He whined.

"Easy now boy, we'll just going to push it this way." Said one of the accomplices as he placed a large metal pole behind the statue's base with his other accomplice to assist him. They then began to push the statue using the poles as leverages to generate a force that can bring the statue out of the Mastabas with Shinji calling the shots for their directioning. Once the raiders got the statue out of the tomb along with the loot they ran back to the barque and reed boats and melt away into the night.

The next day soon come as Anubis woke up early at dawn, he went out to do his usual jogging and exercises to keep fit around the race track before going back inside for a quick breakfast. His meal was a simple bowl of crab soup and corn, his wooden spoon rested in the bowl as he began to take sips of the soup at first before finally eating it in whole feeling the warmth of the meal going down his stomach and fill his belly with the nutrients it had. The young Jackal pup would then pick up his tannish white shirt from the closet and wore it on him along with an Egyptian trouser. On the left side of his shirt was a Medjay badge and slung on his belt was a Xiphos sword in its sheath as he mounted Ramiel's back and rode off to the office. He went through the city finding the populace discussing news of another tomb being raided in the night, and a daring thief or a group of them, stolen a golden statue of Ra from the tomb. Surely the Sun God would be outraged to hear such a desecration, but the sore of Ra will be for Thoth to bear while Anubis head out to the Medjay's Bureau.

There, he went inside the office where a desk sat by the open air of a balcony with a pigeon cage next to it, the wooden chair stood ready for him to use as Anubis saw that the parchments of Papyrus papers and Books designed and pioneered by the Romans, he sat down by the desk and opened a papyrus parchment of the sins Egyptian underworld considered to be sacrilege and heinous. He read through it carefully, finding that some of the sins were rather petty and superficial, such as eavesdropping, or make a person cry, or the fact that a deceased person must name a sin he did not commit, to the more serious one like polluting the Nile. "No wonder why so few have made it to the Duat. I'll have to change this." He said, he then opened a book next to him which has leather covers on it. He opened the book and began to write some notes into it, he outlined some of the things such as the excessive use of 42 Judgement Gods that must be convinced and their names be remembered by the mortal. "Too much protocols for so little reward. How can a mortal be able to do all of this at once? Better to have a scale that judge the Heart and character of a man. That should work out better." Said Anubis.

As he was working on the book, the door of his office was opened by a secretary, of sort, an avian cassowary came into the room hauling various papers and report for Anubis to go through. "Ummm, young master, there are some serious offenses on the streets that require your attention." Said the Cassowary, he was a light blue male parrot with yellow colored feather on his stomach and his signature dark color beaks with its short, curvy design gave Anubis the impression that he would be close to Ra and Thoth.

"Let me see them." Anubis then picked up the list of reports from the stack of papers and rolled open the first Papyrus to see what it was about, he saw that there were reports of another tomb being raided and plundered, and a golden statue of Ra stolen from it and no one saw what had happened to the statue. "I'll have to leave the office now. Better survey the scene by myself than simply dawdling around in the office." Said Anubis as he ran off to Ramiel and rode to the tomb's location on the West bank. "Oh dear, the young master is so punctuated…" The cassowary said with a parrot like voice squawking at the way Anubis ran off in an instant.

Once Anubis had reached the site of the tomb, he found the Medjay had cordoned off the site from visitors with the mother of the household weeping on her knees by the stolen gold and wealth of the tomb. "My Ahmenhotep! How will you travel to the Duat now?" She wept hard and sobbed with her relatives trying to calm the elderly mother down. Anubis sighed seeing the sight as he ventured closer to the tomb where he dismounted from Ramiel just short of the tracks on the sand. There was a sled and some footprints suggesting three person were pushing it from behind and two more up front. He found that Ra and Thoth were talking to a Medjay chieftain at the front of the tomb about the theft, no doubt the sun god would be fuming with anger about the stolen statue of himself.

"Grave robbers?! How could this bloody happen!? I thought we set up a guard dog system! Or some type of system that will force intruders out!" Ra shouted much to Anubis's confirmation about Ra's anger. Ra looked around the tomb chamber while Thoth hid his face behind his book while shaking slightly. Ra's eyes crackled with bright colored golden lightning while gazing at the state of the tomb. "Who in their right mind would be so selfish as to bloody grave rob! Have these individuals lost their consciousness, and all that remains in their thick dim witted skulls is the greed and selfishness to cross me!" Ra shouted. He crossed his arms and stopped his foot on the ground frustrated. "Those were expensive statues as well! Not easy to make and mind you not at all cheap!" Ra exclaimed more.

"Not to mention the Nubian Gold is hard to mine, it can become untraceable by this point." Said Anubis as he went towards Ra and Thoth, the Medjay chief saw Anubis here with a badge on his chest and squinted his eyes in shock seeing that a young pup was taking the case. "You there! What are you doing here? This case belongs to the more skilled Medjay for the job, your first day is in the office." Said the Chieftain as he pointed his finger to Anubis. "The Dead would not suffer being assisted by any deities of Funeral rites." Said Anubis in a calm and surprisingly stoic tone to the chieftain. "With respect Mighty Pharaoh, he's but a child. I think we should and must assign a more professional Medjay to the job of hunting down these crooks who defiled the dead's resting place." The chief protested to Ra and Thoth as he expected the two to agree to his reasoning and experience.

However, Thoth shook his head to the chief Medjay and sighed. "I really would hate to bother you, but you see this is not Anubis's first time within the tight spaces of a tomb. You see he's developed quite the habit of being skilled with manners of the deceased and generally the dead. I uh… I believe he may know the answer to this riddle." Thoth opened his book, and pointed to a picture of the family tree. The chieftain of course saw right above Anubis was Osiris and Nephthys. Thoth apparently had to scribble out Set once he too learned the harsh truth of reality that lust and jealousy shaped Anubis's life so far. "With the combined powers of his biological mother and father I do believe he has the skills, well, 'built' maybe even 'programed' into him to solve this. As much as life has so far shown no mercy to him. Perhaps we should take a moment to let the youth test his skills." Thoth said.

Ra however looked to Anubis after his eyes settled down their bright glow. He cleared his throat and looked down to Anubis's level. "Young man. Do you believe you have the skills to solve this? Answer truthfully for your true father would judge you upon your answer." Ra said in a much more stern voice than Thoth even.

"I don't just believe, I KNOW I can handle this. And where to start." Said Anubis in a confident tone as he held up a torch and lit up the oil drenched, clothed tip of the torch before walking into the tomb while the Medjay chieftain grumbled begrudgingly. The young pup went down the slope of the Mastabas, he looked around noticing that the gold section of the tomb was looted of its content. Wealth was the primary target, the bread and other belongings like bed and simple furniture for the dead remained there. "Sloppy, they are greedy but not thorough, limited in scope and vision. But daring in execution." He mused as he gently sniffed the room for odor and suspicious scent to keep in mind of. "Egyptians, Hyksos, Numidian and...strange...perfume of sauces, something not right here. Sauce is hard to determined." Said Anubis as he wiped his tired nose trying to figure out the smell of an out of place odor. He was quite familiar with the scent of Kemet's natives but the smell of a sauce from a different country left him wondering what could this be.

He then knelt down to the floor observing the footprint on the floor, noticing beside the mostly adults footprints there were a pair of footprints that stood out like a sore thumb, there were human, but significantly smaller and the indent was not as deep. "Something's not right here. Someone got mixed up in the wrong group." Said Anubis as pulled out a wooden rod with numbers carved on it to measure the footprint's length, he carefully laid it on the ground and began to see the exact size of the footprint. "One Dsr, an adolescent here…" Said Anubis as he noticed the size of the footprint said it all. He then came to look at the mummy of Ahmenhotep, a local governor, the mummy itself remained undisturbed and thankfully, it's sarcophagus was not desecrated in any way at all. "Peace be with you." Anubis uttered to the mummy before making his way out of the tomb to meet up with Ra and Thoth again.

The Medjay chieftain of course was not expecting Anubis to find much in the tomb or his observation to be of any use, as some has already been seen by the more experienced Medjay. "Well anything that we haven't seen yet?" The chieftain asked Anubis, who then cleared his throat out and reply to his superior in the office of law. "Simple, group of 7, most were natives to Kemet but sticks out like a sore thumb. An adolescent, aged possibly in the 13-14 range, scrawny and weak judging by the footprint's indent. Also smelled like salty fish." Said Anubis as he pointed out to the footprint's characteristics from which he draw his conclusion.

Thoth smiled at Anubis's keen eye and perceptive abilities. Impressed he patted Anubis's gently on the back and gave him a thumbs up. Thoth looked back into the tomb viewing the evidence there for himself and indeed he did find the smaller footprint among the others there. "Ah. Our bright mind continues to surpass his elders in some regard… Some of which i believe maybe by instinct." Thoth said pointing to Anubis's snout.

To this gesture caused Ra himself to laugh seeing Anubis was in fact acting partly as a service dog for the job. "Oh so because he's a canine he has the fine tuned ability to go out and sniff out crime." Ra looked down to Anubis and smirked finding his own wit to be refreshing within all of the crime currently occurring. "Well keep that sniffer of yours fine tuned and ready. You'll be 'scruffing' out who ever these hesiters are." Ra said. Thoth nodded in agreement finding Anubis's skill fine tuned enough for the task at hand already. "I believe he's proven himself wise enough to us to handle the mission." Thoth said boosting Anubis's confidence. Thoth tapped Anubis's shoulder lightly as his "good job" gesture while finding it odd how a child Anubis's age was in this group.

"Hmm… Anubis. You seem to know a lot about this foreigner's scent." Ra said after reviewing his memory of Anubis's quick sweep through the tomb. Ra looked back into the tomb and powdered this himself. How Anubis could decipher a scent of a foreigner and identify what type of scent this foreigner had. It caused Ra's eyes to narrow. "Who let all this riff raff into the country? I know Set has control of foreigners… Even now he's cursing me. Mocking me by having them steal my image!" Ra shouted almost in a paranoid manner.

"I doubt it was Set. This one isn't a Midian, nor Nabatean or Libyan. I smelled sauce, salty, sour like fish at the market. Don't know how did it come here but it may have been imported from India and the Orient. I'll have to take a look at the Agora. Perhaps the first step to the identifying the culprit is his diet." Said Anubis as he then mounted Ramiel's back, the horse whirred a bit feeling his master mounting him before finally riding off towards the market of Memphis, leaving the chieftain to stroke his chin and scratch his head, perplexed by Anubis's ability to find so much subtle but telling details about his suspects. "At least he narrowed down my searches a bit. I'll focus on the 6 natives of the group, but for him, I'll have to let him find the most foreign of the group." Said the chieftain as he sighed out defeatedly admitting that his cautious mind may have been bested by a more robust young mind.

Anubis would then cross the river via a shallow bank heading up to the city's beating heart, the Agora from which trade and commerce flourish and the taxes of the city can take wings soaring high towards the heavenly bliss of prosperity. The jackal pup found that the Agora was bustling as usual with the sounds of Greek merchants and housewives from all walks of life congregate with their baskets and purses loosen for the departure and arrival of coins. The Dragma flowed like river here, he would make slow and cautious walk with his horse Ramiel through the sunny streets of the market looking down at the populace of the place. "Where would I find the fishes?" He pondered in thoughts. However, he must admit that he too had very little clues to go on as the salty fish smell was superficial at best as it could potentially be interpreted in anyways. He however soon caught the sight of Edda at a nearby jewelry stand, his curiosity kicked in as he then strode up to her just to say hi. "Selling diamonds and jewelry like you promised?" He asked.

Edda heard Anubis's voice right away hearing his to be more gravely, and masculine than other youths of his age. However, once her eyes tracked him down she gave off an "I was right" type of expression. She seemed to be busying herself by using magnifiers to study some of the cut gems within her possession. Not just that, but the gems she had acquired were all eye cathign and gleamed a gloss like shine. "Uh-huh. And you said I didn't have the skills I needed to keep up with this. And I would say i'm doing pretty good for myself." Edda boasted. She put down the crystal in her hand and playfully stuck her tongue out at Anubis while both of her hands went to grab her hips to make a mocking gesture towards him. "So what has you busy now?" She said. She however stopped herself from mocking him more after seeing the badge on his body. "Oh. You actually got something done. Oh who am I kidding. You actually have guts to get stuff done. Maybe too many since you're always teacher's pet. Literally." She joked.

As she spoke to Anubis, his nose kicked in, sniffing her closely, he leaned his head in closer to her hair and face, especially her mouth as he sniffed harder and harder noticing the same scent of salty fish and oil like in the tomb. "Hmmm...Salty, oily, fish...do you happen to know a certain kind of diet unique to the Orient? One that has fish and kind of sauce." He asked her surprisingly before looking around the Agora, noticing the fish stalls nearby. Despite them selling fishes, he found very little to convince him of pressing his leads there. "Since I know you live with Shinji, I would say you have seen him eating and his preferred diets." He reasoned with her gently with his fur giving off the smell of sand and the dry smell of the Nile water.

Edda however made a very disturbed expression by Anubis's close proximity to her. She backed up more offended now seeing him go pass her personal space, and go even further by smelling her much too close. On sudden impulse her right and raised up, and slapped Anubis across the face. "No! What?! Down boy! Bad dog! Heel! Do something dogs do you perv…" She yelled. The commotion seemed to have gathered some of the attention of others around the area, but Edda didn't notice. "So what I smell like fish. You smell like a fresh river, and a very dry desert!" She snarled.

"Fish, sauce, I think I'm onto something." Said Anubis as he then mounted Ramiel again and rode off casually from her stall. "By the way, I'll be heading over for dinner." Said Anubis to Edda before heading towards the nearby fish stall and looked into it. He stroke his chin examining the products of the place which had some Nile perches, a fish species that was as long as 2 meters, weighing at 200 kg. The puppy however looked at other products like Tilapia which has a much smaller build than the perch. "You sir, you look like you could use a product of mine, Ani, the great fisherman of the Nile here is ready to serve you." Said the fisherman as he attempted to advertise the fishes of the Nile. But Anubis himself didn't seem to be interested in the finding. "No thank you. I'm looking for flavors, exotic spices and seasoning. You know it?" He asked, the fisherman would then nodded to him and pointed him to a stall to the center of the market of what appeared to be a Bedouin merchant. "Over there young master, the Bedouin Ahmed sale all sorts of flavoring for your meals. But what good is flavoring if one lacks a meal to eat?" The fisherman reasoned, trying to get his customer to stay with his arms stroking the perch he caught. Anubis of course rode off much to his disappointment.

Anubis was approaching the Bedouin merchant when he suddenly stopped his horse seeing Shinji buying some sauces and seasoning from the man. On his hand was a wicker basket with its content being bags of coffee from the other stalls along with some lettuces and vegetables. There were some meat from the butchers, probably for Edda. "Hey, Shinji, you got an employment yet?" Anubis asked Shinji as he approached the Japanese boy his eyes looking down at the shirt of Shinji, noticing some blots of sweat indent on it.

Shinji hearing Anubis's voice yelped loudly in a high pitched girly scream much to his dismay got the attention of other city goers in the vicinity of the scream. "Get that boy a sandwich!" one of the random citizens yelled. Shinji ducked his head down and sighed. "H-hey Anubis… What's- you uh- You scared me." Shinji said nervous as he always is. He picked up the items he had with him while shaking in nervous spasm. "Uh job? Uh. N-no. Wh-why would anyone hire me?..." Shinji uttered barely getting his voice above an acceptable pitch for conversation.

"Well...your outfit seems to suggest something...labor intensive. Quarry management isn't it?" Anubis asked inquisitively as he cocked his head to the side looking down at Shinji's form. The jackal deity dropped down from his steed and went up to Shinji sniffing the boy's hair and shirt closely. His nose moved closer to Shinji sniffing the boy's scent and found a combination of strangely salty sweat, dry dust, and the smell of fishes found in the markets. "I'm coming over to dinner with you and Edda tonight, hope you don't mind, maybe we can...work out our rivalries there. If we have any to begin with." Said Anubis.

Shinji stayed absolutely frozen as Anubis sniffed around his body. He held his head up high and looked up at a 45 degree angle before he gulped nervously. "S-s-sure… Just stop sniffing me up man… Y-you're weirding me out with that. A-are you a dog or a p-person?..." Shinji asked while remaining still as a rock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to but...never mind." He casually mounted on his horse again and rode off to the Bureau of the Medjay in the city, leaving Shinji in the dust. There, he saw that the residents of the city were gathering to submit their complains of the disruptions and tomb raiding and the Medjay were trying to reason with the crowds while hunting down the culprits at the same time. "Poor souls, they shouldn't have to fear for their relatives after death like this." Said Anubis as he strode his horse to the stall and leave Ramiel there. The stallion whirred and grunted seeing Anubis would leave again to see to the crowds, he however find the group to be rather...rowdy. At first a threat or an empty promise would do well but in the end it can only keep them away for so long before a legion of even bigger crowds and angry residents come over and complain more. "Can't quite disperse them but at least they'll spread something along." He thought.

He then ran to the podium of the Medjay's speaker, standing at attention of the crowd and cleared his throat to them much to the Medjay's confusion. "People of Memphis! Hear me! The tomb raiders have conjured a curse! A terrible curse that follows them over mountains and rivers! For the crime of desecrating tombs and plunder wealth of the dead, their relative's tombs will be exposed by jackals and wolves. There you will know who invaded your family's tombs and resting places." He declared to the crowd, causing them to fall silent in a sudden, some of them look to each other and muttered in shock upon hearing a curse had been conjured by the raiders.

"A curse you say? What kind of curse and why haven't we heard of it before!?" One of them crying out to Anubis, asking him profusely. The man was apparently a middle aged manager with experiences with lying and dealing with liars. "This curse was kept from you all to lure the raiders into a false sense of security. For pronouncing its name will embolden them to challenge the authority of deities." The pup remarked, causing the crowds to grow increasingly perplexed by the statement of Anubis. "Rest easy citizens! For the culprits will be sniffed out and punished regardless of fortresses they cower behind!" He declared proudly, giving the citizens some semblance of calm as they then retire to their homes for the time being but were still confused by what Anubis stated. "Well...that's interesting way for you to clear out a crowd." Said the Cassowary secretary from before. "I didn't catch your name. My apologies." Anubis said as he hopped down from the podium to face the secretary. "Oh, I'm Kass, Kass the Cassowary. I came from the far reaches of Nubia's Southwestern frontier." His origin raised Anubis's browe at this finding the avian to be rather curious… "Well...Kass...I will need your help tonight. Follow me to a dinner with some acquaintances of mine, eavesdrop on them and see what you can find without making too much noises." Anubis instructed carefully with his voice raised a bit to emphasize the importance of stealth, "I got it no worries young master I'll do it without a syllable more."

[hr]

Night fell across Kemet with Anubis riding his horse towards the home of Shinji and Edda, he himself found that the house was a fairly classy resident by the riverside. Built from mud bricks like any other noble houses of the land with some lotuses and reeds painted on the walls. He then walked towards the door of the house knocking on it waiting for a reply and someone to open it. "Hope this is the place." Said Anubis as he tapped his feet on the ground waiting for the host, either Shinji, Edda or their guardian would do.

His gesture was quickly responded to by Edda as made clear by her loud and angry voice sounding off. "Hold on! I'm coming! Just wait a minute!" Edda shouted. Behind the mud brick walls her voice was of course muffled partially, but she opened the wooden door of the home to find Anubis's gleaming eyes staring at her. She made a disgusted shudder at him before welcoming him in with her own special way. "Ugh… just get in. I never said yes, but I guess you invite yourself." Edda said in a less than pleased tone.

"I took it that our market meeting was...splendid to say the least." Said Anubis as he walked inside the home and hung his cape and hood on the wall of the place. The home was a fairly well lit place with the lamp of placed in the prominent position of the center of the home lighting up the place in the evening. "You seem to have a nice bird there." He remarked at the sight of the rooster walking around in the garden of the house. The jackal then turned his attention into the dining room of the place, which has a scenic view of the Nile river nearby. The wooden table was fairly long and had plenty of spaces for them to place food bowls of salad, lettuce, meat and fishes on it. "Who's your guardian by the way?" Anubis asked surprisingly in a casual and friendly tone, devoid of the usual stoic and cold blooded characteristics.

Edda grumbled to herself and crossed her arms as she sat at the table and looked out to the Nile ahead of house. "Her names Misato. Probably drunk again. I don't know." Edda said impatiently. Shinji came out of his room, and spotted Anubis quickly. He eeped again seeing the unnerving sight of the jackal. Possibly something he won't get used to. "Oh! Hey… Y-you're here already…" Shinji said weakly as usual. Edda however turned her head and glared at Shinji wondering why he was still so nervous around Anubis until she recalled his action by her job. "I get it Shinji. He can be a little weird. Man up and grow a pair already." Edda gumbled.

"Either do that or face the prospect of ending your bloodline in a hurry. Edda can after all be your future wife." Said Anubis as he calmly went over the table to have a preview of their dinner. He saw plates on the table with various meals like beef steaks, lettuce and salads with tomato. There was also some fishes ready to be devoured. But what caught Anubis's eyes the most was the sauce on the table. He saw a small cup of jet black sauce with a rather strange mixture and seasoning. There were slices of red pepper in it with some seasoning seeds to create a spicy and sour taste from it. "Curious...interesting how you obtain this sauce from far away. If you were still at home then I have no doubt on the supply and logistic. Though here...it would be a miracle unto itself." Said Anubis as observe the sauce's cup.

Shinji however shrugged confused by everything Anubis had just said. He scratched the back of his head with his hand while looking away from Anubis. He walked closer to the table to see the sauce for himself and sighed. "Well it's my favorite. Don't criticize me please. I got one thing I like so don't go… You know… talking badly about it." Shinji said meekly while he sat down.

"Told yah. He's a bit off on the 'normal' side." Edda said lowering Shinji's self esteem even further. Somehow. She herself grabbed and form and plucked one of the cooked fish off of it's platter and then plopped it down on her own. She smirked to Anubis with an odd expression. "You know I don't get you. You've been obsessing about fish and stuff. You make me think you're turning into some type of tuna head." Edda teased while digging in. However, the way she ate was by taking full chunk off of the meal she had and then stuff her mouth until her cheeks were swollen. Shinji looked at her nervously and off put by her rude behavior.

Anubis however didn't seem to be off put by Edda's table manner as he silently dug into his meal, a bowl of soup with some steaks on the plate next to it for him to enjoy and eat it. "Well...I have bee-" He was cut off by the sound of a yawning woman groaning and exiting her bedroom upstairs. She came walking down to them to join dinner, her hair were black flowy silk like strands with some of the strands covered her eyes, she had to throw it back and wrapped them up into a bundle and keep them wrapped with ties. "My apologies, being far from home is so hard on one's self. Being alcoholic is just one way to cope with it." Said the woman, Misato apparently, as she sat down to join them, she wore a long red Kimono with some navy blue butterflies pattern on its surface. Her face was heavily powdered with glossy red lips, it would be an indication that she was a Geisha at home or perhaps, a noblewoman of sort judging by her role as guardian of the children here. "Oh hello there, I didn't see you coming here before, I am Aoki Misato, their guardians of the Rokubungi Clan." She bowed her head slightly to Anubis who in turn followed on instinct thinking it was the way of the people from Nippon when they show respect. "I am Anubis, Son of Nephthys and Osiris." Said Anubis as he introduced himself to her.

"Well it is a pleasure to have a deity joining us for dinner. I am gracious of Kemet's hospitality." Her words rung irony into Anubis's ears as he knew himself and the Egyptians native to the land were not as hospitable or welcoming to strangers like the Greeks. He cringed in reaction to the statement, "It seems you have quite an important task in your paws there, a policeman from the looks of it." She mused a bit while looking at the outfit Anubis wore and the badge on his chest.

"Well yes I have...being a Medjay that is, today was my first day on the job and so far I already have a big case in hand." Said Anubis as he ate his dinner slowly to enjoy the moment and household of the group. "Oh my, truly it couldn't have been something too far out of reach for you." Said Misato with shock and surprise as she enjoyed dinner with him, taking a drink from the tea of the Nile from her small cup. "It is, you see a bunch of tomb raiders have been terrorizing the burial grounds of populace, I intend to stop them. Thankfully, they have conjured a curse from the tombs, now their relatives burial grounds will be marked by Jackals digging, the authority can catch them from there." Said Anubis as he cut out a slice of beef steak and ate it.

However, after he spoke on the subject of the various tomb raiding incidents that have occurred it would seem Shinji froze up more. More than usual. He stopped eating mid bite of his fish meal and stared at his plate as if he was frozen in time. His face grew pale as well before he nervously swallowed whatever food was in his mouth. He felt the guilt swallow him and each action after Anubis's mention of tomb raiding had been made heavier to him and seemingly more notable to him as if he were a metaphorical elephant in the room.

"What about you Shinji? Have you found an employment yet?" Asked Misato as she looked back at Shinji, noticing the boy's nervous expression and the fact that he was sweating and his pale expression seemed to speak of his personal trouble, troubles that Anubis can tell as sacrilege or committing unspeakable crimes. "You look like you've been cutting stones at the quarry, or mining granite for obelisks." Said Anubis as he finished his meals.

Shinji looked back over to Anubis, and gulped. He slowly formed a weak smile on his face which was too weak to even hold up any type of truth to what he spoke. "O-oh. Y-yeha. Mining. Quarries. Diamonds and st-stuff. That's what I've been doing, and why I'm really tired…" Shinji said as he demonstrated quickly with a wide yawn.

"Well tell your manager to kick your ass harder. We are missing a shipment of rocks earlier and boss man ain't happy." Edda said grumpy. She however smelled the air and looked back to Shinji as the boy's nervosu sweat filled the air with a bad odor. "Ech. and maybe take a bath… You smell man…" Edda complained.

"Odd, I didn't remember we have diamond mines in Egypt. All our gems are imported from abroad…" Anubis stroke his chin thinking on the matter and looked at Shinji puzzled by the fact that Shinji made a bold claim even on a basic level. "Hmmm, you sure that we have a diamond mind along the Nile?" He asked Shinji in an increasingly suspicious tone while looking at the Orient's eyes. The jackal apparently knew the land very well, even knowing the specific type of resources of the country like granites, marbles, limestone and so on, this gave Shinji a hard time to cover himself up with simple lies. "Do you...happen to work near tombs or something? Building obelisks and Stele for those places to commemorate the interred?" The jackal asked with his ears perking up at Shinji's direction. Outside of the house, Kass was climbing up the rooftop of the home to gain access into the bedrooms of the children.

Once again the constant distrustful and accusing looks by his peers made Shinji more and more nervous. He looked back and forth nervously while his stomach felt as heavy as a rock. Nausea started to form in the already nervous and cowardly Shinji, but now he had a full reason for this. "Well… It's not near the Nile. It's in the much hotter desert… Uh. Away. F-far away. Very far." Shiji said as he looked back to Misato. His face greener than normal. "Uh. Can I be excused?" Shiji asked.

"Oh yes you may Shinji you don't look so well. I wonder why." Misato replied to him though she was growing increasingly concern by the fact that Shinji was apparently sick or something. Anubis however soon cleaned up his dish and plate before excusing himself from the table like Shinji. "Maybe my visit gave him a bad dinner. Perhaps I should leave then." He stated sounding somewhat cold and off putting for the hosts. As the Jackal boy left the house, Kass was on the second floor snooping around the tool box of Shinji, finding pickaxes and shovels strangely enough. But they were not of adolescent's sizes and apparently were handed to him by elders. "Odd...most curious indeed." Kass mused, but when he heard the footsteps coming up, he quickly flew out of the window and into sky loitering around the house before landing on a rooftop of a nearby blacksmith's forge. "That was too close…" He huffed out and flew down to the streets to meet up with Anubis as the two made their ways back to the palace, once they were back at the palace, Anubis led Kass with him walking inside with the two of them each hauling a collection of scrolls and other documents to work at home. "I'm home." Said Anubis as he howled into the palace to inform them of his return.

Of course upon his loud entry into the palace he heard the sound of Thoth whistling form his personal room. Thoth at the time was working on a more traditional hieroglyphic style of painting. He used his finger to smear red paint on the wall of his room. Except where he smeared paint was within a red colored rectangle. What appeared to a canvas he imprinted on the wall. "Ah. Welcome back from your dinner this evening. I trust you tested your social skills with other people Anubis?" Thoth asked as jolly as ever.

Anubis walked into Thoth's personal chamber and nodded to his Guardian and High Vizier of Kemet while holding the bundle of scrolls in his arm. "I did, I met my classmates there. They all seem to have a job like me. Only...the scrawny boy looks rather suspicious." He paused for a moment while sorting out the scrolls with Kass and prepare some documents to keep in mind of. Namely regarding the heist, how it was pulled, number of participants, methods used, stolen object of interests. "He said he works at a Quarry mine for diamonds. Only we have no such mines in the country. All of our gems are imported. Not to mention his pale face and expression when I mentioned tomb raiding." Said Anubis as he took a look at the number of tombs being raided and the stolen content.

As Thoth listened in, He picked the top right corner of the rectangle shape and pulled backwards causing a sheet of papyrus paper to magically form with his drawing still intact. He left the sheet on his desk at the side of the room, and looked back to Anubis with a raised brow. "Hmm. Hmmmm. Hm? Oh. Right. I was lost in thought." Thoth cleared his throat and sat down on his bed while thinking on the expression Shinji had given off. He looked back to Anubis, and smikred. "You know Anubis. It's been proven by me that 93 percent of all communication is nonverbal." Thoth explained.

"I noticed his sweaty face, paled skin and even some terrified delirious expressions as well. I have a feeling that he was hiding something." the young jackal stated as he stood in front of Thoth with his map and marker filter on it to show the tombs plundered by the raiders, the content were simply gold and once melted down can become untraceable. "Even the way he eats his meal was plagued with paranoia and fear. I did notice something about his diet as well, which draws more of my suspicion on him." Said Anubis as he sat down with Thoth, Kass handed the jackal a paper containing documents on imported food and spices from the Far East world of China, Japan and India with Incense from Java Islands and Annam salts.

Thoth looked to the documentions closely and thought on what they meant. He let his eyes track onto Anubis's face and he hummed while thinking. He saw clearly Anubis was using his own detective skills here to solve the riddle with what he had collected. "Hmmm. You know Anubis. I think your dinner with your classmates might have yielded a very clear clue to you then." Thoth said point his finger to the spices and goods from the east. Looking at them he recalled Shinji to be from around those regions. "Now put these clues together. And what you know about this Shinji, and how he acted." Thoth recommended.

"I do." He uttered before standing up and look at the mind map he drew up with Shinji's name written in Coptic hieroglyphs on the paper. "First he's the only Orient here in Memphis, his diet shows a preferences for seafood and fishes. He's also a frequent buyer of the local spice merchant in the Agora. Perhaps to cover for his homesick. One of the tomb raider was a scrawny adolescent with thick smell of salt and peppered oil sauce, similar to the one I found at his dinner that he uses." He drew out connection lines between Shinji and the aspects that he found at the tomb, the market and the dinner, showing Thoth that Anubis had indeed made progress on he first suspect of the Tomb Raiders. "Considering the tell tale diet and physical strength Shinji displays, I would say he's a member of the raiders but a lesser one, a laborer of sort if you will." He concluded as he sat down next to Thoth while thinking about how to prove his theory.

As the two pondered on how to solve the task at hand Thoth sat back, and made a thinker pose by resting his beak on the knuckles of his hand. He rested the elbow of this arm on his left thigh and pondered more and more. Due to the constraints they were faced with all they had was circumstantial evidence here. Thoth sighed, and tried thinking about what Shinji looked like as he worked at the academy. He looked back to Anubis and noted that him and Shinji were almost similar in height and build. Then an idea popped in his head. "Wait a moment. Anubis you bear slight appearance similarities to you classmate. Build wise." Thoth said. He moved his hand down and stood up to examine Anubis closer by moving his head down. "Yes… If i were to do a rough outline of your bodies then make silhouettes of such sketches I may actually be unable to the differences." Thoth said. He reviews other evidences Anubis had pulled up and recalled the footprints in the tomb were about the size of Anubis's as well. "Now. The perpetrator here would have sunk down into the dirt if he were carrying artifact out. Now I believe if you were to find a similar object and then compare your results running the same test you would find what you are looking for. What do you think friend?" Thoth asked.

Anubis nodded to Thoth in thought as he stroke his chin before looking back at this own feet for comparison. "That will definitely work, mine are Jackal feet, canid in appearance while the culprit had human feet. But still, comparing the results using a test would be useful. Maybe at a construction site or a quarry." He looked out towards the Nile river, on the other side of the city, there was a quarry of granite, each time the river inundation rose high, the peasants and workers went out to the quarry and mine the Granite for resources to build their obelisks and stele stones and commemorate various deities or deeds by great men. "The quarry there should have some statues to push, I'm willing to bet that if Shinji has an honest employment there, he would have built up some muscles already just to fit with the basic task of pushing something. We'll have to see this ourselves." He mused on the thought as he then packed up his scrolls and documents ready to deliver a surprise to Shinji.

[hr]

The next day comes with surprisingly high inundation, Osiris and Sobek were clearly favoring the peasants with bountiful harvest, but the commoners still fear that Sobek might want to punish them for something on a whim. As the crowds gather to work at the quarry and nearby construction sites across the river, Anubis was riding off towards the site on Ramiel's back to see if the place was indeed staffed by Shinji Ikari. The Oriental boy would stand out like a sore thumb but it matters not to him, there was a need for evidence and he needed to test it out in a more natural environment. "Overseer, how many do you have working here?" Anubis asked the overseer, a beardy man in light red robe with a white head dress to shield his head from the sun.

"Young master, I have 250 men working at the quarry at the moment, to mine it. Also I have an additional 12.000 working on a new series of Quays and roads connecting the riverbanks together. We will be able to transport goods faster and maintain trade more efficiently." The overseer spoken to Anubis, he nodded his head as he then looked to the construction site where the statues were being moved. It was a new temple for the Dead, a temple for Osiris, he who grants laws and Inundation for the people of Kemet. "Is there something off about the temple young master?" He asked back noticing Anubis's attention to the temple.

"None that I can see, I'll take a look at it to ensure its security." Said Anubis as he reigned his horse in and had Ramiel look to the direction of the temple before stirring the stallion for a gallop. He raced across the desert, following the column of people hauling finished statues from the boat towards the temple for decoration. As Anubis arrived at the site, he saw Shinji Ikari to be pushing a statue of Osiris with the crock and flail on his hands crossed over his chest. The Japanese boy was apparently assisted by a group of workers using poles as leverage to push the statue forward while Shinji called out direction for them to take. The jackal then dismounted from Ramiel and went towards the footprint of Shinji, and began the measurement of the track.

Much to his expectations, the depth of the print was equal to that of the tomb. "One Dsr." Said Anubis as he measure the footprint's length and indent. "Matched. Now to test my own." Said Anubis as he began to assist the push of another statue, one of Nephthys from the boat equal to Osiris in size. He puffed his chest up and huffed out as he pushed the statue by its base with the workers assisting him in similar manner to Shinji. "Thank you Young Master for your assistance and diligent. I shall pray for you everyday of my life!" Said one worker whose excitement seem to peak high above the others. "Think nothing of it." Anubis replied to him as they pushed the statue towards the temple, Shinji while working would caught Anubis's voice pushing a statue behind him.

Hearing Anubis's voice so close to him caused him to almost to screw up and make an error while using his wimpy body to push his statue. He looked back to Anubis and felt his face form a shocked expression seeing his classmate here. "Oh hey… A-Anubis. Wh-w-wh-what are you doing here?... I thought you w-w-w-were busy with being an officer and s-such" Shinji said weakly. Already though Anubis using Thoth's advice saw clearly Shinji's stiff body language was a sore thumb to someone facing guilt.

"Focus on the job scrawny!" Shouted one of the fellow workers as they entered the tomb and pushed the statue into place with Osiris's statue being the first to be moved into place by an altar with Nephthys statue followed next to him. "I'm here to protect the tomb. On order of Osiris and the Medjay." Said Anubis as he walked towards Shinji dusting off his hands from the hard labour that he partake in. He looked at Shinji's stiff body language eyeing him up and down noticing that the Japanese boy was apparently lacking in proper social skills and the scrawny appearance of Shinji also show that pushing the statue around would no doubt left Shinji tired and his footprints being sunk down to the ground by its weight. "I notice that you put your efforts into the job well...second day?" He asked cautiously while crossing his arms. "This is his first!" Said another worker as he passed by hauling various gold nuggets ready to be smelted into decorations for the statues.

Shinji looked at the co-worker of his with with an emotionless blank expression and then looked back to Anubis with that same life less expression. Anubis using his keen sense of smell found Shinji to be sweating again while his vision allowed for him to see what little hair on Shinji's body raise up in goose bumps. Shinji looked for the nearest exit of the place he was in and slowly made walking motions. "Uh… I'm just gonna go… see you-" Shinji then cut himself off and attempted to run out of the work area finding his guilt to have taken over his body forcing him to flee.

"Hermes won't save you, thief!" Anubis snarled at Shinji as the jackal pup began to pick up his pace to catch up with Shinji. The pup himself was surprisingly agile and acrobatic with his running. Apparently Anubis had honed Parkour over the years with his running and jumping, he slid down a table of whiplashes of the taskmasters, kicking up golden sand from the ground before picking himself up and run again. The jackal pup vaulted over a set of mud brick and dashed closer to Shinji while the Japanese boy was heading down to the docks to escape via reed boat. Seeing this, Anubis quickly lunged forward and pounced on Shinji's back, tackling him down on the ground, rolling in the sand and dirt before the two winded up at the reeds on the riverbanks. "Like I said, Hermes has forsaken you. May Hathor Ma'at find honesty in your words." Said Anubis as he dragged Shinji back to Ramiel on the ground. The jackal pup grabbed a rope from the horse and tied Shinji's hand behind his back before putting him on the horse's back, once the prisoner was secured, Anubis then mounted it and began to stroll back to the Medjay's dungeon.

Of course while Shinji was being brought along on Ramiel's back he made a cowardly whimper while groaning in pain from the strike Anubis did to him. His back and much of his torso ached just due to how hard Anubis could tackle. All he remembered was being brought to the sand by a storm like force hitting him. "Man… You can hit like an athlete…" Shinji complained. "You sure you don't want to be an olympian?..." Shinji said weakly. However, it seemed he tried to get out of this by complements alone. Something that would clearly not work on Anubis.

"Quiet!" The jackal snarled lightly as Ramiel strolled through the streets of Memphis, catching the eyes of pedestrians as they saw the young Medjay bringing an adolescent of his age to prison. It raised eyebrows and some muttered to each other about the surreal situation. Some even expressed concerns about abuse of power by Anubis himself and the possible allegations he might have in store. "At least you're at the center of attention now." Said Anubis in a sarcastic manner as he arrived at the Medjay's Bureau, there he pushed Shinji inside the building, catching the sights of everyone inside including a visiting Thoth and Ra. "The weak link has been apprehended. We'll start interrogation soon." Anubis stated to Thoth and Ra in a tone filled with absolution that surprised even the Medjay chieftain.

Both Ra and Thoth looked to Shinji puzzled. Ra for once crossed his arms looking to Shinji noticing he was in fact a foreigner. It raised suspicions in Ra once again ntoing Shinji's more oriental appearance. Aside from that him being Anubis's age made him question if Shinji was forced into this. "So. You're just one of the troublemakers stealing my likeness. You know. You're a bit too scrawny, and younger than your age to have been at a higher level hesieter…" Ra said as he poked Shinji in his ribs. It caused the boy to groan embarrassed knowing Ra, who looked much larger in his muscular build and his golden tan appearance, was judging the boy. Ra narrowed his eyes on Shinji's body, and sighed. "Well I suppose you might have been forced into this deed. Possibly for food." Ra then looked around the station. "Someone fetch this boy a sandwich! He's meek!" Ra shouted.

"Coercion might have had a hand in his participation. We'll see." Anubis then took Shinji into what appeared to be an enclosed room with a single window looking out to the Nile. The walls were reinforced mud brick so breaking out was virtually impossible for Shinji. Anubis sat down in front of Shinji with a plate of sandwich presented to Shinji, it was an Egyptian baked bread with some chicken meat in the middle and vegetables for him. "I know you assisted in robbing the tombs and the wealth there. What I don't know is how many you had with you on the job. So make it clear, who hired you?" Anubis asked Shinji while looking at the boy right in the eyes.

Shinji took the sandwich first off and began taking large chomps out of it. Eat one left more and more of the meaty poultry sandwich gone. For him though he felt the need to eat quickly, or else Anubis, who was already glaring at Shinji in fury, would strike him down harder than before. He swallowed the last of his sandwich and looked to Anubis's neck too sacred to look the jackal in his gleaming eyes. "Uhhh… Well… i think… I think the leader and head guy of all of this was a Sele- Sel- Seloo-" Shinji stopped for a moment, and thought more of the word he was trying to pronounce. Being not that bright it seemed he had forgotten the title of the man who led the whole operation. "I forgot how to pronounce it. It's hard to say… All I remember was i was with a bunch of grown ups. Like a large group!..." Shinji said nervously.

"Seleucid…an escaped slave…" Anubis mused, his speculation peaked when he turned to the chieftain. "Did we have any reports of an escaped Seleucid?" He asked to the chieftain, the grown up Medjay would clear his throat and nodded to Anubis while looking down the various scrolls about infractions in the Kingdom. One of them had exactly what Anubis was suspecting. "Yes, we do have one. It seems that an escaped Seleucid slave ran away from the taskmasters at the construction site of the city a few weeks ago. He gathered a group of Hyksos, Numidian and Nubian slaves with some associates from the smuggler ring. One of them is a suspect named Hesheptuti of the river docks." Said the chieftain as Anubis sighed out looking at Shinji. "You'll have to stay in the dungeon until this is over, pray that the voice of reasons be on your side." Said Anubis exited the interrogation room and sheathed his Xiphos sword on his hip. "I'll be back, with your statue." The jackal boasted as he went out of the bureau leaving Shinji to be locked up in the dungeon for the time being.

[hr]

The docks were bustling with ships and barges ferrying goods in and out of town, the Nile river was the all important highway of the country connecting the Upper and Lower halves of Egypt together and the black earth the inundations provided yearly were the blessings that Egyptians needed to survive. Anubis would see that the dock was apparently empty today oddly enough, apparently the lively merchants were told to return at a later time, apparently something important was being transported out of the city. The pup was stalking from a nearby bush and he saw a hooded man with a group of grown men, apparently of the same age. They rode on horses with each one having a donkey tow, the mules were seen hauling various bags of heavy goods, one of the merchant by the dock, a native Egyptian by the bowl wig and white trousers came to the lead mule and flipped open the sack's lid. His expression seemed to be a surprised shock but also of apparent satisfaction, his lips apparently spoke of some sort of joy.

Then, the moment of truth came with the merchant pulling out a golden sun disk from the sack and inspected it closely, his face showed absolute joy and gleeful cheer like that of a child. "I know the smelter will love this for sure. You'll be paid enough for your journey home to Antioch." Said the merchant. But then, a knife slammed into his hand and pinned it against the wall of the dock house behind him. "Your ride's over slaves, time to return to your shackles." Said Anubis in a booming male voice as he walked out of the bush with his Xiphos in hand.

The sight of Anubis however came with a disgusted groan while what appeared to be the leader or head man of the group looked to Anubis startle and yet annoyed by him. "Oh a damn dog has come here to interrupt us…" Said a voice of a middle eastern man with a mostly bald head, short black hair on both sides of his head, and a short bead. Apparently the brains of this operation. "Why don't you go back home to your master? Dig up bones for him why don't you? Now be off. Men are working here." he threatened. He snapped his finger getting the other men behind him raise their weapons as if trained to do so while making a smug grin towards Anubis. "Or do you want this to be bloody. I'm not opposed to ending a child. Go. be away... " The man threatened.

"Watch your tongue, slave." He retorted without batting an eye, he slammed his scepter's hilt on the ground to summon the grasping hands of the dead, tucking at the group in a sudden opening move. He then made a power dash over to the leg of the first man and slashed at his knee with his Xiphos, the blade dug through the flesh and struck the bones, shattering the limb's bone and caused him to fall down on his knee. Taking advantage of this, Anubis leap up to his head and made a pounce on the next target slashing off his neck before rotating his attention towards the 4th one. The jackal then pounced off the finished target and quickly slashed the 4th man's face apart with his blade before landing on his paws in front of the head honcho. "Surrender or die. This is your last warning, slave." He threatened the head honcho with his Xiphos sword still hand in with the blade bloodied with some of the members already on the ground.

The leader of the entire group growled enraged by both his men's incompetense and his seeming defeat by the hands of a mere child. He looked up into Anubis's eyes with no fear however, and squinted confused to him. "What are you?... Why is a god toiling in mortal business, and who are you to control me as a slave?..." The man questioned. Suffering already from Anubis's blade he bowed his head not wishing the same fate as his comrades seeing the child execute each one of them so easily. It was terrifying though how cold Anubis was in his judgment, and his violent execution. As blood of the men spilled and leaked onto the ground he got to view the effects of his anger first hand.

Anubis then taunted the man with his paw, apparently the boy had no problems in killing the Assyrian slave. "Your choice then." Said Anubis as he dashed over to the leader of the group swinging his blade at the Assyrian, hitting and parry the attacks of the slave. "Should have just laid down your arms before. But now, I will gladly send you to the Duat." Declared Anubis as he kicked the man by his knee to level him down and slashed his Xiphos across the stolen armor the Assyrian wore on his chest. Anubis then jabbed the stomach of the man repeatedly before made some back flips away from him, showing that his skill in close combat was not to be trifled with. "Had enough?" He snarled at the slave seeing if the man had tired himself yet.

The question of course made the man snarl at Anubis, and seemingly growl in anger like a feral animal. Ironic for him as well due to his judgement of Anubis. "Keep your tongue child dog… Before you die like an abused pet. Is that how the rest of your litter went, or were you just an only child?" The slave leader challenged spitting out a mouth full of blood. He made some side steps judging Anubis's moves. Only for him it would seem Anubis's crippling blows on the man successfully caused some of the damages to force the man to limp. An optimal time to strike for Anubis. "Run back home to father and mother mutt…" The man said running for Anubis with his sword aiming for the child's chest. However, the final words were just enough to strike Anubis in his heart.

Anubis's anger began to grow worse as his growling and snarling turned to more feral and aggressive animalistic like pattern. He then pounced up in the air with his sword raised up in an eagle stance, he fell down with the blade's edge thrusted into the mouth of the Assyrian, thrusting its length down through the neck and throat, tearing the vocal cord apart. The tip of the blade soon emerge out of the throat's front side showing that by now, the blood had enraptured the blade's length so much that Anubis couldn't care less. He yanked the blade hard out of the neck of the slave before lobbing his head flying off of his body, spilling blood on the dock's wooden planks. "Death is but a door to the next life. For you however, I judged unworthy. Μπορείτε να σαπίσουν στη ζωή μετά τη ζωή." He uttered in Greek before closing the eyes of the slain slave. By that point, Medjay reinforcements had arrived with arrested associates of the ring, Ra and Thoth both can see the handy work Anubis had done at the dock and the blood on his chest.

Both of the elder deities looked at the sights of the battlefield with horrified and shocked looks just due to the thoughts knowing a child could do this if pushed by a life full of anger and abuse enough. It was something Thoth knew well enough having spent time with Anubis for a couple of years. The grim field of death gave Thoth a more depressed look on his face apart from his disgusted look. He shook his head slowly and moved towards the bloodied Anubis. To make his emotions worse Thoth grimaced at the sight that other people's blood was on Anubis's body. Thoth cringed at the sight still knowing no child should be in this position despie how much has happened to Anubis thus far. "A-Anubis…. Are you quite alright?..." Thoth asked in his own nervous voice.

Anubis nodded to Thoth but only slightly as he took a sheet to wipe away the blood from his blade and sheathed it. "I am. The job's done and the statue is secured." Said Anubis as he went to a wagon at the rear of the caravan of horses and mules. It was hauled by two camels and on it was a piece of tarp covering the cargo sitting on top of it. With his paw gripping the tarp, he yanked it away, revealing the statue of Ra, golden and unharmed. The statue was thankfully still in good condition without a scratch on it and the gems for decoration were still on the crown and chest of the statue. There were also loads of gold found in the sacks of the mules, stolen from the tomb now recovered and return to their rightful owners. "The dead may rest easy, for they are now fed and have the wealth to afford the Afterlife." Anubis stated his body still soaked in blood and drenched the entrails of the slain slaves. His relief was that he didn't kill Shinji in the process.

With the statue still gleaming and back in his possession Ra stepped forwards and dusted it off. Seeing it up close he saw clearly there were oily fingerprints all over and smears form the hands of the slaves. Ra grumbled to this, and brought out a cloth to press and rub the statue in small circles to get rid of the prints. As he did so he made of of the frustrated rumbling noise while working clearly angry. "Damn foreign mongrels… Always messing up this empire… Set did this. I swear it was him to annoy me more." Ra said to himself under his breath.

As Ra did his own job of cleaning the statue of himself, Thoth took a moment to kneel down to Anubis's level to examine the blood on his body. Thoth sighed and got a towel out to help Anubis clean the blood off of his body. Thoth pressed a white towel down in dabbing moting on Anubis's fur to soak up the blood. Just being near Anubis, Thoth smelled the foul stench of blood on him as well seeing his anger clear. Thoth looked rub into Anubis's eyes while disgusted by the bits of meat and organs on Anubis's body. "Well I wish it was a better more peaceful solution was brought out… You look a mess my child. First activity we should do for you is getting you washed. I doubt the profession you work will appear good with the amount of blood and… organs… on your body." Thoth said.

"No profession is easy. But the deed is done...regardless." Said Anubis as he took the towel and clean his fur of the blood and stench of entrails from the dead slaves, he turned to the Medjay and with a slight nod of the head, gestured for them to take the treasure back to the plundered tombs. The news soon spread through out Memphis of the slain group of Tomb Raiders and their leader being an escaped slave has been put to death by the new Medjay, Anubis. The tale was told throughout the city with Anubis being embezzled as a hero of sort of the city, cleansing its streets of crime and the desecrators of tombs and the Dead. The journey to the Duat and Aaru for the Egyptians were now much safer than before. "He has done it, like I had predicted." Said Aristotle as he sat next to Phil by the cafe munching on the Egyptian bread loaf and wine to indulge his thirst with.

Of course the meal Aristotle was eating was not out of Phil's pocket for a week. Phil grumbled to himself and looked at his much smaller plate of salad before him before retorting with. "Okay. So the kid's got some guts, but he's still going to take someone else's guts." Phil said with a shudder in his voice. With the news going around Memphis of Anubis's child stature killing off a whole horde of fully grown and well built men. Phil pushed his salad away and grumbled unable to eat. "Yeah. i guess he done good. I just hope you have a therapist he can go to. He's one angry kiddo." Phil stated.

"I hope so too to be honest. After all, we've already pushed the child too far, beyond the limits of anyone his age. Let us pray that he has his book ready by the end of the season." Said Aristotle as he munched his bread loaf. The deeds of Anubis would ensure that Shinji was pardoned from prison time, and sent to work at the granite quarry to mine granite for construction of Stele and Obelisks. Anubis was rotated back to his Medjay's office and continued work redefining the customs and laws for the Dead, his hardwork soon culminated into the book known as Book of the Dead, an instruction on the practices of burying the dead and the ways a soul can travel to the Duat without any distinctions or divides between the classes in Society of Egypt. The book would soon be printed and copied to every bookshops of the city, translations were made by the Greeks within the coming weeks but it was rather slow due to the lack of technical advances to help printing being faster.

[hr]

Spring has finally come to an end with Summer around the corner, the children were expected to return home and help their parents with the harvests on the fields of Memphis. But before they graduate from the Imhotep Academy's Ludus Magna course, they must submit their book written on the respective field of expertise they have toiled in during the Springtime. Aristotle stood at attention looking at his class, the pupils were shaking in fear, not knowing if their work shall be accepted by the stoic philosopher of Greece and whether or not they'll be graduated from the academy. For Shinji, it was the fear that he'll be stuck in Egypt for Gods know how long, for Asuka, it was the fear of not being approved by her peers that can crush her, for Anubis, it was his lack of progress towards expressing his love for Nephthys. "All of you...hand in your works. Regardless of your writing and experiences, you have learned, from the greatest school and teacher. Not I, mind you. But from life. May fortune finds you all." Said Aristotle as the students began to hand in their books, each one was a few hundred pages or several parchments of Papyrus scrolls, for Aristotle, seeing Shinji fail was a certain thing to happen but he remained skeptical of the boy's accomplishments, or lack thereof.

Shinji made a weak eeping sound in his teacher's presence and quickly handed in his work. To Aristotle's surprise Shinji had turned in about a hundred pages for his work. It was of course in handwriting Aristotle could see was written with a nervous shaking hand. Clearly Shinji's work. If it was not clear enough this was Shinji's won and not someone writing for him there were drops of sweat dried up now on several of the papers. Unlike what he has shown so far it would seem Shinji has written about working in granite mines hoping he'd find a way to cope with his self pity and loathing of himself. That and the physical labour working in the mines would allow him to build some muscle so his father can finally accept him and stop telling him "Get on the damn horse Shinji." Apparently Anubis and Shinji had father issues in common. It seems though working next to other men of decent build would force him out of his self conscious nature, or at least that is what Shinji wrote of.

Next after Shinji was Edda with her own 100 page essay she wrote. She was much less nervous over Aristotle's presence, but more of what he may say to get a negative response from her peers. She walked back to her seat after turning her massive essay in to Aristotle. She of course wrote about her job working with precious minerals and rocks. In her essay she seemed to write about how the accomplishments made with researching and inspecting the highest of quality gems in her possession and then precisely pricing each one fairly. She also seems to have writing about eh pride of her work and refining some raw minerals to be clean cut and sellable to the public, and the accomplishments she felt while doing so. Unfortunately Shinji could not receive a break here either since she wrote "Unlike Shinji's job in digging, and hoping to get lucky like a gambler I'm actually getting accomplishments done."

"Quite the accomplishments there." Said Aristotle as he expertly skimmed across the pages of her book. Then came Anubis's turn, he walked up to Aristotle, devoid of the frightened child appearance that he display when he first came to the academy, he handed his book on the table, a leather cover book roughly around 500 pages with the title that was rather economical in words but thought provoking nonetheless. "On the folly of Fate." Said Aristotle as he read the book. He opened the it and began to skim across the pages to the content. Anubis's writing was rather impressive to say the least, mainly in the subject matter he tackled, the endless struggle between Fate and Personal Agency.

He reasoned in his writing that Fate and Prophecies were nothing more than excuses to keep mortals and deities complacent in their comfort zones, Personal Agencies when exercised based on knowledge of future events can overcome the alleged "Absolution of prophecies and demonstrate that the individual had not wasted the gift of free will and critical thinking. "Most intriguing. Now then, all of you are now graduates of the Imhotep Academy's Ludus Magnus course. Enjoy your summer as cartouches of your graduation shall be sent to your home within the days. It has been my honor to have helmed you all. Thank you." Said Aristotle as the pupils cheered and tossed their wigs in the air. They gathered their supplies and ran out of the classroom back to their homes cheering on the success and hard work that they have undergone.

Aristotle in the meantime went towards the Headmaster office of Thoth with the books of graduate students in hand, the philosopher made sure to have Anubis's book at the top of the stack as viewing it seemed to be priority one for Thoth. "Headmaster. I bear great news. Your boy has graduated, finally. He did leave us with an impressive piece of work before he left. Have a look." The elderly philosopher then handed Thoth the book written by Anubis with both hands, "On the folly of Fate", an impressive work by a young child at his age, it may not surpass Aristotle or Plato's own works. But the merits of the book still raise enough questions and thoughts in readers in terms of quality of reasoning.

Thoth stood up and took Anubis's massive essay while sorting the others out. He kept Anubis's separate knowing the child was his to raise now. Looking through it however there seemed to be a clear reason Anubis's essay was so inspired and hard hitting. As he read he knew Anubis's work was heavily inspired by his own life experiences and dealing with the stress and confusion that tortures him nearly daily. Thoth shed a tear reading the essay knowing how much emotion and effort it had in it and knowing Anubis's life so far. He sniffled a little and wiped his eye with a tissue. "Excuse me. It's just I've known him as his only father figure. It's just his life has shown no sign of repent on his soul. It's as if he's dead inside, but chooses to die and die again… Some time I lay awake worried he may actually attempt his own action to end himself… Oh how he's in need of help…" Thoth said weakly as he stood up on his own. Thoth the walked over to Aristotle and gave off a kind, warm, and thankful smile to the man on the accomplishments he has made, and developments he's made with Anubis. "Thank you my friend. Maybe with his education he'll see there is a point in living, and life still offers fortune rather than torment." Thoth said as he shook Aristotle's hand.

"It has been my pleasure Headmaster, I believe I helped him validate his point further than anything, one's own Personal Agency is greater than any prophecies in the world. I'll put his work on the recommended section of the library." Aristotle smiled at Thoth and padded the headmaster's shoulder and carried the book off to the library, the place was apparently organized in manner of a Greek philosopher's library, with X shaped shelves and parchments of Papyrus scrolls stacked in each shelves. There were also horizontal shelves for leather covered books like the ones Anubis wrote, there, Aristotle inserted the book in the Philosophy section of the library with a stamp on its cover that said "Must Read" written in Greek. "Zeus be with you young one." Aristotle sighed out looking at the book, his heart filled with pride and joy not only to see his student graduated but also because of seeing Anubis find a reason in life, to struggle for something and keep on living instead of taking his life.


	10. Chapter 10: Destiny

5 years later…

It's been five years since Horus's birth, the young prince has been raised carefully in the palace by his mother Isis for the most part with some help from Ra and the tutelage of Thoth, Anubis remains mostly the same as he was when he first came to the palace. But the pup has changed somewhat into his teens. With Horus entering his life, expectations piling up from both Ra and Isis, his character had changed somewhat to become a more...responsible figure to Horus. Each day Anubis watched and play with his brother though he finds it hard to express his emotion other than moody and repressed anger and frustration, he still made efforts to be a big brother figure to Horus just so the avian prince can smile the smiles Anubis didn't get to have.

"I'll have to go with High Vizier Thoth now Horus, to the land of the dead and lost souls to further my training. I'll be home as the sun sets." Said Anubis as he was seen filling his satchel with scrolls, map and compass with some water sacks and food supplies for the journey to Necromancium.

"Will you be long brother? I want you to be home more often with me." Horus asked pouting a bit as he watched Anubis packing up for a trip. The prince himself wished that Anubis was home to spend more bonding time with him and be an even more active part of the prince's childhood.

"I'll be home as usual Horus, don't worry about it. I do want to be here to play and take care of you, but there are somethings that I have to handle. You'll understand one day Horus." He then gave Horus a hug and noogie his head before letting the prince down on the floor to walk by himself. Anubis would then walks down the halls of Ra's palace to the entrance where Isis was seen waiting with Thoth and their horses ready for the journey. "I'll be off again then Mother, my training is almost done by this point, perhaps...with a bit of luck, maybe we can get it done faster." Said Anubis as he hugged Isis tenderly before letting go. Isis tearfully wept at her teenage son's grown form, he was by no means an adult yet but already his height and stature was becoming taller than her.

"I know...you both are my sons. For you Anubis, I've done all I can to protect you." Said Isis as she tearfully cry into her son's chest. This was giving Anubis some nostalgia, a flashback occurs to him seeing Nephthys spoke the same words to him, it was the last time he saw her before their farewell, it pains his heart to see this again.

"Thank you...mother...for everything. I'll be home when the time is most opportuned." He then left her side and mounted his horse and began to spur it to gallop out of the palace with Thoth towards the land of the dead, Duat.

Thoth on the back of Sophia waved to the other deities before riding off. "Farewell for now, and take care. We'll be back in… Well we'll be back. Come now Anubis. Your training awaits." Thoth said as he used his feet to tap the side of Sophia. He looked over to Anubis, but wasn't unaware of his solemn mood currently. This was for the best though. Anubis was reaching maturity by now and Thoth himself needed to teach him.

As the two rode off into the desert and into the realm of the dead, Thoth could see that over the years, Anubis has grown taller with his fur took on a more lighter tone somewhat while his muscle has grown to become a more bulky and athletic form. On his neck, there was a necklace which had a depiction of Nephthys inside the pendant, a memento he kept to himself. Like usual, Anubis and Thoth went through a portal that took them to a place where the sky was constantly dark, there was no sun and everywhere has an atmosphere of cold desert night fitting to the dead. Around them, there was constant sandstorms with some occasions of letting up but whenever a storm died down, their orientation and pathfinding were disoriented. "Thoth, 5 years ago I could summon the dead from their resting place in the Underworld, you think that the same spell can be used to call for their aids to assist us in times of need?" He asked as they travel on their horses around the desert with toppled statues and half buried ruins.

Thoth himself looked over to Anubis, and tilted his head at the question. "Well. i certainly believe the dead should be left to rest in peace. That's the main goal for a deity like you and me to accomplish. To ensure the peace among the dead. Belive me a unrestful soul is not a pretty sight." Thoth said as he continued blocking the sand from his eyes. To most this would be the most horrific sight imaginable. A type of hellscape only granted in short scripts, but too horrific for the human mind to even comprehend.

"Perhaps…" Said Anubis as he suddenly perked his ears up and rotating towards the direction of a sound, a desperate and frightful panting of a recently deceased mortal. "I hear a mortal, let's go." Said Anubis as he galloped his horse faster towards the direction of the sound, he rode as fast as he could towards the sight of the mortal. He saw before his eyes a lone person walking down the desert sand with a map on his hands, his form was old and lanky with grey hair and beards on his mouth. "I believe you need a hand to guide your journey to the underway." Said Anubis in a slightly booming male voice and the mortal soul looked up in amaze and gasped upon seeing the Jackal deity and Thoth, he quickly went to his knees bowing his head over them in admiration and gratitude.

Thoth shook his head and pointed upwards. "Rise again mortal for you have already gone to the grave." Thoth said in his own masculine voice. For his kind heat, and soft personality Thoth had always spoke in a deep voice. Especially when presenting himself. He looked over to anubis and cleared his voice out. "Now's the part when you hold your hand out kindly and allow the unrestful to ride along." Thoth said as a "subtle" hint.

Anubis nodded and extends a hand out at the old man, the mortal gladly took Anubis's hand and climbed on to Ramiel and let Anubis took him towards the Judgement of the Soul. "I thank you o' Mighty Patron of the Dead. Your presence brings my heart with hope and joy as I know I shall walk safely in the afterlife." The old man exclaimed excitedly as Anubis brought him towards the only source of light in the Necromancium, one that neither the sand storms nor darkness can blockout.

"Your words are welcomed. I believe a peaceful existence in the afterlife is waiting for you right now. Provided that you pass the judgement." Anubis said sarcastically but remaining honest in his deliberation as they arrive at the ceremony. There, Anubis saw the figure of Osiris standing at focal point with a scale of Hathor Ma'at standing in front of Osiris, Anubis turned the old man and opened his palm. "Old man, hand me your heart and let us see if you are worthy." Said Anubis as the old man nodded and reached his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart without any veins connected to it. "Thank you." The jackal deity then placed the heart on the scale and awaits Thoth placing his feather of Eternal Truth on the other end of the scale to see how it reflects the elder's life.

The ibis deity would then placed his feather of truth, light as any feather if not even lighter, the feather would then tilt the scale, moving the two bowls about as the judgement began to evaluate the old man's life as of his birth till his recent demise. The tilting eventually came to and end with the heart being lighter than the feather in every way, "You may pass." Said Anubis as he handed the elderly his heart back and let him be absorbed into the light that was the Afterlife, eternal rest and the first step for reincarnation in the next life. "There has to be a better way to bring souls of the dead towards the Hall of Judgement Thoth. Truly I can't be here all the time and there has to be some ways for me to do my job here and be elsewhere to tend to others." Anubis sighed exhaustively as he sat down on the stairs in front of the Hall of Judgement waiting for some answers on Thoth's side.

The ibis came to his side and placed a hand on Anubis's shoulder and looked at his pupil, friend and adopted child in a sense, he cleared his throat giving out a bird sound before proceeding to relay a hint to Anubis. "Perhaps I can be of help. Only the brightest of stars, can light the way for the dead in this darkest of place." Said Thoth as he handed bags of resins to Anubis. Much to the Jackal's curiosity, he looked at the resin sample and went to take a closer look at the bags Thoth handed to him.

"A beacon, bright as a star if not more. Perhaps this would help the dead and myself." Anubis commented with a slight smirk on his face as he puts the bags into his satchel and look over at the horizon before his eyes. Endless desert and sands with rolling dunes preventing him from ever finding his way back once outside. "I'll be back Thoth." Said Anubis as he mounted Ramiel.

Thoth stepped back and nodded to Anubis. He held his trusted book in his hand and under his left arm while he used his right hand to wave Anubis off. "Good luck now Anubis. Remember my words. But do no let this massive place corrupt your mind. Stay focused, and on the path. Good luck my friend…" Thoth said as he looked on to Anubis. He looked proud.

Anubis would then stir his horse riding away from the Hall of Judgement out to the open desert, once he was about 20 miles away from the place, he would then dismounted and begin to cast his spell. He placed his palms on the ground and draw out a massive Pentagram inside a circle. With him kneeling in the middle of it he held his hands into the air in a praying manner. "Συγκεντρώστε σάρκα και οστά, ανανεώστε τα νεύρα σας. Για τις κύριες κλήσεις σας. Το καθήκον καλεί και τιμά δεσμεύεται. O 'Αθάνατοι αυτοί να ανέβουν και να πάρουν τα χέρια σας." With the spell casted, the horizons around him glew bright with cyan glow and from them, glowing orbs of souls flying towards him. Once they have arrived, the orbs morphed into anthropomorphic jackals armed with pick axe, shovels, hammer and chisel along with other construction tools in hand ready to labor in the demanding task of construction. "Rise, great builders and diligent workers. Today you shall set out on a task that will render the journey to the Afterlife for future generations much easier than before." He said in a deep, melodious male voice, it would seem that Anubis by now had grown into an orator as well. "Before your eyes is the Hall of Judgement, but what about the newly deceased? They can't see into the darkness of this land. Therefore you shall construct a series of beacons that will stretch from here to the steps of the Hall of Judgement. Starting now." Said Anubis as the workers would begin their construction works in the desert, building towering pillars and fire beacons on top of the pillars. With each finished pillars, Anubis would pour in resin and begin to set those alight.

From the far distances, Thoth read his book while enduring the afterlife's hell on his body. As he read pages of mortal news he was unaware of the forming light in the horizon. Once the glow had become bright enough his eyes looked upwards to the forming light of the lands. Just as he had expected Anubis had constructed a series of lighthouse type objects that would shine the path for the poor lost souls that entered the lands. Thoth sighed in relief knowing Anubis had done a good deed and task. He then smiled and stood up; whistling through his beak for his horse to come to him. "Come Sophia. We must see these beacons up close!" Thoth instructed. He mounted onto Sophia's back, and got moving at a leisurely pace with the horse trotting through the afterlife.

As Thoth rode off from the Hall of Judgement, Thoth would see that Anubis was coordinating and working with a group of summoned souls of the dead in a series of construction projects, setting up various markers and move bricks and other materials to the construction sites and began to build up the lighthouses. Some of the workers were Greeks judging by their preferences for Marble stones and the highly detailed carving and meticulous designs on each of the Lighthouse's sculpture. "Keep working men, we're still 3 more to go!" Said Anubis in a motivating manner to his workers as he heard the sound of Sophia coming towards him. He turned around and saw Thoth riding on his horse. "Ah Thoth, I figure that you would be coming here to see the construction effort." Said Anubis as he handed Thoth some water to drink.

Thoth panted heavily from the hot and dry environment around him. He huffed and grabbed hold of the cup Anubis had brought along and stuck his beak into it to drink. Anubis saw within the cup Thoth's thin and long tongue sip form it in almost an amusing matter. Thoth sighed after his refreshment, and felt cooled off. "Thank you Anubis. I see you have been practicing you use of spells. The souls were possibly needing an activity knowing their heaven can be without much to do. Paradise as I have seen can be maddening to the more fortunate as i have seen." Thoth said.

Anubis nodded as he climbed up on the lighthouse and poured in the resins into the bronze bowl of the lighthouse then lighted up the resin with his torch before climbing down the marble stone structure. "Well it isn't called the After LIFE for nothing. Life is only life when you have a purpose for it." Said Anubis as he handed the torch back to one of his worker who then continue the effort constructing new lighthouses closer to the Hall of Judgement. As the process continued, there was something catching Anubis's ears however as his expression began to melt away.

"A...nubis...Aaa...nubis...my son...I call to you…" Said the haunting and melodious voice of a woman, a goddess that Anubis knew...Nephthys. "A dire warning...a foreboding future of your life…" Said the voice again and this time, no longer able to resist his instincts, Anubis mounted on Ramiel's back and raced across the desert towards the source of the voice. His ears drooped down with his face showing frantic fear and disbelief.

"No...it can't be...mother...did I do something wrong with my spell!?" He thought to himself as he struggled to reach the voice's location. He found himself in a middle of nowhere, nothing in sight, not even a landmark to keep in mind of. "Mother! Where are you?" He cried out loud, looking around at the empty desert feeling something he thought he had overcome sometimes ago, loneliness, painful anguish and despair as he heard only her voice calling out to him like a spectre of the night. With him alone and powerless to see where could she be in anyways at all. "Alone...all alone again…" He panted out seeing that he was falling into despair again by the sight of his mother's ghost walking towards him on the desert sand. It was just an apparition but he felt it was so real.

"Anubis...my son. I must warn you of a prophecy. The return of darkness and chaos." She warned him a wailing voice as she collapsed to her knees prompting him to run over to her to catch her. But once again, he was reminded of what it all was, an apparition, so transparent that even he had to admit that he was insane to try and hold it like a real person. "He who must not be named...the serpent of chaos and darkness is coming. You will face him as Ra once did, but you will suffer another painful loss. Be strong, be brave my son...For you are my greatest love and my brightest star." Her voice disappeared from sight once again, leaving Anubis alone, confused and unable to comprehend what had happened but the prophecy she told him.

Anubis however heard a faint galloping noise behind him. The whining of a horse soon followed behind him clear in the distance. He heard the faint muffled voice of Thoth calling his name. He sounded in a frantic though as Thoth approached Anubis. "Anubis! Anuuuubis! Where have gone off to? It's too dangerous to be this far away!" Thoth shouted in the distance. Anubis turned around to see Thoth's silhouette through the mist of the dead sector thanks to a yellow spell Thoth held in his hand like a lantern.

Anubis saw the spell of Thoth in the thick of the desert storm and quickly mounted Ramiel and began to gallop back to Thoth. He pierced through the thick storm wall and began to march towards Thoth's left hand side. "Thoth! I'm here! I saw something back there!" Anubis howled out at Thoth to get his attention, hoping that his voice can pierce the intense wind and power of the storm, the ibis deity would have heard Anubis's teenage voice the sound of Ramiel's hooves galloped up on his side. "Thoth! I saw a spectre, of my mother, she warned me of something, a doomsday and suffering on my part in the future." Said Anubis. As the two began to make their way back to the lighthouses, Anubis would explain to Thoth in details what he heard from Spectre of Nephthys.

Thoth nodded as he listened, but all the way he never once questioned Anubis's visions. He knew throughout raising Anubis like a father to the young deity. He know Anubis has had nightmares like deadly premonitions, and has even awoken himself in the dark of night by Anubis screaming, or yelling. Even Thoth himself has been disturbed by Anubis's nature. "Did she explain what her own vision was? Could you crack her riddle as you did mine?" Thoth asked in a frantic way.

Anubis shook his head and sighed out disappointingly. "No, I couldn't, I was so blinded by the prospect of seeing her again that I couldn't think straight. I thought back there, I failed my protection spell for her." He said with a clear tone of distress and insecurity. For Anubis, seeing failure was like seeing his nightmare coming true, but they were second only to the emotional trauma that Anubis had of his mother. "My mother...if only I could have stopped her death." Said Anubis as he sat down by the base of the last lighthouse, Ramiel sat down next to him and whirred out from the various galloping and sprinting he had to do. But once Thoth sat down next to Anubis, he felt the sand behind him moving in an odd manner, they moved downward in rapid pace as if something was rising up from under them, then followed by a growling sound like that of a crocodile of the Nile, when Thoth turned around he saw the source of the sound, a creature with a crocodile head, its scale was black as night, the torso section of the creature was that of a lion and the lower portion of a hippo, its lion mane seems to be like a rockstar hairstyle of the 70s.

Thoth suddenly yelped out and shock as the creature passed by him. He leaped upwards and watched the odd amalgamation of animal parts combined into one beast. Thoth creeped around the lighthouse he was at and he had to grab Anubis by the shoulder to drag him backwards behind the massive tower. Thoth only raised a finger to his beak and shushed signaling Anubis to stay quiet. Thoth had a scared petrified look in his face, and he looked back over the lighthouse to spy on the strange creature.

The creature made a hissing sound and growling as it began to move about searching for its meal of souls, as it was moving around, the creature began to growl and perk its head at the direction of a soul, a mortal soul. Anubis's curiosity kicked in and he peeked out to see what was happening before his eyes, he saw that the typhonian beast was lunging at a mortal who was running towards the Lighthouse, the mortal soul this time was a frail young male, he was dressed in a haggard outfit, one that was stained in blood and ripped by the blades of various weapons. The mortal soul ran to Anubis and Thoth in fear while the beast began to pick up its pace and give chase. This prompted Anubis and jumped out of cover and fired his Mummification at the beast and fired his Plague of Locusts at the typhonian beast. The blast caught the monster's snout and mouth, ripping apart some of the scales and slashing its skin, piercing its hides with little effort. "Thoth, secure that mortal now!" Anubis growled and slammed his scepter on the ground summoning Grasping Hands on the beast, securing it firmly in one place.

Thoth at the order grabbed hold of the soul and lifted him upwards to his feet. The whole time though he was confused how sucha beast could exist in the realm, and how it could devour and prey on souls. More thought came to his mind and then left in a fury wondering just how many have fallen before the current mortal he was nwo escorting to safety, and for what reason it would consume souls. Thoth regardless picked up the pace and fired off spells through his mouth as both hands were occupied. Each spell blasted a way through the sand making as a visible wind.

As Thoth attacks the Typhonian beast, it broke out of Anubis's mummification spell and scurry over to snap at the ibis, seeing he was the slowest of the two. Anubis gasped and quickly lobbed some conventional attacks on the beast to slow it down, but its hides was impervious to the attacks by conventional energy balls. Anubis's frustration grew but was swatted away when the beast snapped at his leg in a sudden and bite down his thigh hard to break it apart, he then slammed his massive crocodile tail on the ground, sending earthquake out to Thoth and Anubis shaking them up and down, causing Anubis's would to bleed out harder. Anubis then fired his Gaze of Death, at the beast's side, searing through its flesh and piercing its body, forcing the monster to let go of Anubis's leg and regenerate his wounds. The beast rolled around on the ground whimpering and yelping in pain as it finally surrendered to Anubis's superior power.

Thoth let go of the mortal and pointed forwards. "There you go sir! Eternal peace or damnation! Right at the front door now go! You must embrace what you have to!" Thoth shouted. He transformed himself to an ibis, and took off flying breathing the winds, and desert sands. He made loud squawking to catch Anubis's attention. Thoth with his keen eye scanned through the sands below him and saw Anubis's silhouette, and the silhouette of the downed mystery beast with him. Thoth landed by Anubis and panted. "What! Is! This! Thing!" Thoth said in between breaths.

"I don't know Thoth, you taught me about many creatures but I've never seen anything like this before." Said Anubis as he came closer to the monster, it was writhing in pain and the moment it saw Anubis coming towards it, the creature quickly rolled around showing that it begged for mercy from the deity of the dead, "Easy now beast...your hunger took over your mind but now I'll be the one to decide your fate." Said Anubis as he knelt down and inspect the wounds on the typhonian. Seeing that its organs and hides had been damaged severely, he then grabbed hold of its entrails and began to use his healing spell on it, slowly bringing the organs back inside and regenerate the various flesh portions that were blown off. The creature's breathing and panting slow down as it looked up at Anubis's face, its eyes shed crocodile tears, signs of fake empathy but for some reasons, it was hard to tell if it was the usual crocodile tears since the typhonian was apparently being thankful of Anubis's treatment. The jackal then tossed down a slab of meat of a cow for the beast to munch on, it took the bite and munch it did. Its expression lighten up with a brighter expression at Anubis as it grovel and rubbed its head at his leg.

Thoth scratched his beak in curiosity, and squinted at the beast's suddenly more tame movement. He held out and hand and tried to decipher the extent of time this beast had been in the dead sector for. "Anubis keep taming it. I don't' recall any trouble of this… Strange beast entering this realm, and I don't recall it being here before. I am going to see the extent of time it had been here for, or in layman's terms 'how fresh is the kill' so to speak." Thoth said as his hand glew purple with a glowing orb of violet energy in his palm. "Do not bite the hand off of the frail ibis creature…" Thoth commanded.

The typhonian beast cocked its head around at Thoth, hardly taking notice of the deity's spell that he casted on it before it looked back at Anubis in confuse, seemingly awaiting for the jackal deity's decisions. "Just don't eat him, let alone biting him. Understand?" Said Anubis and the creature nodded its crocodile head at the jackal instantly. Apparently, Anubis worked well with animals even bizarre beasts of the world. The mortal soul who was hiding behind a pillar look at Anubis, shaken by the sight of the deity taming his would-be predator before his eyes, he crawled out from where he was hiding and handed Anubis his heart, this one however seemed to have been blackened somewhat for some reasons. "Hmmmm, a black heart you have here. I hope for your sake you have nothing nasty to hide." He commented before putting the heart on the scale of Maat, and Thoth placed his feather of Truth on the other bowl of the scale, causing the balance to shift. However, unlike the last mortal, the scale now favors the Feather of Truth with the heart being much heavier as well. "So...a guilty soul who died a horrid early death." Said Anubis as he then glanced at the soul who was cowering and begged Anubis for mercy while handing out gold and jewelry that the mortal simply couldn't have earned or made in his lifetime. "Should have known that you were a tomb raider, thieves like you plunder the riches of pharaohs and violate a man's possessions in the afterlife. Henceforth, you shall not pass into the Duat." Anubis declared sternly as his booming male voice made the mortal soul cowered.

Thoth nodded as well and frowned at the mortal. "I do not support thievery nor the art from stealing from the dead." Thoth stated now in a more than stern voice. It hadn't been often Anubis saw Thoth writing in his book of the dead the fates of guilty mortals, but now he saw this act first hand. "As such I write you guilty. Your fate I leave to Osiris." Thoth stated.

Anubis however glanced his eyes to the monster that was chasing the mortal's soul before back at him, his fingers twitched as they hung on his scepter, ready to make a devastating blow that the mortal had no way of resisting. A merciless blow like that would make him fail his training disastrously after so many years. "Run...if you dare." He taunted and the mortal make a mad dash towards the portal that would grant him eternal rest. But once the mortal ran up to it, he was zapped back away from the gate, sending him flying back to the floor of the Hall of Judgement, just mere inches away from the Typhonian beast's jaws. "So it's decided. Devour him for me, consider it your worthy reward." The jackal stated, stepping back away from the mortal soul and watch coldly as the typhonian beast open its jaws into a massive clamp, it bitten the soul's neck before seizing him completely into its mouth and then it began to slowly chew and swallow the mortal soul into its stomach where eternal death awaits for all the accursed. "A judge, a jury, an executioner. I would say we're a full house." Anubis quipped as he glanced down at the typhonian beast, surely, Thoth would realize almost right away what Anubis had in mind.

Thoth shuddered at the thought in his mind, but understood there was a fate worse than Hell, or something like it. "This beast. This strange creature has the ability to destroy souls. The very essence. Are you thinking we should use its talents for mortals who are too evil to deserve an afterlife of any type?" Thoth asked looked to the strange creature. "The Japanese have a word for strange creatures. They call them kaiju. A combination of the words strange and creature. I think I found a word to describes this creature here." Thoth said thinking on what it was he was looking at. The way the typhonian had been chasing the mortal, and yet left the others alone had gotten him thinking on his own thoughts.

Anubis crouched down at the monster who was now contend with its meal of mortal soul, he purred and panted as he felt Anubis's softer and furry hand running on its head. Stroking it gently to the point of making it licking Anubis's face, causing to laugh awkwardly because of the tickling of the monster. "Maybe I should just name it. Ammut, Devourer of Souls." Anubis said while hugging the beast in like a child finding his pet for the first time, Thoth could see that something, a wound in Anubis's heart was being healed with the presence of Ammut. Love, unconditional love and affection that Anubis gave out for once towards something for the first time in his life.

Thoth seemed to enjoy watching Anubis and his new companion form a possible bond, but there was one issue Thoth was faced with. "Just on the off chance he gets famished for another soul, uh, what shall we feed him? I mean it's rare we receive souls so foul they do not deserve the death of hell, or even reincarnation. There has to be something he can devour. Something physical." Thoth said but then gulped. "Just not me! Ibis I guarantee taste bitter oh devourer of dark souls.." Thoth said nervously.

"Simple, we can always feed him with ducks and cows. I'm sure we can afford those and on the hunting trips should help." Said Anubis as he showed a carefree side that he had never shown before, it was surreal for Thoth, to see Anubis so happy and carefree like a child should be for the first time was truly lovable but it happened so late in his life that he would probably grow numb to it very soon and slip back into his usual moody and impersonal self. "Let's take this thing home and adopt it, having an option to clean up dark souls instead of casting them to the void of Necromancy is always better."

Thoth seeing Anubis carefree at this late of a stage in life gave bit of a concerned frown, but nodded his head in a slow and cautious manner to Anubis. This was due to him not seeing Anubis in a state of happiness. "Hmm. Anubis. I may also have another use for Ammut here. He seems to aid with your… Well frankly put. Depression. You know what a service dog is right?" Thoth asked with a smile.

Anubis shook his head at Thoth, despite being a jackal deity and having a distinctly canid head, he was quite dense with the concept of a service dog or other forms of social relationships other than mentor-apprentice and enemies. "No I have never heard of it. Is it like a dog for specific institutions and services?" He asked densely, not aware of what Thoth was referring to.

"Well dog are not the only creature that can accommodate to this task. Really any animal can be of service" Thoth said as he hesitantly moved up to Ammut to stroke his upper shoulder. "Easy…." Thoth said nervously. "A service animal are trained to perform a task to, as you guess, serve a specific task for an individual. In this case you. Whether the case be for mental, or physical needs." Thoth said still petting Ammut.

Anubis scratched his head hearing this as he see Ammut scratched its mane with its hind leg much like Anhur and Sekhmet sometimes do on the hunt. The beast seemed to enjoy the petting but had a decisive preference towards Anubis's petting. "So you mean, train Ammut to become an executioner, a hunter of dark souls." He asked in short towards Thoth, he looked down at Ammut eyes gleaming with pride and joy of a gleeful child marveling at his friend and pet.

Thoth nodded, and stopped petting Ammut. "Yes. Exactly so. Of course there are the responsibilities you must take into account just as exercising of physical mass, feeding, general nursing, exercising of mental capacity, and then of course… training of…. Excremental waste…" thoth said clearing his throat.

"Well having him around with all that responsibility should help me out of my pain somewhat. You can count on me Thoth." Said Anubis as he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor and led Ammut with him out to Ramiel and Sophia. Anubis climbed up on Ramiel's back and placed the scepter in a specialized holster on his right hand so as to allow easy and quick access to his weapon on the move. "Let's go then Ammut. Time for you to be introduced to your new home." Said Anubis as he spurred his horse to gallop on the desert with Ammut and Thoth, they travel Eastward, towards where the Nile would be. They rode fast and hard until they saw a massive sandstorm wall that marked the border between the two realms, "Slow down and stay close to each other. Don't want to get lost in the storm." Anubis instructed Ammut as he had his horse slow down a bit, then they slowly venture forth into the storm wall with Anubis wrapping his face mask on his head to shield himself from the storm, he got down from his steed's back and held its reigns to lead it with Ammut.

Thoth as well had to get down from his own steed, but he led the way of all of them once again light a lantern spell to guide them through the treacherous lands. He held Sophia by her reigns and slowly strode through the desert. He held and hand over his eyes while walking, and made slow steps that dug into the sand below him. But each step felt like walking through cement. His muscles strained as the winds and sand pushed against him. "The storms are a fury today! Its as if they do not want something to leave!" Thoth shouted.

Anubis looked down at Ammut, seeing the beast was wading through the sand but it's form was becoming so much more see through now for some reasons, fading as if it didn't exist. It was then that Anubis realized something. "Thoth! I think it's Ammut that the storm is stopping! He's see through!" He shouted and pointed Thoth to Ammut's form which was becoming less solid and more phantom like now much to Anubis's concern. The jackal hugged Ammut into his chest and held it safe there to prevent the monster from fading away.

Thoth's beliefs were then confirmed. "Its seems that Ammut was always a mortal soul! He had never always existed here! Rather…. Something slain him where he originated… " Thoth said in a sad manner. Thoth too ran up to Ammut, and placed his hand on the beast. "I'm not sure what got him in his original realm, but the underworld want shim to stay here. But! I have one solution! We try out a real run of our powers Anubis! This si no practice run! You must summon Ammut's soul!" Thoth shouted.

Anubis nodded to Thoth as he let go of Ammut and gestured him to stay where he was and let Anubis performs his spell. Once again Anubis draw his pentagram symbol on the ground and and held his hands out in a praying manner. His mind focused on the soul of Ammut somewhere in the Afterlife. "Συγκεντρώστε τη σάρκα και τα κόκκαλα, ανανεώστε το κρανίο σας. Για τις κύριες κλήσεις. Οι ψυχές των νεκρών, ο δάσκαλός σας, μεγαλώνουν μια νέα ζωή." He chanted again, like the last time, the soul of Ammut flew through the Western Desert towards the see through form of the creature in front of Anubis's eyes. The orb slammed into the beast, causing a chain reaction to occur, a blinding light occurs similar to that of Ra's sunlight and Anubis's own cyan power over the dead. The physical form of the creature began to regenerate with its muscle and flesh grow back up with veins and organs began to follow the regenerative process. Ammut growled and hissed out as its body began soon took shape and turn into a solid living being once again.

Thoth somewhat terrified closed his eyes and mumbled to himself "find your happy place." over and over. This was due to the fact Anubis was summoning through necromancy more than the fact he was seeing the muscles and open flesh of Ammut grow back. He recalled the serpent Apep being one whose necromantic power were to never be trifled with. He worried Anubis would fall into that same addiction of soul summoning, and make flesh grow once more. Thoth did remember however Anubis was doing this for the greater good. A companion who could live to serve for so much more, but also a friend rather than a mere pet. Still Thoth hoped Anubis would not grow dark through these powers. He sighed out and clapped his hands together. "Nicely done Anubis…" Thoth said.

"Thank you Thoth. Now let's go, we can't afford to be buried at the last leg." He then helped Ammut up to its feet before continuing his journey with Thoth, as they went through the storm, the two finally returns to the desert of Egypt to the west of the Nile. The night sky was diamond like with stars and moonlight shining over them where Thoth's power was at its peak. "Home at last. Let's go then, Horus still needs a brother." Said Anubis as he mounted back on Ramiel and began to ride with Thoth back to the Nile where their family reside.

Thoth himself stirred up Sophia. He looked up to the night sky and sighed feeling more power to him. This was his own time to "shine", and despite it being night he never felt tired at this time like other. He felt it was more normal to join others during a nightly rest to recharge himself, and have a clearer mind to think with. As he galloped through the desert he whispered an invisible shield around anubis so that e was protected should a certain dark figure try to since him. Thoth however payed attention to the odd form of Ammut and how the creature paid close attention to Anubis. "Kaiju…. What an interesting word. I should look more into it." Thoth said to himself.

"I'm sure the Japanese are willing to give you some interesting notes about their various species that fits the definition. Kuzenbo comes to mind." Said Anubis as Ramiel took him back to the palace. He then let Ramiel rest in the stable, while Anubis took Ammut with him into the palace with Thoth, he stretched himself exhausted by the journey and hands on training in the Underworld after so many problems he has to solve at the same time. As they came into the foyer, the first deities they met were Anhur and Khepri seen playing with a young Horus. "How's Horus doing?" He asked, Horus suddenly heard the voice of his older brother and the young falcon immediately ran up to Anubis hugging him. Anubis picked Horus up and gave his brother a tender hug, seeing the toddler was happy and contend with the life he had unlike Anubis whose memories of childhood abuses and suffering rendered him completely devoid of joy and love for the most part.

Anubis heard Khepri laughing while the scarab deity was on his back. He seems to have had a busy day of playing with Horus. "Oh Horus is fine. He's tough for a kid, but he can't out tough me." Khepri said while on his back still. His statement as assessment seemed to be lacked evidence. Khepri flung his legs upwards in a scuttle, and he turned himself around where his feet met the floor."SO how was the graveyards shift? Did you see-" Khepri then saw Ammut in the room. Khepri's eyes widen and he bowed his head down. He seems to have an extremely happy look on his face. "Aww… Is that a chicken?..." Khepri asked causing Thoth to facepalm himself.

"What is that brother? I've never seen anything like it before." Horus asked Anubis curiously as he looked at the creature that was sniffing at Anhur and Khepri causing the lion to gently took a step back away from him.

"That's Ammut, Devourer of Soul. I adopted him while training with Thoth." Said Anubis as he let Horus down on the floor and the young prince wobble over towards Ammut, curious drove him forward as he reached out his hand towards the typhonian beast's crocodile snout. He patted and pet it causing the creature to whimper and panted out at Horus at the sight of the prince and the unfamiliar deities around him. "What is this creature?" Asked Horus as he climbed up on its back causing the beast to glare at Horus asking him to get off. "Typhonian beast, an amalgamation of different beasts put together into one, I don't know where did it come from or what it was in the past." Said Anubis as he scratched the back of his head as Anhur inspected Ammut in curiosity.

Thoth raised a finger into the air, and cleared his throat. "I believe it would have been massive for its realm though. It seems to lumber and walk around as if he had extra weight on him before his departure from his original self. He seems to be well tame though rather than a feral beast. I assume this is why he took to Anubis so fast." Thoth said. He noticed though the unfamiliar deities around the beast gave him some nervousness. "OH. Now when approaching a new animal examine its body for possible signs of danger. Get its temperament, but most importantly be accompanied by an adult to get proper judgment of a possible danger. If no adult is available then stay back. As for an animal such as this approach slowly and calmly. Raise your palm to the nose of such a creature, and let them acquire your scent. This will let them become acquainted to your presence." Thoth explained.

Anhur scratched his chin and held up his right paw in a stiff, puppet like manner to Thoth's instruction seeing if Ammut had any reaction to him. But all he had was a shrug from the beast itself. "Well anyway, Isis is currently with Ra, you may want to meet him to report how far Anubis have progressed Thoth." Said Anhur while Anubis was seen holding Horus up and let him ride on his back in a piggyback manner.

"Alright then, I'll take Horus to his room and help Ammut settle in. We'll see you at dinner Anhur." Said Anubis as he then led Ammut and Horus upstairs to where their room was while Anhur led Thoth to Ra's throne room where the ibis deity would see Isis talking to Ra about something, it was inaudible due to the distance and manner of speaking she used but Thoth could understand that it was important. "Father, Thoth has returned." Anhur stated and stepped aside to let Thoth to come close.

Ra nodded and, but had a more stern look on his face as he spoke to Isis. He turned to Thtoh and nodded seeing his trusted friend. "Ah welcome back Thoth. I assume you and Anubis had a decent evening persecuting the masses. As usual i assume this end accordingly." Ra stated speaking to Thoth.

Thoth however shook his head out. "We have actually made some changes to the underworld A new system that allows for mortal souls to traverse the underworld with eas, but this is not the most important matter I wish to speak of. Anubis has found a companion! Well a pet more accurately. I can see him acting as Anubis's assistant pet." Thtoh asid.

Ra however frowned and pointed outside to his balcony. "A pet? Another one?... We have horses to act as companions, and you're telling me this pet came from the underworld? This is not a pet cemetary Thoth! What type of animal did you bring? A dog? Cat? Please tell me he did not find another hawk…" Ra said in a grumpy manner.

Thoth mumbled under his breath nervous knowing there was no clear answer to give. "Uhhhh… Its hard to say what it is… We are calling it a typhonian, don't be alarmed, or if you prefer a better term than kaiju will serve you well!" Thoth announced. "It's hard to explain what Ammut is…" Thoth finished.

Ra made a confused frown to this. "You can't describe it and yet it's in this place!? What if this is a literal demon, or plague beast!? What if it could suck out our very sous in a collection its running?" Ra exclaimed. "Funny you should mention the soul ability since-..." Thoth saw Ra glaring at him, and as such his talk was cancelled abruptly.

"Ra! Be still and hold your blood pressure. Let's not make Horus sitting on your throne too soon." Said Isis as she held him by chest and patted his shoulder to calm him down first before he completely flipped out from the rage. "Thoth. What exactly does this creature look like and what's its ability? I assume that with your presence with Anubis is long enough to know what it is from a simple glance." Said Isis as she picked a grape to enjoy and looked at Thoth again to hear what he had to say regarding Ammut.

Thoth nodded to her and sighed knowing that she could calm ra's temper. "Right. Well. It's an odd mix. Crocodilian head, has an upper body like a lion, and has a mane like one. Lower torso resembles a hippopotamus, and finally his tail ends with a crocodillian tail. It's hard to imagine this, but this chimera exists! Anubis and the creature seems to have body like soul mates on their first meet…. After a minor scuffle." Thoth said.

Isis gasped upon hearing of a scuffle before looking at Thoth again to see if there was any danger to Anubis. "Was my son hurt? Was there any serious injuries on him in the process of taming the beast?" She asked Thoth though frantic, she kept a calm tone to make sure that she wasn't overreacting or make a bad judgement considering that Anubis was quite capable of taking care of himself in almost any scenarios. "Do you think he's ready for this? To be a Patron of the Deceased like his mother once?"

Thoth took the word she asked with the absolute care and sympathy knowing her fears to be somewhat true. He nodded his head slowly, and felt himself to feel both confidence and anxiousness knowing Anubis could be in danger in the field. "I do Isis. I feel he has matured his skills greatly, and his own personality as well. He summoned Ammut to a flesh based form so he could leave from the underworld, and now has since made it easier for mortals to cross those realms.

Ra rolled his eyes, and grumbled. "Even though the rest of that land was for mortals to face one more challenge before entering the after life… Now we have a demon…" Ra said quietly with his arms crossed.

"Why did Anubis take in a demon? I suppose that he has a purpose for it." Isis asked Thoth before looking out of the balcony into the direction of the city below, there was too many people living in there with them to simply just take in a demon even if it was for Anubis's own happiness. However, Isis for some reasons did not feel the same level of stress and fear as Ra was considering that she like Thoth saw a sort of wit that Anubis had in him that reminded them of Nephthys sometimes.

"Now i would not say demon since it did not inhabit these realms. Instead it was also a lost soul. Not a demon soul. I need to perform research how long Ammut inhabited this land, but I would not suggest he was there for long. What's odd he seems to know when to sort a good soul for a bad soul. This should make interaction, and prior judgment easier. Where a mortal, erhm, lets say kaiju or chimera, had gotten this skill is unknown, but with Anubis they have formed a bond between master and companion. I highly suggest witnessing this." Thoth recommended with a sense of urgency.

Isis nodded to Thoth as she walked back and forth around the place pondering her thoughts regarding what she had heard so far. "Thank you Thoth, this should us greatly. Let us know when will Anubis have to travel to the Underworld again to judge another soul. Perhaps a better judgement can be formed then and there. For now, dinner's coming along with Set." She looked out at the outer edge of the city where a sandstorm was seen rolling in with powerful, vicious winds tear through the foliage before finally dissolving and leave Set walking towards the palace. "He's here now. Better be ready for tricks, I'll keep an eye on Anubis and Horus." Said Isis.

Ra seemed to frown anger at this statement, and he tapped a finger on his chair. He huffed out as he stood up. "Welp. There's a real demon we ARE about to invite into our home. Well I better shake hands with it and assume my own fate…" Ra said growling viciously as he exited his room.

Thoth watched the storm create a massive terrifying whirlwinds outside and as such he shuddered. "Oh dear. Isis you may have to give Ra a back massage later. I'll make sure he does not try to insert too much salt on his food for his mind is already salty on Set's arrival." Thoth said as he too exited the room.

Ra by now had arrived to the front entrance and tapped a foot on the ground. He saw that some sand poured under the door. "Damn this chaotic… Temper… Watch the temper." Ra said to himself as he watched the door open slowly.

Through the door Set came in growling already despite not much happening. His skin looks paler than before. Ra smirked though. "Good evening Satan! Oh wait i confused you for someone else. Never mind…." Ra said as he frowned again.

Set glared at Ra through and grumbled himself. "Call me what you like… you're the real evil here… All I've done. For nothing…" Set said as he moved past Ra. Ra felt cold around Set, and as such he sighed out. "You seem… Eviler. If that's possible…" Ra said as he keep a close eye on set.

At that moment, Anubis and Horus were seen heading downstairs from their room to dinner with the others as the jackal and falcon entered the dining hall, Anubis saw Set, whenever his eyes caught sight of Set, he felt animosity and hatred growing in him. So long as Set remains undefeated by Anubis, the Jackal's grudge for him only grow stronger as the day went by. Horus's innocent however left him without any grudges or hatred towards Set as the young prince hopped up on his seat while Anubis sat next to him and Isis to Anubis's right. Ammut was inside the kitchen however watching the dining hall with his eyes fixed firmly on Set himself. Anubis remains silent in his seat, not even speaking a word at Set while keeping his eyes fixed in on him, he was unwavering in his gaze as the world seemed to melt away around him leaving him in a void with Set standing in front of him.

Set however didn't need to glance over to Anubis to know he was being stared at. Instead he looked awkwardly forwards, but never feeling awkward himself. So far he only felt angry he had to be present for a mandatory dinner, or else more punishment would go onto him. He looked over at the kitchen and grumbled. "What is taking so damn long?..." Set said.

Ra motioned over Anubis and sighed. "I know we both hate him and all, but keep your anger please. I'm having enough trouble as is keeping my own near… that." Ra said glaring at Set. Ra however caught the attention of Ammut feeling his jaw fall open. "Oh… That's ammut. Is it too late to say no dogs at the table, or… What he is…" Ra said confused.

Set looked over at Ammut and grunted. " who let the mutt in?..." Set growled over at Ammut in a more than grumpy way. He didn't know what to make of Ammut, but felt oddly off put by him. He looked at ammut in a dead stare.

The beast likewise returned Set with an aggressive growl and stare at him with eyes so hungry, Set himself felt as if it was judging him and readying itself to devour his soul in a sudden. The amalgamation of animals and beasts apparently was not to be taken lightly and the fact that Anubis somehow tamed and brought it back from the Underworld further reinforce the notion that Set's worst punishment may not come from Ra but rather Anubis himself with his pet executioner. The jackal himself kept his hands down on his laps tapping his knees slowly while Horus looked back and forth at Anubis and Set, speechless but felt discomfort by the gaze Anubis gave to Set. "Mommy, why is big brother staring like that?" Horus asked naively at his mother.

Isis quickly shushed at Horus in a cautious manner. "It's complicated son but your brother does not like your uncle very much." Said Isis. This would have caught Set's ears and attention as he saw the legitimate son of Osiris and no doubt the rightful legitimate heir of Ra.

Set turned his head away from Ammut and onto Horus. Horus saw his uncle paying close attention to him now, and even saw Set's eyes squint at him. Now he had Set's full attention, and as such Set growled sensing Horus was in some way related to Osiris. Except Set knew Osiris was dead. How could this be? "Who are you?... Why do you wreak with Osiris's essence?... Which twit did this?..." Set said expressing emotion outside of grumbles.

"Pipe down Set! I can separate your soul from your body right away if you push yourself any further. Or I'll let my son do it for me." Isis threatened him with one hand wrapped around Horus and the other holding a hex made of Scarab in her other hand ready to strike him down.

"Perhaps you prefer your soul ripped by the teeth of the Typhonian." Anubis challenged Set, he did not sound scare or rash at all, but rather Anubis this time sounded like a disciplined warrior, using his threats of violence to quell violent intents before conflicts break out, both of his hands clenched on his laps ready to summon his staff in an instance.

Set looked to Isis and grumbled feeling his evening get worse by them moment. "Really should get your child on a leash. Now how did this happen? The new child, and why hasn't food arrived yet?..." Set asked repeatedly.

Thoth looked up concerned feeling Set's mental stability wear, and fade. "Set you seem… Less stable… You have been making outside contact through the red dert right?" Thoth asked.

Set shook his head slowly breath in and out loudly and growling angrily. "No! I confined myself to my own bloody desert, and threw out the servants! I live alone, and this is the Way I'll live!" Set shouted.

Anubis huffed out hearing this he however scoffed at Set's decision to banish the servants home. "At least they won't be hurt by you anymore. Unless you've already fed them to the scarab hordes in the desert." He chided Set as the servants were seen bringing food out on the table for them to dig in. The atmosphere was tense as Horus noticed the intense frowning on Anubis's face and Isis's worry wart expression. He never saw them like this before, not even Anubis, who was usually moody and keep to himself for most of the time seems to finally show the aggression and hatred that he buried for so long since Horus's birth.

Set, once he got his food did not seem to grab a fork, knife or even spoon to eat. Rather he raised a hand and smacked it on the table causing Thoth to flinch. His hand patted the table in a limp manner, until it finally rested on the table firmly. Suddenly from Set's arm scarabs soaked out from under his skin and surrounded the food on his plates. As soon as they touched his food they started chirping and buzzing rapidly.

Ra stopped for a moment as he was about to take a bite feeling oddly disgusted by this behavior by Set since it didn't right even for his sake. Thoth as well gulped seeing the scarabs devour his food. "Uh. Set… You are going to eat right?... Not just let the scarabs eat it all?..." Thoth asked extremely concerned.

The scarabs then stopped all at once, and returned to Set's armed where he absorbed them back under his skin. The other deities present saw the scarbs form moving lumps under his skin and vein make indent lines that pulsed a bit. Once each scaraba had disappeared Set belched out and made a longboard groan seeing as all of his food was gone.

"That's odd. I don't recall your consumption through the use of scarabs. You could eat with a utensil Set…" Thoth said with a concern voice.

Ra nodded and grumbled try to eat forcing his appetite back into his system. "Yes… Instead of using damned demon bugs… Where in the hell did that come from?..." Ra asked.

"Recently started. Just got acquainted with it… The servants did as well." Set stated bluntly.

Anubis who was eating his mutton chops with his knife and fork while keeping his eyes on Set. Once the jackal's meal was swallowed, he huffed out at this. "That explains everything, not surprised at all." Said Anubis as he enjoys his meals while Horus was eating his own but the young Falcon himself was not taking Set's mannerism well for the most part. In fact Horus's young mind seems to be genuinely creeped out by his uncle's table manner and grotesque display of his horror movie like eating manner with the scarabs.

Set's galore was not focused on Anubis now. Rather his focus was firmly placed on Horus. Anubis as he knew had already ravaged his life to him, and as such Set ruined, or tired to ruin Anubis's life. However, Horus was of great concern and hatred now to Set as the chaos baron only stared and made a quiet growl towards him. "Am I to assume you dissected the sperm of Osiris form his body? I can sense him… all over the child…" Set said in a gutterall tone.

"You are not allow to question his heritage Set." Isis glared at him with her hand on Horus's shoulder to protect him from harm and the possible aggression Set might display. He would see that his sister, wasn't going to let him harm Horus or even threaten him in any manners at all. "He will be Osiris's heir and that will be all that you're allow to know, if you wish to question it, perhaps Ra shall provide you with an answer from his sunlight." Said Isis as her glare at Set intensify, the atmosphere at the table was rapidly becoming hostile towards each other causing the appetite to slip away from the attendants.

Set then clenched his fists. "He's what?..." Set said expecting this already, but never had gotten the confirmation. "For all I've done for the pantheon AND YOU TREAT ME AS AN OUTCAST?!" Set shouted finally at the tops of his lungs. His eyes brine red orange, and graduated to a red color outside of the orange coloration in the center. The plate in front of hin shattered into pieces while hsi utensils turned to molten liquid that burned the table." I- I -I stopped an infernal demonized snake from consuming these land in a plague that would release undead and damned souls on us all! Why must you constantly torture me!?" Set shouted more followed by him punching the table. His finger point to Horus, and he breath out heavy breaths. "BaaaaasssssstAAAAAARRRRRD!..."

As Set let out his curse at the innocent Horus, the falcon prince would begin to tear up and seek his mother for protection from Set's aggression. For Anubis who had been holding back from engaging in violence for quite a while suddenly stood up and fired his Mummification at Set's face, the mummification bandages wrapped around Set's entire body, Isis who refused to take his insult face down fired her Spirit Ball at Set's face mask, sending him flying through the hall and crash down on the floor. "You should have just shut up. Or were you so dense you couldn't figure it out that Ra by now has a new heir." Said Anubis in a taunting manner as his grip on the scepter tighten and his eyes flicker with ever brighter lantern like light. Set could see that Anubis was about to put him down with his ultimate attack for sure. "Leave this palace, or I'll feed you to Ammut for all that you've done." He threaten Set surprisingly, he didn't take the shot right then and there but opted to show mercy, perhaps as a way to shame Set.

Set huffed out though and seems unafraid. "You this time… come near me… And I guarantee hell on this realm...you caused this all mutt, you will be the end of it all…" Set said as he let out a gasp, and yelled as he turned into a cloud of red sand. The sand cloud exited the room, and the entire palace leaving the palace at peace.

Khepri watching form his own table didn't seem to have much trouble eating still, and seemed blank. "Man what up with him? He was really bugging me with his moodiness." Khepri said still too unphased still for his own good.

"He will be back Khepri...Horus isn't safe here anymore, I'll see to his safety." Said Anubis as he power down his ultimate and look back at the dining hall which was teetering on the edge of conflict, the dinner had to be called off early and the servants have to clean up the left overs with most going to Ammut's bowl. Anubis walked back to Ra's side and confide with him personally, he sat down on a chair and placed his scepter on his laps. "I'll need to take Horus away from Egypt, in secret that is, I'll take him out to the island of Rhodes to the North I'll train him there until he's old enough to return." Said Anubis to Ra as he sounded calm, collective and even concern towards his younger brother who was now being rocked to bed by his mother Isis.

Ra raised a finger to Anubis's desire and was about to argue. "Well I don't think you should-..." Ra however sighed out and punched his armrest. He grumbled in fury though revealing that of Set's own. "No. This time. This time you my boy are right. You may have been right about the dog. You may not be right about much else, but damnit this time you are right on your so called father…." Ra covered his face, and felt himself fade. He groaned a bit and slumped in his seat looking more exhausted now than before. Stressed even. "That whole time he was there I could have sworn he was going to annihilate us... Your poor brother didn't desire the words spoken to him...He didn't deserve knowing his uncle more since no one should know that thing would be an uncle…Take him and teach him how to kick Set's ass for me. I cannot since tradition does not allow me. I'm asking. I can't fit my own battle against that, but Horus is but a prince. But please take Thoth!... He's the best with magic and al that crazy stuff. I think he at least can do his best to protect you." Ra said.

Anubis noded to Ra. "Understood. I'm sure that the others can keep Set at bay and keep the Kingdom functioning. I'll go tell Isis and my brother of what will come so that we will be prepared. I'll need a ship to be ready to take us at night in secret though, I assume that you have that cover, or at least rent the Argonaut from the Greeks." Anubis then retired himself from the table and went up to Horus's room, where Isis was seen nursing her young son after the altercation at the table. It was incredibly fast and brutal, the young fragile Horus wasn't able to comprehend the aggression coming from Set towards him. "Mother, how is Horus?" Anubis asked as he sat down on the bed watching Horus sleeping peacefully.

"Shaken, but I must thank you for stepping in. Set himself was too dangerous and unstable to be within close proximity with." Said Isis as she hugged Anubis in, patting his back before letting go to continue nursing Horus.

"He sleeps so well because he knows he is loved." Anubis commented with a glance at Horus himself before sighing out. "Mother, we will have to leave Egypt for Horus's safety as Set will no doubt try to kill him here. Ra will prepare a ship in secret to move us to the Island of Rhodes with Thoth. I'll train Horus up to fight Set and defeat him."

Isis immediately saw Anubis's intention and placed her hand on his shoulder with a motherly look on her face. "Anubis, I know what you are planning to do and you need not tell me in length. Restore Osiris's honor and place his legitimate son as the heir of the throne." She concluded and Anubis nodded to her deduction of his intention. "That's correct mother. The others will keep watch of the palace. There's still one thing I have to do tend to before I can commit myself to taking Horus to safety with you." Said Anubis before he kissed Isis on her cheek, he then left her chamber and went out to gather Thoth and Khepri for a private matter that he wouldn't share with others.


	11. Chapter 11: Rhodos

Anubis took the stairs down from his room towards the halls near the dining hall, there he found Thoth and Khepri still in conversation with each other and opted to chime in with them. "Thoth, I need to ask you something." Said Anubis as he approached Thoth with his arms tucked behind his back and his face cold as ice.

Thoth looked over to Anubis, and sighed out as he saw the young deities face. "Yes Anubis? You seem to be serious on something judging by your expression on me. What do you need? Consoling after Set's rampage at the dinner table, or do you need my wisdom in another form?" Thoth used while Khepri used his hind legs to scratch his leg.

"No, a different matter altogether. I'll need to visit Neith within the moment and ask for her advice on the prediction I received back in the Void. I figure bringing you along could help me out with understanding whatever prophetic language Neith may excelled in." Anubis sighed out as he leaned back against a pillar in front of Thoth and Khepri. His mannerism speaks of uncertainty and a troubled mind who was trying to find some certainty in his life for the sake of himself and his fellow deities.

"Ah, I see your point there Anubis. Well, Neith is a well known cryptic talker when it comes to matters of the future. Hence the mortals are divided into two camps as I have taught you." Thoth replied to Anubis levitating his book in the air with the pages flipped out revealing segments and chapters regarding the future of events to come. 

"One speaks of personal agency, the other of the inevitability of fate." He replied, the jackal's memory and recollection of his lessons from Thoth was very strong and well, giving him a very significant insight into the souls of mortals who all entered the Underworld and be judged by Anubis and Thoth. For the Jackal who had constant contact with mortals, the manner of each one in embracing their inevitable death showed the reasoning behind their creation, a species devised with knowledge, intellect, individualism, concepts of masses and common identity all into one complex machine that tirelessly labor to find absolute truth to their existence. "Personal Agency is what you do to define your future based on what you know, to be honest, even for deities, our knowledge and awareness of things are limited just as the mortals. Let's go." Anubis first went inside the armory of the palace, there he inspected the weapon he would take for himself in case if push comes to shove. The tathibs were discarded this time around as Anubis saw no purpose in a mere wooden staff to fight off enemies. Instead, he picked up a short sword inside its sheath, he drew out the blade seeing its shine and the reflective surface of the sword can be used like a makeshift mirror. He was quite impressed with the blade's quality and sharpness, no doubt that the Greeks made this weapon. What struck Thoth and Anubis the most was its curve almost like a cow's horn. Anubis would then tied the blade to his belt on his right hip as a ready to use close quarter combat weapon.

Thoth himself was impressed seeing Anubis now hold a much larger and much more demanding weapon. He stroked the bottom of his chin and tilted his head as he watched Anubis arm himself for any possible coming dangers. It was apparent to Thoth as well that there was now a clear danger if they were going out into the desert. By now, Thoth imagined, that Set may have developed his rage into something more potent and deadly. Thoth still recalled just what his actions were like at the dinner table, and the zombie like nature he developed. Thoth didn't understand what Set was busying himself with in the desert, but Thoth knew self seclusion like this wasn't healthy. Despite Set being a being of malice Thoth still had the right to be concerned for those of which are not in good health. But even Thoth knew self preservation was the key here to survive. As such he settled on the "killing him softly" method by taking a small bow with an intricate curved gold grip, and some very thin bows. Despite their appearance however they seemed like they could pierce through mountains. "Trust me. This is my profession as a ranged weapons expert. Instead of casting spells I shall casts mighty arrows." Thoth said levitating one of the arrows upwards. The Arrow's point facing his finger.

Anubis would then walk out of the palace with Thoth and Khepri following them, Anubis mounted on his horse Ramiel and began to ride out with Thoth and Khepri towards the home of Neith. Despite the size of Ra's palace, Neith seemed to prefer living alone in her own estate. The place was noble estate on a single isle in the middle of the Nile with multiple river streams crossing out and intersecting with one another. The current here was violent and unpredictable like one's own future. One single stream mixing with another, clashing their tides at the earth's detriment. Whatever ground that was left there was already draining away, eroded one by one by the powerful streams. The vegetation there was equally sporadic, with only palm trees and grasses on solid banks while the isle and mounds in the middle have none, even Neith's garden was barren as well. "Here we are, let's use the bridges since she always find them useful." Said Anubis as he crossed the bridge with his horse. He saw that Neith's room was lit up with candles and lanterns, apparently she was busy with something.

Thoth however was caught by the beautifully chaotic sight that was Neith's personal preference of where she wished to live. Thoth however hoped Neith had put a method of preserving the isle she resided on since he could only think of the horrible possibilities should the isle fall to the waters below. He thought of the clashing waters all forming together in one massive whirlpool sucking anything treading down the rivers like a watery black hole. Thoth seems to have distracted himself with his thoughts however, and he saw that Anubis was ahead of him. Thoth sighed out, and stirred his horse to continue moving forwards. Once he got onto the bridge it seemed Thoth suddenly had a fear he did not know of before. "Uh… Well. This bridge is certainly… High above much of the waters below us… Oh dear I feel a faint coming on…" Thoth said as his eyes crossed together. He however shook his head out again and huffed. "Just don't look down Anubis!" Thoth shouted. Even Anubis knew that this was really Thoth yelling to himself.

"Eyes forward and you'll be fine. You taught me this before." He replied while keeping his focus firmly on Neith's home. Once he arrived, he dismounted his horse and stepped to Neith's door. He knocked on it three gentle knocks and Neith was already there opening the door, "Expecting us?" He asked her and she nodded to him and Thoth as she welcomed them inside her home.

"I know that you would come to me eventually for advices on the future, on prophecies and such. I can even teach you how to forming your own prophecies." She advertised to them as she acrobatically make backflips into the inner sanctums of her resident while Anubis hung his cape and hood on a chair and follow her.

"A strong man doesn't need to read his future, he makes his own." Anubis's reply can easily be interpreted as a decline to Neith's offer of tutelage on the last part as he venture deeper into her home. He looked around and saw that she had her own store for the endless amount of threads and silk she used to weave fates for others. "Neith, the prophecy of something returning from the graves, what do you make of it?" He asked as he entered a weaving room of Neith with her spinning her thread to weave another fate for someone.

"It is true, something evil, primordial and truth to be told, incomprehensibly evil is coming back." She turned her head to face Anubis as she spinned the thread without even noticing, her dexterity was so proficient that the process seemed to work on its own. She then whispered cautiously into his ears. "He-who-must-not-be-named is coming back. Somewhere, somehow, he shall rise from the grave ever more powerful than before, devouring all in his paths."

Anubis's ears twitched a bit, hearing the subject Neith was referring to seem to give him confusion regarding what was she actually saying. He turned to Thoth with his confusion and asked him. "Thoth, has there ever been a figure called He-who-must-not-be-named?"

Thoth gulped at the question directed to him. The name in question didn't seem to be familiar to him, but him being wise as he is made a rough guess in his mind. The rising from the grave is what made his eyes widen however. "Oh dear… Well… It could be Apep… or… Something worse than Apep… i truly do not know. The text here seems so deprived of crucial information…" Thoth said with a cold shudder. "Why can't the being be named? Is it physically impossible, or would the fear form the name give it power through fear?…" Thoth asked.

"Then what about the last one, about my suffering in the future?" He asked Neith, curious at how she will answer him this time. However, Neith refused and remain silent on the matter seemingly not giving Anubis any details on what she obviously knew. "You're the Weaver of Fate, don't tell me you don't know." He demanded her with his voice grew increasingly stern not letting up and refusing to let give her any moment of rest.

"I don't know Anubis, sometimes I could have difficulty seeing the future of things to come. But I can tell you about the first one, he who Ra and Set slain in the past will return when the time is right." Said Neith in an ominous tone, the answer she gave to both Anubis and Thoth was a dire revelation to say the least, to think that the effort that was to kill Apep permanently went in vain with just one comeback from the graves.

Thoth as such seemed to rub his temple more as the thought burning into his mind. He groaned feeling a headache and sense of dread form in his body. His gut felt heavy, and his heart seemed to get colder, and thump harder than before knowing the cursed snake was to come back. But worse now was Set was not likely to lend his hand in this fight. "Oh dear… With Set banishing himself, and preferring to keep alone…. How do we combat it?..." Thoth asked in a morbidly fearful tone.

"I have no clue." Neith replied in a hopeless one, her head slumped down in depress as Anubis sighed out disappointingly at the utterly bleak situation they found themselves in. He then turned away from Neith out of the chamber, however, something made the jackal froze in place his ears perked straight up and his eyes to change and he look around towards the West end of the mudbrick house, he then began to make his way towards it without saying anything at all. This was most concerning to Thoth, as he saw that Anubis was pulled into a trance by an invisible, intangible force.

Thoth looked over and made a quick groan as Anubis made his way over towards the jackal deity. He made a quick stirred and kept his pace the same as Anubis's so he could talk while walking still. "Uh. Anubis! You seem to be admiring the air around you. Or you have caught the sight of a ghost, and you can not simply look away. What is in your mind child of the dead?" Thoth said in a quick order.

Anubis did not answer him instead he keeps on going, until finally he reached a room where much to Thoth's horror, Neith stored her tapestries of fates. Many mortals and deities were stored here with countless more to come, one of them depicting Ra's birth with his umbilical cord snapped out of him and become the dreaded Apep serpent as they all knew it. Another showed something too painful for Anubis to watch, his own birth and how Osiris's tapestry was interwoven into his. Every details of his life, woven into place as if his life had no meaning whatsoever and he couldn't decide his fate, his birth was inevitable, his torment and his mother's death all were predetermined scripted events that no one can avoid but must come to as Neith saw fit. Not only that but the last portion of the tapestry, the one that represent Anubis's life to come remain unfinished it was as if it Neith hadn't finished the job quite yet.

Thoth held a hand over his beak looking at Neith's darkest secrets. Everyone's past, present, and futures all woven and premade still. Thoth dare not look at his since he was already feeling a depressed helpless feeling come over him. Suddenly nihilism was becoming present within Thoth's mind. As he looked at each fate woven, and premade with horrific out comes he fell to his knees, and looked at the floor below him. "...Is it really all for nothing?..." Thoth said stabbing both his and Anubis's souls with a simple phrase. Before him he saw that Neith had woven Set, Apep, Osiris, and other to have such morbid fates in their lives, and had created foul personalities. "Does it all really matter, or… What purpose is there?..." Thoth said trying not to lay on the floor. Anubis for as long as he has known Thoth had not yet heard him cry, but he looked over to see Thoth's tears streaming slowly down his face, and his beak sniffing while his lung seemed to have issues holding in air or forcing air out.

Anubis's anger began to show, his self loathing began to take hold of his mind when he saw the kind of twisted fate that was set up for him, it was a joke, his whole life was a joke. Meaningless deaths and suffering all for the sake of Neith's neverending plans and games, even when she didn't know it, her works tantamount to playing others like fiddles. "She played us like damn fiddles!" He growled out as his blade was drawn, gripping it tightly he ran back to Neith's chamber where she was still weaving, with one hand gripping her neck and the other holding the sword he positioned the blade around her torso ready to carve out her stomach. "You make my life, before I was born, before I can even make a choice all of the scenarios have been forged for me? Then what's the damn point of living!?" He threatened her and slammed her into the wall, the scuffling would have no doubt caught Thoth's ears and Khepri.

Khepri having the most amount of legs, and the dirty currently not yet blinded by nihilistic thoughts barged into the room Anubis held Neith. Khepri gasped in shock and terror seeing Anubis ready to kill Neith. "Holy moly guacamole the kid's gone nuts again! Anubis no!" Khepri dug each of his bug claws at the ground repeatedly, and rolled forwards in a roller ball at Anubis. All while Thoth entered the room finally only to see Anubis hold Neith in his own dreadful look of horror. He shielded his eyes shut knowing Khepri was about to enter a dangerous fight.

"Don't stop me!" Anubis fired his Mummification at Khepri, holding him in place before proceeding to slap Neith down on the floor and kick her by her stomach. The weaver of fate grunted and groaned as she felt the teenager violently beat her up. "Every ounce of suffering, every seconds of my life was a carefully orchestrated soap opera by you! What else do you hide from the world?" He then grabbed her head and slammed her into the wall, trying to force the answer out of her mouth.

Thoth dashed over to Khepri and used an arrow from his quiver to cut each of the mummified bind on him loose. Khepri feel to the floor squirming and pulling around in a pian like way. "ewww… it feels gooey, and cold…" Khepri complained. Thoth however shook his head out and dashed over to Anubis, and Neith. "Unhand her Anubis! You're not going to gain anything by eliminating her! You'll lose a fellow deity, and the whole pantheon will be driven into…." Thoth stopped and looked back at the pain regret filled Neith. "...Chaos. Was this your plan all along?... Just a never ending stream of chaos for us?..." Thoth said as his shoulders slumped down.

"No...that's not it. I weave the fates of the deities and mortals to give their lives meaningful existence provide for them in the afterlife. Of course, I never told Ra about the truth that Apep is his twin brother." She squealed in Anubis's grip as his anger boiled over, he looked over to her spindler, he directed his anger into it and with a slash by his blade, he torned it into two in one fell swoop. "Anubis! What have you done!? Without it all lives are uncertain and what of their fates?" She protested as Anubis's grip on her began to burn through her skin.

He directed his gaze at her eyes, she can see that his eyes were full of rage and burning with aggressive desires to end her immediately. "DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT FATE! What's the point of living if your life has already been decided by someone else? What's the point? I have no say in my life and what will become of me, all has been decided by you beforehand! You will answer to Ra, and as for your tapestries, he'll decide what will become of them!" He growled at her face before throwing her down on the floor and tied her hands together with her threads into a neatly put together bow tie. "Let's go! Khepri, pack her tapestries as proof, be sure to bring the most important one, the one of Ra's own life." He glared at Khepri menacingly.

Khepri nodded quickly and stepped backwards. He was so caught by Anubis's anger he didn't hesitate or even think on changing to his human-like form again with the black scarab mask. The mask's cyclops optic glew yellow again, and the scarab shaped mask reflect all light in a warm golden color. "Y-yes man! I'll do this real qu-quick!" Khepri exclaimed while he stumbled around in an uncoordinated manner. Each step he took seemed to be drunk, or in a fashion that spoke of him not being used to a more human shape. Anubis saw him tearing down the tapestries in quick pulled backwards. Khepri's more human shaped back bent backwards, and in his uncoordinated state he fell to his back after pulling each one down.

Thoth reluctantly accepted rolling each of the tapestries in a neat tidy roll. He sighed as he tried not to look at Neith knowing a dark though in his mind. "Set will fester off of this ensuing chaos…." Thoth said with a gulp. Khepri quickly turned back into a massive scarab form, and let Thoth wrap each of the weaving on his hard armored carapace.

Anubis couldn't care less and simply dragged Neith out of her humble, he forced her on Ramiel's back before climbing on the horse's back as well. The jackal deity would then stirred his horse to lead the way for them back to Ra's palace while Khepri followed behind hauling the tapestries. Along the way, Thoth would see the manner in which Anubis was exacting his punishment on Neith, his reasoning and thought process was unorthodox as he was going into conflict with a deity of Fate itself. Fate, the all powerful force over both mortals and deities but what Thoth and Ra may have found comfort in might as well be the same thing that left them complacent.

Thoth by now was feeling a massive inner conflict working into his mind. On one hand Neith was possibly the oldest deity in the Egyptian pantheon, but she was also the all powerful God among God's. What would Anubis's plan cause for the future of the pantheon? Thoth could not answer this. He felt that even using his wisdom would be giving into a fate he had no part in. Then he though that not using his powers would also be giving into fate as well. He could not stand it. The hopelessness that each turn would give was really a massive wrong turn towards fate and destiny. All he could think on now was how Ra's rage would effect the sun, and the entirety of the pantheon. "I do hope you planned this out Anubis…" Thoth said quietly.

"You'll see…" Anubis replied as they arrive at the palace, he dismounted Ramiel and dragged Neith down with him, her hands were tied by her own threads with a string left out for him to hold her on a short leash. "Move." He pushed her back causing her to stumble forward before finally start walking up the stairs.

"Anubis, please rethink your actions, I'm trying to…" Neith pleaded to him only to receive a feral growl at her face, giving her an obvious warning to either shut up or be physically assaulted again. "Anubis...I want to give you a meaningful existence, you are still young after all." She sighed out trying to remind him that his life has yet to reach its apex and the youthful spry was still there with him. But the cynical and nihilistic upbringing he had seem to have killed whatever she spoke of long ago. They arrived at Ra's chamber, disturbing the sun God greatly just by seeing Neith on her knees with, Anubis holding her prisoner.

"Before you say a word, Neith lied to you on one matter." Anubis said as he looked back at Khepri, expecting him to unveil the tapestries that they have confiscated from Neith. "Khepri, show him what I'm talking about." Said Anubis As he tapped his feet on the ground.

Khepri nodded nervously ina quick and shaken matter. Each head nod was quick and to the point in a fast erratic matter. "Oh jeez kid calm down man…. I'll do it!" Khepri said. He started shaking his heavily armored body in a back and forth circular motion like a dog shaking water off of its fur to get dried. Only now Khepri shook in fear and quick panic. The tapestry that spoke of Ra's life however flew off of his body, and like a punch to the gut to Neith conveniently fell and rolled open displaying to Ra his own fate. As if fate had decided itself was tired of Neith controlling it.

Ra narrowed his eyes at the weaved art work. He recognized this to be his mother's as his childhood was spent seeing her weave, but he never knew what. That was until now at least. Like a timeline with picture and hieroglyphics that displayed representations in Ra's life pointed out that Neith had been concealing Ra's past to him. When he saw the picture of Apep being his umbilical cord, and possible twin Ra gagged in nausea. "No… Mother no… What is…" Ra fell to his knees and began panting feel his soul burdened by a heavy concealed truth. "This cannot be! I can't be related to that thing! I can't be related to a monster! A defiler to our ways of life! A demon!..." Ra excalined in disbelief. The palms of his hand met the cold unforgiven floor right in front of him, and he began feeling tears form in his tear ducts causing each one to ache in pain. "Mother… What have you done to us?... What have you done to yourself?..." Ra said as his body pestered him to take a fetal position.

"My little sun, I dare not told you of the truth because...because…" She began to croak as her head slump down, unable to muster any amount of strength or even reasoning skill to tell the truth or at the very least, the reasoning behind her action. "...I can't tell you, that monster I created, I had to give a contra to the world. With your sun there must be a darkness to oppose, a shadow that the rays of sunlight will cast over." She pleaded to them while tears began to shed down her cheeks.

"So then...all you did was to create a monster for Ra to oppose? One that can give life a dynamic but you intend for it to run around aimlessly in an endless cycle?" Anubis's deduction gave Neith chills as her reasoning behind Apep's creation sent shiver down her spine as his cold and cynical words unravel the construct that was life as made by her. "And my suffering, was there a point to it? You taught us that life is only meaningful when we make choices by ourselves. But your tapestries speak of superficial decisions. Why live at all if all has been decided by you?" He questioned her hard and clenched his hands while looking at her fetal form.

Thoth stood up covering his long beak in his hands. Both of his eyes nearly as large as the moon itself just from the shock he was going through. Anubis as he knew was a teenager, but one that was already prosecuting and judging the follies of other deities. Except Thoth knew who he was. What his fate had clearly been led to. At this point he was unsure if Neith had written in her fait like this, or if Thoth himself was acting on Neith's commands. "I- I- I-... The evidence placed against you Neith is to weigh in that you have made our dooms inevitable, and have further toiled where you should have not. I'm afraid i must judge your actions…." THoth said regrettably.

Khepri hissed out in a sharp hiss. "Damn man this bird is cold as ice… he just laid out the hurt with his book…" Khepri said.

Ra however clenched his heart and fell on his side. He however made a drunken limping crawl over to his own mother and groaned loudly. He could be heard making a painful weeping noise however. He placed himself on his back and arched forwards. He picked Neith up and placed her back on his chest, but he could only glare a sad tearful expression towards her. His sharp masculine cries of pain were rare put as he held her knowing this may be the last he would see of his mother was too much for him. "Whyyyyy… Mother… You… I thought you were always pure... " Ra said as more golden tears streamed down his continued trying to hold in his emotion, but only for each one to slip out in a loud crying groan, or inwards shaken breaths.

"I have...always been, when I realize what was Apep's intention I toiled to render him vulnerable to your efforts so you can slain him. But I do not understand that he can somehow defy his fate and come back from the graves." She whimpered and wept harder, crying a river with tears falling down her eyes, the streams were of black water, the primordial water that created the Nile and everything else. But now, they weren't creating any life whatsoever when they fall down on the ground.

"You created a demon. Now you have no ideas how to end it." Said Anubis, he sighed out disappointingly at her for her secret and everything that she had done in the past. But for him, he seemed to take the hardest burden and most personal of all with the death of his mother and the fact that Set's transgression stemmed from a mixture of jealousy and carefully orchestrated scripting. "You will not dictate anyone's fate anymore. From now on, you are confined to the dungeons Neith. And your work, destroyed." He declared his verdict sounding contemptuous of Neith as he picked up the tapestries of countless persons and deities. His included.

Thoth opened his book and hesitantly began scribbling in the book a new page for neith's fate. It pained his very soul to do this to her, and yet he must do his job. "Neith, now Former Weaver of Fates… For your lies and secrets kept from the pantheon of Egypt, and for… Creating more conflict, and chaos within our pantheon I give you the guilty verdict. You… have been judged.." Thoth said.

Ra however groaned louder than before and glared down at his mother in both rage and sadness. His left hand held the left side of her face as he seemed to store her as if he were trying to find some way to cope with his own mother being a malicious entity. He cradled her into his own muscular chest and cried masculine sighs and breasts. "Dammit all… DAMMIT ALL!..." Ra shouted feeling the one who he called other betray him in such a way it hurt every fiber of his being.

Anubis sighed out and grabbed Neith's arm while she cried into Ra's chest, Anubis pulled her away from the sun god and dragged her off to the dungeon where he slammed the door shut and lock her tight inside a cell made for imprisoning only the most dangerous of deities. It had a massive water tank easily took up the space of a normal holding cell, this cell however was three times the size with Neith chained up and lowered into the embalming liquid, the Goddess first felt her strength leaving her body, without her bow and arrow, she was helpless for sure as her body sank into the tank with bubbles bubbling up constantly, for the time being and for the foreseeable future, Neith shall remain there suspended in time and space.

Ra during the whole time could not look at what was to become of his own mother. Rather he put his face on Thoth's left shoulder and buried his tears into his most trusted allies garment. Ra now felt the most empty he had felt in his life. His only mother, and possibly the one diety to keep him stable besides Thoth now gone from his life, and now a traitor to him. He didn't know what to think anymore and as such could only do what was natural and cried tears into Thoth's shoulder.

Thoth however glared at where Neith was placed, and understood just where Anubis had come from. His entire life so far was just suffering and mental, and physical pain. It hurt to watch a former ally suddenly turn dark, but it hurt worse to witness his best friend Ra in so much pain. Thoth looked to Anubis and sighed. "You did what you felt was right… I don't know what else to say because it hurts us all…" Thoth said as he wrapped an arm around Ra to pat his back.

Anubis was silent to Thoth's words, he did not make a remark on the matter and simply look down at the tapestry that was his life, the one Neith weaved and dictated every moments of his life. The jackal deity torn off the tapestry in fury, ripping it to shred without batting an eye before wrapping the pieces into a pile and tossed it into the nearby bonfire of additional tapestries. "We make our own fates, like any mortals would. Practice what you preach." He stated.

Ra finally breathed inwards, and stumbled over to the fire. He gave off a more than crippled appearance feeling himself to be broken and betrayed."I suppose this was an absolute must… This evil… This absolute weaving of evil needed to be taken care of…" Ra said, but he choked on his own words making a grunt. "E-even if this evil w-was my own mother…." Ra said as he began to weep out again. The fact that he and Apep were the closest to brothers now bothered him the most, and broke his will. He didn't understand how, or why neith would conceal this, but Thoth knew something.

"Without darkness there can be no light, and without light there will be an overhanging dark shadow… Chaos and order must both exist for a functioning world…" Thoth admitted. "And yet she created too much for herself…" Thoth finished.

"Too much and she created an imbalance." Anubis commented coldly as he watched the bonfire burned. With Neith out of the picture, he felt a certain sense of liberation coming over him but he can't be certain of his future now that she was gone. All was up to his own personal agency.

[hr]

It was a tearful goodbye for everyone as the ship was beginning to set sail from Alexandria's port. Ra was there to personally see them off waving goodbye to them as the fire of the Pharos lighthouse burn ever brighter in the night. Isis and Horus were seen on the ship's deck waving goodbye to Ra as the ship's silhouette disappeared into the mist and out to the open sea of Poseidon. The Greek styled Bireme ship sailed out of Egypt and made its way to the island of Rhodes, where the statue Colossus of Rhodes held his torch high, burning bright in the night to guide ships into the island's port after long journeys around the Mediterranean Sea.

There they dwell, for years and years, Horus grew up with Isis, Anubis and Thoth on the island of Rhodes. Isis nurse her son, Anubis play and train with Horus while Thoth taught the two of them. For Anubis, he felt some pain for Horus as his childhood was spent elsewhere instead of in Egypt where Horus should be with fellow natives that Horus could relate to. Here on Rhodes, they lived with strangers and Greeks who worshipped a different pantheon instead of them. Even Anubis felt homesick from time to time, he missed the Nile river, Lycopolis, the Papyrus reeds and the grand architect masterpieces of expert craftsman and builder. The temples and palaces with grandiose statues and incense burning in the air, those were his memories of Egypt now Horus grew up in a different land instead of the one he will govern gave Anubis concern that the prince will not uphold the traditions that Ra passed down to them and make the sun god proud, at least once.

By now Horus was fifteen, a teenager who has spent his childhood on an island far from home for his own sake and safeties, he was outside of his home on the beach of Rhodos practicing with Anubis the art of the blade. "Harder!" Anubis shouted as he struck Horus's blade harder, nearly causing the young prince to fall on his back. The falcon prince would then swung his blade to the side of Anubis, aiming for a blow at his side and ribs, Anubis swiftly moved his blade to block and parry the attack. Only for him to be caught by Horus's left leg sweeping him off the ground and falling on his back. Horus would then pointed his blade at Anubis's neck showing that he had bested Anubis in combat. "You're getting better with you blade. But not with your surrounding." He commented before gripping Horus's legs with his feet and knock the prince off balance.

"You're crafty as always brother, but really, you can lose focus in the middle of a battle like this." Said Horus as he got up to his feet again from the fall. He held his blade high above his head in an eagle guard stance ready to strike from above like the avian that he was. "You pour so much emotion that you let yourself be swayed by a slight intrigue." Horus cockily remarked as he took tentative steps forward, each one was like that of a bird spreading its talons and gripping the earth underneath. Anubis's eyes trail the movement of the feet, noticing that they were weak and uncertain of the ground they were on, he would then make a sweeping slash at the legs, only for Horus to jump in the air with his wings flapping causing Anubis to be blindsided by a strong gust of wind, he shielded his eyes only to be met by Horus's kick in his chest, forcing Anubis to fall on his back. "See what I mean brother? You let yourself be defeated so easily by emotion." The young falcon prince then extend a hand at his older brother, helping him up to his feet, Horus was spry and upbeat, cocky and arrogant even, perhaps a trait he inherited from Ra and the late Osiris but Anubis couldn't quite tell for sure.

"And you're too cocky in your victory, sleeping on your triumphs and your enemies will suddenly emerge victorious later on." Said Anubis as he got up and dusted the dirt and sand off of his bare chest. On his chest, there were impressions of Horus's talons and some scratches from the kick, he sighed out at the flesh wounds and proceeded to wrap a white piece of cloth around his chest to hold the wounds.

Thoth came out to the practice grounds, and saw that the dueling brothers were seemingly finished with their trailing. Within the seeing decade Thoth himself had developed as well. With his teachings to the younger deities he seems to have learned how to act as a more skilled teacher figure, and also the almost seeming father figure for the two of them. He himself didn't seem to age physically, but his mind has aged like a fine wine. He only got better with age. When he walked now he did so with a very confident swagger, and placed one foot in front of the other in a slow, calm, and steady stride while his dark blue energy stayed beneath his feet. He looked to also have made his wardrobe in a better order as well since each of his garment looked cleaner than before. He saw however both of the brothers were with injuries from their fight, and he made a "tsking"noise in his mouth while shaking his head. He raised a finger and spun it around slightly in the air. "Oh dear… You seem to have gone a bit overboard this time." Thoth said with slight disappointment.

"You know what I have to do Thoth, push ourselves harder and harder so we can be ready." Said Anubis as he came to Thoth with the bandaged wound on his chest. "At least we didn't kill ourselves in the process." He finished as he sat down exhaustively untying the bandage and reveal the falcon marks on his chest, it would seem that Horus's kick was a powerful punch indeed that got Anubis hard. "Maybe I'll have a walk around the area, get some fresh air and peace and quiet to calm my nerves." Said Anubis as he began to turn his face over to the rolling hills nearby looking at the beauty and green open plains down below and the seaside town that the family lived in with ships coming and leaving by the docks with the statue of the island nearby. A wind blew over his ears as he felt the strange directioning of it giving him an idea of who was on the island beside them. "Hermes is here, along with Aphrodite, guess they're taking a visit to the mortals who worship them on this island."

Thoth made a slight grunt out of his mouth hearing Hermes's name. His eyes open slightly more, and he looked back and forth. "Oh. Good… What a wonderful surprise visit by… Hermes…" Thoth said in a slow and worried tone. Already Thoth seemed to be exhausted hearing Hermes's visit was soon. If his facial expression wasn't enough he rubbed his face and sighed slowly letting off a disappointed sigh. "Let's just hope he isn't too excited today."

Anubis nodded and sighed out annoyed by the fast talking messenger tendencies. "I hope so too…I'll be back by dusk. If not sooner." Said Anubis as he began to walk off towards the first rolling green hill. He felt the wind blowing at his body, the grasses rustling against one another and his legs as he walked up to the hill. He breathed out feeling the warm Mediterranean air as he looked at the town by the seaside when his ears twitched hearing something coming towards them.

"Uh...no, like personal bubble Hermes. I got heels higher your standards and they can run faster than your fancy smancy sandals. Like Olympic fast." Said Aphrodite's feminine voice as she levitate next to Hermes coming up the same hill as Anubis while scowling him for the endless mocking the mischievous deity of thieves, messengers and trade.

Hermes shrugged his shoulders upwards, but the shrug was fast enough to be missed if one was to blink then they would have missed the gesture. "Oh come on Aphrodite. You know by now i'm the quickest thing here. I'll race you to prove it. Come on race. I can beat you. All the way up the hill. Not a chance you'll beat me. Guaranteed me winning. Not a chance of you beating me! I can do it! Race me!" Mercury said in a repetitive fast talk.

"Ugh! Word! Do you know who I am? I can't race you while wearing these high heels, they're still season for once, and two they're not meant for racing." She remarked to Hermes as she came up to the hill seeing Anubis who was sitting on it. "OMG, you look like a Monet, beautiful from afar but ugly up close." Said Aphrodite in an insulting manner towards Anubis, which prompted the jackal deity to huff out at her while crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Anubis as he turned his face away from her. Aphrodite would then snorted out seeing Anubis's appearance in general was rather athletic and his physique was incredibly masculine to say the least, it would look like he could easily seduce any woman in the world if he wanted to.

"You're so in season, did anyone ever tell you that you are like...totally hot like so hot Ares fumes with jealousy and Narcissus eat his heart out jealous." Aphrodite's flattery of Anubis fell on deaf ears as he remain deadly silent towards her giving her apathetic look on his face. "Cold shoulder much." She then lean over to Hermes and whisper into his ears. "I think I like this guy." Said the Goddess of Fertility and Greek women.

Hermes raised a brow to her statement, and cringed a bit. "Oh jeez not again. C'mon with you and hot guys. You're so easy to swoon around I swear. This is the same thing with the other guys before! I mean c'mon with you. This is just too much now." Mercury said fast. He then looked to Anubis and chuckled. "Jeez though you are getting turned on by a dog time. I mean no offence buddy, but I dont think i've seen a black jackal before, but jeez you got these undead eyes you keep staring at me with like you've seen a war or something. Jeez i think Aphrodite want your puppies or something." Mercury said in a frequent manner before laughing to himself.

Aphrodite then huffed at her brother before proceeding to slap him across his cheek, causing him to fall on his back and rolling down the hill before walking towards Anubis in her high heels. "Ignore the loser runner, we're like totally made for each other here. Why? Cause for obvious reasons, we're like totes matchies." She giggled while leaning against the young adult Anubis's chest, causing him to raise a brow at her behaviours and took a step back. She then pushed him down on his back making him increasingly concern over her interests and intentions for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her sounding a bit annoyed by the advances she was taking towards him.

"Like no worries, my birds are so going over the details now." Said Aphrodite as she seized Anubis's lips with a passionate kiss while her birds flew over them, shower the two with love and feeling of ecstasy to "Encourage" Anubis to accept the kiss much to his dismay. Her hands then move about massaging his muscle masses and chest while pressing on the nerve spots on his body to ease the jackal deity into the experience.

However, as Aphrodite seduced Anubis the two of them heard a familiar bird-like throat clearing sound only that of an ibis can make. "Ahem. I hate to intrude on this… Moment, but perhaps you two could of had a better time to build up a foundation before moving in for more passion…" Thoth stated. When they looked they saw Hermes behind Thoth making a sly smile and a rapid wave. Thoth gave Anubis a questionable father look while his arms were crossed together. "Yoo-hoo! I made a little tattle to the birdman here!" Mercury said laughing.

"Ugh! Really Hermes? You're such a toad sometimes." Aphrodite groaned in annoyance by the interruption but before she can speak any further, Anubis was quick to push her aside and wiping his lips in annoyance and disgust.

"Perhaps the Greek Pantheon have a tendency to start affairs left right and center." He retorted to Aphrodite showing his pure disgust towards her desires for him. The jackal deity would then get back on his feet just as Aphrodite did but she kept an uncomfortably close proximity to him, often batting her eye lashes at his was prompting him to turn away in annoyance of her romantic advances. "Stop it Aphrodite, it won't get you anything, not even your breasts can seduce me. And Thoth, before you say a word, let me make this clear. She forced me first." He pointed his index finger at her rather busty C-Cups breasts bouncing around whenever she made a motion, even the slightest one can cause them to jiggle greatly.

Thoth blinked his eyes once, and slapped his right hand to his face to cover his eyes. He then turned his head upwards slightly while he placed his book over his crotch while his face flushed red in a blush. "Please would you two disperse from each other before this leads to a… conception?... Might I recommend just some minor talks to get to know yourselves better?..." Thoth said grumbling.

"Whatever...I'll be seeing you soon handsome." She winked at Anubis before turning away and put on a pair of fashionable shades, the lens were star shaped giving her a rather highly diva like appearance as she went off to other parts of the island. 

Anubis sighed out in relief seeing her gone before looking back at Thoth before crossing his arms. "You know, I think she inherited Zeus's playboy demeanors a lot. The last thing I want to have right now is a child considering I didn't get to be one." He huffed out before proceeding to descend the hill with Thoth towards the Greek settlement that they were living in. As the two came down the hill, they found a copple road stretching from the settlement out to the other parts of the island with carriages going in and out of the town ferrying goods and trades. "You think she'll be back?" He asked.

Thoth shuddered at the thought and awkwardly looked away from Anubis. He tried to keep his eyes on the setting around him and watch as the trades drove past him. "Oh well… She is the daughter of Zeus, and knowing his persistent personality… Quite so…" Thoth said sighing. He looked back to Anubis and smiled. "Now tis not that i do not wish for you to engage in a meaningful relationship. It's more that I want one to develop naturally. First starting off as great akwantansces, advancing to arranged meetings sometimes in a park or with some food, then perhaps physical romance, and then-" Thoth abruptly stopped, and blushed red again.

"No Thoth I mean that she's a creepy stalker and a woman who keeps on hounding men whenever she sees fit. The moment she laid her eyes on me is the moment she will keep coming back for me with sexual harassment in mind!" He growled out in a mixture of annoyance and frustration, Thoth could tell that he was also sounding slightly nervous by the sound of it or that he was craving adult desires but simply can't quite put himself through it for some reasons. As they went into town, the Agora or open air market was bustling with men and women going about shopping and selling goods to each other, ranging from olive oils to sandals and fishes. Other stalls were seen selling metal works and other craftsman products and artisan works.

Thoth looked to the fish market and felt himself grow hungry by the delectable catch. Even Anubis heard Thoth's stomach growl for food. "Oh my. It must be about lunch time." Thoth said clearing his throat out. "Now as for Aphrodite I think I can offer some assistance in watching over you. Literally. Ibises are not flightless bird despite our size. Lithe we are, and capable of taking off to the skies. I can perhaps offer you some eyes from above." Thoth said as his eyes locked onto one of the catches of the day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny sack that jingled full of metal currency.

"I guess I'll keep an eye out on the ground then, preferably an eye for a crowd or something." Said Anubis as he looked over at the diner at the corner of the market where shoppers and merchants often convene to enjoy a meal or two. "Guess we've found our meals." Said Anubis as he walked towards the diner and pushed the door open, the sign above had a pot of soup boiling with shark fins on top. He went inside and start looking for a table for them and went to sit down on the second floor, overlooking the guests below. The two were then given two scroll menus and they took their time to order their meals. "Thoth, I think the matter of Aphrodite I should handle it myself considering that she doesn't seem to be too keen on meeting me while I'm accompanied." Said Anubis as turned a page on the menu when he felt the wind blowing the doors open, the figure was obviously Mercury/Hermes who ran up to them on the second floor, huffing out exhaustively. "Hunger struck and the runner kneels to it." He commented on Hermes breakneck speed towards the diner.

Hermes breathed in and out and felt his stomach growl in a loud way. He looked around and saw that the place was packed full of customers, but saw that Anubis and Thoth both had a couple of spare seats. "Oh hey guys. It's been awhile since we saw each other. Man am i glad to see you guys. Say you think i can have a seat. With all that laughing I think I forgot to eat. Man I'm starving. Can I sit with you two since I know you? Huh? Can I can I can I can I?" Mercury asked repeatedly causing Thoth to awkwardly bury his face in his menu.

"You forgot to eat i just don't hope you don't forget to breath…" Thoth said.

"First thing first, the moment you are able tell Aphrodite that if she really wants me then perhaps she should consider my consent first." Said Anubis as he sighed out and waited for the meals to be served for them. The jackal deity slumped his head over with both hands forming a barricade to hold him back from falling completely down on the table. "Anyway, just tell her this. Meet me by the docks, tonight. Period." Said Anubis as picked up his wooden cup and drank from it, enjoying the Greek's grape wines that was a fine treat along with their cuisine filled with the blessing of Athena's olive oil. "I know that she'll pop up again and the moment she does, I'll be sure to document our encounter." He huffed out in a mopey dopey manner, sounding not quite excited for the meeting with Aphrodite again.

"Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. I can do that. I can do that! For sure for sure!" Mercury exclaimed while he sat down next to Anubis. He grabbed one of Anubis's hand and shook him up and down at the near speed of light with a rapid shake that even made Anubis's torso and legs shake around. "You're the best pal! I can't thank yah enough! Best pal right here! Number one top dog! Get it because he's a dog! Boy I thought I was going to starve out there for sure!" Mercury spoke rapidly.

"Yes, yes, yes Hermes but really just keep your eyes on the job." Said Anubis as their meals were brought up. Anubis's plate was a meal of fried fish with salad and olive slices on the top, Anubis took a moment to relax himself and sniff the smell of his meal and began to take a bite out of the first fish and chew the piece of meat slowly while steam rose from the interior of his fish into the air. "At least the food is good here, I feel sad for Horus to be honest, he has to grow up here, far away from his home land for his own safety. Can you believe it? For us Egyptians this is hard because we don't leave the Nile, its length and the fertile land around it is our home." Anubis mused and looked up at ceiling, the triangular roof of the structure gave him homesick feelings, he missed the mud brick flat tops design of the Egyptian homes that he grew up in and the scenery around the Nile. Lush green places following the river's length and arid desert stretching to nearly infinite, the Greeks may shrug it as dust bowl or sandbox, for Anubis, it was home.

Thoth as he ate a Greek salmon fish salad covered with parsley and mixed up with some red onions, black olives, and some zucchini took notice of Anubis's lost and saddened expression. Thoth himself sighed out disappointed, and took note. He too missed home a bit and there was a sense of homesickness as he had to part ways with his dear friend Ra. He swallowed some of the salad, and sighed. "Well I can certainly watching you two grow as brothers and watching you grow and mature has been one experience for me. I would not have grown my own wisdom without the experiences. I can tell you miss home as well as do I, but there is a bright side to every dark corner." Thoth said.

Hermes however continued munching down his calamari, and did not stop to think on their wisdom. Rather he cut into the cooked squid legs with a knife as fast as lighting, and munched down on them as if this were some type of race to who could eat faster. "Awww you guys miss home? I don't think i've been away from greece that much. Really i need a vacation, but i kinda can't. Phew though the place you guys come from sounds like a big oasis in the desert. I can see it now. Me sun tanning on one of the balconies of the places watching the river. Man that sounds like a good vacation. You guys think you can give me a place to stay when I get some hours off?" Hermes said casually.

"Sure. Alexandria always sound like a nice place. To be honest, I seem to like the city and its seaside location more than the typical riverside Lycopolis." Said Anubis in a surprising tone, he sounded like he was genuinely enjoy an idea of a fine place to live instead of moping and being sarcastic of things around him. "To be honest, perhaps living here on Rhodos may have given me some affections to the Greek's own seafaring prowess, bringing it back to Egypt and train my mortals there may give benefits to the Kingdom." He mused with both eyes closed apparently in the absence of visual display of reality, Anubis can slip into a dreamlike mindscape where he can ponder on thoughts and ideas, visualizing fantasies of an Alexandria with ports that rival that of Carthage and Athen with the city's docks teaming with ships and traders moving in and out daily. For around 3 minutes Anubis was deep in thought before he opened his eyes and continue to finish his meal on the table. "I have a feeling that a city built by two cultures is always more exciting than a city built by one." Said Anubis as he scratch his fur.

Mercury yelped out hearing Anubis's voice. "Phew boy you gave me a jump. I thought you fell asleep and need a nap. I mean i would need one too if Aphrodite did that. Eugh. Yeah I'll talk to her for you for sure." Hermes said quickly. He wiped his face off and sighed. "So I'll think on these vacation spot. I think if they have some Greek stuff I can fit right in. Feel at home. Get some chicks. Get some nice food." Mercury said belching slightly. He intertwined his fingers with each other and stretched his arms out to crack his fingers. "And speaking of chicks… i best get to Aphrodite and tell her not to be such a Thoth- I mean thot." Mercury said in a nervous chuckled with Thoth glaring at him.

Anubis likewise glare at Mercury for making a gaffe at Thoth due to his fast talking nature. However, his gaze on Mercury did not last long as the speedy Greek Messenger of the Gods ran off and out of the diner, across the Agora, Hermes/Mercury would see an upscale restaurant made for the more upscale and noble Greek folks where he would immediately catch Aphrodite in her dress sitting on a table with a plate of BBQ duck ready for consumption. The Goddess of fertility and women was seen combing her hair and trying to keep her head dress in order. Clearly, she wished to look better than Athena and Narcissus combined.

Mercury quickly sped into the doors, but rather than crash into them he instead caused them to fling open. His powerful wind gusts were felt on Aphrodite before he even announced his presence to be in her vicinity. He then sped up to her table, and stopped instantly halting all momentum in a seemingly impossible stop. "Meep-meep! Hey Aphrodite! I talked to that- is that roasted duck?" Mercury asked eyeing her meal.

"Pretty much the point, I really need to enjoy myself this time around. So what do you want now Hermes? Better be something other than another boring blind date with...surprise...Ares." Said Aphrodite as she moved her hands in an air quote manner when reaching the "Surprise" bit of her snarky remark. "By the way, I got to tell you that Anubis look so smoking hot like I mean totes beat Ares. Ares got the buffy beefcake look for sure but he looks so overload with it and war is such a turn-off. But Anubis is like a beefcake but totally not overload and look kinda like well all around." Aphrodite swoon with her face directed at the ceiling sighing out at the fantasies of Anubis's picture perfect, well-sculpted body and toned body stature.

Mercury snorted a bit finding the fact that she wanted to date a jackal headed god a bit funny, but he pointed to her. "And guess who I just saw! Anubis me and Thoth had some lunch together when all the other table were full of people. Thoth had a salad, Anubis had a plate of fish, and I got some of that good old calamari. Damn that was good. Anyways I think i was suppose to tell you something. Hmmm. Lets see. Oh right. Anubis said he wanted to meet you tonight at the docks. I dunno maybe you did something to him and got his dog head messed up. Boy I don't know maybe you got a thing for dogs. Why do you want to date a dog anyhow? Man I can't figure you out." Hermes said in his usual quick self.

"Wait Anubis wants to meet me tonight at the docks? OMG, that is like so amazing I think my total dominant strategy is working. YES!" She squealed in front of Hermes much to his chagrin as the goddess celebrated her victory over Anubis. One thing was for sure to Hermes, tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

[hr]

Night has fallen across the isle of Rhodos, Ra's sun has set to the West with the power of Khnum guiding it down the horizon. The city itself had to light up its torches to light the way for its various inhabitants. Anubis himself was alone at the docks waiting for Aphrodite, he sighed out feeling nervous by the fact that he risked meeting her again just to settle his problems and timidity with relationships with women to say the least. "She's supposed to be here by now." Said Anubis as he went back and forth at the dock's entrance looking out at the moon and starry night sky, it was like a deep blue blanket with diamonds tinted on its surface. "Soon Ra, soon I'll be Horus home to you." Said Anubis as he kept his hands tucked behind his back.

He soon heard what sounded like pop music in the background, and then he felt the winds of love graze across his fur in a very slight touch. From above he heard birds tweet in unison with a melodious song. He then saw Aphrodite make a catwalk like motion as she came to him. Her appearance was over the top to say the least since she left a trail of purple and pink colored smoke around her while a pink cloud above her shown light on her much like as if she were on a stage. The spot light cloud switched the lights from various shades of pink to red. Each time she took a step she would purposely flashing her wide hips from side to side while the back of one foot met the front foot. She also had both of her hands on her hips. Once she got close enough to Anubis she raised one of her palms to her mouth followed by her blowing a pink heart shape cloud to Anubis. "Hey their hunky. Now why did you have to give me all the trouble of coming out here in the dark spooky docks? You can't see my body in all this darkness." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

"Well...darkness is my shroud and friend, it protects me from harm." He answers timidly, as Anubis began to shudder at Aphrodite as his speech stutter along. For most of his life, fear has been a prevalent force that influenced his mind and decision making. But those were the days of fear of reprisals by Set, fear of violence and other acts of aggression. This time, he was facing a completely different fear altogether, an uncertainty and fear of social interaction with women. "Well...I uh...was thinking that maybe I could get to see the moon and stars here as well you see. It's a beautiful sight." He said awkwardly, since his mother's death he developed a sort of aversion to getting attach to any woman for fearing their deaths might cause him great grief.

Aphrodite looked to the stars as well, and swoon at Anubis's more tender nature. She didn't know what was the cause for his shy demeanor, but she giggled still. "Awww. He's a stud and he's got a soft spot. Ares could learn from this. All he cares about is himself and his muscles. Now you care about things besides yourself you cute." Aphrodite said. She however motioned into Anubis closer and wrapped an arm around his back, and brought her left hand around the left side of his chest to hug him in closer.

Anubis would then make a surprise gasp at her mannerism as his consent was confirming whether or not would he enjoy an evening escapade with her but already his mind was being conflicted by her advancements. "You know Aphrodite, I didn't really appreciate how you just shove yourself into my private space and violate me on the hill." He groaned out remembering the sudden and nonconsenting kiss of Aphrodite from before before looking down at her, his eyes traced down her picture perfect feminine body down to her voluptuous breasts. They bounce and jiggle as slight movements cause them to, much to his dismay as he can't quite picture himself suckle them in lust. "But I'm willing to forgive if you don't do that again." He sweated at this statement with his eyes on her breasts and the crevice in between.

She giggled again, and looked up to him. "Hey uh. Anubis. Eyes are up here, but mmmkay. I think I can hold back just a little bit for yah. Like that's not a problem at all. I can't help you have the perfect body though." Aphrodite said as she pressed her body closer to Anubis's. Her left breast pressed against him, but she used her right hand to place her palm on Anubis's hard muscles. She stroked her hand around his chest, and felt each feature on Anubis's chiseled body. "Hmmm. I didn't know fur could be sexy" She said with a wink.

Anubis smirked at this finding both a compliment and a creepy pick up line on her part. "Uh...thanks. I think." He can't quite blame her as his jet black fur gave off an aura of mystique that attracted other women and men towards him. He was a marriage between a relatable human figure and an animal with a form that appealed to many, he held one hand around her waists before his other follow on wrapping them both on her and pulled her in closer as he felt ecstasy rising. "Are you...up for boating tonight?" He asked her hesitantly as his paw pads held her pinkish skin and gently rubbed her body.

Aphrodite not surprised her charm worked on him as did other men nodded her head. "Uh like sure. That sounds like a totally fun time." She said with a giggled. She looked up at him, but as promised she did not go in for a kiss just yet. Though in the back of her mind she wanted Anubis's lips to press on her's. She hummed in thought as to get the evening rolling to her favor, but was taken back by Anubis's kind, and yet shy nature. Not many of the men she had been with were this way. "Hmmm. you're like so soft, and shy. Most guys would have been 'all lets go boating' without me wanting to go. You are like the sweetest thing dear. Yeah let go!" She said as she hugged him tighter. She giggled again for some reason as she pressed the side of her face to his chest. "You feel like a more beefy teddy bear." she said.

Anubis blushed brightly red as he went to a small wooden boat on the dock, he flipped the boat down to the open sea and hop on it with Aphrodite following him onboard, the boat had a lamp mounted on its bow to allow the seafarers to see each other in the dark mist of the sea. He began to row the boat out to the bay of the harbor where countless other ships were seen moving in and out of the harbor, there were also other couples who were young and wild like Anubis and Aphrodite were right now. "You know Aphrodite...I think that you do look rather...voluptuous is the only word come to mind. But still rather accurate to summarize what I think about you." Said Anubis as he paddled them out, grunting and huffing as he make his way out further until turning back to keep themselves safe in the dock.

Aphrodite looked down at herself, and smiled to Anubis again. "Oh you really think I look good? Or are just talking about these?" Aphrodite said still smiling as she swirled her upper torso to make her breasts jiggle to Anubis. "Don't worry. Say what you want to Anubis! I'm the deity of fertility and beauty. Well that's what, like, they all say. I have heard it all, and so far not many of the other boys are as nice like you." She said with a huff. She crossed her arms, and sighed, but so far as Anubis had seen this was not like her. She seemed to think on something in her head with a rather disappointed expression on her face.

"You mean Ares? The God of War and bloodlust and child molesters?" He asked her about Ares as they hung about in the bay, tucked away at a corner all to their own while ships moving in and out of the harbor, the fire of the statue's torch lit up the night, illuminating the dark sky with the silhouette of the island of Rhodos for them to enter and leave. He lay himself down on the boat lazily as he arched his chest and stomach upward snapping some bones inside of him to secure his body's functionality. "I'm sorry to hear about other men being...shallow on their thoughts about you. I don't have much on my mind about women to be honest, since my mother's death, I felt an aversion, a certain retraction from committing myself to a relationship with a woman for fearing death may sting us both too hard." He glanced up at the night sky, trying to imagine the stars above as something that can ease his pains, perhaps, one of the stars was Nephthys looking down and smiling at him.

Aphrodite widened her eyes, and made a quiet gasp out. Interested in the story she moved up to Anubis's left side, and laid herself down by his body. She sighed out and smiled at him however. "Ohhh… That's why you're all like shy and sweet. You poor thing have nothing to be shy about. I mean like look at your body! How has no other girl come up on you like i do? Is there like a girl shortage in Egypt or something?" She said with a frown. She placed a hand under Anubis's jaw and tilted his head towards her. "You know what though? How about I like teach you?" She asked while gleaming into Anubis's eyes.

"Teach me?" He asked her curiously while sounding rather hesitant at her attempt, however, as their distance closed in his canine cock began to harden and slowly erect eventually rising up to full mast. Anubis looked down and blushed brightly red at this embarrassing turn of event. "Don't tell anyone about this…" He said to her while stuttering a bit, he would then moved his hands down towards his trousers and began to unwrap the fabric, slipping it down to reveal his 7 inch canine penis with a pinkish tip waiting for her to enjoy its intrusion. "Your turn." He grinned slyly at her, expecting her to throw off her clothing on the boat's wooden floor.

Aphrodite shivered at the sight of Anubis's penis. She grinned, and looked into his eyes. "That's better." She reached behind her, and undid the strap of the bra she was wearing with her hands. She however teased Anubis by holding her hands on her breasts with the skimpy dress item acting as a thin barrier between her breast skin and her hands. She moved her hands up and down bouncing her breasts up and down in a manner to tease Anubis. Her breasts jiggled in a very exaggerated way before she finally dropped her bra to Anubis's abs showing Anubis her round heavy breasts with tiny pink nipples that were ready to be erect. This drove Anubis's mind mad with lust with her teasing.

Anubis gasped and coughed out at the sight of Aphrodite's teasing him apparently she was dying to get him inside of her. He then grabbed on to her thighs and spread them out slowly with his canine face having a look at her vulvar, his erection began to rise up, hardened and fully erect at the sight and now he was beginning to probe at her vulvar. Grinding and slowly moving its tip to meet her Vulvar and gently pushing it inside slowly to give her a nice tease of his own. But Aphrodite can feel that he was still unsure of himself and his session with her. But he was getting comfortable with the feeling of pleasure and intense burning desire to intercourse with her.

She slowly let off a soft moan as he entered her vaginal canal. She pressed her hands down on his chest and massaged Anubis there softly. Inside of her Anubis felt her warm vaginal walls clamp and wrap around his penis, but as she was turned on by Anubis's size she couldn't help, but release some slick liquids to help the intercourse's session ride along smoothly. She looked down into his eyes, and smiled. "Oh come on babe you're already inside of me. Why not just loosen up. Like OMG you're throbbing dick feels like heaven now." She said as she slowly made herself raise and lower over Anubis's throbbing cock.

"Oof! Like...heaven? You have to! OOF! Be kidding me…" Said Anubis in a grunt as he began to push his penis into Aphrodite's vulva, pushing it in deeper and deeper. His pace was slow at first but as his penis throbbed harder inside her flesh walls, the pacing began to pick up when he felt the desire to mark her as his own. "OOmph! You want it? I'll give it!" He grunted as he pushed harder and harder into Aphrodite's vulvar and began to pull her lying down on him with her breasts now in his face, giving him a chance to suckle her breasts which he did without relent.

Aphrodite feeling her vagina continuously thrusted into gasped and moaned loudly in pleasure. Partly due to her charm working on Anubis, and getting what she wanted, but also because she enjoyed the pleasure she felt from Anubis. Anubis as he suckled on her breasts felt her nipples become errect as Anubis suckled her tit. The taste of mitl entered his mouth coming from her soft breast. The texture of her breast was sure to be energy from him as her lovely soft skin gave his tongue something to enjoy. She wrapped her arms around Anubis's body and rubbed his back in a light massage while her vagina continued bouncing up and down his hard rod.

The jackal deity continued his thrusting as he felt his penis now getting to her body's cervix and he was probing it harder. Meanwhile, his mouth was enjoying her milky stream coming from her breasts as he arched his body up in the thrusting motion, yanking her nipple a bit. But he didn't lose himself in the motion as he let go of her nipples while still groping her breasts with both hands. He then arched one more time and felt his penis penetrating her cervix into her womb, the push this time was climax for sure as he let loose a torrent of his sperms into her womb.

Aphrodite gasped feeling his warm seed fill her fertile womb surely inseminating her. She however moaned loudly as she felt her own climax shake her body. Her legs however sook back and forth in rapid quiver as her loins were closest to them while she experienced a tingling pleasure that let her body release more liquids out of her vagina. The clear love juice leaked on Anubis's penis and coated him in a mix of semen and pussy juice. She looked down and kissed Anubis on the lips in a slow loving manner while she continued moaning to him.

He howled out feeling the deed has been done and Aphrodite was filled by his semen, his first night with a Goddess was certainly a harrowing experience for him as he looked back at the leaking of their respective juices. He huffed out and panting exhaustively as he laid back down on his back. "Well...I hope that was what you were looking for...because you won't have something like twice from anyone else." He awkwardly boasted while slowly falling asleep on the boat's wooden deck while basking in the afterglow, knowing that the two were safely ashore.

She giggled a bit as she fell asleep, but she seemed satisfied with him. She pressed her lips on his, and got herself dressed again. She got her panties and bra back on while she helped Anubis while he was asleep by adjusting his garments over his own loins. After this though she moved over to his right side and laid her head down on his upper arm while her right hand moved over his chest. "Mmmm. I think I can get used to this guy. Maybe a night away from the glamour and fashion of home could use a break. Oh this so bad omg!" she said in a rebellious manner wanting to fall asleep with Anubis here away from home.


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming

"For as long as I can remember, the Nile was my home, my shelter and memories of a childhood I never have. Watching Horus's growth on the Island of Rhodes is painful for me to say the least as he is raised in a land not his own native soil. He is your heir and should have been raised in Egypt where he will rule one day but the circumstances had forced my hands for the past 15 years of my life. I miss the Nile and its reeds of Papyrus plants, Horus sometimes asks me when will we travel home and always, I reply to him with 'Soon enough'. I suppose he miss you and the others as well. Thankfully the day finally comes when we can return to Egypt, I hope to see you again soon Ra, as Horus has spent his cherished childhood in a land not of his choosing."

Reads the letter of Anubis in Ra's hand as he sat on his throne room, there was something much different to the throne this time around as it no longer bored the sandy tan color it once was but now sparkling gold with white limestone on his seat, the throne was cold to say the least at night and hot on a summer day. Clearly renovation had done much, but this was no renovator's work, it was a new palace entirely as the throne room's appearance and Greek style sculpture of scantily clad figures suggest. Not only that the columns of pillars were not decorated with stylized depictions of lotuses and traditional Egyptian art but these sport the appearance of Greek limestone pillars with indents on the surface. The balcony of the palace showed Ra the view of the city of Alexandria, a city built by the Greeks and native Egyptians with Greek Agora and Egyptian traditional farmers on the outskirt while then the port was the most bustling of locations. Ships enter and leaving constantly almost like Carthage with the Lighthouse of Pharos standing tall and proud, its light burning brightly giving ships the beacon of a safe haven to retire to from the danger of open sea.

Ra himself was taking a liking to these new renovations as he was seen lounging in a near seductive pose. His back was stretch out on a long patio chair made from limestone, and covered with a pillow. His left arm was used to prop up his head, and his left hand was balled into a fist. Severents gently cme to him to feed him bird seed and grapes as he read the letter. Reading the letter made him overjoyed as he squawked out in delight hearing that his allies, and distant family were coming back to their home country at long last. Ra himself longed to see the falcon headed Horus since he was always reminded of himself. Anubis he knew was troubled, but knew some what that time could reform anyone.

He sat up quickly and clapped his hands together. "Everyone! We have important guests- i mean family returning. I require a carpet laid out at the front entrance so they feel welcomed. Each one should be about legal drinking age so a ration of fine grape wine for them! I must have their rooms prepared and each pillow fluffed to maximum fluffiness." Ra cringed to himself at his last comment he made, and made a mental note to himself to avoid using such a word again.

Ra stood up and cracked his devie bones as he stretched out. His gut and chest bent forwards, and he sighed. He looked on at his new setting, and new home. It seems though the lighter tone of the fortress, and lighter coloration brightened the mood of the place better. One would expect Ra to feel homesick, but he welcomed this change. After much argument, and suggestion with other deities in the past the benefits of moving out weighed the old fortress's perks. Personally Ra enjoyed the fact he was no longer reminded of Set in the more Greek setting. The old sand as he recalled burned his eyes occasionally, and looking back at his new setting it was an eyesore. Clearly he was not having a feeling of nostalgia. He levitated down the steps hoping to see each of the returning deities in top shape.

At that time the ship Anubis took to the sea was now returning to Alexandria, from the distant horizon comes the rising silhouette of the Greek made Bireme wading through the ocean's waves and the multitude of its oars paddle push them through in defiance of Poseidon's tides. On the deck was Anubis standing on the bowl of the ship observing Alexandria and the Lighthouse of Pharos perching in the distance, Horus was the most excited as he ran up to the very top of the Isis statue of the ship perching on top of it o see the busy port of Alexandria coming closer. "It's unbelievable isn't it brother? After so many years we're finally able to go home!" Horus screeched out jubilantly as he watch the sight of the metropolis coming closer towards them.

"True, excited and relief. I'm glad that we don't have to worry about over protecting one another anymore." Said Anubis as he sat down leaning against the starboard side of the ship as it waded closer to the port, its sails by now were secured inside their masts to prevent the ship speeding through to the harbor. "It would be nice that the new palace is within walking or riding distance of your library would it Thoth?" Anubis asked, the jackal deity was now a full grown person, 30 years of age with a masculine booming male voice, he seemed much more well toned and sculpted than before thanks to his training.

Thoth himself nodded excited. He had a big grin on his face, and stood up tall. He was happy, excited and anxious to return. "Yes! I am certainly elated for our return. My word it's been far too long since I have spoken to Ra. I- I-"Thoth whimpered a bit feeling too many emotions plow into his mind. He felt a tear slip its way out of his eye ducts followed by him sniffling a type of sad-happy emotion. "S-sorry…It appears my emotions got the best of me there." Thoth said as he summoned a small tissue from one of his many spells. He wiped his wet eyes, and blew his nostrils out. He sniffed into his lungs, and looked to Anubis with wet glistening eyes. "Oh my… Sorry. It must have taken much time to make Ra have logical decision about relocating to this location." Thoth said.

"Yes it has, indeed it has." Anubis concurred with Thoth as the ship came to port of the city where the crew tossed in lumps of ropes and began to tie the ship to its pier and place rampart for the passengers to disembark, Anubis would then led his horse Ramiel down the rampart first then his pet Ammut who would walk by itself most of the time while Horus himself followed his mother and Thoth down the rampart to the pier. Anubis took a quick look around Alexandria and the sight of the city struck him greatly, not only was the place bore great influence of Greek culture but also still feels like a familiar place for an Egyptian deities who grew up in a more traditional setting. He saw chariots rode around town, agora and amphitheaters that were hallmarks of the Greek settlers sitting adjacent to the Egyptian temples and bureaucratic offices. "Let's go then, Ra is probably waiting for us at the palace. He'll be bursting with tears of joy to see Horus again I know it." Said Anubis as he began to stir Ramiel and rode towards the palace which was situated on an island connected by a land bridge.

Thoth rode on Sophia and stirred her up more to get her to trot at a better pace in the city. His eyes brightened up when his sight was caught on the new palace Ra had. He felt his jaw drop. "Oh my. Seeing is believing… Can you imagine the labour hours placed into that construction? I don't appear to be able to see Ra. Perhaps he is keeping inside for now and waiting for us to remain regal and professional." Thoth said. Ra didn't appear to be outside at the entrance much to Anubis's possible confusion. Anubis remembered Ra was extremely formal however with his need to keep to tradition in check still.

Anubis looked up at the palace, never in his life had he seen such a work of art by architects and craftsmen, he heard of the palace of Knossos before from Thoth but this time, seeing Ra's new Greek style palace was incredibly mind blowing to say the least. He dropped his jaw while Horus looked in awe inspired expression. "What made Ra budge and leave his comfort zone in Memphis? This is like turning over a new leaf." He said flabbergasted as he dismounted Ramiel, Isis herself was shock to see that time had indeed changed Ra's attitude towards outside culture.

"Good grief, he accepted construction of this? I know that he said he wanted to make some changes but I never thought he would go this extra mile." Said Isis as she took her first step onto the staircase and into the grand atrium of the palace, she saw the first thing to greet her was a statue of Ra in focal point sculpted in limestone and marble by the Greek sculptures. The statue had Ra in his usual attire but at the base of the statue were smaller children like deities such as Anhur, Sekhmet, Bastet, Osiris, Isis, Nephthys among others as his children. "Well, they seem to like putting Ra in a more masculine figure than he already is." Isis commented looking at the statue.

The statues of Ra with his children in their collective youths made Thoth smirk. He knew Ra for a lot of his life was a lover, and a father figure. Strict, but still had a soft spot. "Why yes he has loved before, and a pleasant father to be under. I just wish Horus could experience this when he was just a boy." Thoth said with some regret. He couldn't put all the blame on Set, and was too weak with his emotions to feel true contempt. He didn't frown at the thoughts since it had been so many years. "Well it's best I see Ra first to inform him. I gather he's waiting for us in the entrance." Thoth said.

Anubis sighed out when he looked over at Horus, the brother he invested himself in, the effort to raise Horus and give him a childhood that Anubis never get to enjoy manifested in Horus more jubilant and outgoing personality compared to his brother's more dark, moody and reclusive personality. He saw Horus being excited, lively and confident, even cocky at times but never did Horus struck Anubis as a brash and reckless operator, he was simply too friendly and loyal to be loathed by anyone but Set. "Then let's go! I can't wait to see if Great Grandfather Ra has changed, it's been 15 years since I last saw him!" He hopped up and flew across the palace but kept his speed well adjusted and slow enough to avoid the servants, he morphed into a falcon with grey and albino feather as he flew up to main entrance of the throne room where Ra would be. "Strange I don't see the other deities like Anhur, Sekhmet or even Bastet around here. They must be off somewhere else." He thought to himself as he landed and morphed back into the young adult deity form. He looked like an anthro avian deity with dominant falcon feature and feather while sporting some Egyptian makeup on his eyes and jewelry on his arms and neck.

This perplexed Thoth's mind as well and got him to become puzzled. The whereabouts of Ra and the other deities were still a mystery, but he smelled the air carefully. He squinted to the smells, and looked towards the exit on the left side of the room that led into a possible main hall. "Oh. Hmmm. Is that fine wine and fresh fruit I smell?" Thoth leaned over to Anubis, and winked to him. "It seems we have stumbled onto an 'ambush' if you understand to what i refer." Thoth winked, and moved a finger to his beak trying not to spoil any surprise welcoming party.

Anubis sniffed the air and his head began to follow the directioning of his nose much like other canines as he began to wander off into the direction of the palace's main hall. He went down towards where Ra was, not knowing what to expect, Horus and Isis both can only follow him closely as Anubis apparently was in a trance walking towards the two massive wooden doors leading into the main hall. He then pushed the doors open, he venture inside only to be greeted by a surprise, Anhur, Sekhmet, Bastet among others threw them a surprise welcoming party with confetti and party blowers complete with fine wine waiting for them.

In front of the other deities however was Ra. In an almost unexpected move by three elder deity he had both of his arms outstretched to his left and right, and a warm welcoming smile on his face. Clearly the time spent apart has affected him as well. "SURPRISE MY FRIENDS! Welcome home all of you!" Ra shouted to the top of his lungs. It seems with his arms outstretched it was a good time for Horus to give his great grandfather a welcoming warm hug.

"Great Grandfather!" Horus excitedly ran in towards Ra and stretched his arms out and quickly gave Ra a tight hug. The young prince lifted his elder up effortlessly from his excitement and extreme emotions. The joy was understandable as he had very limited times since his birth to imprint on Ra, memories that have yet to be developed further before his eventual departure for safety reasons. "I'm so glad to see you again! How has Alexandria treated you?" Asked Horus as Ra saw that by now his voice had changed to a more masculine and grown up one with a slightly high pitch sound of an avian screech.

Everything about Horus, including the way he could easily pick up Ra, made Ra long for spending more time with him, but Ra weakley looked down to him with a smile. He squawked out each time Horus would tightly squeeze his body. "Oh my! You have grown my chil- I mean… Grown man! My word you have devel-" Ra coughed feeling his chest squeezed to the point some air was let out. "Excuse me. Look at how developed you are. You muscles are extraordinary, and your strength! My word I can barely move my arms to give you this hug! This all too much for this old bird. I mean…" Ra began to lose his won grip on emotion and let out a soft sniffle. "Oh no. Don't do this to me. I'm too old for tears. Don't slip out of my tear ducts you…." A golden tear splayed out of Ra's eye, and streaked down his face showing his own heart of stone was just a metaphor for his hardened personality. Truly he was just like the rest, and his heart was a soft mess. "Oh you've done it Horus… I'm… I'm truly happy we are together at last." Ra said now crying.

"Oh come now Ra, don't cry not now." Said Horus and Isis as they ran to his side while Anubis entered in a more methodical manner, walking towards Ra, his face seem to remain the steely gaze as usual due to the numbness of his upbringing and emotional development being somewhat stunted.

"It's good to see you again Ra, I hope that you enjoy the palace well enough." Said Anubis as he gave Ra a lighter hug and patted Ra's back, the pup that came to his palace years ago had grown up to an adult. A responsible figure who knew how to handle his priorities. The upbringing Anubis had on Rhodos apparently had an influence on him as well with him being more stoic and quiet than actually being confident in his works than before. The only thing seem to lack here was a child of Anubis's stock.

Anubis's much older form seemed to even surprise Ra. Ra nodded to him, but had to accept that much of the Anubis he saw before him was due to the effects of Set on him. Ra moved a hand over Anubis's shoulder to pat him while gazing into an unmoving face. "Oh yes. It's a much warm welcome to see you as well Anubis. The training you faced really has shaped you as well. My word we have two fine men before me now. Please enjoy yourselves in my palace. You are welcome here. Now where is-"

Ra's question was abruptly answered quicker than he could even finish it. Thoth threw himself into Ra's arms, and could not contain his overjoyed heart any longer. "RA! My friend! My family! My near brother close to my heart! I have longed for this again since we have both parted ways!" Thoth shouted loudly. He pressed the left side of his face onto Ra's pecs, and weeped happy tears feeling the reunion to be years to long.

This action by Thoth was however answered by Ra wrapping his own arms around the ibis. He didn't do this awkwardly however as he had deeply missed Thoth's presence near him. Nights he had spent alone, and without the sight of Thoth reading, and studying. Thoth's voice brought nostalgia to Ra as his wisdom, and kind instruction were something Ra desperately desired before. Ra sniffled harder now that he felt Thoth's grip on him. The two parted each other's back and weeped together occasionally making unintentional bird sounds possibly to their embarrassments. "Thoth. It is much relife to my heart to have you gain to accompany me… These were not the best of years without your presence… Welcome to your new home all of you…" Ra finished wiping some tears away from his eyes.

"Truly, Anubis has grown to an adult now, don't tell me that he can still beat up Khepri like he used to." Said Anhur half jokingly as he poured a cup of grape wine for Anubis to drink. The lion warrior Deity smirked a bit at Khepri seeing that the Jackal's attacks were quite powerful before and now may have become more powerful to the point of deadly to other deities who stand in his ways.

"From Bachus?" Anubis asked Anhur as he picked up the cup of wine and began to drink it, feeling the heat and sensational effects alcohol had on his body as his mind began to spin around. "I have to say, he's a pretty good winer." He commented as he belched out from the drink feeling the heat crawling up to his head. Anhur nodded to him confirming the Jackal's hypothesis. "I knew it. Well at least Horus is home now, he can finally challenge Set and reclaim legitimacy from his uncle." Said Anubis as he took another drink from the wine cup.

Thoth walked over to the wine, and looked over to Anubis with a concerned expression. "Uh… Let's just settle in for now before we worry about war, r-right?..." Thoth said reluctantly. Clearly each time he looked to Horus there was a look in his eye that suggested he was reluctant to accept a conflict between Horus and Set knowing it would injure him, or worse. Thoth sighed, and sipped some of the wine. He heaved however tasting it was much stronger than even he anticipated. He had to force it down his throat at first since he wasn't expecting the drink to be as strong as it was. "Good lord that's intense! Wooo…" Thoth said feeling his head spin.

"Ra, you surprised me with your new palace. Tell me did you have change of heart with your Greek architects here?" Isis asked him in a friendly manner as she took a sip from her wine cup and ate a grape from its bundle. She then looked at the table and the furniture again noticing that they were made by Egyptians but the dining room style was cleary of Greek philosophy with a wide view of the city below. "I know one thing, Ptah must have had a splendid time working with the Greek colonists who came here seeing as how you two merged two cultures into one structure." She mused on the thoughts as they enjoy the meal presented to them by the servants.

The memories cam flowing back to Ra on what Isis said. Mainly the fact she was right about him and Ptah arguing on design choices. One Ra had to accept over time, but ended up enjoying in the end. Ra looked around at the work done to the new fortress and nodded to Isis confidentiality. "I'll admit moving was not my first choice nor was the design choices. Everyone kept calling me hard, and hard to push for some reason. I think they were right in the end. Alexandria seems to be more populated than where we were prior. Plus this palace lacks sand." Ra shuddered and sat down with Isis. "Sand just is a bad memory now… Khepri helped moving my mind to this decision. I'm not even sure how." Ra said with a shrug.

Khepri by now had become drunken by the wine, and was seen in the palace main hall laying on his back and moving his insect appendages upwards at the ceiling. He looked almost like a dying bug, but groaned feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Ohhh i'm seeing three birds today… We had one and now two more…" He said in slurs.

"This is why I kept my drinking low." Said Anubis as he watched as Khepri began to fall under the influence of alcohol. "I last saw my room was 15 years ago, I wonder what it looks like now." He added as he looked out of the open air scenic view of the palace feeling the immense beauty of the city and its Greek populace living alongside their native Egyptian counterparts. But of course, their return was not felt and welcomed by everyone, Set himself felt it too and was less than pleased by it.

[hr]

The Red Desert of the the course of 15 long years had somehow become more desolate than before since the sky above had since turned a red color just from the dust in the air. That or Set's inner chaos has found its way out of his personal solitude. The rolling dry hills were their usual tint, but almost looked like a savage ocean at this point with the hills peaking hundreds of feet into the air. Each dry hill scattered randomly around the desert. Each one seemed to be a piece of Set's chaotic personality.

His fortress was just as dark as he was at this point however. It was made up of the same sadns as the desert around him, but some parts of the secluded fortress seemed to be in a black color, or a very dark grey. However there was an odd medieval watchtower that did not match up with the other designs.

Inside though it felt even more depressing, and unwelcoming. There was an unnatural silence within the fortress. No noise whatsoever, and even the howling winds of the fierce desert were left outside. This was the place Anubis had spent for his childhood, and Nephthys had been. Once a brighter setting filled with at least some light, but now it was dark as a shadow. The walls seemed to have a dark and jagged design that looked like black ooze once seeped down from the now black ceiling. The bookshelves all had melted candle wax on them and dust that looked to never have been cleaned once in the time since Nephthys had been murdered, and Anubis forced to run away.

Set himself was in his own personal meditation chamber. He sat on a rather neat pillow surrounded by candles. Each one was melted down to the last inch. Set however had changed. He was a pale white color, and he had expanded his mask all the way down to his neck. It seemed to be the one thing in a pristine condition still. His body however was still very muscular screaming masculinity. His entire upper torso was exposed with his pectoral muscles showing a grim pale color while his abs were just as well built and chiseled. Around his waist seemed to be a horrifying article of clothing. It was a pale skirt with red dried blood on it seemingly soaked at one point while part of it seemingly sewn from flesh of some type. Part of it was made from pale colored cloth, but was equally drenched in blood. It was made together in boubous articles of material sewn together, in no seeing display of order or control, with very noticeable stitches along black lines where each article met. He also had a red garb that wrapped around his neck, and a black crown type object that hung behind his head.

Set raised his head upwards after feeling a familiar presence enter his psychic senses. His eyes suddenly lit up red, and he looked around his dark room. He began breathing in and out in an animalistic manner as if he were planting. A grim growl exited whatever mouth was below his mask, and pierced the eerie silence of the palace in a sudden manner. "No! How could they be back!? Now!? It's been over a decade!..." Set shouted to himself. He punched the ground, and stood up feeling enraged. He stomped over to where the nearest door of his palace was to exit the place. He made frequent swears under his breath while continuously growling.

As Set exited the palace hsi own storm hit his body pelting him with furious abrasive sands that he conjured himself. The sands however seemed to not affect his body. He was a master over them, and as such they offered no kind of damage to his body. Rather he dissipated into sand and dust to fly into his own furious storm on his way to Alexandria.

[hr]

Back at Alexandria, the celebration in the palace had died down with the participants drank and eat a hearty party, it was rejuvenating to be back on native soil once again after a long time. Anubis and Horus immediately went out to the city and explore Alexandria for some activities to do. For them, it was refreshing to be at home, to walk about the streets and see not only familiar faces but the welcoming smiles of Greek settlers arriving en masse to Egypt. The first place they venture to was the Amphitheater to catch a play of Odysseus, Anubis and Horus went out to their seats in the Greek styled marble stone amphitheater with rows of seats for the audiences stacking higher and higher like a flight of stairs. They sat down by a mostly empty row watching the actors in toga holding their masks over their faces and act out their lines.

"Tell me, O Muse, of the man of many devices, who wandered full many ways after he had sacked the sacred citadel of Troy." Said the actor who played Odysseus, and the muse replied as Homer's work was written making both Anubis and Horus amuse and awed the at the Greek's performance and his dedication to the role. It was unlike anything that they've ever seen before compared to the countless retelling of Ra's struggle against Apep through hieroglyphs on temple and palace walls. "I must say brother, these Greeks are artists just as they are craftsmen, this is amazing." Said Horus as he drank his cup of wine.

"Indeed they are, though I have yet to comprehend their concept of...democracy. Who is it for?" He retorted before taking a bite out of the apple in his hand watching the play go on. None of them were aware of Set's coming however and had even less awareness or ideas of his coming at this very moment.

The two of them felt a hot rage filled breeze hit their bodies. It seems to swirl around the two of them for an uncomfortably long time, but if this was not bad enough there was the sudden feeling of uncertainty and slight panic that entered their minds for unknown reasons. Chaos wore down on them more and more. The winds then suddenly stopped, but the demonstration was not yet over. Set wasn't a stealthy deity by any means whatsoever. When his presence was coming it was always announced with a large sand storm. One made up of dark colored sand with bols of red lighting surging around randomly in a chaotic manner. It was heading to the north, but in their direction. The sounds of moaning were heard in an extremely altered low pitch. It could not be identified as human, but it sounded other worldly. Almost unrecognizable.

Anubis and Horus stood up from their seats right away with their faces all turned southward where the wind was blowing and the sand was coming from. The incoming sandstorm was apparently so loud that it caught the ears of Anhur, Sekhmet, Bastet and even Isis herself as the deities began to run out of the palace and assume defensive positions on the city's wall to prepare themselves for battle. Anubis led Horus running across the city on Ramiel's back riding as fast as he could towards the Southern gate of the city. "Set catched news fast doesn't he? Wherever there's sand, he has his ears there." Said Anhur as he held his spear in hand standing guard on the city wall while Bastet was standing beside him with her whip in hand.

"He just can't let go of his petty rivalry after all these years can he? Too bad, so sad." She mused on it before licking her paw, Sekhmet who stood next to Ra and Thoth her battleaxe in hands ready to strike. "Would it be prudent to slay him now father? Now that he has no more use for us?" She asked cynically as her axe was twirling around, gracefully landing on her hands and didn't even graze either Thoth or Ra at all.

Ra himself watched the blowing sand storm. Something was not right however with it. The moaning sounds and roars coming from it were something Ra was not used to, and had no memory of. If a sand storm was present it was with the winds. Not the sounds of horrific torture and pain. The winds sounded like they were in exhausted agony and could no longer bear any pain. "It sounds like he's already dead, and the sweet relief of death will release him… Or so it sounds. He needs to be judged now Thoth… He's coming on a day like today! He's gone completely AWOL, and I can stand no more!" Ra shouted.

Thoth eeped at Ra's anger. Fifteen years away from the hawk deity, and Thoth still recalls Ra's hot headed nature. The fact his rage still could boil at the slightest trigger upset Thoth knowing this was just Ra being himself again. The winds howled again sending a tingling sensation down Thoth's spine. The loud moans made the storm seem alive. "This is so unusual… What type of pain could be so extreme that it causes ones powers to scream with them?" Thoth asked getting ready for eventual combat.

"That would be jealousy." Said Anubis as he quickly traverse the city wall up to where Thoth and Ra were standing with Horus landing next to him. "Set himself wanted vengeance for his humiliations and inability to explain himself. He killed my mother in a fit of rage, this time it's better to send him to the Underworld and meet her." Said Anubis in a cynical tone as he saw the ferocious sandstorm that was blowing towards them.

"Then let's not wait any further." Horus replied as he leapt into the air with his wings extending out to full length. He flew down and drew his sword in hand the Khopesh blade lighted up with the immense golden glow of the sun ready to land a killing blow. When Horus strikes the blade on the ground, the sand was blew back at Set, lifting the curtain that was his sandstorm and revealing him to the world.

Set's head raised upwards, and Horus saw again that same gaze that was really present during his childhood. The one dark shadow in the back of his mind. Except now Set looked even more unhealthy than before since his body was pale by now. His breath smelled of rotting blood, and each breath whispered chaos into the air. Set himself squinted At Horus, and locked in on him, and him alone. "Ah. Nephew and ignorant slaves. Finally taken notice have you?... Of my power of hatred and pain you so have given unto me… Abusing me… Taking my throne… Leaving me in dust after my once beloved kingdom turned against me…" Set said as his odd and still unexplainable growls were heard under his mask.

Horus huffed out and held his blade in hand, he raised his Khopesh blade to a horizontal guard stance and ready to engage Set almost immediately as he leapt forward and flew towards Set with both wings propelling him flying towards Set and perform his Brave Assault move on Set. He slashed and hack at Set's torso in lighting fast attacks before flying back away from Set to a safe distance readying himself to launch another attack.

Set was less affected than expected, but still had non bleeding wounds in his flesh. He made a guttural groan out, and hissed. "15 years will be Smited in one night…" Set said. From under his skin black colored Scarabs ran out of his flesh, and surrounded themselves on the wound healing it. Some sand whirled around Set as well, but they didn't last long. Set's stomach growled in hunger, and begged for a feeding. His eyes then locked onto Thoth.

The stare given caused Thoth to gulp, and step back in fear. "Could you please avert your cold… Undead glare please?... Stop staring at me with those dead eyes…" Thoth said, but much to his horror red glowing string like objects fired out of Set's palms and wrapped onto Thoth's wrists. Thoth felt his wrists burned and could even hear them hissing from the heat. Suddenly some sand and scarabs began blowing up Thoth's body as he was dragged over to Set. Set then knocked Thoth down to his back while sand and scarabs followed up to him from Thoth's screaming body. Set waved his arms over Thoth as if he were eating him.

"Thoth! No! Release him!" Ra shouted seeing his friend in a screaming frantic panic while his life force and mana was devoured by Set slowly. "HELP MEEEEE!" Thoth screamed trying to resist It's almost hypnotic abilities.

"Let him go!" Anubis growled out as he fired his Mummification at Set's face and slammed his scepter on the ground to summon his Grasping Hands attack to tie down Set slowly, while then, Horus swooped in and make a dashing attack that tackle Set by his gut and slamming him into nearby stone boulders while thrusting his Khopesh blade into Set's heart and through his back. Anubis would arrive next to Horus and fired his Plague of Locusts, at Set's face and slowly rip apart Set's own facial structure with the blast.

Once Thoth was free he coughed violently, and crawled away from the fight. He heaved breaths in and out of his lungs quickly finding it increasingly difficult to breath. He crawled over to Ra while his entire body shook violently. He breathing became quick breaths, and Ra had to pick Thoth up and cradle him in his arms. "It- It- it- It consumed my life force!..." Thoth squeaked out in terror.

Set despite his heart being pierced through somehow lived still. "I'm full now…" Set warned. He flung a hand in the air, and casted a quick sand spell on Anubis that caused the sand to swirl around his body and make his feet stuck in a mound of possessed sand. However instead of locusts Set had demonized scarabs to run around Anubis's body to terrorize him next instead of the more frail and kind hearted Thoth. "Yoouuuuuuu… Do this!..." Set said out of grit teeth.

"I've been through worst!" Anubis boasted as he fired his Gaze of Death out of his eyes at Set in anger, with every blast of his eyes striking at Set's body he felt his wounds regenerate and heal up gradually thanks to his ability to leech off life force from his enemies whenever he hit them. Horus would then light up his Khopesh as his entire body began to be engulfed in a blinding light, he then flew towards Set and pummel into his chest with his blade thrusted into Set's stomach before he then kicked Set's chest throwing him flying back away into the desert sand. "Give up Uncle! You murdered my father and you brought your hatred on me for my mere existence!" Horus screeched at Set while looking at the fallen form of the baron of Chaos himself.

Set growled in rage. He felt his chest pierced, but for some odd reason Set never showed fear, or pain. Instead more anger and hate. "No… I still have one trick…" Set leaned his head back, and for the first time Hours saw a portion of Set's mouth. His mouth had rotted teeth, and smelled of death. His mouth soon glew a bright minty green color while Set himself began gagging a choking. A loud belch was heard while Set's stomach and abdomen quivered and shook in vile rumbles. From Set's mouth a stream of minty green liquid sprayed out in a continuous stream into Horus's face, and eyes. The liquid was unknown, but it viciously assaulted Horus's eyes in a stinging burning sensation. Some green steam lifted off of the fluid showing the other stunned deities there something was not right.

Horus grunted out and fell to the ground rolling in pain and agony as he struggled with the sudden attack by Set even Anubis himself had to jump away from Set's mouth feeling the immense pain and unbearable sting ripping through his body. Horus himself gripped his left eye with both hands as he curled up into a fetal position trying to mitigate some of the pain that was tearing him apart. But this was not helping as he felt his eyesight disappearing, half of his eye was gone thanks to Set's attack. The moment he let go of his damaged eye, it had blood curling down on it with a greyed out optic showing that he had indeed lost his left eye.

The pain Horus was enduring seemed to get Set to for a rare moment laugh sickly. "Don't cry child… You're not going to make the pain go away any faster… Or my contempt for you nephew…" Said Set firing a beam of focused red chaos into Horus's gut blasting him backwards.

Ra however had seen enough of seeing his grandchild abused, and fired his own ultimate, the searing pain, into Set's center mass with a blinding bright beam of light throwing his darker deity counterpart away. Ra didn't bother attacking Set any longer and left the rest to Anhur and Sekhmet. Rather, he bolted over to Horus to inspect the injuries. He placed his hand under Horus's armpits to hold his body still. "Horus! Horus! Boy speak to me! What did that thing do to you?" Ra asked frantically.

"Don't worry...it's just a flesh wound...I...I can still take him…" Horus huffed out in pain as he gripped his left eye before looking up at Ra, his vision was reduced by half, now he was forced to close his left eye just to see Ra clearly with his right. He saw that his vision was still somewhat blurry with the sight of Sekhmet and Anhur fighting Set turned into a turmotous battle with Anubis striking Set whenever he can to regenerate his wounds. Anhur would then pounce on Set before following it up with his barrage of spears and a powerful impaling attack that pin Set on a wall waiting to be struck down. "Don't kill him! Yet...he's mine!" Said Horus as he picked up his Khopesh blade and began to make limping movements toward Set. "You...murdered my father and Anubis's father, therefore I condemn you to death without pity your power and nominal titles, stripped." Said Horus as he gritted his teeth in pain, feeling contempt and hatred in him boiling over to the point that he was like a younger Anubis if the jackal deity had his chance to kill Set without hesitation.

"NO!" Anubis cut in suddenly holding the execution back a bit for some reasons. It surprised both sides as Anubis was not taking an opportunity to exact his vengeance by proxy. "Killing him won't bring my mother back nor will it bring our father back. He is still a nominal heir to the throne and the legal claim is still his...as Horus has yet to be proclaimed in any official challenges or tournament." He reasoned before looking back at the others Horus by now looked up at Anubis shock and stunned, all his training with Anubis built him up to this day but now Anubis suddenly pulled the plug on the killing blow, he looked to Thoth and Ra for reasons.

Ra in his fury still had to force himself to nod which caused every fiber of his being to burn with rage. He cleared his throat out, and grumbled under his breath with the sound of reluctance and anger being forced back. "As with tradition Set is still technically the heir to the throne since the death of Osiris... Even though I hate this it still the law I must uphold to preserve any kind of honor… Of which Set you lack and you would not know of…" Ra looked to Thoth and expect him to give out the rules.

After the look was given Thoth gulped nervously and opened his book to the essential rules the dietties follow. "Uh-huh… According to this Set and Horus, if they were to fight for the throne must engage in three tests to best each other. I don't suggest conflict of any kind, but if you must… They are legal debate skills, the test of martial prowess, and finally the ability to dominate one another…" Thoth said carefully.

Set let out a groan hearing this. "Rules?... The domainting one suggest we are both animals set out to dominate the other… Which one is the alpha… " Set growled still and sighed looking to Anubis. "Of which I will have no issue… We're all animals…" Set finished.

"But...with what Set had done wouldn't that mean he is disqualified for anything by now?" Horus retorted his rejection followed by a slightly reddish eye similar to that of Set before Anubis chimed in to reason with his brother.

"He would and should be...but with other pantheons watching, if we announce the events of 20 years ago and the turmoil that still persists now would suggest that we are weak and divided, waiting to be conquered. Now is the moment we can discredit Set without prying eyes of outsiders pouncing on opportunities for invasions. After all, think of our holdings in Judea." Said Anubis as he display a steely coolness that seems to rival that of Thoth and Anhur combined. He was proficient in law like Osiris was knowing the ins and outs, not only that, he also seem to display the wit of Nephthys that others would certainly be surprised to see, often they would credit Thoth to be source of Anubis's wits.

Hearing the way Anubis could uphold the law, and the personality Anubis exhibited gave Thoth an odd sense of confidence in Anubis, and nostalgia as well. The words made Thoth feel sympathy toward Anubis, and yet proud he held restraint now rather than being as a reckless child as he had been many years ago. "Yes well." Thoth almost blushed seeing Anubis take after him. He almost felt awkward if not for the fact he felt honored to have helped Anubis shape up. "Turmoil of any kind such as this within a kingdom is without a doubt the sign of weakness somewhere, and any internal conflict can weaken the foundations for a better government." Thoth stated.

Horus huffed out hearing this feeling himself robbed of a chance for vengeance and began to walk away scowling at the random, this had Anubis crossed his arms watching worriedly for his brother. He felt that perhaps as the year went by and their training rose in complexity and brutality, he may have imparted his hatred of Set and unrelenting drive for vengeance into Horus. "Thoth, be sure to check on Horus before the tournament, either Set has poisoned him or I did first. Either way a hot head is no worthy leader to be aspiring to." Said Anubis as he saw Horus being led by Isis back to their palace in the city, she seemed to be appalled by Horus's injury and the lost of his eye, though emotion was burning in him, Horus still seem to be the cocky prideful prince for the most part.

Thoth thought on Anubis's words more, and looked between Horus and Ra thinking both of them were nearly identical. Thoth cleared his throat and leaned into Anubis for a quiet conversation. "It would seem Ra already has that so called hot headed temperament to him." Thoth said watching as Ra simply moved back into the palace with Horus. Thoth gulped more and walked with Anubis. "I can see though he's quick to act though. Too quick. This cocky side to him is somewhat unfavorable, but lets not forget Ra has his own pride for all of the pantheon and himself. Only he's with better judgement. I think at least." Thoth said with a squint.

Set himself removed any blade from his body. And placed the blade of his own scythe on the ground behind him. He growled watching each of the deities waok off, but he shook his head out, and looked away. "Why must they continue this torment on me?... Now they want to engage in more conflict? To harass me more?..." Set shook his head out, and grumbled. He started walking away hopeful that no one would take too much notice in his departure. He dragged the blade of his scythe behind him while walking away in a dead limb. Each step seemed to be both a mixture of Set looking to weak to lift himself, and yet over powerful. The blade as it dragged against the ground let off a screeching hiss of metal.

But he didn't have the luxury to leave very far however, as Anubis fired his Mummification stun attack that ensnared Set's body whole and drag him back to Anubis's hands. "You're not going anywhere but the dungeon." Said Anubis as he snarled into Set's ears, Anhur and Sekhmet would then escort Set back to the Palace to be locked up with Khepri holding him inside his pincers. "Keep an eye on him but don't keep your eyes on his own as it is the gaze of madness." Anubis instructed as the baron of chaos was taken out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13: Trials

A new day has come to Alexandria, the city was going about its usual activities but the same can't be said for Ra's palace, all around the place, Greek and Macedonian Hetairoi were seen standing guards around the place as the affair of deities has become increasingly chaotic, fitting for Set himself, Ra has asked for no visitors and opted to close the door to complains. Inside a council chamber built in the square grid style of the Greek with Ra's chair reminiscent that of Zeus himself with Thoth corresponding to Athena, there were also seats for Anhur and Bastet as well as Sekhmet to sit in the room to judge Horus and Set. Anubis stood behind both Horus and Set as the two deities face Ra, bowls of incense blew their scent into the air. Anubis crossed his arms and watched as Horus, the product of his investments and hard work prepare himself for a debate with Set. "Great Council of Elders, hear my words and argument. I, Horus, son of Osiris and Isis, heir of Ra as he has proclaimed. I do not seek to selfishly claim the throne as my own, but justice for my late father, whose life was cut short by brutal mutilation by Set, my uncle and hated rival here. What has transpired in the past years are unacceptable and can not be pardoned. So why is Set still considered to be legitimate to be an heir here?" Horus asked.

Ra sitting at the throne tapped his fingers down on the arms rests slowly. His face seemed to have both of his brows brought together extremely close as he made a deep scowl in thought. He wasn't directing his expression towards Horus. Rather he was directing it towards Set again. Ra grumbled under his breath speaking slowly finally "Tradition states that Set being the brother of the late Osiris would be my heir unless otherwise proven incapable. As much as the current circumstance point to you Horus, Set also has blood legitimacy…" Ra said, but he could not help, and look to Set in a manner of distrust and rage. Ra managed to slip out a few swears under his breath saying "All the judging eyes are on you cowards… Keep your mask on…" Ra said quietly under his breath.

Set seems to be motionless however during the trial. His only motions were the horrible breathing noises he produced under his mask. The mask on his face seemed to only amplify the sounds of his breathing. Set slowly turned his gaze towards Ra and sighed in a grumpy way. No one saw his face, but the red glow in his eyes was enough to show just how he disliked being in this place with everyone spectating him. Despite the light in the place it seems Set was a living shadow that over casted everything. "I have no comment. Besides this as my repayment against undead forces, Apep… One would think I would be credited… I would be mistaken…" Set said in a low growl.

"And out of jealousy, he murdered my father in a bid to claim the throne, usurper from beginning to end!" Horus accused Set, his accusation fired at Set like an arrow from a recurve bow shot straight to the heart. Anubis remained calm and kept away from the debate flipping his coins to see the fortune of Horus's words while feeling like he was witnessing the Roman Senate arguing with one another for rewards and winning elections. "This will make the Patricians proud." Anubis remarked to Thoth quietly as he stood next to the Ibis watching as the debate slowly escalated from a lawful struggle to playground bullies.

Thoth watched on with Anubis towards the debate. Thoth eeped out each time the shouting and rage within the room had grown too out of hand. Thoth himself seemed to be tense at the current debate. Mainly in part with his nervous vocalization he would give when debate turned to mindless shouting. Thoth's thoughts lingered on and on with Set taking the throne. It was a thought the horrified him, and gave him a shiver down his spine. He knew that Egypt's future were in both of these deities hands, and that even Thoth prefered the perky and cocky Horus over Set. Thoth focused his attention on the dark figure in the room, and sighed feeling Set was out of any type of mental condition fit to run anything. "He speaks of death and living dead a lot. Truly he hold Apep as a mortal enemy… Possibly more than Ra even. What that serpent gave as a fight would have scarred his mind." Thoth said as he squinted to Set more. He noticed though Set's skin was still pale, and his body seemed unnatural. Thoth hummed to himself thinking on this.

"What other reasons do you have in mind other than jealousy to justify your murder of Osiris? What do you have to say for yourself other than continuing your madness against Ra's wishes?" Horus attacked Set, further pushing the envelope of his accusations against Set trying to box him into a corner and show that he was not fit to rule the land of Kemet along the Nile. The cocky prince of the sky crossed his arms and looked at Set with steely gaze with his remaining eye lock on Set's face waiting for him to make his expected emotional burst.

Set stood up from his chair, and seemed to let out a booming masculine roar at Horus's remarks. He threw a fsit down onto his table cracking it in half as if it were a mere flimsy pencil. From his eye red electrical thunderbolts vibrated furiously. "You dare question my decision to act out in my ow fit of rage child!? You are not even a second rate deity fit due to your own ego, and boastfulness! Get a job and a side show, boy! How could you know what I had gone through?! Cheated on by my own brother, and forgotten in the red desert! My madness is the result of your outcast of me dammit!" Set said in a loud roar.

"And that gives you the right to murder? Not only my father but my aunt in your uncontrollable rages? You abused my brother and expected that you are to be rewarded? I know not of your personal ordeal save for the struggle against He-who-must-not-be-named but you know as well as I do that such flimsy reasoning can only stand so long against the desert winds." Horus retorted at Set pointing out the wrongdoings that Set himself had done that brought harm to both Horus and Anubis, the elder of the two bore the brunt of the abuses and endless humiliations until finally able to show some strength by fighting back. "There is no reasons to justify your murder of Osiris and Nephthys and expect that the throne be in your hand. If I recall, your hostility towards me 15 years ago in our first meet, you were ready to kill me. What say this council?" He turned to the council members waiting to hear their judgement on the matter.

Thoth slowly raised his finger while frowning. He cleared his throat and looked down at Set with a stern sigh. "No deity should have the ability to kill without evidence, and for a reason such as this. No child should be blamed, or even attacked for the folly of their supposed role models. For this we have all failed, but Set you have done the worst crime of attacking this abuse yourself." Thoth said suddenly having a stern tone to his voice. Before Set could even respond Thoth cleared his voice out in a gruff voice. "No. Do not state your previous engagement to the undead that won't be named here. The truth of the matter is Set you should have done your duty to protect our pantheon, and expected no reward form this. You should have fought it as this was the correct decision to take part on. To stop evil forces and do it with no payment. Rather you keep asking for a reward. You were a hero to us Set, and yet something worse has happened to you when you went dark. Just look at your body now!" Thoth said pointing to Set's body.

Set looked down at his more deathly form, and how Thoth pointed out his decrepit, and yet mysterious decrease in personal hygiene and health. From where the council was the could smell blood on him to the point it was repulsive. Set however sighed, and felt his eyes turn to a dimmer glow. He sat down slumping in his seat, and arched his back down. "Then what other argument can I give to you?... I did my acts towards Osiris and my wife…. Out of my rage, and exile…" Set said. "Perhaps you would be correct in your judgments towards my anger bird…" Set concluded.

Thoth grunted and looked around confused that his stern tone had forced Set to a vulnerable state. He looked to his sides confused "Well… yes of course!" Thoth nodded and looked to Horus before he cleared his throat to the falcon gesturing Set was mentally weakened.

"Then this council has decided, Set's legitimacy to rule Egypt is moot. I, Anhur, slayer of enemies favor Horus." Said Anhur as he stood up from his seat, followed by his sisters Bastet and Sekhmet, "I, Bastet, second the notion." Said Bastet. "I too stand by his decision." Sekhmet replied while glaring at Set intensely waiting for Ra to make his decision while Anubis flipped his Denarii coin into the air and waiting for it to land on his hand. As it began to fall down, Anubis let out a sigh thinking that this debate was as good as done and Horus's case against Set was undeniably strong with evidences as clear as day. "Game, set and match." Said Anubis as the coin landed on his palm, it was the Head face of the coin and he glanced back at Horus, nodding slowly to the prince's skillful debate.

Ra held his hands in front of his beak with each of his fingers intertwined into each other. He used his elbows to prop himself up ,and looked down at Set with an gleaming shining gaze. THe features of his eye were barely visible, but clearly he was thinking of how long time of a coming this was. "I, Ra, hereby declare the trial in the favour of Horus. Horus bask in the light of your victory, and enjoy it as the first part of the trials now end." Ra moved his hands down slowly, and raised himself to look ahead of himself. "And now we can begin phase two. The physical tests…" Ra said grumbling. Not one part of him saw trust in Set still, and worse now he knew Horus would need to take up combat against him.

Anubis did not grin even though he hear out loud with both ears that Horus won a victory, no doubt Isis would be proud of her son but here, this was the beginning, they were not out of the woods just yet and still have to struggle further. Anubis would then went back to meet with Isis who was in her chamber waiting anxiously for her son to bear news, when she saw Anubis pushed the doors open and enter with Horus following him, she stood up right away and asked her elder son. "How did it go?"

"Horus has prevailed over the first trial but now comes the hardest of the trio, martial prowess between Horus and Set." Said Anubis as he sighed out and sat down on a wicker chair with Horus sitting next to him. The young falcon prince now had to wear an eye patch on his left eye to make up his lost vision. "What do you have to worry about brother? You've trained me well and you said so yourself on Rhodos, I was ready then and am ready now." Said Horus as he took a bite from the grape.

"Yes you should have faith in your brother Anubis, you poured as much effort in raising him as I do and you should be proud of it." Isis added as she offered Anubis a goblet of fine wine to drink from. He took it with thanks and sip it gently before reply. "Mother, Set is a formidable warrior even with his sickening form. He is a patron deity of soldiers and the fury of desert sands. Horus is well trained as I have said but knowing Set, no one must let their guards down near him." Said Anubis as he took a sip from the wine goblet. "Do not worry Anubis, you of all people should know, you've trained Horus well and your sense of duty is second to none, something that even Osiris will be proud of." She patted his shoulder before proceeding to pet his head making him whimper like a canine as he remembered the days of Osiris and Nephthys, he only knew the latter well as she was his mother while the former was a complete stranger to him. "Thank you mother, maybe I should get some rest for the next day the arena will be bloody."

Anubis then stood up from his wicker chair and walked out of Isis's room and ventured across the palace back to his room, it still had the same scenic look with a balcony looking out towards the East like the old Palace but now the scene was even grander with sight of the harbor front and the prosperous Eastern route where merchants and traders from Judea and as far as Parthia and even some Chinese came to them. With camels and donkeys laden with silks, crafts and other goods that everyone can hardly ignore. "Good thing that Crassus isn't a governor here. Or anywhere else." He sighed out and sat down on his bed untying the sword on his hip and placed it next to him. Certainly it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

[hr]

Crowds of adoring masses gather on both sides of the grand boulevard with wreaths in their hands and flower petals flowing down from the second floor balcony of buildings and apartments. Ra and Thoth rode on a chariot controlled by a Nubian slave while Anubis and Horus followed behind on their own chariot hauled by Anubis's personal Hebrew slave. "How is the homestead in Lycopolis?" Asked Anubis as he remained the stoic on the chariot while his brother cheered and reply the adulation of the mob. "All is well my lord, our harvest is bountiful this year due to good inundation. You're planning to return there?" The slave asked his master as he stirred his horse to keep up with Ra. "I'll return when the challenges are over." The jackal deity replied. Behind Anubis and Horus was Set accompanied by Anhur and Sekhmet who were both holding some weapons to finish him if he lashed out in anyway.

Set's red eyes looked at the weapons in an unimpressed gaze. His eyes twitched though as he got closer to the coliseum. For some reason his head shook for just a quick flick. Along the way Anhur and Sekhmet could hear him whispering incoherent language to himself. It was all anger filled, and repeated in a loop as he approached the coliseum. He bowed his head, and let off a low intense growl that was for from being steady since it showed more of his unstable personality. His voice suddenly stopped, and his head tilted upwards. His eyes glew bright red again, and he grumbled "Has the execution ceremony come? I have been judged as guilty. I assume the falcon headed Horus will be my executioner…" Set said grumbling. His red eyes looked like glowing shiny rubies. It was impossible to tell where he was looking unless his head moved. It was clear he was aware of the crowd and those who hated him. He huffed feeling rage enter his mind. "I'd love to see him try…" Set said bowing his head again.

"Just keep quiet. You still have two more trials to go." Said Anhur as they reached the coliseum. It was much smaller than the one in Rome as this was a local Amphitheater not a grand amphitheater made for great spectacles in mind for tens of thousands of audiences. Inside the coliseum, Set and Horus were placed in different rooms where they prepare themselves for battle against one another, their armor were vastly different from one another and even more so when compared to Ra's younger days. Horus and Anubis were inside an armory room where Horus was seen tying a Greek bronze armor on his chest, he then began to select his weapon, from the halberds, spears, and Khopeshes, Horus grabbed a short sword with a falcon headed hilt. He unsheathed the blade looking at the shiny surface of it and notice that there were hieroglyphics written on the surface of the blade's magnificent length. "A slave in Rome must win the mob before anything." Said Anubis as he spat at a bucket in the room. "Win the mob and you will win Rome." Horus added as he swung his Gladius around finding that the blade's handling was rather awkward for slashing attacks.

Anubis sighed out before approaching Horus with his Xiphos unsheathed in hand, he held the blade high and make a crescent slash attack at Horus, only to have Horus held up his Gladius to block the attack, the young prince then saw Anubis make a similar strike sideway towards his chest before he proceeded to parry the strike and aim the tip of his blade at Anubis's chin. He stopped just as the tip was inches away seeing as they were merely having their mock battle. "Remember, always aim for a thrust, slash him as much as you like. A thrust beats a slash." Anubis instructed as he lower his blade and sheathed it. "Strength and honour." They exchanged to one another and proceeded to give a brotherly hug patting each other backs.

Once the gate was opening, Horus was seen running out of the armory to the sandy ground of the arena where beasts of all sorts were chained to walls scattered around the place slaying one will yield a different reward for him. Anubis was then seen emerging at a private box for nobles and sat down to watch the battle with his Hebrew slave next to him. "My lord, the Greek islanders, they have their deities here watching our battle." The slave pointed Anubis towards a box for Greek deities, much to his own curiosity he grabbed a periscope and look over to the Greek box, seeing the Aphrodite and Mercury accompanied by Hephaestus. "Well well well, she can't forget about me since Rhodos can't she?" He commented.

Mercury as he saw of course was right next to Aphrodite again as usual. His hyperactive, and near oblivious personality was clear as he didn't seem to notice he was either eating a bag of confectionery snacks too loudly, or the fact he had placed himself in the personal spaces of the other deities going way too deep into their personal bubbles.

Aphrodite however seemed very tense about this match. Everyone within the speactating stadium knew that blood would be shed here, and a fate of Egypt's future would be partially decided. She madea visible sigh and crossed her arms awaiting the battle patiently, but with a nervous natures. As she waited her eyes directed along the man spectators until she happened to lock eyes with none other than Anubis. She gasped out seeing him again shocked, but made no gesture to say she was somewhat nervous.

Anubis sighed out and sat down on his chair while looking at her briefly before down at the arena, Horus and Set were now scowling at each other, banging their shields and taunting one another. "This one is for my father." Said Horus as he began to attack Set by bashing his shield at Set's face and pummel at him to throw him off balance and slashed his blade across Set in a flurry of movements that would daze the normal eyes but those of Mercury.

Set hissed out feeling Horus's blade slice at his flesh. It would seem the falcon deity had the upper had with Set in a more vulnerable state due to him coming to terms with his losing trial. Only Set's flesh seemed to still heal slightly. "I would advise you to keep your anger on a leash Horus…. You don't want something to fester off it now do you child?..." Set said in cryptic and threatening manner. Once he saw Horus was distracted, Set lashed his schthe out at Horus's feet to sweep him off of his stand position. Set in a quick instant then swung his scythe upwards grabbing onto Horus's torso furiously bringinging him upwards in a throw towards the air. Set then let out a pain filled yell, and turned then scythe around flinging it over Hours, and this time brought him smacking back down to the hard unforgiving ground in a painful crack using his cold scythe like a hook.

Horus grunted and groaned as he struggle to get back up from the blows, he felt the immense pain of the scythe's blade dig into his wounds, Horus then shoved his shield in between his wound and the blade of Set's scythe before pushing it out of the way. He then rolled on the ground, throwing dust and sand on Set's face while his Corinth helmet remained on his head, the small eye slit of the helmet gave him limited vision of his foe while offering maximum protection of his head. "Sadly for you, I'm not a meal to devour, you butcher." He taunted Set as he flew up in the air and hammer down on Set with powerful blows of his blade, he kicked Set on his temple before punching Set by his chin throwing him into the wall of the arena. The spectators however could only cheer and clap their hands at the spectacle, as some of the more vocal of them were Romans.

Set hissed out, and grumbled in pain feeling the fury of Horus's attack on his body. For some reason his blood seeped for a brief moment only showing some signs of minor scrapes on his pale colored flesh. He threw his scythe over his chest and grumbled more annoyed. He moved his legs forwards in a slow walk, his scythe's handle in both hands with the crescent shaped blade way ahead of him. Suddenly his slow walk turned into a burst of speed exhibited with Set dashing in a quick slide forwards. He threw his scythe behind himself and let the blade drag against the ground creating dust and vivid sparks. Once he got to Horus, he made a brutal upwards swing driving the pointed blade upwards and striking Horus's chest. The dust led behind him quickly concealed both him and Horus in a partial veil.

Anubis sat and watch the battle between the two playing out like a fearsome struggle for survival, the sportsman aspect that they were supposed to display was completely disregarded as they try to kill each other. The Greeks near him were appalled as he heard some among them mumbling that "This is no Olympic like in Hellas, this is madness and murder." Said one elder while then the Romans tourists were jumping off their seats in excitement as the battle was displaying the kind of ferocity that even the Coliseum of Rome lack.

Horus huffed out as he held up his shield to block Set's blows one after another, he then took another blow from Set before thrusting his Gladius blade into Set's stomach, the cold metal tears through Set's flesh and stomach before Horus himself pulled the blade out and made some slashes across Set's torso before kicking him back away. The young falcon prince then twirled his blade in hand smiling gleefully at the carnage that he was inflicting on Set, almost like a sadistic pleasure he has developed from the way Anubis trained him. Or perhaps from Set's own influence.

Set still stood however, and tilted his head seeing Horus's sadistic side. Set breathed in and out feeling stomach acid spill into his bowls. From where anyone could assume Set had a mouth, blood leaked out in a bright red color flowing slowly from his mask, and then dripping onto the ground. Everyone in the stadiums saw clear though Set's blood had a red mist that floated gently upwards. Except, despite the crippling injury one might expect be fatal, Set still stood, and even breathed hatred.

Set dashed forwards again, and grabbed the staff of the scythe with both hands. He positioned the scythe's blade behind him, and once close to Horus threw the scythe's blunt end at Horus's shield in a whooshing swing. Set then used the momentum his arms had and swung the scythe behind himself. He moved his left hand to grab the upper part of the scythe while it was behind himself, and soon followed with pivoting his entire body with the swing of the scythe to deliver a fury filled horizontal cut to Horus's chest cut deeply into him, and coating his feathers with his own blood. The sharp end of the blade stuck the ground with Set's momentum firing more dirt and dust into the air like an explosion until Set pulled it out of the ground with an angered huff.

Horus's groaned out as he felt the blood dripping down on his body seeing that his armor was useless in protecting him from the scythe and it only weighed him down, he began to unstrap it and toss it down on the ground wielding his blade with one hand while the shield remained on his other. He looked at Set's mask with both eyes ablaze with bloodlust. He then steadied his breathing down feeling that his blood was going to drip out to the point he dies. Anubis who saw this gritted his teeth, feeling the impulses of Horus was getting the best of him. He knew that that by now, Horus was going to use his ultimate attack with anger and frustration inching closer and closer to getting Horus out of control. The young prince would then extend his wings out and flapped them both, this blew up dust and sand at Set's face before he flew into the air and began to make a dive bomb on Set's head and with his blade in hand he thrusted the Gladius into Set's neck before bashing his shield against Set's face forcing him flying back away, releasing his sword from the grip of Set's neck.

Set at that point slid backwards, but due to the wound in his neck the backwards evasive dash led his neck to spray blood outwards. It seemed Horus managed to damage Set's trachea, vocal cords, and struck a vicious wound in Set's jugular. Set's neck was opened slightly giving the Roman spectators something to cheer, and be horrified by. The wound seemed to fix itself slightly, but with only slight success. Set's blood followed upwards ina dark red mist. Some of the blood even appeared to move backwards to his body just to flow in him again.

Set's vicious breathing was more narrow at this point, and his growls transformed into horrific bloody gurgles. He stumbled forwards in drunken steps, but he seemed to be refusing any of his powers still. He only held his blade as his attack. He then spoke out in a gutteral gurgle. "Only one who has no self control or even honor would use their powers in a duel… if you really are as strong as you say o'child of prodigal blood then strike at me with your melee skill…" Set taunted. Set then made a slow walk forwards as he then began to grip the handle of his scythe tightly in his hands. He moved the scythe backwards, and twisted his body slightly to the right. He then threw his arms forwards uncoiling his tense muscles along with his body showing how momentum and velocity can affect how powerful a strike is to a melee strike. The blade swung in a downwards angle to Set's left first before he twisted the weapon around and repeated the move over and over switching sides, and delivering powerful blows to purposely drive Horus's physical strength out of his body.

Horus gasped out and groaned as he felt his body's falling down to the ground rapidly, all semblance of control left him as he felt weak and powerless before Set's scythe. Anubis however got to the edge of his box and looked down grumbling and furiously mumble in his mouth. "Get up! Get up and fight! Damn it you can't avenge Osiris if you are dead!" He scowl in his mouth as Horus gripped the blade of the scythe with his left hand, which was now free of the shield. He saw the blood on its blade dripping down on the ground and blacken into smogs. "I...am...not giving up...not backing down...FOR OSIRIS!" He shouted and suddenly with all his remaining strength, he slashed his blade across the hilt of Set's scythe, shattering it into pieces. The crowd saw Horus's display of strength and determination as his wing flapped strongly around Set while his blade began to slash and tear through Set's flesh, digging out the innards of the deity more and more. Horus then grabbed the scythe's blade and began to use it like a secondary weapon, parry and pry Set's hands out of the way for his Gladius to knock on Set's mask and scratch the iron mask of Set. Anubis grinned with delight as he saw how Horus's fighting style had inflicted some damages to Set and even wounding him, crippling the baron of chaos in the process.

Set fell to his back and roared in a deep pain. Without the scythe by his side he was without much defence, or even a ture way to inflict meaningful melee attacks himself. Each time he tried to claw at Horus's body his hands were stabbed to the point he lost a couple of fingers to the deity. The lost appendages for some reason squirmed violently and spilled more blood on the ground while Set was crippled. His hands, and even his arms were reduced to lose pieces of flesh, and even had dark colored bones sticking through the skin. It was to the point Set's arms felt like weak jelly and lower to the sands while Horus in a near feral manner tore at set more. However once the mask was damaged was when Set truly began to grow weak. Almost as if the mask were hiding his face, and damaging it more would be a damage to his true ego. Horus only saw a glimpse of whatever Set was though. Part of the mask split in such a way where he could see his left eye clearly. He seemed to have a slit pupil in an angry red glow around the slit while his fleshed head was black as night. Under his mask is where Horus may find Set's true nature, or risk maddening through Set's powers.

The young prince began to flail around feeling weak and completely exhausted as the wounds he sustained had finally won him, he fell down unconscious after seeing only a glimpse of Set's own true face. He coughed out while gripping his wounds feeling like he was floating on clouds and the world melting around him. Anubis would then run down to the arena with guards following him to pick up Horus and Set bringing them down to the bathroom and physician to work on their wounds. This left Ra to declare who was the winner of the match as the crowd watched anxiously waiting for Ra's words. The Romans didn't think much as all they saw was a gladiatorial match that was more entertaining than the ones at home. Thoth and Anhur of course had to join Anubis and Horus in the physician quarter of the amphitheater to tend to Horus's wounds.

Thoth in the medical ward gagged at the smell of overpowering blood in the room. He looked between Set who still held onto consciousness, and Horus beside Set. Thoth's face soon turned grim seeing both of them despite one being conscious and the other in a coma like state still felt like there was no clear winner to the fiasco, and the bloody war only gave more mystery. Thoth looking to Set's wound saw clearly though of Horus's fury on his uncle, but worst of all he still heard Set talking in a quick and seemingly incoherent way. "My word! Set let yourself rest before your chaos does drag you down! You two have both just maliciously assaulted the other's physical body!" Thoth shouted as he laid out his book. However, Thoth smelling the air looked over to Set's body seeing blood swirl around and shake subtly. The blood continued rising in a red mist, and smelled rotten like a plagued graveyard.

Set growled at Thoth still finding the strength to weakly speak his hatred. "You see! THis entire bloodline is filled with unstable fools! We have a carnal desire to draw blood! And each time I close my eyes I can see fire and brimstone in a fusious orange glow! What purpose have you other than to fix this!" Set shouted weakly.

Thoth sighed in a bored manner, and summoned a small mallet in his hand. "Administering anesthetic to the patient…" Thoth said sarcastically. Set roared out in rage at the comment, but was quickly and abruptly silenced when Thoth struck the top of Set's head with the small mallet causing him to go unconscious and fall flat immediately. "There. Now I can properly operate on these two unfortunate souls... " Thoth said as he looked to Anubis. He stood in front of Set's body however and almost guarded him. "I know you truly hate him the most, but I cannot allow in good conscious any more harm should the battle kill him. Horus seems to be forced into this ghastly situation I'm afraid… as for Set though. I think I need to run tests on his body, and blood." Thoth said looking back at the blood Set leaked.

"Careful Thoth, I have a feeling that Set's blood is as deadly as his gaze and character." Anubis reminded Thoth as he began to work on Horus's body first stitching up the scythe's cuts and various other cuts. He then continued on with other wounds stitching one after another while cleaning and disinfecting the blood to make sure that Horus won't die from the bleeding. Once that was done, Anubis then poured the bucket full of blood away before moving on to assist Thoth in tending to Set's body. He huffed out in disgust at the thought of operating on the body of his mother's murderer. He felt an urge to finish Set off for good while no one was looking and be done with it. But looking at Thoth and Anhur in the room made him relent and back away from the decision right away.

Clearly though there was no clear easy way for Thoth to assist Set's wounds. Thoth made his palm glow a green color and hovered it over Set's body. Slowly the wounds inside of Set's body fixed themselves while Thoth had the assistance of some nurses to stitch Set back together. The nurses themselves had to pieces Set's flesh with a sterile sewing needle. THey drove the needle into Set's skin going deep as the muscle before having to make the needle exit the wound on the other side. They then strung it through the other piece of flesh that was severed apart. As the string moved through both pieces of flesh, the sewing motion brought the pieces of flesh back together, and close enough to the point Set would heal as normal. They continue to do this until Thoth had the task of stappeling Set's skin with metal staples.

As for Set's arms and fingers, which by this point were mere eviscerated slabs of loose hanging flesh with some bone, and muscle showing through the skin in a violent and gruesome way, Thoth had to carefully realigned each piece of Set's loose skin where it originally clung onto as normal before Horus's furious combat method had gifted St these injuries. The smell Set's blood produced made Thoth take short breaks to get fresh air, or else he felt himself driven mad. However, the blood Set leaked was increasingly strange to Thoth. The gel like way it oozed out of him combined with the way it floated upwards in a dark red mist fascinated and horrified Thoth. Soon with Set's arms stitched up and staplled, Thoth was left to wrap each arm in a tight bandage almost like a mummification process. Worst though he need to cast the broken shattered arms so Set would not heal as a disfigured cripple later in life. For some reason the blood of Set managed to leak through the bandages relentlessly without seeming end. At the mist floated upwards, Thoth felt it to be eerily cold to his hands.

Suddenly however Thoth heard something graze his ears. An odd cryptic feminine voice called to him from unknown places, and sounded between a young girl, and a mature woman. Thoth shook his head out as he worked thinking he was just tired, but suddenly a clear voice came to his head. "Kill them…" Thoth gasped and looked around confused. The whispers all stopped their assault on Thoth's brain, but it only left him more confused. He turned back to Set, and soon the whispers continued again now with the voice of a woman. "Seek the old blood." Thoth gasped again, and jumped backwards startled. He looked around and found once again no one bsied the nurses, and himself. "Hello?... Is anyone there?... Show yourself!" Thoth shouted. And yet no one appeared.

Anubis himself did not hear anything and simply looked around to see if there was something that Thoth was looking for. He felt confused and somewhat uneased by the fact that apparently Thoth was being assaulted by Set's ability to drive others insane simply with his presence alone. "Thoth focus, it's just Seth toying with your mind." Said Anubis as he spat out into a bucket feeling disgusted by the wounds on Set's body and the fact that the baron of chaos was now a total wreck. A disgusting total wreck. "That should do it, two trials down now that leaves us with the last one. Question is how do we facilitate the Trial of Domination?" Anubis asked as he folded a blanket over Set, trying to pretend that Set was a corpse for the time being. Though Anhur was presence to keep watch, Anubis can't afford to leave Horus alone with the killer of his father. "Any suggestions Thoth? For I am dense as a brick when it comes to this." Said Anubis as he sat down on a stone bench next to Horus.

Thoth however collected a sample of Set's blood still unnerved. "Well… this is the trial I dread the most now… Domination requires a weaker mind to be taken over, and well… Dominated. Set as you can clearly see is without a doubt one to take charge of a situation. Horus had not much self control to his melee strikes. Set we presecinese where he wanted to hit Horus. As you can see just this substance is enough to drive a man crazy…" Thoth said as he looked at the jar of blood he collected. His eyes squinted on it however showing something was still not right with it. "Hmm… Since he is the deity of chaos, and a malicious one i suppose I need to take to side of Horus. Neutrality isn't going to favour the odds this time I'm afraid and my stance needs to change." Thoth glared deeply into the blood he collected, and said curse words under his breath angrily feeling stressed by the situation. Somehow the blood bubble after his anger grew. "This will be no easy trial for Horus. Unless he can tap into Set's deepest regrets and weaken him using his own follies to break the man then he faces a horrific trial ahead of himself." Thoth concluded.

Anubis nodded to Thoth as he then stood up watching the two slowly recovering and sighed out. "Truly, we couldn't think of anything appropriate enough for them." Said Anubis as he crossed his arms at this sight. He sighed out before going outside where he saw the arena by now was mostly empty of audiences, save for Aphrodite and Mercury who remained there, waiting for him to come meet them. "You two want to meet me I presume." Said Anubis as he approached them expecting Mercury to speak like a speedy typewriter just about any time now. "I hope that you two didn't get any ideas back there. After all the match was meant to be sports man like but those two were so fierce at each other's throats I prefer the trial to be private." Said Anubis as he crossed his arms looking down at the ground where blood of the two splattered on.

Mercury stuck his tongue out and looked rather disgusted by the sights of blood and violence in the arena. Even he shook his head out and huffed. "To tell yah the truth man, pal, guy this is a huge mess. I mean I don't go around wars and stuff myself, or go around battlefield,s but damn woo-wee! I haven't seen the Romans that excited since the legion was sent out to war! Of course some didn't come back, but I think Aphrodite fainted when the edgy looking one lost his fingers!" Mercury's said excited.

Of course his comment was met with an angered punch to his shoulder, but because this was Aphrodite her punch hit weak, and felt more like a tickle rather than an aggressive blow. "Shut your mouth! I think guys like you would totally be into girls like Bellona!" She huffed and looked back to Anubis. She seemed to be greatly disturbed by something though. "So hun. When they were fighting you really looked, like, you hated the… Like seriously what is he? Not the falcon one, but the grody dead looking one… His screams were scary, love." Aphrodite said.

Anubis sighed out and sat down looking at where Set and Horus fought each other brutally to the point of near death. He began to utter some dark and gruesome revelations to her. "That...was Set, Baron of Chaos and...my father, if he can call himself like that. He killed my mother when I was 10 ever since then, I vowed revenge. Horus was my proxy to achieve that goal, if Set dies today, then all the better tomorrow." Said Anubis in a cynical tone devoid of any semblance of sympathy towards Set. It was as if he wanted Set to die as soon as possible.

Aphrodite's eyes widened a bit. She bought a hand to her mouth to hide her visibly shocked reaction towards Anubis's early years. She pointed Mercury away from the two, but this was only met with him making a snarky giggle. "Ohhh good luck you two." He made kissing noises and made kissing gestures in an immature way with his hands.

Aphrodite of course rolled her eyes to this and huffed trying to ignore him. She also tried to ignore the smell of drying blood spilt in the arena. She walked closer to Anubis and made a sigh of disapproval towards Set. "Oh… yeah like my father was such a good guy either… He wasn't as bad as this Set, Sure my dad was a cheater, and well just… Dense, but sheesh. You never, like, told me this dude was that bad in your life." Aphrodite said as she placed a hand on Anubis's chest over his possibly sore heart. "No wonder why I can feel you're like sad. And your brother. What about him? Are you two good with each other?" Aphrodite said with a sigh.

"He's fine enough for me. He's cocky from time to time for sure, but to me he's my brother and nothing can replace him, my mother Isis entrusted him to me and I make sure that he is always safe and sound." Anubis replied while looking back down at the necklace bearing his mother frescoes depiction by the Greeks. He felt a burdened heart remembering her death and how it came to him so swiftly that he could not take action against it. He looked back at Aphrodite while putting the necklace away. "Since that time I couldn't bring myself into social contacts with anyone, like you know. So...now that you do, I think it's fair to tell you that I wish for his death at Horus's hands more than anything so I can have my rest." Said Anubis as he felt himself lighten somewhat of his suffering and morbid hatred of Set with Aphrodite's presence.

Both Horus's and Anubis's deep rooted anger towards Set had caused Aphrodite to shudder in a way to suggest she felt fear both by Anubis and Horus. By this point the two were blood brothers, and she knew it. She looked at the necklace Anubis had with Nephthys photo feeling for a rare moment a broken heart feeling sympathetic for Anubis. This time she wasn't looking for a romantic evening. Rather to console Anubis somehow. It was only made worse as the two could very clearly feel Set's essence in the air through his odd blood. A cold chill ran over the two despite the lack of wind. "You poor man. Set sounds like a real jerk. Worse than Ares. Like seriously worse. And who gave him his outfit. I looks so out of date… No wonder why he likes to bully you and your brother. He like to take his anger out like that…" Aphrodite said with a huff. She looked behind Anubis to see Thoth assisting in picking up the arena, and collecting Set's blood samples. "And who is that? The dark bird guy. He's always around you. Another brother?" She asked curious.

Anubis shook his head before replying to her. "He's Thoth, my mentor and Guardian. Since the death of my mother he took me in along with Isis to raise me. Without him, I would be nowhere today." Said Anubis as he tossed a bronze coin into the air and watch as it fall down on his showing the Tail head of the coin. He then flipped it into the air again and watched it landed on his palm, again showing the Tail head. "You have a love one too don't you? Someone you married to?" He asked her while tapping the edge of the coin on his seat.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and hook her head slowly. "Not true love. You could say Hephaestus, but its not going so well. He's nice and all, but he really loves his tools more than he loves anything else. I mean each of his works, and, like, stuff he build is all totally cool and beautiful, but I think he's over obsessive over them." She said with a shrug. "I can sorta tell you haven't moved on either after we totally banged that night in the Mediterranean." She said aloud causing Thoth to perk up hoping he misheard her words.

"So in another word, he prefers working in his forge than pursue a meaningful relationship or marriage. I'm sorry to hear but...there's just nothing I could do to change him for you." Said Anubis as he stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around her picking her up to her feet looking at his face. "Aphrodite, I'm sorry that you have to see me like this but fate doesn't give me a choice in what my life is like. So, I can only make small changes to what's to come based on my own limited knowledge." Said Anubis as he looked into her eyes and proceed to hug her in to feel her warmth. "Aphrodite, I want to love and be different but time right now is not allowing me to do so, when this ordeal is over, I'll get in touch with you soon enough." He then proceeded to kiss her lips passionately and leaned in to feel her love while his paws were rubbing on her waist.

The sudden kiss on Aphrodite's lips granted her a very powerful feeling of joy, and yet sadness Anubis was leaving himself open, and that his heart, and possibly even his soul was open for love now. Aphrodite herself was more than joyful by this prospect though knowing this was partly her job and her own duty, but for him to select her was the most joyous prospect despite Anubis being grim, and dark. He gave off a joyful eep and kissed him back pressing her warm lips on his own. Her arms wrapped around his, and brought him in closer.

Thoth by now finished collecting several jars of whatever Set's blood was, and clean up had been done for the most part. He however yelped in shock seeing Anubis engaging in romantic activities. He nearly dropped the jars of rancid blood, but kept his silence to allow Anubis a moment to enjoy himself. He blushed and smiled seeing Anubis loosen himself for a moment, but needed to leave the two alone. As such he walked away humming his normal song while contemplating the future.

"I'll meet you again soon Aphrodite, when I can." Said Anubis as he then broke out from the kiss and began to make his way back to the physician quarter where he found Horus and Set were now awaken after their treatments. Horus himself was tired but at least breathing. "How are you doing now Horus?" He asked tenderly to his brother, his voice was soft and calm towards his brother, a rare moment as he wasn't feeling any kind of stress. "Ooooh, I could have been worse to be honest Anubis. Reckon I'll live but that leaves me nauseous for the 3rd trial." Said Horus as he slowly looked down at his wound feeling the sore and aching of the flesh still giving him pain. However, he didn't feel the need to push himself to get up and show that he was strong. "Rest easy Horus, we'll get there eventually, but for now rest and enjoy the moment." Said Anubis as he let Horus lie down slowly.

Set however was slow to get up. He felt a wave of raging pain shoot through his body, unrelentlessly shooting pain into each one of his nerves. The pain he felt caused Set to groan in pain, but also let off his growl. As if his appearance wasn't horrific as it was before, his staples and stitches made him look like an assortment of body parts sewn together almost like Frankenstein's Monster. Worse though he looked down at his arms and saw that the bandagings that were on his arm had turned to a blood red color, and smelled of rot and flesh. He hissed out in pain, but lacked any emotions that could even express the horrific state of his own body. All he did was let the blood vaporise into the air. "I awake from my… Forced slumber… Why did the Vizier take my red essence while i healed…" Set asked to seemingly no one. His wrapped up arm stumps pointed at Anubis though while Set himself growled.

"Quiet you, for I am not as forgiving as I used to be." Anubis growled at Set, trying to get him to silent and stay still where he was, he then proceeded to stand up and look to where Thoth was coming towards him. "How did it go with the blood?" Asked Anubis. As he tucked his arms behind his back.

Thoth looked at the blood while it remained in collected jars. Only Thoth's face seemed to be extremely anxious looking. He appeared to have placed a sample of blood on a petri dish in front of him, and used a magnifying glass that would allow him to view to the microbial levels. Only he shuddered when he looked back to Anubis. "The samples collected from the playing grounds and from Set's surgery seem to be… A substance i can't recognize right now. Physically I haven't seen anything like this before in my life, and it goes beyond normal blood. Look how it turns into a vaporous mist!" Thoth said watching the red substance mist into the air. It was perplexing to him, and despite looking like blood whatever it was clearly an eerie sight. Thoth now wrapped in his research found to be studying a dangerous substance with great care.

"Are you telling me that this substance you have no idea of? And whatever it is, where it came from you've never seen before thus making it hard for us to know who got this into Set." Anubis raised his ears up sounding rather surprised by the revelation but with good reasons. He had never realized what was Set's blood like in the past and now it started to become increasingly puzzling for him to know what happened to Set prior to his birth that led him to become this. "Thoth, I think we could use a thorough analyst on Set's blood, so make sure that you find out as much as you can. I'll handle the 3rd trial in the meantime." Said Anubis as he glared back at Set and glanced over to Horus thinking of something to do. Then he started to have an idea in his mind.

[hr]

That night, when the celebration was held in honor of Horus, the people of Alexandria threw an avenue long celebration with parades and feasts everywhere, wines of the finest quality by Dionysus were brought to the celebration and the populace was allowed to get drunk in the process. Anubis was riding on Ramiel's back with Horus behind him heading towards an estate Set had for himself temporarily in Alexandria. At the front of the estate, Anubis let Horus dismounted and enter the estate on his own while Anubis prepare to leave for a nearby house. "You sure about this plan? Letting Set enjoy himself and all so he'll lower his guards?" Horus asked confoundedly, he was a bit skeptical to say the least as he crossed his arms feeling unease by Anubis's planning. "Trust me Horus, the last time Set offered wine to anyone, he killed the victim, this time, don't get drunk." Said Anubis as he rode Ramiel off to a nearby house and left Horus to knock on Set's door. The prince tapped his talon on the ground expecting Set to welcome him in begrudgingly.

From behind the door they heard what sounded like winds kicking out in a vicious howl. His winds then were heard following towards the door when suddenly all noises ceased completely. Anubis and Horus both found that the underside of the door was of course covered in sand sut as before, but for a few moments a long, and yet expected silence ensued. Set then created his sore throat, and sighed. "Whatever… i know who is behind this door, but any slight moves i find strange I will not hesitate to act…" Set said muffled. The two brothers heard the sounds of the door unlocking followed by it opening somehow despite not having hadn to work with. Although this question was quickly answered when they saw Set's hands and arms had healed nearly completely. New fingers, and new scarred flesh wrap around his bones clearly, but unknown how he can do this. "Oh if it isn't my nephew and… Son… What a dread- pleasant… surprise. Whatever get in, and state your business." Set said with repressed rage and sarcasm.

"Simple, celebrate, not to rub my victory into your face but to have a good and meaningful relationship with you." Said Horus as he walked into the estate before Set closed the door, the young prince was well endowed in Set's eyes, in fact he clearly reminded Set of Osiris in terms of physical stature, the masculine well toned body combined with the physique of a young able bodied men in his early 20s. Even his rumps gave Set's eyes a nice long look and to be honest, Set himself found Horus's look to be rather...attractive. "You have a lovely behind, nephew." Said Set much to Horus's surprised. "Wait what did you say?" He asked confusedly.

Set growled at moved up to Horus's personal space making sure to make his appearance to Horus more uncomfortable than it needed to be. "You heard what i said bird… You have captured my brother's stature. Possibly why he was so good at being a womanizer, and a cheater… Adulterer… Deceivers. And then you somehow slip in you sick sick thing. Come to steal a throne and ruiner our lands with your cocky influence… So be it then. Your origin is still my mystery, but why you would leave yourself so vulnerable to my influence is still a puzzle to me." Set said beaming his eyes into Horus's own. Truly he did see Osiris within Horus which only made him burn more. Set raised his hands upwards and from them red glowing strings formed at each of his fingertips and wrapped around Horus's wrists. "Why a bright mind like you would make such a foolish… Critical… Error is my gain. I know you have come here to challenge me!" Set said as he fogged up Horus's mind with chaos.

Horus gasped out seeing Set's sudden aggression on him and grunted as he struggle to remain in control of himself though by now he felt odd, his head spun around like a top and he was growing weary of everything around him. "What...are you...doing to...me? Let me...ugh!" He fell down to his knees and huffed out exhaustively trying to control his breathing while looking up at Set, he noticed just how towering and imposing Set was compared to him, the young prince with a weak and fragile body compared to the more masculine manly Set and his aggressive pose. "What...are you planning Set?" He asked weakly as he gripped his head with both hands, kneeling and facing down on the ground trying to banish the chaos out of his mind.

Set growled feeling this to be his chance to make a predatory strike on Horus. His breathed in and out red colored misty breaths of rage. Horus saw that on closer inspection Set's breaths were apparently wickedly hot as seen by the distortions his breaths outwards caused in the air. He kneeled down in a sudden and yet freakish move as his voice began letting out a rage filled growl again. "Oh… I think my carnal desires are taking over my mind…" Set said moving up over Horus's body. He placed his hands on Horus's knees and spread his legs apart forcefully. "This is my take of what domination meant…" Set said feeling his lust grow.

Horus gasped out confused by Set's advances towards him, he was Set's nephew and now his uncle was showing sign of carnal desire in the most depraved way possible. "No! What are you doing? What will the council say of this!?" Horus retorted as he struggle to wiggle his way out of Set's grip and control. The falcon squirm around and try his best to break free but all he got was Set's grip tighten and he felt his own penis slowly begin to erect as Set laid him down on his stomach with Set on his back.

Set reach behind Horus, and grabbed at the garment that was on his rump. With quick force Set ripped the garment away from Horus's butt showing Set the much desired anus he wanted to use to torment Horus. Set undid his own flesh skirt and whatever garment was holding his own erection, and quickly moved over Horus casting a dark shadow. His pressed his penis in between Horus's rump, and squeezed his glutes together to hot-dog him first. Set found himself to growl more while casting chaos over Horus to drive him more insane, and for him to assume control over the young falcon.

Horus himself gasped and yelped out feeling this was happening to him, he was going to be dominated and raped by his own uncle in a deprave and grotesque manner. He whimpered and yelped out feeling his uncle's rod crawling up his crevice. Before long, Set quickly wrapped his arms around Horus's sides, ensnaring his own arms in a tight bind while licking his nephew's cheek and feather. He felt Set's tongue was roaming up and down the back of his neck forcing his face to slump down obediently. However, this soon gave Horus a good view of what was going on between his legs and Set's own. The Baron of Chaos himself was apparently poised his erection for a strike into Horus's anus but for some reasons he may have aimed too low. Its tip was poking out under Horus's own genitals and the young prince had an idea, he wrapped his hands around Set's penis, giving him the impression that his penis was right in front of Horus's own anal hole. "This is my moment to claim supremacy for the throne, nephew. You are about to witness history and you can't stop it!" Set growled intensely to Horus as began to hilt and push his penis inward of the pseudo anal hole.

"Oh! AGh! Uncle! How could you...do this! To ME?" Horus gasped out and sobbed as he tried to look away from Set's face, faking his outrage and fear. He saw that Set's Penis was still wrapped inside of his palms while the rutting was occuring. "Oh shut up! Nephew! You will soon see! What exactly have I planned for you!" Set remarked as he grinned in pleasure feeling the fleshy walls around his penis wrapping tightly around his penis. For the moment he thought that he was going into Horus's anal in the best way possible, however he was completely unaware of what was happening with Horus keeping his hands still and tightly wrapped around the rod to stimulate its senses.

Set heaved hit breaths in and out while he thrusted into Horus's hands. Everytime Horus closed his hands tighter he did an accurate simulation of hi own anus closing. It fooled Set into moving faster and faster blissfully unaware he was being tricked. However, once Horus looked again he saw that for a rare moment Set's helmet was put on his head too loose in this moment. It seems to slip around after the fight he and Horus took part of, and still had loose looking dents on it still.

Horus however felt Set's penis quiver and throb with plure. He only thrusted mindlessly like an animal while Horus continued tricking him. Set 's moans however were the worst thing Horus had to bear with since Set never really moaned. Rather he gave off a loud growling noise showing his pleasure was more in the sadistic control he placed onto Horus.

"Oooh! Please stop uncle! I have done nothing...TO be treated like this!" He pleaded again to Set but the baron of chaos simply won't budge from his already stated intentions. "Quiet boy! And let yourself be taken by the pleasure!" Set huffed out smugly as he felt his penis throbbed and grew bigger than before. To Horus this was the moment he was waiting for, soon Set ejaculated into Horus's palm and let out a massive moan in pleasure while falling unconscious ontop of Horus. "Ugggh! I am yours...no...how could you do this? You...fiend…" Horus made some huffing and panting to make Set thought that he was indeed taken by Set's semen. "Oh Nephew...you are a nice loyal pet to me...Uncle's favorite, now...allow me to claim my prize tomorrow." He cooed into Horus's ears before grabbing Horus's chin and force him to look at Set's face. The crimson eyes of Set flashed brightly red as he savior the naivete and broken expression on Horus's face. "No matter what, I've already won this contest." Said Set as Horus collapsed into tears sobbing his humiliation. "Go home, run back to your mother and tell her how you will be my little bitch for all eternity." He cooed to Horus's face before forcing a passionate kiss on his nephew's lips and licking Horus's tongue, enjoying the deprave moment Set was having at that moment.

Horus squirm and huffed out feeling himself weak to resist Set's temptations and seduction towards him. He can only do one thing and that's to kiss back and enjoy the moment for a brief moment. Once it was done, Set let go of Horus and rested himself on the bed leaving Horus to run out of the house with his hands wet with Set's semen. "Idiot, I got you by the balls now." He smirked at the prize that was literally on his hands. He ran to the river and began to wash his hand into it. The river stream itself washed away the semen but now Horus had made it loyal and answerable to Set. "Now to return the favor." Said Horus as he ran back to Set's private home. He climbed over the wall of the premises and dropped down into the garden where lettuce were seen, he crouched down and went to his knees. He undid his garment and found that his penis was still erect at half mast. The falcon chuckled a bit and smirked slightly embarrassed by the situation. He began to masturbate himself inside the lettuce grove, stroking his penis gently and carefully to give the pleasurable experience time to stimulate its length.

His mind however recall how the brief session with his uncle Set could have been if he was inseminated for real by Set, his young, cocky and naughty mindset took hold and began to allow him to jerk off into Set's lettuce , he grinned seeing the green lettuce was tainted by the semen. Satisfied, he put his garment back on and run away from the place, he climbed over the wall and ran to a dark alley nearby where Anubis was seen waiting for him tossing a coin into the air and let it fall onto his palm a Head face. "So...got what you wanted yet?" He asked Horus.

The young prince huffed out and panted exhaustively. "Yes, I did. By tomorrow morning, Set will lose without a fight." He nodded to the jackal deity who then sighed out and led Horus with him back to the palace. "Supreme excellent in combat...Supreme excellent indeed." Said Anubis.

[hr]

The day has come for Horus to face Set in the trial of Domination, Horus himself confidently got up from his bed and took off his sleeping cap and put it into his wardrobe. He then stretched out in the balcony at the sight of Ra's sun rising in the East while Anubis himself was doing some push ups in his room. The jackal deity's well built and sculpted form gave the impression that he was properly trained and molded for the sole purpose of enchanting women and goddesses.

In the meantime Set was at home enjoying his lettuce breakfast, unaware of what was going to happen to him other than the fact that it tasted strange, sour and musk like sweat. He felt something occuring in his body, a longing and desire for sexual pleasure that rumbled his penis a bit. But he disregarded them for the time being, seeing nothing but pure distractions. He then got up and went to the palace under escort by Anhur and Sekhmet to meet Ra and Horus.

Inside the council's chamber, Horus and Anubis were seen pacing back and forth waiting for Set to arrive while Isis, Ra, Thoth, were seen sitting on their chairs waiting for the trial to be done with. Needless to say, none of them like this trial as no one's dignity can hold up to its demands. "He's here…" Anubis uttered to Thoth as the doors swung open, Anhur and Sekhmet cam into the chamber with Set in tow walking towards Horus who in turn gave Set a cocky glare.

Set caught the glare as soon as Horus gave off his smirk. Under Set's mask a slight frown formed seeing Horus's expression as a sign of disobedience knowing what had happened the previous night. "Hmph… Don't forget boy who is your master…" Set muttered to Horus quietly as he continued forwards inside of the chamber.

Of course Set was met with Ra glaring down at him for his words and general attitude towards Horus, and in general Set's presence anywhere near Ra gave him a bad feeling. Ra cleared his throat looking to Isis. "Yes well… Let's get this done since my heart can not endure much stress. The burning I feel is of it burning with fury…." Ra muttered.

"The trial of Domination demands proof that one of you has inseminated the other. Henceforth, I demand proof of Set's semen first." Anhur declared, to this Horus smirked cockily, much to Set's surprise seeing that Horus for some reasons was extremely perplexed by it. Set then cleared his throat and pounded on his chest to get some strength up and ready. He then bellowed out in a gravely tone and it sounded more like growling than anything. "I call forth for my seeds! Come to your master and kneel!" He cried out but much to his surprise and everyone else's Horus did not kneel or show his submissive side to Set. Instead, the chamber heard the sound of water flowing violently at their direction. When Anubis looked out to the balcony of the room, he saw that the Nile was rising, its tie became much higher than it normally would and the water current was flowing towards the chamber like it has a mind of its own, disregarding all logics and physics. "There's your semen now uncle! I didn't know you were the one who make the river so submissive!" Horus cackled out loud, laughing his head off at Set who could only watch in confusion.

"What!? No! It can't be, I have clearly inseminated you! We were one bed together last night before you left! I clearly filled your innards with my potent seeds boy!" Set threw a temper tantrum at Horus, yelling and yammering about his apparent lack of obedience towards his uncle, however, this caused the council to gasp out in shock at Set's proclamation as it was an admittance to his crime. "I now call forth my Semen! Come to your master and show your submissive side!" Horus screeched out in an avian tone that was reminiscent of Ra himself. This caused Set's stomach to rumble and he felt strangely aroused around Horus, he walked towards Horus in a stiff manner, his legs felt weak and he fall to his knees looking up at Horus. His hands wrapped around Horus's waists and grabbed Horus's rumps and rubbed his metal mask's upper part against Horus's genitals. "Good uncle, good uncle, that's what I want to see. What say this council?" Horus turned to face the council waiting for them to make a decision on the display.

Ra's mouth fell open in shock himself, but now this was a better shock knowing that somehow in some way Horus managed to defeat Set. Ra gagged though knowing that the two of them partook in extremely disgusting activities, and found the actual ritual for this more bizarre than he imagined. The harder Ra thought on this the more his eyes scrunched together in disgust. He had to shake his head out and let off a throat clearing noise knowing that yet Horus had defeated Set claiming his place. "Well… I suppose that settles this massive feud then… Horus has defeated his uncle, Set Sutekh, in the battle of wits in an… oddly errrotic and yet disgusting manner." Ra said looking at Horus in a more sorry manner knowing what he had put himself into. "So therefore I declare Horus the victor and I as such will refrain from posing in a celebratory fashion… Okay refrain from over celebrating." Ra said laughing with sheer excitement and ecstasy. His teeth and mouth formed a hard sile while he kept making a "yes!" gesture by balling a single fist and moving his elobe down. He seem to make jackpot "cha-ching" noise as well.

Thoth gagged and nearly threw his lunch up during the whole display that had happened. It seems he felt his eyes burn more in disgust having to watch Set puppeteered by Horus while Horus used his sperm to use Set. The whole process seemed to be unrelentingly disturbing to Thoth. He could only manage a nod, and sigh. "That settles this debate… In a way I regret knowing and seeing… congratulations to the victor. Horus bathe in your victory for as long as you can still enjoy it." Thoth said sighing.

Horus however, and to an extent Anubis, for once enjoyed the sounds of Set growling in fury. He was defeated, and now worse he had to rub his face in his nephews genitals only furthering his defeat and embarrassment. The only sound he could let out was a fury filed growl now feeling too ashamed at this point to even speak a single word.

It was in this victory celebration that Horus and Anubis made a fist bump and mock arm wrestling to show that their plot has succeeded and the victory was indeed well earned for the two. Anubis however glanced down at Set seeing some form of payback at last. The jackal deity yanked Set away from their sight with a sword in hand and dragging him out to the bushes along the Nile, there, Anubis shoved Set down on his back with Horus holding the sword in hand, petting the blade's length before grinning at Set's crotch. "It seems that you will need a neutering session now, uncle." Horus cockily replied and swung his blade at Set's genitals, slashing it away from the Baron of Chaos. Set winched and growled out in immense pain as he felt his body deprived of its manhood, the deity of Chaos and ruler of the Red Desert himself writhe around in pain as he covered his crotch in pain feeling himself naked and lost without it. The two brothers would then leave Set be and walked back into the city to celebrate the good time of their lives. While Set was left to wander back to his home in shame.


	14. Epilogue

Present Day

For thousands of years, countless moons came to pass and the world changed itself to the point of feeling like an eternity stuck in perpetual purgatory. The tomb of Nephthys remained the same, untouched by time or nature, her sarcophagus remained the same with hieroglyphs inscriptions on its surface and golden mask unmoved. Anubis entered the burial chamber again now roboticized and sporting an impressive athletic robot frame. His black robot body captured the well sculpted appearance of the deity well with the armor plates on his abdomen area captured his manly and rugged appearance. On his head, his amber optics flashed as his HUD was disable while both hands moved to grip his head plate. He felt the locks loosen with the sound of metal pieces and clamps moving away. He gripped his head piece and removed it gently, revealing the silver chrome colored flesh underneath with circuit boards running all over his body. His eyes were still amber gems but on his forehead, one can see the scar inflicted by Set's scythe ran clearly from his temple down to his right eye, barely reaching it. "Mother...tell me if I had done well, my life had been countless turmoils from one rocky shore to another. But you were and have always been my beacon, a light that guides me to the end of the tunnel." Said Anubis in his solemn moment as he knelt over her sarcophagus and rested his temple on the coffin's side.

Anubis however felt someone else with him. Not only that he heard the footsteps of a familiar, and yet hated presence enter the area with him. Although despite Anubis hating the presence in his general area so much he heard no words, or even the sounds of the individual joining him would make. The person joining with Anubis sighed, and then spoke in a booming voice. One full of self hate, contempt, hatred, and sadness. Before Anubis even saw the face of the individual he saw a red colored robotic hand. "Hello Anubis… Coming to engage in respect for the deceased ones?..." Said the red colored robotic body of what was now Set. It was a few months after he himself was roboticized. After the second defeat of Apep, and death of Loki and many other deities Set had opened himself again. Although, he was still worse than ever he was not as hostile. This was made clear of his panel lined botic body staying clear of Anubis. In fact Set could not even look in the robotic eyes of Anubis dpsite them sharing a short moment of some type of family. After the battle of Apep Set was without his mask in a rare moment, but now his robotic face only gave Anubis more confusion on what Set was. He still resembles the mix of an aardvark or anteater with signs of him being the mix of african wild dogs, jackals, Okapis, and even antelope within his od head. However, it was still jarring to see him without his mask, and even worse here in this place Anubis found sacred.

Anubis sighed out but not taking his fury out at Set, feeling empty and the animosity has already left him. He placed a white lotus on the sarcophagus and stood up from where he was kneeling. However he still refused to move his gaze away from the sarcophagus. "She didn't deserve to die. And yet her dead spurred me like a horse, maybe it is what I have to bear." Said Anubis as he crossed his arms in front of the sarcophagus. "I never understand why must my fate be cursed with abusive childhood and a father who hated my existence." Said Anubis.

However, Set instead of cursing Anubis out for the comment only made a slow regret filled nod of self loathing, and rubbed his hand on the coffin. "Neither did you deserve so much of every detail that had happened to you in your dread long life...You won't forgive me or even listen to my reasons… I know why I did what i did… and hopefully I managed to at least make you stronger for what's to come…" Set said bowing his head ot the sarcophagus. "I'm sorry my love. My only desire was you, and your happiness, and I took it all away… If only i saw the dangers." Set said to himself with Anubis in full hearing range.

"You acted like you were deprived of something, like you were cheated on before you even know that Mother conceived me with your brother. And yet I couldn't understand it." Anubis replied and turned to face his father. His suspicion towards Set had some form of merits to it as he felt that Set was hiding something from him, something that he had never told him before. "Was there something you hide from me and the others? Something so embarrassing that you can't spill?" He asked with his arms tucked behind his back.

Set however kept an almost unnatural silence,, and let off a short growl. The growl however was not directed to Anubis since he saw Set's glowing crimson eyes were locked onto the wall in front of him as if he were in a trance. He then shook his head slowly, and gave a minimum response. "You wouldnt understand or even believe the reason.., You hate me and no excuse i can give will make up for the action…" Set said as he looked deeply into Anubis's eyes in an eerie manner. His face then turned to one of an starling terror. "War is coming, i've seen it over and over in my dreams… Bodies in the streets, fire sweeping the Earth, cities all turned to dust… Hellfire and brimstone...The dead… Walking… Cursed to serve." Set said in a glare. "It won't be long now. Till I'm one of them. Whatever army you have raise it well." Set warned.

Hearing the ominous warning Set gave made Anubis grew ever more curious at the implications that Set had in mind. The jackal deity let his hands hanging down along his legs as he looked up at Set and asked. "What does that mean? Cursed...Undead...what did you do prior to my birth?" He asked again curiously to Set now growing concern for some reasons towards Set, concern that the deity of Chaos himself had something much, much worse than he expected.

Set shook his head out, and only replied with a blank answer. "Something I regret, and something you will learn of very soon son…" Set said suddenly. He looked back to the sarcophagus, and sighed again. He pat the grave with a hand giving his respect to the dead in a surprising move. "Forgive me Nephthys… There will be no rest for the wicked…" Set finished. He turned around and gave an anxious look back at Anubis before exiting the grave site. Once he was out of the tomb he turned himself into sand and dust to move back to his own home within the red desert. For Anubis this was Set's solitude.

Far from the comfort of civilization and the palace of Ra, the Red Desert remains the barren dead land with fearsome beasts that can rip apart any men who ventured into its domain. Set himself emerged from the sand walking towards his old estate and entered it alone. He pushed the door aside and walked into seeing the old rickety wooden furniture and the dirty drapes that hadn't been cleaned for a thousands of years. He sighed out seeing the table with the Senat board game that he had never finished with Anubis. In front of his eyes, he saw apparitions of Anubis and himself playing it, he wasn't very happy to be there, in fact, he felt arbitrary and growled out at the fact that he had to partake in a game that he had no interests in. His son was playing like any child would but the pup himself was frightened by his father's expression.

"Here I come go, passing to the afterlife." Said the young 10 years old Anubis as he rolled his sticks having a 4 days row and he excitedly moved his piece to the final tile of the board game. "I win! I win! I actually did it!" Anubis cried out excitedly prompting Set to lashed out in terror and the father gripped his scythe swinging it around, he then locked his gaze into Anubis's face and carved the blade of the scythe down Anubis's temple and to his right eye, narrowly stopping the blade at the eye brows. The pup was not hurt by a fatal wound for it was merely a scar on his flesh. But it was enough to make him cry and bolted out of the house. "Why...why must my anger took the best of me? He didn't deserve it…" Set sat down and rubbed his temple feeling immense regret, it was on that day that he lost his entire family all because of his inability to emotionally and mentally stable.

However, something bothered Set. Not his thoughts or his emotions. It was an odd feeling. Like he was being watched or he was no longer by himself in his supposed place of solitude. A very slight wind grazed by his red colored armor colder than the metal on his body. Colder than his soul. Set closed his eyes and meditated feeling this. It was a ghostly feeling to him, and yet there was no reason for the winds. Once he open his eyes though he was greeted suddenly. In front of his gaze were the equally red eyes of a scrawny humanoid figure. This being stood upside down hanging onto the ceiling with its feet, and seemed to defy physics and gravity. However the figure resembles Set with its pale flesh, its red eyes, but it had no skin or flesh on its head. Just the skull of an antelope or deer with pointed ribbed antlers on both sides of its head in a black color. Around its neck were a collection of prayer beads of a red color, while its neck and waist were covered in a garment made of brown fur. When it spoke it did so in a whispering masculine voice. "Hhhhelloooo father… I may offer you the few answerssss you desire… Your chaosss is not with out reasonnnn…" the male figure spoke.

"I am your father as much as this place is your home. Be done with it so I can have my peace." He snarled out at the figure that was intruding his peaceful moment. He held his scepter tightly as he looked at the figure contemptuously. Preparing to engage him in a moment's notice. "You were not my son, you are not my son. And you will never be my son. Touch a hair of my child with Nephthys and your suffering will be eternal." He warned his…"Child" as his scythe, scepter hybrid lighted up with crimson energy blast ready to be unleashed against his visitor.

The figure however let off a whispering chuckle, and flipped himself around to be standing up right, and eye level with Set. He however took steps forwards Set causing Set to back up feeling threatened. "Now. That's no way to respond to seeing one of your blood. Even if its is old blood. Have you forgotten my name Set?" the odd creature asked, but never even gave Set a moment to answer before he laid one cold dead figure on Set's lips to silence him. "Call me Theogard, Cursed Grave Preacher of the Macabre… And I will be referred to as a wendigo if that is too diffffficult for you to recalllll… I come for a reasssssonnnn. You dessssirrre to know what you what made you like this? A perfect chaos incarnate. I can show you as if it were yesssterdayyy…" Theogard spoke.

"No! No I don't need that!" Set fired out his energy blast at Theogard in rage, sending the Wendigo back away from him, the deity of chaos would then clenched his hand summoning Scarabs to begin their feasts on Theogard's flesh while his eyes train on Theogard's own in absolute rage. "Your birth is my poison and I shall undo it, for Anubis, for Nephthys, for my honour!" He slammed his scepter's hilt on the ground and sent shockwaves of energy blast to energize the scarabs, making them feed on Theogard much faster.

However, Theogards wield his arm away in a powerful woosh sending each of the scarabs off of his body. He grumbled standing up, and looked back to Set not making a word. All he made for a noise was a very chilling otherworldly demonic growl. The wendigo then made a blurred dash over to Set moving a muscle in his legs until he was faced to face with Set again. He then placed the tip of his finger on Set's temple in a seemingly meaningless touch, but it sent Set back through his memories. All of his dreadful life sped past Set's eyes once again until he was brought back to a time in the past. A time before chaos, Anubis, or Horus. When his heart still was passionate and burning for someone, and yet he could not deliver. He sent set back to his curse.

Set himself saw his younger self, a flashback towards him on Ra's barge, fighting Apep with his scepter showing his prowess and his combat skill worthy of Ra's general. His victories earned him love and affections from his sister and wife Nephthys, for a time their marriage was a happy union, a couple as unbreakable as Osiris and Isis were. But the vision soon showed Set and Nephthys grieving over something, he remembered it was their first time trying to conceive a child. But after months of waiting they found that he was infertile, cursed to be a husband without a child for all eternity. Then he came to someone in his desperateness, someone who can help him with the predicament he and Nephthys found themselves in.

Someone told him to come to the Red Desert where he and Set could be alone. When Set went to the middle of his personal wasteland all he found to be standing in the desert was an odd creature. A theropod saurian figure with a burning orange gze directed to Set direction. His eyes were orange as a burning sunset while his body was mostly blood red. He had a pitch black coloration on his back, while his underside was completely pale. Yet his form and muscular stature were extremely muscular. His right hand pointed a single harp talon towards Set wile his toothed grin showed each one of his carnivorous teeth. On closer inspection the creature looked much like a kaiju, but with an extremely sunken in face with many boeny details under its flesh. The head looked to be similar to a carnotaurus except much longer, and he had spikes on the back of the head in a dark black coloration.

The monster then spoke in a demonic guttural whisper. "Set Sutekh. I sensed you grief. Your anguish. It's s-so unfortunate a deity like you has to s-sUffer a fate like this." the creature said. He then resorted to a much more seductive voice and spoke again in a charismatic way seeming to care about Set's emotion. "You poor dear… Love should not DIE like this. I am Teowulf, Commanding Delegate of the Cursed Undead. Oh and do not be alarmed by tmy title. It's simply for… Business… I want to give you what you and your Nephthys desire most. A child. A simple child." Teowulf said in a caring tone.

"Cursed Undead?" Set at that time asked in a grunt feeling that something not right about this figure that was visiting him. "You sounds like you're asking for me to exercise you away." Said the young Set Sutekh as he gripped his scepter in readiness for combat. However, he simply can't come to grip with his own mind as the painful reality of him being an infertile still rocked his mind to the point he can't focus on Teowulf. "What kind of business do you wish of the Deity of Chaos?" Asked Set as he sighed out.

Teowulf groaned while giving off a devilish smile towards Set. He slowly walked through the desert towards the deity and hold his hand out. "I wish to grant you a child. One that represent you, and your powers. I offer this to only you." Teowulf said. His tial dragged in the sand in some type of anticipating wag. Slowly Teowuld held his hand out with his palm open. The kaiju then gave a light hearted chuckle. "You wouldn't be able to bear one on your own without my assistance. Give faith into me Set." Teowulf said in a seductive tone.

Set let out a hum as he stroke his chin thinking about what could they be intending. There was an obvious aura of dread and he felt that he shouldn't trust them. But his mind was not thinking straight, rocked by the devastating revelation that he was infertile rendered him chaotic and unstable like a boat struggling in a storm, any shores it can find was welcomed. "So...how do you help me find a child?" He asked Teowulf as he continued gripping his scepter to keep his guards up.

Teowulf sighed, and moved his right hand to slowly, and gently grab onto Set's wrist. "I will show you. Embrace the old blood. Do not resist… Learn of our burden!" Teowulf said sounding suddenly more aggressive. What started out with Teowulf being gentle and caring suddenly turned into him clamping down on Set's wrist with unknown force. Set however felt something enter his skin, and pierce into his arterioles and blood vessels. When he looked again he saw that Teowulf's own veins and blood vessels moved out of his skin and latched onto Set's flesh like parasitic tendrils. It got more bizarre as Set's skin was pireces more and more by Teowulf's blood vessels. Each one snuck under Set's skin and pierced into Set's own blood vessels. Worse though was that Set suddenly was frozen stiff as a statue while Teowulf continued the odd and horrific procedure. Set looked at Teowulf's face and saw the saurian's face was twitching while his eye rolled backwards as if this was giving him some type of pleasure.

"What! WHat are you doing!? Let go!" Set struggled and writhed around violently to break free as he struggled to break free of Teowulf's grip but the more he struggle, the more blood he lost and he felt the parasitic grip Teowulf had on his wrist was growing stronger and stronger as he slowly fell down to his knees and coughed out. He felt that he was growing weaker and weaker and that his mind was being tainted, he can't think straight, he lost sight of his priorities and his foresight of matters to come.

Set fetl more of this turmoil swirl in his mind in an endless torrent of chaos, but worst yet was the burning feeling that was his blood being drained and placed into Teowulf's own blood. However Teowulf wasn't just stealing Set's blood. Rather the demon forced in some of his own blood in a transfusion. Although something was clearly not right about this just from the burning Set felt in his veins. As the process continued Set felt his heart slowing down to a near halt while his breaths became colder and colder. The process finally came to an end when Teowulf's veins exited from Set's wrist, and returned to his body. His eyes returned to normality, but Set at this point was beyond normal. Teowulf turned his right palm upwards and made a blood red colored shard made from Set's blood leaving the deity to question everything that just occured. Set looked to the blood shard seeing it create an upwards mist also in red. "This will accomodate us nicely… As promised though. I will bring this to the finest meat melders in my realm. They will create a child. One of your blood and your appearance." Teowulf said watching as Set was tainted and now in turmoil.

"No...no! NO! Damn you all to hell...I'll have my vengeance for this…" He growled and writhed on the ground kicking and throwing sands around the place, he struggle to keep his mind straight to wield his scepter and power but now he was unable to do anything about it, his scepter morphed into a scythe like tool for him to manifest his power. He then slowly got up feeling the wounds on his wrists still burning his body while Teowulf was leaving, clearly satisfied and got exactly what he wanted.

A mere three weeks after Teowulf made his existence know to Set, Set's mind only got worse and worse. His violence and inner chaos grew for no reason while the substance known as old blood toil around in his system. At times it would feel as if no pulse was within his heart, and yet it only got worse. One night Set was alone in his personal privacy when he met his biological child. Only it was no child, or at least one any longer. Theogard, born of Set's literal blood, presented himself to the deity by attacking him when he least expected. His method of fighting almost mirrored what Set would do to rivals before only instead of using scarabs or carnivorous locusts to devour Set; the wendigo tried biting and eating Set in a cannibalistic way. The whole time though Theogard swung his arms out in a way a massive creature might almost disregarding his size. However, Set using all of his strength banished Theogard to whatever realm he came from. This only left him and his chaos to bond more, and his now deteriorating body. He was without the undead demonic presence. Or so he thought. As the memories ended it was clearer than before what made Set like this.

Set panted and heaving his chest out as his eyes fixed on Theogard's face with his scythe held in hand ready to strike Theogard. "The sooner I smear your blood on this floor, the better." He growled as he began to lash his scythe at Theogard's stomach and struggle to keep up his attack against what was essentially his own blood incarnated. It was surreal for him and definitely surreal for everyone else who happened to catch sight of it. Of course, that someone just so happened to be Anubis, he rode on the back of Ramiel back to the Red Desert, still anxious for answers from Set no matter what. He came up to the front of Set's home when he heard the sound of a racket inside, this prompted him to dismount and ran up to the doorway. He quickly kicked down the door and saw that Theogard was fighting Set, confused by the appearance of both persons but for the moment his mind can only tell him to assist Set. He fired his Gaze of Death attack at Theogard's body and threw him away from Set's side, leaving some smears of blood on Set's red armor.

Theogard slammed into a wall creating a massive crack in the structure. The hit seemed hard enough to crack the bones of most deities even, but for some reason Anubis got his sight to view the undead horror standing back up, and creating boney cracking noises as he did so. Theogard's bones cracked into place while he himself bled out a red misty blood substance. "Ohhhh what's that smell? Oh the sweet smell of the blood. It signs to me… It's enough to drive a man mad…." Theogard said unmoved.

Set heaved breaths of air in and out while backing up in a mad scramble back to Anubis's feet. Set however bled a mostly silver color since his blood was by now made of nanites. However his robotic stature didn't stop Theogard from apparently biting him, and attempting to tear him limb from limb as shown by the deep teeth and claw marks in his body. "What? What do you want demon?" Set asked frantically.

Theogard only sighed. "A message from Teowulf… warrr issss coming… Those who defiled us will perish. Those who stand against us will be driven into us." Theogard warned. "Who?!" Set questioned. "The chosen forces. The Chosen Undead and their allies. Earth Defenders." Theogard said as his skull cracked where his lips would have been to form a smile. "The one who defilled us will burn… Heisei… Gojira… Junior…. You will join him!" Theograd warned pointing his scythe to Anubis.

"We'll see about that." Said Anubis as he swung his scepter at Theogard, lobbing energy balls towards the creature's body before firing his Mummify attack to ensnare his prey. The jackal deity then summoned his Grasping Hands attack to render Theogard's movement locked and pinned in one place before following it up with his Plague of Locusts attack against Theogard's face. On his HUD, Anubis saw that Theogard's body display was being damaged spreading outward, and even more on his head and and down to his neck as well as his torso. But Anubis knew not to underestimate his foe and took two steps back to make sure that he had a safe distance with Set before resuming the fight.

Theogard got up again, and chuckled. Indeed he was damaged, but to Anubis's horror the wendigo seemed to be lacking pain, or even show any sign the injuries took hold of him. Theogard's sick grin then disappeared from his face, and a deeper scowl formed. Looking dead on to Anubis he opened his chest in a loud cracking action and fired what appeared to be a mimic mummification attack that wrapped around Anubis. Only Theogard's smelled of rotten flesh and was dead cold. "You and I are a lot alike… Brother?..." Theogard's head tilted before his head split into four different segments. Each one moved to for some type of hell manibal, but from Theogard's mouth a glowing stream of corrosive venom struck Anubis's body showing just how Set had acquired such and attack. However, Anubis wasn't alone as Set flung a quick sand attack at Theogard trapping him. However, Set fell to his knees and groaned feeling weaker. "We… We will stop you!..." Set warned.

Theogard's head reformed watching the two deities now experience his powers. He however used his scythe to cut a portal into space in time in a single slash. It led to somewhere, but all the two deities heard was unholy screeching. "No one… can stop… Death!" Theogard slashed at the quicksand releasing himself, and leaped into the portal. Much to Anubis's shock the portal closed now leaving Set and Anubis to remain inthe mansion, and think on what Theogard warned of. Only Anubis had the most questions for Set knowing what happened and what caused the events to unfold as they did.

Anubis grunted feeling his body being damaged somewhat by the poison, he got up from the floor grunting and began to shake his body like an actual canine to get a grip of his own body's motor control functions. He looked down to where he was struck by the poison, it was similar in the manner of his attacks of Plague of Locusts. He then took a sigh and began to chant a healing incantation to heal them up of the wounds they had endured. "Who or what was that? Your acquaintance of this...Cursed Undead I presume?" Anubis asked as he got up to his feet before offering a hand to Set.

Set got up, but due to what he just suffered from he was a shaken mess. He looked around the room, and breathed in and out rapidly seemingly scared by what just happened here. He looked to Anubis, and blink his eyes before looking away. "You could say that… You could also say that was a half brother of yours… Or a cousin." Set looked at the blood Theogard bled, and saw it do the exact think his blood had done in the past. Theogard's blood turned into a cryptic red mist that let off some whispering sounds. Set however fired a red beam of chaos form his mind to destroy whatever blood like substance this was, and growled angered. "I'll talk! I will! I will… You need to know now boy." Set said moving back to his own place of meditation where he and Anubis had a much needed talk.

"Then make it quick whatever that thing was, I will not accept its existence a minute more!" Anubis sternly replied as he stood over Set with his scepter in hand, its hilt slammed against the floor of the estate while looking at Set's face. He placed his diamond shaped device on the table, it was his recording device and it levitated in the air in front of them and rotate around them slowly to record their conversation orally and visually. "It called itself my...brother...I figured that he was created by you or at least from something in you a long while ago before I was born. But exactly what...I can't say." Said Anubis as he sat down on the old wicker chair that was knocked over on the floor, by sheer chances, or perhaps his memories, it was the wicker chair he sat on when he was playing the Senat chess game with Set when he was 10.

Set let of a sad sigh, and shook his head to look to Anubis. "That thing… IT is your brother in some way. A long time ago when I was a young diety, a much more pleasant man than I am now, discovered I was cursed to be sterile. With no living sperm in my body, and no way to share the joys of parenthood with Nephthys I did the unwise…. A demon heard my calls. My suffering. My depression and longing for a child… He tricked me though. What he gave me was chaos, anger, and a weak mind… And a cannibalistic clone. If you could call him that. That who you just saw was Theogard. The demon who got to me was Teowulf." set said leaning closer to Anubis. "I didn't know what they were. I thought some new deities… I didn't realize they could be something else. Something worse… For years it tormented me whether I was tricked by Apep, but all I have gotten so far is they are some other faction. Some other thing, I don't know what. They have their own leader, and their own chain of command. I for one will call them demons for simplicity, but whether they are from hell or not… Does it matter? Does that make them more or less dangerous? It doesn't. Anubis. Don't make deals with devils. Do not shake the hand of a demon. Fear the old blood!" Set command.

Anubis saw and heard Set yammered out the final sentence, he saw that clearly the torment that Set went through require much more clarifications than it already had. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'll see where to track them down and what to do with your stolen blood. For now, goodbye…" He grabbed the device from mid air and place it inside of his wrist compartment and went out of the door of the estate. The jackal deity mounted on the back of his steed and turned it towards the direction of the Nile and its lush lands, he rode off to the East where the Sun always rises. Much questions was on his mind, with only the name haunted his mind...Heisei Gojira Jr, it's not something he was familiar with but one that he must looked into as soon as he returned to Alexandria or Lycopolis.

The End?

* * *

On an tropical island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, while the wind was blowing across the island, rustling the tree and grasses of the lush green jungle of the island, a portal opened in a corner of the island that was out of sight for most of its inhabitants. Out came was Anubis wearing a cape and dark hood over his head covering his snout and ears. He came walking alone with his scepter in hand looking around for someone or something to worry about. He found nothing and opted to move up through the jungle. He hopped up the tree tops and make leaps and pounces from one tree top to another as his ears picked up the sound of juveniles playing wrestling nearby along with the audible sounds of gargantuan beasts nearby. He soon perched from a large rock with his sight lock on a den, in front of it was a beast, a reptilian with dark charcoal scale with an almost feline like face, his dorsal plates had swords like patterns and he was seen talking to another beast, this one was mechanical however, an albino mecha version of his species with sapphire blue optics talking to him about matters of childcare.

The dark charcoal black kaiju spoke in his native kaiju tongue. It took awhile for anubis to decipher what he was saying since it was mostly of reptiplia sounds, but once he did a more human voice covered over the kaiju voice. "I don't get. Five kids. One Of them is a hyperactive nut, one is narcoleptic, and once is pretty shy, and i swear I'm trying to work on that. Ogra is worried on Umiko's fighting thing, and outgoing behavior. Something about her being a girl or something But i don't get it. My daughters are the most normal-" He was cut off as he watched his two children that he had with him tackle each other. One was a dark green color with pink and purple colored dorsal plates,and a neck frill much like his father's. The other was a slimmer and dark colored kaiju with orange eyes with black colored scleras. The larger kaiju Anubis could easily identify as the father since he bore the two children's appearances, but also the fact he was breaking apart the fight between his two kids. Anubis heard the young Godzilndas and Godzuko spoken loudly and in a way of a confused father.

"Hmmm, odd family, but can't quite say anything about them…" Anubis thought to himself as the MechaGodzilla sighed out to Jr, this one was a female however much to Anubis's surprise as he observed her interacting with Jr and help his children settle down. "Well at least we know what your kids are like now maybe we can work on how to take care of them. Narcoleptic is the least of your concern Jr, it's the hyperactive one that you should focus on the most." Her word gave him everything he need, Anubis had found the Heisei Gojira Jr he was looking for but the question was…"Is he truly the one?" He asked himself as he sat and watch the Godzillian family from the cover of the trees and rock. There can only be one way to find out...

* * *

 **(Author's note: By the time you guys have reached this part there are a whole lot of questions in your mind right now and allow me to clarify. This story and its lore not only spread through out the Zootopia Fics I wrote and retconned with Squdge/Shiryu Rex but also connected to the GRC RP Group on Steam. Currently my friend Squdge is doing some rewriting of his story Ballad of a Rising Legend to include the characters of Theogard and Teowulf, you guys can check out the current version at the GRC Fanfic page or contact us on the Steam Group.)**


End file.
